


My Life with Adam Lambert

by Glambertsince09



Series: My life with Adam Lambert [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 107,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambertsince09/pseuds/Glambertsince09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ameilia is a 20 year old girl who works at Hot Topic. She dreams of having a boyfriend to be with forever. She is a Glambert and longs to meet Adam Lambert. She finally gets her wish when she goes into work one day. She and Adam hit it off really quick and he seems really attracted to her. But things get complicated. Read more to find out what happens! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day we met

My name is Ameilia Collins. My best friend is Fawn Smith and my dream boyfriend is the one and only Adam Mitchel Lambert! I heard that he is going to be at the South Side Mall today. That happens to be where I work, too. I work at Hot Topic. I'm 20 years old and I have size 2 gauges. I have a smaller one in my right ear that is about the size of the end of an eraser. My hair is strawberry blonde and touches my butt.

I wake up and get ready to go to work. I shower, get dressed, and get ready. I walk into my room and go to my dresser. I open the top left drawer and take out my Adam Lambert Trespassing CD. I put it in my purse and walk out to the car and drive to work.  

 

When I get to the mall, I get out and walk straight to Hot Topic and put my stuff away. I put on my lanyard with my name tag on it and walk out to the check out desk. I put my Trespassing CD on the counter and start counting the money. The mall opens after a while and it's fairly busy. I happen to be looking at the door for a second and I see a guy in dark round shades and a ball cap on his head. I notice and see that he has dark hair. Like, raven black. I know that it's Adam Lambert because I notice the gauges and cartilage piercing.

I go back to paying attention to the customers. I don't notice that Adam was right in front of me.

"You're a hard worker!" He says.

"Oh my God! You startled me! I'm Ameilia! I love your music so very much! It's so nice to meet you!" I say.

"It's nice to meet you, Ameilia!" He says.

"Whatcha got there?" I ask.

"Gauges." He says.

"Okay. $13.50." I say.

He gives me his credit card and i swipe it. The receipt comes out and I hand it to him with a pen. He signs it and just stands there.

"What?" I ask.

"Can you come talk with me during your break? I'm signing autographs in the food court today, so can you meet me at a table?" He asks.

"Sure! Can you sign my CD right now?" I ask.

"Sure thing!" He says.

"Thanks!" I say as he hands it back.

He leaves and I open the CD and look at what he wrote. It says:

Ameilia, you are such a great Glambert! Love, Adam Lambert. Go to the Thank You page and read what I wrote!

I turn to the Thank You page and read what he wrote there:

I really like you. Here's my number. Call me tonight and we'll schedule a date! Love, Adam❤️

I feel my cheeks getting hot. Fawn, who also works at Hot Topic, walks up to me.

"What's wrong? Your cheeks are getting red." She says.

"Oh. Nothing! It's nothing!" I say.

"Oh. Well, I'm going on my break now! Adam Lambert is here, so I'm having him sign my CD!" She says.

She's a Glambert, too! She has the regular version of Trespassing. I have the Deluxe Edition. It has 3 extra tracks.

I go through 3 more hours of work and then I'm finally off for my break. I go and get Chinese food and then I go and find Adam. I see him and he sees me and I walk towards him. When I get there, he pulls the chair next to him out and I sit down.

"Hey! How's work?" He asks with a smile. He has a beautiful smile.

"Boring as usual. Did a girl named Fawn come up to you?" I ask.

"Yeah. I signed her CD. Why?" He asks.

"That's my best friend! She also works at Hot Topic." I say.

"Cool! Hey, what's your number?" He asks as he hands me his iPhone.

I put my number in and hand him his phone back. I notice that he has a lot of rings on.

"I love your rings! They must be expensive!" I say.

"Kinda." He says.

"Well, whatever the cost, they're nice!" I say.

"Thank you, Ameilia!" He says.

We talk for a little while longer and soon I have to go back to work. I give Adam a hug and he walks me back to Hot Topic. We walk a good distance holding hands.

"Bye Adam! I'll call you tonight." I say.

"Bye Ameilia! I'm looking forward to your call!" He says as he hugs me goodbye.

I walk back into the store and get back to work.

When I get to the counter, I go up to Fawn with a big smile.

"What?" She asks.

"Guess!" I say.

"I don't know! Just tell me!" She says.

I pull out my phone and show her Adam's number. She squeals a little.

"Calm down!" I say.

"You might start dating a celebrity! And he's smokin' hot!" She says.

"Keep quiet about it! Okay?" I ask.

"Okay!" She says.

We both finish work for the day and head to our separate cars. Fawn gets there before me because she goes another route. I had to stop at the gas station and fill up. When I get there, she's already asleep. I eat a Hot Pocket, brush my teeth and hair, and get ready for bed. I take out my iPhone and put Adam's number in and then I dial it. It rings a couple times and then he picks up.

"Hey Ameilia! How was work?" He asks.

"Pretty good!" I say.

"That's good!" He says.

"I really wanna see you again!" I say.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" He asks.

I think for a minute.

"Nope! I can see you tomorrow! What time should we meet up?" I ask.

"Can I pick you up at 11am?" He asks.

"Sure! I'll have enough time to get up and get ready!" I say.

"Good! I really like you, Ameilia. A lot." He says.

"I like you, too!" I say.

"A lot of Glamberts are gonna be jealous!" He says.

"Yeah." I yawn.

"You're tired. You need to need to sleep. I'm gonna let you go now. Good night, Ameilia!" He says.

"Good night, Adam!" I say. Then we both hang up.

I fall right asleep after that. I actually dream of Adam that night.

I wake up to my alarm clock at 9 am. I get out of the bed, choose my clothes, go get in the shower, finish my shower, dry my hair, get dressed, and finish getting ready. I'm wearing my white tshirt with a pink panda on it and my favorite jeans and my low-top Converse. I put in my gauges and cartilage earring.

I go and eat some cereal and wait for Adam. I notice him drive up and I go out the door and walk out to meet him at his car.

"Hey! How are you this morning?" He asks as he pulls me in for a hug.

"Great!" I say as I hug him.

We get in the car and he goes down the driveway and drives off.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see! It's a surprise!" He says.

"Okay." I say.

He drives for about 10 minutes and finally comes up to this beautiful house.

"This is my house!" He says.

"It's huge! I love it!" I say.

"Let's go in!" He says.

"Okay!" I say.

He gets out and goes to open my door and I get out. I walk up the cobblestone sidewalk and reach the front door. He unlocks it and I walk in first.


	2. Our First Date

I look around and see the living room on the left of the foyer. There is two black leather couches, a black fabric recliner, a coffee table with magazines on it, a very big flat screen TV, and dark carpet.

"That's just the living room. Come with me. I'm gonna show you the rest of my house." He says as he grabs my hand.

"Okay!" I say.

We walk down the hall and to the kitchen. It's a very beautiful kitchen! Then he takes me to the sun room, laundry room, and downstairs bathroom. Then he brings me upstairs and shows me the guest bedroom/bathroom, and then the master bedroom/bathroom.

The master bedroom is the most beautiful in my opinion. The bed is king size with a black bedspread and pillow cases. The bathroom is beautiful, too. It has a glass shower and marble counters.

"How is it?" He asks.

"Beautiful! Just like you!" I say as I hug him.

He takes my chin in his hand and turns my face towards his. Then he leans in for a kiss. I kiss him back. It feels great! We keep kissing and kissing.

He breaks it off and sits on the bed. I sit next to him and we both lay back. He reaches for my hand and holds it.

"I really like you, Adam. A lot." I say, blushing quite a lot.

"I feel the same way, Ameilia." He says.

"Do you have any movies?" I ask.

"Let me go get them. I'll be right back!" He says as he leaves the room. He comes back about two minutes later with a box.

"How many movies do you have?" I ask.

"A lot!" He says.

I look through them and pull out what looks like a CD. It's the Glam Nation Live DVD. I look at the cover and see Adam on it.

"I have this, too!" I say.

"You wanna watch it?" He asks.

"Yeah! When I first saw it, I was amazed at how flawless you are!" I say.

"Have you ever been to any of my concerts?" He asks.

"I've been to so many of your concerts! I was even at the Idols Live Tour!" I say.

"Damn! You really like me, huh?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep!" I say, cheeks getting hot.

"Hey. Don't be embarrassed. I love you, Ameilia." He says as he kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back.

We watch the DVD and then we snuggle.

"How old is Tommy?" I ask.

"He's 23 today. Oh shit! I gotta call him!" He says.

He calls Tommy and tells him happy birthday.

After a while, I start to yawn.

"Are you tired, baby?" He asks, rubbing my shoulder.

"Kinda." I say.

"Come here." He says as he pulls me close to him. He pulls the blanket over me and I fall asleep next to him while he watches TV.

Adam's POV:

She's so tired. I can tell. She snores a little. It's cute. She's so delicate, though. All that red hair must be hard to brush. It's really long, too! It goes past her lower back and touches her tiny butt. Her wrist is flopped over so her palm is facing up. I look at her wrist and I see tons of cut marks. What the hell? When did she cut herself? I have to ask her when she wakes up.

\-------

I wake up about an hour later and see that Adam is still awake.

"Well, hey there, sleepyhead." He says.

"Hey." I say as I kiss his cheek.

"I have a question for you." He says.

"Which is?" I say.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asks.

"Oh. That. Well, in the 8th grade, there was this bully. She always made fun of me, saying things about my weight and my red hair. I was skinny and I love my red hair. She always called me fat when she was fat. I hated my life. None of the adults would help me." I say as my eyes overflooded.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're okay now. Don't worry. You'll never see her again. If you do, you tell me, okay?" He asks.

"O-okay." I say.

He keeps rubbing my back.

Eventually I suck it up and stop crying. Then he kisses me and I kiss him back.

"You wanna meet my parents? I told them about you last night and they said that they want to meet you." He says.

"Sure. My parents are same way." I say.

"Let's go then. I'll grab you a water bottle from the fridge." He says.

We go downstairs and I grab my purse while he gets the water bottle. Then we go out to the car and he drives to his parents' house. When we get there, he opens the front door and we walk in.

"Mom, Dad, Neil! I'm here with Ameilia!" He says.

Immediately, his mom comes out of the kitchen.

"Hi Ameilia! It's very nice to meet you! I'm Leila!" She says as I shake her hand.

I shake his Dad's hand and then I shake Neil's hand.

We talk for a while and then we have to leave and go to my parents' house. He drives up the driveway and stops the car. I stay sitting and Adam looks at me. He leans towards me and kisses me sweetly. We get out and walk up to the front door and I open it. 

"Mom! Dad! I have someone I want you to meet!" I say.

My dad comes out of the living room and so does my mom.

"Ameilia! Who's this?" My dad asks.

"My boyfriend!" I say.

"Oh my goodness, it's Adam Lambert!" My mom exclaims.

"Yep! And we're dating!" I say.

"Why did you not tell me?" My dad asks, making a face at me.

"I was going to tell you today! I just met him yesterday." I say.

"Well, he needs to be approved of. Follow me." He says.

We follow him and my mom into the living room and sit on the couch.

"So, Adam. What do you do for a living?" My dad asks.

"I'm a singer. I was on American Idol in 2009. I came in 2nd place. But I've had a big jump in my career since then. I have two albums out. For Your Entertainment and Trespassing." He says.

"I have both of those, Dad." I say.

"I know you do. You told me before. Now, if I let you date her, you have to be really respectful and always be there for her." He says.

"I will! I promise!" Adam says.

"Good! I approve!" He says.

"Thank you so much, Daddy! I love you!" I say as I hug him.

Eventually, I have to go back to me and Fawn's house. I stay sitting when we reach the house.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing. But I can see you tomorrow!" I say.

"Cool! I'll see you tomorrow!" He says as he kisses me deeply.

"I love you, Adam." I say.

"I love you too, Ameilia!" He says.

I get out of the car and go in the house. I watch him back out of the driveway and out of sight. I get ready for bed and turn out the light. I text Adam goodnight and he replies saying goodnight. Then I fall asleep.


	3. The Proposal

We've been dating for 2 years and are having the time of our lives! He takes me out to eat, we go to the grocery store, we go to the park, lots of things. Today we went to an Italian restaurant and now we're taking a walk in the park. It' s a nice fall day in October. I love the sound the leaves make when we step on them. We walk for a while, but then he stops in his tracks.

"What's the matter, Adam?" I ask.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Ameilia. I just want to know something." He says.

"What?" I ask as I grab ahold of his hands.

"Will you never leave me?" He asks.

"Never. I can't do that to you." I say.

"That's great. Now for another question." He says as he gets down on one knee and takes out a small black velvet box and opens it. I gasp.

"Ameilia, I've loved you so long. I couldn't keep it away anymore. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" He asks.

"Yes! I'll marry you, Adam!" I say as I start to cry happy tears.

He puts the ring on my finger and kisses me. We walk a little more and then we reach the car.

"I have to tell my dad about this!" I say as I take out my iPhone. I dial the number and he picks up on the third ring. I put my phone on speaker.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hey, Daddy!" I say.

"Hey, Ameilia! What's up?" He asks.

"Um... I need to tell you something." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Adam just proposed to me!" I say.

"Good for you! Put him on the phone." He says.

I hand Adam the phone and he takes it with out hesitation.

"Hey, Mr. Collins!" He says.

"Adam. You proposed?" He asks.

"Yep! I wanna spend the rest of my life with her!" He says.

"Well, I'm glad that you love her that much! Tell you what. I'm gonna send a wedding designer to your house, so let her spend the night. Now, let me talk to Ameilia." He says.

I grab the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hey, Daddy." I say.

He tells me what's going to go down and we both hang up.

Adam drives to my house and we walk in on Fawn and some guy I recognize.

I clear my throat loud enough to make them jump.

"Oh! Ameilia! Hi!" Fawn says.

I turn to look at Adam and he's just staring at the guy and I notice that it's Neil.

I manage to get Adam to sit down. I sit next to him and grab ahold of his hand.

"So... why are you making out with Fawn, Neil?" I ask.

"Should we tell them?" Neil asks Fawn.

"Yeah... me and Neil are dating as of yesterday. I met him at WalMart and I didn't know that he was Adam's brother until later that day." She says.

"Oh. Well, okay. If that's what you want." I say.

"What are you doing here?" Neil asks.

"Well, for one thing, I happen to live here, too. The second thing is, I'm going over Adam's house for the night. Look!" I say as I hold up my left hand.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Fawn squeals.

"Good for you. You get to marry my famous brother." Neil says.

"Always the Negative Neil. Just like on Twitter." Adam says.

"I'm not being negative, Adam. I'm seriously happy for you two." He says.

"Well, thank you, Neil." Adam says.

"I'm gonna go find some clothes. I'll be right back." I say as I drag Fawn with me.

We reach my room and I open my closet.

"Let me see that ring." Fawn says.

I hold out my left hand and she looks at it closely. I know her as a little bit of a klutz. She better not lose my ring.

"Nice! Very pretty! Really sparkly, too!" She says.

We look through my closet and find a pair of my favorite black jeans, a black t-shirt with a panda on it, and my black high top Converse.

We walk back out and Adam is on the phone. I think he's talking to his mom.

"Yep! Here she comes now!" Adam says as I walk out to the living room.

He hands me the phone and I take it in my hand.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, Ameilia!" Leila says.

"Hey, Leila!" I say.

We talk for a few minutes before she has to go. Then I hand the phone back to Adam.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yep!" I say as I kiss him passionately.

We get up and hug Neil and Fawn.

"Bye!" I say.

"Bye!" They say.

We get in the car and Adam drives towards his house. We walk in and sit on the couch and hold hands and cuddle while we watch some Hollywood show.

The woman says:

"Tonight on Celebrity Watch, we go in and see Adam Lambert and Ameilia Collins at an Italian restaurant. Then we find them again at a park. Watch closely and you'll see that he gets down on one knee and pulls out a small black box and has proposed to Ameilia. That's all for today! Tune in tomorrow to see what the famous are up to!"

I look over at Adam and he's smiling. I smile back at him.

"You're getting more and more famous by the minute!" He says.

"Yeah. I guess I am!" I say.

He surprises me with a kiss. It's like honey on my lips. He kisses very well.

We go upstairs and I change into my pajamas and crawl in the bed next to Adam.

"You're so warm." I say as I snuggle up to him. He wraps an arm aroung me and I breathe in the smell of his leftover cologne.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing. You just smell good. What is that?" I ask.

"It's called Tokyo Milk." He says as he relaxes into the bed.

He sets the alarm for 10 am and lays down and turns on the TV. I relax next to Adam and soon I fall asleep.

Adam's POV:

She's asleep already. I'm watching Breaking Bad. After a while, my show ends and I go to sleep. I turn my head towards her and she looks like she's at peace in my arms. I didn't think someone could love me so much. But she does. I love her just as much.

\-------

I wake up the next morning and notice Adam isn't in the bed. I  get up and go in the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I wash my face and use the bathroom. I go downstairs and hear noise in the kitchen. I open the swinging door to the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" He says.

"Hey, early bird!" I say.

"You fell asleep fast last night. You must've been tired." He says.

"I really was. I hadn't slept in two days." I say.

"You must be working too hard." He says.

"Yeah. Probably." I say.

"Well, you don't have to worry about working anymore because I have enough money for the both of us." He says.

"You have a point there." I say as I sit down in a chair.

"Here, have some waffles." He says.

"Thanks!" I say.

"Do you want some Nutella on it?" He asks.

"Yes, please!" I say.

He spreads some of the Nutella on the waffle and puts some sliced strawberries on it.

"Eat up!" He says.

"Thank you so much, Adam! You make me so happy!" I say after I swallow.

"Aww. Well, you make me happy, so I make you happy!" He says.

We finish our waffles and he washes the dishes and I dry them. We go upstairs and he goes in the bathroom and takes a shower. He comes back out about twelve minutes later with clean boxers on. He goes into his very large closet and comes out with dark jeans on and pulling on a shirt. He sits on the bed next to me.

He kisses me and I lean back and he gets on top of me and lifts up my shirt to reveal my tummy. He kisses up my belly and to my breasts. I start to moan a little and he smiles and keeps going, undoing my bra from the front and pulls it off my left breast and licks my nipple and sucks it a little. I moan very very loud. He pulls my shirt off and kisses me and I kiss back. He pulls the rest of my bra off and I pull his shirt off and feel his warm chest. He kisses my cheek, getting closer and closer to my ear and then he breathes in my ear. I shiver a little and moan again. Then he nibbles on my ear lobe and I start breathing heavy. He undoes my jeans and pulls them down along with my underwear. I undo his pants and he pulls them off. He kisses me and I kiss him. He inserts himself.

"Move in rhythm with me..." He says.

We start moving in sync and I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me and also sucks on my nipple some more. I start to feel shaky and then I climax.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! It feels sooo good!" I start to shake a lot and he stops and lays down.

"How was that?" He asks.

"Great!" I say shakily as I cuddle up to him. He wraps his warm arms around me and soon I stop shaking.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Fine. No wait. I feel awesome!" I say.

"We have to get ready for the wedding designer." He says.

"Okay." I say.

I get back into my clothes and so does he.

"Now we don't have to be nervous when we get married because you'll have seen my body and I'll have seen yours." He says.

"Yeah." I say. I stand up and he comes and wraps his arms around me and plants a kiss on my lips. Then the doorbell rings.

He goes and opens the door. He comes back upstairs with the wedding designer.

"Ameilia, this is Morgan. He's here to help plan the wedding." He says.

"Nice to meet you, Morgan!" I say as I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ameilia!" Morgan says.

Adam sits next to me and Morgan sits in front of the bed in a chair.

We plan out the wedding and then Morgan shakes our hands and then leaves.

Adam turns to me and kisses me softly.

"I'm so excited!" He says as our foreheads touch.

"Me too!" I say.

I hug him and he pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Adam." I say.

"I do too." He says.


	4. Our Life Together

We have been getting the wedding ready and it's supposed to be in about 2 weeks. I'm at the bridal store with my mother and Fawn, while Adam is at the tuxedo place with his father, Tommy, and Neil.

"How's this one?" I ask.

I try on a shoulder strap dress with lots, and I mean LOTS of lace.

"No no no." My mom says.

"Definitely not the one." Fawn says.

I go and change into a sleek long elegant gown with a long train. I walk back out and stand in front of my mom and Fawn.

"Mom, Fawn? How is it?" I ask.

They both gasp in awe.

"Now that's the one!" Fawn says.

"You look beautiful, Ameilia!" My mom says.

"Would you like to try the veil with it, ma'am?" The lady asks me.

"Yes, please." I say.

She puts the comb part on the crown of my head.

"Wow. Now that's beautiful!" Fawn says.

"Yes it is!" My mom says.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"I think so! What about you, Mrs. Collins?" Fawn asks.

"I think so, too!" My mom says.

"We'll take this one!" I say.

"That's a nice choice! Very elegant! Who's the lucky man?" She asks.

"Adam Lambert!" I say with a smile.

"Are you talking about the singer Adam Lambert?" She asks as she helps me out of the dress.

"Yes I am!" I say.

"Well, he's a very lucky man!" She says.

"Thank you!" I say as I get back into my clothes.

We pay for the dress and drive to Adam's house. I open the front door and hold it open for Fawn and my mom. I take the dress and put it in the guest bedroom closet.

I talk with Fawn and my mom for a while in the kitchen. My phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hey, Adam!" I say.

"Hey, Ameilia! I'm leaving the tuxedo place now, so I'll be home soon. I love you!" He says.

"Okay! I'll see you soon! I love you, too! Bye!" I say.

We both hang up and I set the phone down.

"Well, I should get going. Neil is taking me out to dinner tonight." Fawn says.

"And I have to go home to cook dinner for your father and me. I'll see you tomorrow, Ameilia." She says as she kisses my forehead and leaves.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ameilia." Fawn says as she grabs her keys and leaves.

I make a sandwich and eat it while I wait for Adam. I hear the front door open as I'm cleaning the plate.

Adam comes in the kitchen and hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek.

"Hey, honey!" I say.

"Hey!" He says.

"So, how'd it go at the tuxedo fitting?" I ask.

"Good! We got the right fit. How'd it go at the dress fitting?" He asks.

"Good! I put it in the guest bedroom closet upstairs. It's bad luck for the groom to see it before the wedding." I say.

"I know. My mom told me." He says.

"It fits really well. I think you'll like it!" I say.

"Well, I think anything looks good on you. Even me." He teases.

"Ooh!" I say.

He leans down to me and touches his forehead to mine.

"On the night of our wedding, you will become one with me. I will love on you like there is no tomorrow." He says.

"I can't wait." I say.

"You wanna go have some fun upstairs?" He asks with a smirk.

"We can't. I'm on my period. I don't wanna get blood on anything. Plus, I'm having the worst cramps ever." I say.

"Aww. I don't want you to feel bad. Come with me." He says.

I follow him into the living room and he sits on the recliner and holds his arms out for me to sit on his lap.

I sit down and he wraps both his arms around me.

"I don't want my bride to feel like this. I want you to be better soon." He says.

"It's a monthly thing though, Adam. I'm gonna feel like this every month." I say as I look into his beautiful bluish-greenish eyes.

"I know. But it's not always cramps, is it?" He asks.

"No. There's cramps, headaches, fatigue, bloating, and a ton of other stuff." I say.

"Most of that we can fix. Cramps, not so much." He says.

"I know. I'm a woman, remember?" I say.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying." He says.

"I feel so safe in your arms, Adam." I say as I look up to meet his face.

"Aww. That's sweet! I won't let anyone hurt you." He says.

"Let's go out tonight." I say.

"Okay! To where?" He asks.

"I don't care. Wherever you want to go." I say.

"Okay! How about we go out to the carnival on the pier by the beach?" He asks.

"Sure! Let me go get ready." I say as I go get ready for the date.

As soon as we're both ready, we head out to the car. Adam drives to the beach and we get out and walk towards the pier. He pays the admission and we go walk around.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, okay?" I say.

"Okay. Me too." He says.

I walk into the bathroom and do my business. I get out and wash my hands. I walk out and notice that Adam isn't out yet. I wait for him patiently. That is, until I feel someone cover my mouth.

"If you wanna live, you better not do anything stupid!" Says the voice.

Before I know it, I'm put in the backseat of a car and we're moving far away from the pier.

Adam's POV:

I walk out of the bathroom and I don't see Ameilia. I walk all the way down the pier and back the other way. I thought that she would be playing a game, but I guessed wrong. I call her phone and she doesn't answer. I try again and again. Still no answer. I look to see if I see her walking on the beach and I still don't see her. I start to get worried. I see some people that walked in right after us.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my fiancee?" I ask.

"She's really tiny with red hair, right?" The girl asks.

"Yeah! That's her? Where is she?" I ask hurriedly.

"I don't know. But I saw her go with some shady woman." She says.

"Oh no! I was afraid of this! Do you know where they went?!" I ask, obviously freaking out.

"They went towards the parking lot. I have no clue where they went after that. I think the woman kidnapped her." She says.

"Thank you so so so much for the information! I gotta call the cops!" I say as I run to the car.

\-------

"Where are you taking me?!" I ask, crying.

"Somewhere far far away from your little boyfriend!" The woman says.

"You can't! He's my fiancee! I'm getting married in 2 weeks!" I say, still crying.

"Well, that changes things! Still not going back!" She says as she laughs.

I'm breaking down in tears at this moment. I sit up and look out the window.

"Where are we?" I ask nervously.

"Somewhere that he won't find you!" She says as she parks in the driveway of an abandoned house.

She gets out and pulls me by my hair and practically drags me in the house. I don't have a jacket and it's supposed to be chilly tonight. She throws me on the cold floor and ties me up.

"Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to you?!" I ask.

"Shut the hell up!" She says as she kicks me in the chest. Right on my collar bone.

"OWW!!!!!" I scream.

"Now your little fiancee will never find you!" She says as she kicks me in the stomach hard enough to make me throw up.

She leaves and drives away.

"Somebody!!! Anybody!!! HELP!!!!!!" I yell. Nothing. I'm alone.

Adam's POV:

Once I get home, I dial 911 on my phone and the operator picks up.

"911, what's your emergency?" She says.

"My fiancee's been kidnapped! I need help! I don't know where she is and I'm scared! I need the cops!" I say.

"We'll send somebody over to help. What's your location?" She asks.

I tell her my address and she tells me to stay on the line until help arrives. Pretty soon, I hear police sirens. They knock on the door and I let them in.

"Hello officers! I need help! My fiancee has been kidnapped!" I say.

"We'll need a picture of her so that we can ask around. Do you have one?" The policeman asks.

"Yes, I do. Here." I say, pulling the picture from my wallet.

"We'll inform you if we find her. Just keep calm and stay on your toes. Everything will be alright, sir." The policewoman says.

"Thank you. We were at the carnival on the pier when I last saw her." I say.

"Okay! Thank you for the information." The policeman says.

They leave and I shut the door. I go in the living room and call Ameilia's parents, Fawn, and my parents.

The first people to arrive are Ameilia's parents.

"Hello." I say as I invite them in.

"Oh Adam! Everything's going to be fine! The police will find her! Don't worry!" Ameilia's mom says.

"I hope so. Um, could you open the door when somebody comes? I gotta go do something upstairs." I say.

"Sure thing, Adam." Ameilia's father says.

I walk upstairs and sit on the bed heavily. I unlock my iPhone and open the calendar app. I look on November 25, 2012. It says:

Me and Ameilia's wedding ❤️

I start uncontrollably crying.

\-------

Ameilia's POV:

"Help!!! Somebody! Please!!!!!" I yell.

Nothing.

My mouth is starting to get dry and my stomach hurts and so does my collar bone.

I start to hear something like footsteps. I can't see anything because it's very dark. I hear voices now.

"Help!" I try to choke out.

"Hello?" A man's voice says.

"In here!!!" I say.

I kinda see a door open and I see something coming towards me. Then I see a flashlight come on.

"I found her! Come help me get her untied!" He says.

Both cops untie me and carry me to the squad car. I ride in the front all the way to the station.

During the ride, the big guy uses the radio.

"I found the girl! Let the fiancee know." He says.

We get to the station and a nurse checks my injuries.

"Well, your collar bone is slightly broken and you have a very large bruise on your belly." She says.

"How long until it's better?" I ask.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry." She says. It just makes me worry more.

A man in a suit comes up to me with a woman holding a pencil and sketch pad.

"Hello. I'm going to have to ask you some questions. This is the sketch artist who's going to draw who took you." He says.

I describe the woman who took me and she draws it out. She shows me the finished work and shows it to me.

"That's exactly what she looks like." I say.

"We'll find her and put her in prison. You won't have to worry about her anymore." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

I walk out and footsteps walk towards me. I look up and Adam walk towards me with red eyes. He's been crying.

"Adam!" I say as I cry into his shirt.

"I won't let this happen again. Ever." He says.

"I love you, Adam." I say.

"I love you, too, Ameilia." He chokes out.

"Don't cry, Adam. You're my big strong man." I say.

He smiles as I hold his face in my hand. He holds it there. He looks down at my collar bone.

"Why is your collar bone all bruised and bent looking?" He asks.

"She kicked it pretty hard. Look at my stomach." I say as I lift up my shirt.

"Holy shit! That's horrible." He says.

I lean on him and he picks me up and carries me.

"Sir, we need to take her to the hospital to see how bad her injuries are." A man says.

"Okay." He says as he hands me to the man. He follows him to the ambulance and my mom drives Adam's car to the hospital.

Adam's POV:

She passes out on the way to the hospital. When we get there, they bring her to the CAT scan room and they scan her collar bone and her stomach.

A doctor comes out and stands in front of me.

"Hey!" He says as he holds out his hand.

"Hi. How is she?" I ask as I shake his hand.

"She won't be able to move her shoulder for a while. Plus, she needs some repair on one of her organs. So she's gonna have to be in the hospital for a couple days. But she's awake. You can go see her." He says.

"Thank you!" I say as I run to her room.

I walk in and sit next to her bed. I grab her tiny hand and hold it in mine.

"Adam." She says with a smile.

"Hey." I say.

"What did the doctor say?" She asks.

"You have to have minor surgery on one of your organs and you won't be able to move your shoulder for a while." I say.

"Oh. I'm glad it's not too serious." She says.

"I agree." I say.

We hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say.

The doctor comes in and sits on the round rolling chair.

"May I call you Mrs. Lambert? Is that okay?" He asks.

"That's fine." She says.

"Well, Mrs. Lambert. Are you ready to go into surgery?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's get it over with." She says.

"I'll be waiting for you, honey." I say as I kiss her on the lips.

"I love you very much, Adam." She says.

"I love you very much, too, Ameilia." I say.

They wheel her out of the room and down to the Operating Room.

A while later.......

I look at the time on my phone and it says 3:36 am. The surgery is still going on, I think. I notice the doctor walking out from the Operating Room.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's sleeping from the anesthesia, but she's doing great. The surgery went fine. She's going to be a little sore for a couple days." He says.

"That's great! We're supposed to get married in 2 weeks. Is she gonna be able to walk by then?" I ask.

"Yes. She'll walk a little slower because she might have slight pain, but she'll be good enough to walk down that aisle." He says.

"Thank you. So much!" I say.

I walk down the hall to Ameilia's room. I go in and sit in the chair and hold her tiny hand again. I look at her and I notice her eyes start to flutter open.

"Hey." I say as I kiss her little hand.

"Hey." She says softly.

"How are you feeling?" I say.

"Better than before." She says.

"That's good. The doctor says that you'll be able to walk down that aisle in 2 weeks. You just need to take it easy." I say.

"That's awesome." She says.

\-------

Me and Adam are talking and I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say.

My mom and Fawn walk in the door followed by my dad.

"How are you feeling?" My mom asks.

"Better." I say.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill him for hurting my only daughter!" My dad says.

"Calm down, Daddy. The person who did this to me was a woman. I could tell it was that girl from 8th grade. She made me do this. She was the school bully." I say, holding out my right arm.

"You need to sleep now, honey." Adam says.

"Okay." I say as Adam kisses me gently on the lips and goes over to the couch on the other side of the room.

"We'll be in the lobby, Ameilia. We love you." My mom says as she kisses my cheek.

My dad also kisses my cheek and Fawn grabs my hand, squeezes lightly, and lets go.

I fall asleep in no time.

\-------

I wake up again at 12:34 pm. I look and see that there is nobody in the room until I hear a doorknob turn. I look and see Adam walk in and sit next to me.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" He asks.

"Much better. My collar bone hurts a little though. I'm hungry and thirsty, too." I say.

"I'll go get the doctor." He says as he starts to get up, but I grab his hand.

"Stay with me. We can push this button and a nurse will come in here. She'll get me something to eat and notify the doctor." I say.

"Okay." He says.

He pushes the button and a nurse comes in.

"You rang?" She says.

"I'm hungry and thirsty. My collar bone hurts, too." I say.

"I'll get you something to eat and drink and I'll get the doctor." She says and leaves.

I turn to Adam who's looking down.

"What's wrong, Adam?" I ask.

"I couldn't save you in time. I'm sorry, Ameilia. I let you down when you needed me most." He says.

"It's not your fault, honey. It's nobody's fault except that woman who took me. I should've had my guard up." I say.

"When we get married in 2 weeks, I'm gonna love on you so much. Not hard enough to hurt you, though. Considering all you've been through the past couple days." He says.

"You won't hurt me because you know self control. So do I." I say.

He looks at me and then he turns away.

"What's wrong, Adam? You can tell me." I say.

"I just can't bear to see you like this. All hurt and stuff..." He says.

I can tell that he's trying very hard to hold back tears and failing.

I try my hardest to sit up and make him turn around. I reach his shoulder with my good arm and turn him around.

He looks at me with red eyes.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright, Adam. I'm gonna be okay." I say as I plant a small, but reassuring kiss on his mouth, making him smile.

"I hope so." He says, still smiling.

"There's the smile I've been looking for!" I say.

He gets out of the chair and sits on the bed. He puts the rail down so that we can be closer.

He sits and strokes my hair.

Then I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I say.

The nurse comes in with crackers and orange juice to start off with.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome! The doctor should be with you shortly." She says.

"Okay. Thank you!" Adam says.

I eat my crackers and drink my juice and relax a little.

Soon, the doctor comes in and shakes Adam's hand.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asks me.

"My collar bone hurts. I can feel it throbbing." I say.

"I can give you some Tylenol to help the pain, is that okay?" He asks.

"That's fine." I say.

"I'll get that for you. You should be out of here later today. When you get home, make sure you get lots of rest, okay? And make sure you sleep on your right side or your back for now. Sleeping on your left side will irritate the stitches. I cannot stress it enough." He says.

"Okay. I will. I promise I won't. I don't like pain anyways." I say.

"Good. I'll get that pain reliever and then I'll need you to sign the release forms and then you can go home." He says as he gets up and walks out of the room.

"I can't wait to get out of here." I say.

"I know. I don't like hospitals either. We might end up here again one day." He says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"If you have a baby, then we might end up here. It'll be a happy time instead of a sad time." He says as he holds my hand.

"You're right. I hope we have a healthy baby." I say.

"Me too. A girl would be great, and a boy would be okay. I prefer a girl, though." He says.

"Yes, a girl would be great. I can dress her up in lots of pink!" I say with a laugh at the end.

"I figured you would say that." He says with a laugh too.

I hear a knock at the door and the doctor comes in with the Tylenol and some water. He's also carrying the release forms.

"Here you go. Do you have Tylenol at home?" He asks Adam.

"I think so." He says.

"That's good. Her collar bone should be back to normal soon. It won't take long." The doctor says.

"That's great!" Adam says.

"Now, if you both can sign this, she can go home." He says.

I sign it and then Adam signs it.

I change into my clothes from yesterday with care. Adam helps me get my shirt on gently because it hurts to move my shoulder.

"Ow ow ow ow!" I yelp.

"You know what, you can just wear my jacket on the way home." He says as he slides it on one arm and then the other and zips it up.

"Much better." I say.

"It hides the surgery scar and it hides your collar bone. Just in case the media is out there. Here. I got you something." He says as he hands me a gift bag that says Get Well Soon on it.

I look in the bag and pull out some sunglasses that look just like Adam's dark round ones.

"Thank you, honey. That's very sweet! I love you!" I say as I kiss him gently.

"I figured you'd like them. I know how much you like sunglasses. I saw your collection at your house when we were there the other day." He says.

"You did?" I say, getting embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm obsessed with buying cool rings!" He confesses.

"While we're confessing things, let me say that I'm an only child. I've never had any siblings. What's it like having siblings?" I ask.

"Well, you don't like them at first, but then you start to bond. Me and my brother are very close. I've never had a sister. Fans are always asking me if I'm related to the country singer Miranda Lambert. I always say no." He says.

"I figured that you two weren't related. I just had the idea. I mean, you two look nothing like each other." I say.

"Yeah. Well, you ready to go home?" He asks.

"Yep! I'm ready to get out of this death trap." I say.

I get up and he holds me steady while I walk slow enough to not feel pain in my left side. We say goodbye to the doctors and nurses and head towards the lobby.

My parents are in the lobby along with Fawn and Neil and also Adam's parents. We all go in the elevator and go down to the parking garage. We say goodbye to everyone else and get in the car. Adam starts it up and drives home. When we get there, I go upstairs with Adam trailing close behind me to make sure I don't fall. I change into some comfortable clothes and climb in the bed.

"Adam?" I ask him as he sits next to me.

"Yes?" He asks.

"I'm glad the cops found me. I'm glad I met you. I'm happy to be yours." I say.

"I'm glad for all those things and more." He says.

And with that, I fall asleep next to him.


	5. Marriage

I get on Twitter and check my mentions before I get ready for the wedding.

I get one from my Twitter friend Rocio.

She says:

Good luck with your wedding!

I say:

@ladyglam9 Thank you! That's so sweet!

Then I get one from my other Twitter friend Mariana.

She says:

Hope you have a great wedding!

I say:

@GlambertWProud Thanks Mariana! I will! Adam's the best!

Then I put my phone down and let my mom and Fawn fix me up before the wedding. I do my makeup myself, my mom does my hair and veil, and Fawn helps with the dress and shoes.

"Ameilia, isn't Adam Jewish?" My mom asks me.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"Is this gonna be a Jewish wedding?" She asks.

"That's what we planned!" I say.

"Oh. That's okay." She says.

"Are you ready to get in the dress?" Fawn asks.

"Yep!" I say.

I gently get into the dress and Fawn zips it up. My mom puts my veil on the crown of my head and I slip into the shoes.

"You look beautiful, Ameilia." My mom says.

"I bet Adam looks handsome in a tux." I say.

"I bet so." Fawn says.

"You better go get ready with your father, Ameilia." My mom says.

"Okay." I say.

I go to my father and link my arm with his.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Yep!" I say.

"Isn't Adam Jewish?" He asks.

"Yeah, he is." I say.

"I hope you two will be happy together." He says.

"Thanks, Daddy." I say.

The music starts and the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor go first, then the flower girl, then me and my dad.

I look straight ahead and see Adam in his black tux. I smile when we reach the alter. My dad kisses my cheek and places my hand in Adam's hand and sits next to my mom.

Adam lifts my veil over my head and smiles at me. I smile back.

We turn to the pastor. He tells us to repeat after him. Adam goes first.

"I Adam Lambert, take you, Ameilia Collins, to be my lawfully wedded wife!" Adam says, sliding the ring on my finger.

Then it's my turn.

"I Ameilia Collins, take you, Adam Lambert, to be my lawfully wedded husband!" I say, sliding his ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The pastor says.

We kiss one sweet kiss and smile as we hear cheering and clapping from both sides.

We run out to the limo as everybody throws rice at us.

The driver takes us to the reception. We get out and walk into the big room and greet the guests. We sit down and everybody takes a turn to say something. Adam goes up and says the most beautiful thing ever:

"I was lonely before I met Ameilia. But that day I saw her in Hot Topic, that time I looked into those big, blue-green eyes, I saw my future! Hair as fiery as her heart, she makes me the happiest man on the planet. I can't imagine a day without you, Ameilia! I hope we're together forever. I love you!"

He comes off the stage and kisses me once.

Then the music comes on and we go and dance on the dance floor. Me and Adam go first. We dance a slow dance. My arms are around his neck and his hands are on my waist. Our foreheads are touching. I can hear people going aww. Other people are saying that we go great together. When our dance is finished, Adam kisses me once and hands me over to my father. Me and him dance for a little bit and then I let some other people dance. I watch Adam dance with the flower girl. He must want a daughter really bad. He works well with children. Some of my cousins are dancing like crazy people. I laugh a little bit. Then I see a hand being held out to me. I look and it's my cousin Michael. Me, him, and his twin brother, Eric are all the same age. I take his hand and we walk to the dance floor.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Michael." I say.

"Well, I've been dealing with my last semester of college." He says.

"How's that going by the way?" I ask.

"It's going great, actually! I've been offered a job!" He says.

"That's good! Where's Eric?" I ask.

"Over there! I'll go get him!" He says.

Michael goes to get Eric and he comes over to me and we dance together.

"I haven't seen you in a while, either!" I say.

"Yeah! How long has it been?" He asks.

"3 years? Yeah. I think so." I say.

"That is a long time. I'm glad I get to see you happy!" He says.

"I'm glad I get to see you at all!" I say.

I notice Adam walking up behind Eric and come towards me.

"May I?" He asks Eric.

"Go right ahead!" Eric says.

"Thanks!" He says.

"I love how you're so open to things like this. I was sure you'd be nervous." He says.

"Well, I was kind of nervous right before I walked down that aisle." I say.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." I confess.

He giggles a little.

I smile up at him. He smiles down at me. I just noticed how much shorter I am than him.

"Guess what?" I ask.

"What?" He asks.

"Your bulge is teasing me a little." I say with a wink.

"Is it really?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"We'll be together forever for a long time. I can feel it." He says.

"I can feel it, too." I say as I lay my head on his chest.

Soon, we have to take wedding pictures. They start with me and Adam. The me, Adam, Tommy, the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor. Then me, Adam and the flower girl. Then we go and sit down and they do the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor.

Then Adam goes on the stage behind the mic. I lean towards Leila and ask her a question.

"Did you know about this?" I ask her.

"Nope!" She says.

"Okay then." I say.

I notice Tommy up there with his guitar practicing. I see Ashley walk in the door in a nice dress carrying her bass guitar. Then I see Brian walk in too. Then Adam's drummer comes in along with the back up singers.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Adam says into the mic.

Everyone that is a fan yells.

"Good! Ameilia, this is for you!" He says.

He starts singing Naked Love.

Lose control, collision course, with you my love, call 911

So roll the dice, get lucky tonight, I know youre holding back, no more hesitation

Just c'mon, I want your naked love, so don't ya dress it up tonight, yeah c'mon, ya know your naked love, is what I'm dreamin of tonight

Woah oh oh, woah oh oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah

Woah oh oh, woah oh oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah

Take it off and try me on, the hottest threads ya ever worn, so roll the dice, get lucky tonight, I know you're holding back, no more hesitation

Just c'mon, I want your naked love, so don't ya dress it up tonight, yeah c'mon, ya know your naked love, is what I'm dreamin of tonight

Woah oh oh, woah oh oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah

Woah oh oh, woah oh oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah

From the back to the middle and around again, I'm gonna be here till the end, 100%, naked love

From the back to the middle and around again, I'm gonna be here till the end, 100%, naked love

Just c'mon, I want your naked love, so don't ya dress it up tonight, yeah c'mon, ya know your naked love is what I'm dreamin of tonight

Everybody started clapping, and I mean everybody! Adam came off the stage along with Tommy, Ashley, Brian, his drummer, and backup singers. Adam came and sat next to me.

"Well, what a surprise!" I say.

"I'm glad you liked it!" He says as he kisses me.

Then it's time to cut the cake. Me and Adam walk over to the cake and we both hold the knife and cut it at the same time, put it on the plate, we each grab a plastic fork, get a bite, and put the bites in each other's mouth. Then Adam cuts cake for every one else.

After the cake was eaten, it was time for a tradition. I have to sit on a chair and pull my dress up so that Adam can take the garter off with his teeth. He eventually pulls it off and everybody claps.

Then there's a Jewish tradition. Me and Adam have to sit on chairs while people hold us up (Author's Note: I saw it on a TV show once. It was on The Nanny.) and then let us down.

After everything is over, me and Adam hand out goody bags filled with chocolates, bubbles and wishes.

Then we go get ready for the honeymoon.


	6. The Honeymoon

I've changed into something shorter because, apparently, Adam has arranged a flight somewhere. We get on the private jet and fasten our seatbelts.

"Where are we going, honey?" I ask.

"We are going to the JW Marriott in Indianapolis! It's a five star hotel. And it's right in the heart of the state I was born in." He says as he kisses me. We kiss for what seems like forever. As soon as we're high enough in the sky, I get my phone out and check Twitter. I get a lot of mentions saying that they hope that we have a happy marriage. I answer them and say thank you. I notice that Adam's doing the same. I tweet him.

@adamlambert Give me that Naked Love ;)

I will soon enough ;)

@adamlambert Soon isn't soon enough ;) I love you!

I love you too!

I go back to answering mentions. I notice that I have a dm. I tap on my profile and look at it.

I'll be coming back for you. I may be in prison now, but I'll be back...

I have to show it to Adam. I look at him and he looks at me.

"What?" He asks.

"Look." I say as I show him the dm.

He reads it and looks at me.

"I don't know if that will really happen, hun. She's in prison. She couldn't have possibly sent that. She gets her phone confiscated. She wouldn't be able to be on Twitter." He says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I mean, how is she going to hunt me down? She's in there for 20 years, at least." I say.

"I won't let her near you. You can count on that. We just won't go to the pier again. It was kinda sketchy anyways." He says.

"It was." I say.

I try to shake it off, but it bothers me the whole trip to Indiana. We get to Indianapolis and leave the plane and go to the hotel. When we get there, the bags are already in the room and Adam picks me up bridal style and carries me into the room. He sets me gently on the bed. Then he starts kissing me and he unzips my dress and pulls it down while I undo his shirt and pull it off of him. He manages to get my dress off and I get his pants undone and he takes them off and he licks my nipple and sucks it a little when it's hard. I kiss his neck and he inserts himself and we move in rhythm together. He's getting hot and sweaty and so am I. We go at it until it's 2 in the morning. He finally lays down and pulls the covers over us. I turn towards him and he wraps his arms around me.

"Adam?" I ask.

"Yes, baby?" He asks.

"Do you want a girl or boy?" I ask.

"Preferably, a girl. But a boy would be good, too. I just want children." He says.

"I feel the same way, hun." I say.

I fall asleep as he sings Nirvana. That's my favorite song on the CD.

I dream of me and Adam that night.

\-------

I wake up to see Adam still asleep. I ponder in my thoughts while I wait for him to wake up. He wakes up and I kiss his cheek.

"Good morning, honey." I say.

"Mmm. Good morning. Wanna take a picture for Instagram?" He asks as he stretches.

"Sure!" I say.

He gets his phone off the table and opens up Instagram.

I lean next to him and he takes the picture.

He puts a really cute caption to the picture.

Consummated the marriage last night! Hoping to have a baby!

We wait a few seconds before he refreshes the picture and then we look at how many likes there are.

"Already 244 likes!" He says.

"Damn! That was quick." I say.

"Yeah, it was." He says.

He gets up out of the bed and goes in the bathroom. I watch the way he walks. I think of the song Strut and I laugh at the thought.

He comes out of the bathroom in his boxers. I look at them and they're Trespassing colors. I laugh a little.

"What?" He asks.

"I like your boxers!" I say.

"Do they turn you on?" He asks and smirks a little and swivels his hips.

"Yes, yes they do." I say.

Then we both get ready for the day.

We finish getting ready and we go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"This is really good french toast." I say.

"It is." He says, mouth full of food.

I laugh a little and hand him a napkin.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask.

"I've got a surprise for you." He says.

"Now I'm excited!" I say.

"Great!" He says.

We finish breakfast and go outside and wait for a cab. We have to bundle up because it's colder here than in California.

We get in the cab and we ride to the destination.

Adam pays the driver and we get out. Adam takes my hand and we walk into this big building.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We're at a chocolate factory. They have a tour for couples today." He says.

"Aww! This is so sweet! Literally!" I say and laugh a little.

He laughs a little, too.

We walk into a room and see other couples there too.

The tour guide takes us to this room where we will make chocolate candies.

"Now, everybody turn on your stove and fill the pot with water. Then fill the glass bowl with chocolate chips. These are dark chocolate chips. Once they're nice and melted, pour some chocolate into each heart shaped mold and put it in the freezer. Your mold tray has your last name so that you don't mistake it for someone else's."

We do as he says and then we put the mold tray in the freezer.

"In about 15 minutes, the chocolate should be cool enough and hard enough to eat."

He sets the timer for 15 minutes.

Me and Adam cuddle a little while we wait.

A couple walks up to us.

"Excuse me, but are you Adam Lambert?" The girl asks.

"Yes, I am." He says.

She squeals a little. She digs in her purse and pulls out her CD.

"Can you sign this?" She asks as she hands her cd and sharpie to him.

"Sure!" He says.

Soon, the timer dings and we walk up to the freezer and Adam pulls out the mold tray. He carries it to the counter.

"Good, good! Now, grab a plate and start popping out the chocolates. Just push it out from underneath. They should come out with no problem."

I grab the plate and Adam pushes the chocolates out.

"Now, each person in the couple takes a chocolate and puts it in the other's mouth."

I grab a chocolate and so does Adam and he puts it in my mouth and I do the same.

"Mmm." I say.

"I love you, Ameilia." He says.

"I love you, too, Adam." I say.

"Now you know how to make chocolate candies at home! You can buy the mold trays in the gift shop!"

We finish the tour and go buy some mold trays and go back to the hotel.

\-------

We stay at the hotel for a couple weeks. It's the day for us to leave and I'm getting dressed. Then I start to feel nauseous. I run to the bathroom and open the toilet and puke. Adam walks in as I sit on top of the toilet. I don't feel nauseous anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I don't know. Can you hand me my makeup bag?" I ask.

He slides it over and I look in it and then I notice that I'm late.

"What?" He asks, clueless.

I stand up.

"How many days has it been since the wedding?" I ask.

"14, why?" He asks.

"I'm late. I haven't had my period." I say.

"Okay, so is that bad?" He asks.

"Kinda! I might be pregnant." I say.

He looks at me and hugs me a little. I hug back.

"If you are, just be ready, okay?" He asks.

"Okay." I say.

He puts his hand on my belly.

"We're in the process of getting a little miracle." He says.

"Yeah. I guess we are." I say.

And with that, we go get ready to leave.

We reach the airport and get on the private jet to go back to California.

I get my phone out and get on Twitter.

I tap the icon to compose a new tweet.

Everybody, I'm pregnant. @adamlambert and I are very excited!

I get tons of mentions that say congratulations.

Me and Adam are so happy.


	7. The First Few Weeks

We get back to California and immediately Adam drives me to the store to get a pregnancy test. I pick one out and pay for it. Then we go home and I use the test.

"Adam. Get ready for a change!" I say, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

He takes the test out of my hand and looks at it and smiles widely.

"I can't believe it. We're gonna have a baby!" He says as he spins me, kisses me and touches my forehead to his.

Just then, Adam gets a phone call.

"Hello?" He asks.

He goes in another room. He's in there for about 5 minutes and then he comes back with a big smile across his face.

"What?" I ask.

"We, my dear, are going state to state across the country doing concerts. The first one is in South Texas." He says.

"I can't wait." I say with a smile.

"Heh, yeah. Neither can I." He says.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." He says.

"Oh. We better pack some clean clothes." I say.

"Yep." He says.

We go upstairs and take the dirty clothes out of our suitcases and put clean ones in.

Soon, it's time for bed and he sets the time for 9:00 am. Then he calls the band and then he shuts the light off and we go to sleep.

\-------

I wake up and notice Adam's not in the bed. I listen closely and hear the shower running. I hear singing. I laugh because it's cute. I go in the bathroom and wash my face. I listen to the song and I start to sing a little.

Adam's POV:

I notice Ameilia come in the bathroom. She's washing her face, I think. I listen a little and hear her singing. She's really good! I didn't know she sang.

I finish and step out and wrap a towel around my waist.

"I didn't know you sang!" I say.

"Jesus Christ! You scared me, Adam." She says.

"Sorry, love." I say.

\-------

We finish getting ready and we go to the car and Adam drives to where they have the tour bus.

I see his band and we get out and Adam carries the suitcases to the bedroom that's on the bus.

I'm in awe when I get on it. It's so beautiful.

As soon as we're on the road, we talk with everyone else.

"So, what's new, Adam?" Tommy asks.

"Well, there is one thing that's super exciting." He says.

"What is it?" Tommy asks.

"Ameilia's pregnant!" He says.

"Wow! Congrats!" Ashley says.

"Thanks!" I say.

"We just found out yesterday." Adam says.

Before we know it, it gets dark.

"I'm tired." I say.

"Let's go to sleep, hun." Adam says.

"Okay. Come on." I say.

"Good night, guys!" Adam says.

"Night!" They say.

He holds my hand on the way to the bedroom. I change and get ready for bed. Adam's already there waiting for me. I crawl next to him and he wraps his arms around me.

\-------

The next morning, I look out the window and see that we're in South Texas already.

Adam wakes up right then, too.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning." He says as he stretches his arms and legs.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Yeah. I had a dream about my friend Allison Iraheta." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah! She lives here." He says.

We get ready and go to the auditorium. He practices for a while. Then he goes backstage and I go back there and find him.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey, hun." He says as he kisses me lightly.

"I can't wait till the concert starts." I say.

"Me, either." He says.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him and we kiss for a while.

"So, how long until the concert?" I ask.

"Not for a while. I got a meet and greet to go to." He says.

"Okay!" I say.

We walk down the hall to the meet and greet. We walk in and then Security opens the door.

A girl that looks about 19 comes over to us.

"Hi!" She says.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey! What's your name?" He asks.

"Leah!" She says.

"Nice to meet you, Leah! You look familiar though. Are you related to Allison Iraheta?" He asks.

"Yes, I am. She's at the house. I can call her if you want!" She says.

"Sure! That would be great!" He says.

She takes out her phone and dials a number and puts it on speaker.

"Hello? Allison? You will not believe who I'm standing in front of! Adam Lambert!" She says.

"Really?!" Allison says.

"Yep! Come on down here! We'll be on the bus!" She says.

"I'm on my way!" Allison says.

She hangs up.

"Allison should be here soon." She says.

"Cool! We're gonna finish the meet and greet and then all three of us will head to the bus for a while." He says.

"Okay." She says.

We go around and take pictures. Then we go back to the bus to freshen up. After about 15 minutes, I notice Allison walk on the bus.

"Adam!!!" She says.

"Allison!" He says.

"It's so good to see you!" She says.

"It's good to see you, too!" He says as he hugs her.

"Who's this?" She asks.

"This is my wife Ameilia. And this, right here, is our baby!" He says as he gets beside me and puts his hand on my belly.

Allison looks like she's in shock.

"When did that happen?!" She asks.

"Very recently!" He says.

"Well, congrats on both!" She says.

"Allison, would you like to do a duet with me?" He asks.

"Sure! That would be awesome!" She says.

"Cool!" He says as he finishes getting ready.

We talk with each other for a while until Adam's ready.

Soon, the concert is about to begin. Adam gets ready with the earbuds and goes out to the stage.

\-------

Adam's POV:

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I ask the crowd.

There's a lot of screaming.

"That's good! I have someone y'all might want to see! Allison! Come on out here!" I say.

She walks out onto the stage and the fans are going wild.

"Okay! Wow! Well, Allison and I are gonna do a duet!" I say.

I hear more screaming.

We sing Black or White by Michael Jackson.

The fans go absolutely wild.

\-------

I watch Adam from backstage while I sit with Leah.

"How'd you meet Adam, Ameilia?" She asks.

"I met him two years ago when I was working at Hot Topic. He was buying gauges and he signed my cd and put his number in it. I got my break and I went to talk to him and I gave him my number. We hit it off, you could say." I say.

"Oh. Well, that's nice." She says.

After a while, the concert ends and we go back to the tour bus. We talk for a while standing outside it.

\-------

Leah's POV:

I feel so left out. I notice someone wrap their hand on my mouth. Then I feel like I'm being dragged off.

"You'll never see your precious sister again!" The voice says.

I'm thrown into a car and we end up in a dark, damp alley. She pulls me out of the car and puts her hands around my neck. She tightens her grip and starts choking me. She does this until I start to look like I can't breathe.

"Now suffer!" She says as she drops me to the ground.

I feel like my lungs are constricting. She drives off and I'm left there.

\-------

We walk back onto the bus. I notice that Leah isn't with us.

"Um, where's Leah?" I ask.

"I don't know." Adam says.

"Oh my gosh! She's probably gone missing!" Allison says as she starts to freak out and cry.

"Allison, it's gonna be okay. We're here for you!" I say as I get her to sit down.

"I'm gonna call the cops!" Adam says.

He calls them and they arrive in no time.

We talk to the officers and they ask for a picture of her. Allison gives them the picture.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." One of them says.

They leave and put their sirens on.

\-------

Leah's POV:

I don't think I'll last much longer. I seriously can't breathe. I start to see a light come towards me.

"I found her! She needs to be taken to the hospital! I see handprints on her neck! Someone tried to strangle her!" One person says.

I feel someone pick me up and put me on a stretcher. I'm rushed to the hospital.

\-------

I hear a knock at the bus door.

"Hello again, officer." I say.

"We found your sister. The person who took your sister tried to strangle her. She's having a hard time breathing. She was taken to the closest hospital." He says.

"Oh my gosh! Who would do that to sweet Leah?!" Allison asks to the air.

"We don't know." Adam says.

"I think I know who. Remember when I was in the hospital? That woman must've escaped the prison and followed us here. I have a hunch she did this to Leah." I say.

"You might be right, hun." Adam says.

We head straight for the hospital and we ask for Leah's room number. We go in and see Leah with a tube in her mouth to help her breathe. She also has an IV in her arm. We can see the handprints on her neck.

"She's in rough shape. Ameilia, you said you were in the hospital. When and why?" Allison asks as we all take a seat.

"It was 2 weeks before the wedding. We went to the carnival at the pier. I came out of the bathroom and felt someone cover my mouth. I was dragged to a car and driven to an abandoned house. I was tied up and she kicked my collar bone and broke it. Then she kicked me in the stomach. I was found hours later after it got dark. I was taken to the police station and they asked me what the woman looked like. They eventually caught her. I was rushed to the hospital and had to get some minor surgery done on one of my internal organs. I was in there for a couple days. They found her and put her in prison. She must have escaped somehow." I say.

"Oh well damn! What does your scar look like?" She asks.

I lift up my shirt and she gasps.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad." I say.

"I did not handle it well." Adam says.

"No he did not." I say.

"Well, at least she's in the hospital." Allison says.

"Yeah." I say.

The doctor knocks on the door.

"Hello. She should be able to breathe on her own soon. She's doing fine." He says.

"Thank you, doctor." Allison says.

"Ah, you must be her sister." He says.

"I am." She says.

Soon enough, she is able to breathe on her own. They take the tube out of her mouth and she wakes up.

"Leah!" Allison says.

She tries to speak, but she can't.

I hand her a pencil and paper. She writes on the paper.

"She says: How am I doing? You're doing fine the doctor says." Allison says.

She writes on it again.

"She says: When will I be out? You should be out soon enough. You also have a broken leg. See?" She says.

Leah looks at her leg with an expression that looks like confusion and understanding mixed together.

She writes again.

"She says: Did you contact the family? I have the whole family coming to see you. They should be here in a while. Don't worry!" She says.

After a while, a ton of people show up. Allison introduces us and leads them to Leah's room. Only a few people at a time go in the room.

They give her bears, balloons, flowers, and cards.

She accepts them with a smile.

Soon, we see Tommy come in the room. Tommy sits on the bed. Leah writes a note and hands it to him.

"Why am I here?" He asks.

She writes again.

"Adam told me what happened. I was worried." He says.

We leave them alone.

Leah's POV:

I write a note to Tommy.

"I like you." He reads what the note says.

I smile.

"I like you too, Leah. A lot. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me.

I shake my head up and down gently.

He smiles and holds my hand.

A few days later, I'm able to talk again and I'm out of the hospital.

"I'm glad I met you, Tommy." I say.

"Me, too." He says.

A few weeks later, I'm sitting in the living room talking to Ameilia. I hold my hand on her belly and feel just a tiny bit of movement. I laugh. My leg is all better. I get up and walk a little. But then I trip and feel myself falling. I end up hitting my head. Tommy rushes to my side and helps me up.

"Oh shit! You're bleeding!" He says.

"I feel dizzy, too." I say.

"I'm driving you to the hospital!" He says.

We get in the car and he rushes down the road. He looks at me once and I notice a swerving car on the right side of the road. The car is heading for the front of this car.

"Tommy! Look out!!!" I yell.

The car hits us in the front and the car rolls a lot to the left.


	8. What Happened After The Crash

*Machine beeps til it's a flat line*

Leah's POV:

I feel like I'm floating. I see a light. I head towards the light.

"Leah. You should not be here yet. Go back to your body. Go live your life." God says.

"Okay." I say.

\-------

"She's not going to live!" One doctor says.

Another doctor takes out the shockers they use for cardiac arrest and rubs them together and puts them to Leah's chest and shocks her heart to keep it beating.

*Machine beeps again*

"She'll make it!" The same doctor says, excitedly.

\-------

I get a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" I ask.

"May I speak with the sister?" A man says.

"Yes." I say as I hand my phone to Allison.

"Hello?" She says.

"Your sister is going to be fine. You can come see her if you want." The man says.

"Thanks. Bye." She says as she hangs up and hands me my phone back.

"We can go see her right now if you want." I say.

"Yes, please." She says.

We drive up to the hospital and ask for Leah Iraheta. The nurse tells us what room she's in and we go and walk into the room. She's asleep. We walk out because she's severely injured. We stand outside the door and me and Allison break down in tears. Adam hugs us.

Leah's POV:

I wake up and notice that Adam, Ameilia and my sister are standing outside the door. I see Allison and Ameilia are crying. Adam's trying to calm them down. I try to get their attention, but it doesn't work. I wait a while and soon Adam comes in. He sees that I'm awake. He gets Ameilia and Allison to come in.

"Wh-why am I here?" I ask.

I'm crying by now.

"You were in a crash. The doctor says that it was pretty severe." Adam says.

"I can't move..." I say as I try to get up.

"Woah woah woah. Don't try to get up. You need to rest!" Adam says.

I start pinching myself to see if I'm dreaming. I start to cry again.

I try to wipe away my tears.

Adam starts to say something, but then the doctor comes in.

"Hey! I see you're awake. How do you feel?" He asks.

"I'm f-fine. Where's Tommy?! Where is he?!" I ask.

The doctor goes over to the other side of the room and pushes the curtain out of the way. I see Tommy and he gives me a little wave. He smiles and I smile.

I start to cry again.

Tommy gets up and walks over to my side and sits on the bed and holds my hand and kisses my cheek. I keep crying.

I eventually suck it up and stop crying. I look at Ameilia and she has a look on her face like she's about to be sick.

"Adam, I gotta throw up again!" She says as she runs to the bathroom.

"I'll be back guys. I gotta go help her." He says as he speed walks towards the bathroom.

It's just me, Allison, Tommy, and the doctor.

"Can I get up?" I ask.

"I don't think that's good to do right now. You were hit pretty hard. I didn't get hurt that much. Just a few cuts and bruises. How bad is it, Doc?" Tommy asks.

"Well, her spine is broken in about 2 spots, making her immobile. But with the right surgeries, she'll be able to walk again!" He says.

I pout some more and try pinching myself again to see if I'm dreaming.

"I have to wake up from this nightmare!" I say.

I look at Tommy and he looks upset. I reach my hand to his face and he looks at me with those big, brown eyes of his. I pull him towards me and kiss him. He accepts the kiss.

"I will protect you as much as possible." Tommy says.

"I know you will. I love you, Tommy." I say

"I love you too, Leah." He says.

Adam and Ameilia come back in. She looks really pale. Probably from throwing up.

"We gotta go do an ultrasound. We'll be back in a while." Adam says.

"Okay! See you later!" Allison says.

They walk out and we talk some more.

\-------

"I think it might be too early to see if it's a boy or girl, honey." I say.

"I think so too." He says.

We reach the maternity ward and we ask the nurse at the nurse's station if we can get a ultrasound.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks.

"No, we just need to see." Adam says.

"I can get the doctor for you and he'll probably be able to do a quick ultrasound. I'll be right back!" She says.

She leaves and comes back followed by the doctor. He shakes Adam's hand and then mine.

"Nice to meet you mister, uh...?" He asks.

"Lambert. Adam Lambert. This is my wife, Ameilia." He says.

"Oh! You're THE Adam Lambert? My daughter loves your music. She went to your concert the other day!" He says.

"Haha thanks!" He says.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asks.

"We need a ultrasound. I am about 2 to 3 weeks pregnant." I say.

"I see. Have you had one yet?" He asks.

"Nope. We haven't had time." I say.

"Okay. Well, if you'll follow me, we can get you a quick ultrasound!" He says as we follow him down a hall.

He leads us into a room and I lay down on the bed and Adam sits in a chair next to me. He pulls the monitor closer and takes out the petroleum jelly and squirts some on my tiny baby bump. Then he moves the sensor around.

"There's your baby!" He says as he turns the monitor with his right hand.

"I don't see anything." I say.

"It's right there, honey." Adam says as he points to the figure on the screen.

"Oh, I see it! Aww! Just imagine that being our baby boy or girl!" I say.

"I can imagine it." He says as he kisses me on my forehead.

"I love you so much, Adam!" I say.

"I love you just as much, Ameilia!" He says as he kisses my lips lightly.

"Can we get a couple pictures? We're gonna make a scrapbook." I say.

"Sure! Let me go get those." He says as he cleans me up and leaves the room.

"I can't wait until our baby gets here!" Adam says.

"I know!" I say as I look into his deep blue eyes.

"Alright! Here you go. I printed two in different positions. It was good that you just happened to be here. I am glad to be of service. See ya!" He says as he goes to another scheduled appointment.

We go back to Leah's room holding hands.

Adam's POV:

I can't think of any names right now. I would be great if I could.

"Honey." I say as we stop in the middle of the hall. I stand in front of her and put my hands on her belly.

"Yes, Adam?" She asks as she puts her hands on mine.

"I'm happy that we're gonna have a baby. I'm very happy." I say as I look into her eyes. I have to get down on both my knees to reach her. I lift up her shirt and kiss her belly. The I listen to it. I don't hear a whole lot, but it's fun to do. She giggles a little and I stand back up so we can continue walking back to Leah's room.

Leah's POV:

I notice Adam and Ameilia walk back in.

"Hey! How did it go?" I ask.

"Great actually. We have little sonogram pictures here." Ameilia says.

Adam's phone starts ringing. He walks to the other side of the room.

We all talk until he hangs up and walks back over.

"What's up, Adam?" Tommy says.

"We're behind schedule. We gotta go to a few other states. We have to be back on the bus by tonight. I'm sorry that we have to leave so soon, Leah and Allison. It's just what we do." Adam says.

"It's okay. It's not a problem. You're famous. You're gonna do concerts everywhere." I say.

"I'm glad that you understand, Leah." Adam says.

"Not a problem, Adam." I say.

"We'll call you everyday to check up on you. I hope you feel better, Leah!" Ameilia says.

"Thanks, Ameilia. Good luck with your pregnancy! See you soon, hopefully." I say as they leave the room.

Tommy sticks around for a few minutes.

"I'm glad I met you, Leah. I'll call you every single day. I love you. I gotta go." Tommy says as he kisses on the lips and hugs me gently. I slip my number in his pocket. He leaves the room and it's just me and Allison.

\-------

We get back on the tour bus and Adam is talking on the phone. I'm standing in front of the bedroom mirror holding my shirt up over my belly and looking at my seriously tiny baby bump. I am only, like, 3 weeks into my pregnancy.

Adam comes in the bedroom and stands right behind me and holds my shirt up with one hand and puts his other hand on my belly. I put my hand on top of his. He smiles in the mirror and so do I.

\-------

I wake up one day and notice that we're back in Indiana. This time for a concert. I get up and put on a pair of black flare jeans and a nice shirt and a scarf. Adam comes in the room after taking a shower and gets dressed. I walk by him and slap his butt playfully. He comes after me with no shirt on and turns me around and gives me a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Adam." I say.

"I love you, too, Ameilia." He says as he puts his hands on my belly.

I take his hands in mine and pull them up to my face and he leans in and kisses me sweetly again.

He walks back to the closet and chooses a shirt and tugs it on. He chooses a pair of boots and puts them on. They're his medges. Men's wedges. They're cool. They're made by Rick Owens. He loves Rick Owens men's footwear.

"I love it when you wear those, but then I feel even shorter." I say.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

We eat something and then we go out to the auditorium so that Adam can practice. I watch him sing from the seats in the front. I go backstage and see Adam standing in front of the mirror doing touch ups on his hair.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey, honey. Should I do my hair up or down tonight?" He asks.

"Hmmm. I haven't seen it down in a while, so do it down." I say.

I sit down in the chair at the counter and watch Adam do his hair down.

He looks at me as he puts his rings on and then he comes over to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that we're together. And that we're having a baby." He says with a smile as he kneels down on both his knees and lifts my shirt up a little. He kisses my belly and puts my shirt down. The he looks up to me and kisses me.

"I love you, Adam. A lot." I say in between kisses.

"I love you, too, Ameilia. A lot." He says.

Soon, he has to go onstage. I watch from backstage.

Adam's POV:

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I ask.

I hear happy screaming.

"Good! I'm glad everyone is good! Now, I'm gonna choose one person to come on stage!" I say.

Immediately, a lot of girls try to get me to choose them. I look around and see a girl that looks about 19. I point to her and she runs to the stage.

"What's your name?" I ask her as I turn the mic towards her.

"Sandra! I love you so much, Adam!" She says.

"Aww. That's sweet! I have someone I want all of you to meet! Ameilia! Come on out here, honey!" I say.

Ameilia comes out to the stage.

"Now, everybody. You might know that me and Ameilia are married. But you don't know something." I say as I walk over to Ameilia. I hand her the mic and whisper in her ear.

She holds up the mic and tells the crowd.

"Every Glambert out there will be very excited! I'm pregnant!" She says.

We hear a lot, and I mean, A LOT, of screaming. They must be excited!

Then I speak into my mic.

"So, with that I know exactly what song we should sing. Sandra, Ameilia, let's sing If I Had You!" I say.

They agree and the music starts and I start the song out and they chime in soon enough.

\-------

We finish the song and I go backstage with Sandra.

"How did you meet Adam, Ameilia?" She asks.

"I met him two years ago when I was working at Hot Topic. Me and him just had so much in common, we just decided to hit it off. I'm glad I met him." I say.

"I bet so. I love Adam a lot. I'm sure it's a different kind of love for you, since you're married to him and the fact that you're pregnant." She says.

"Yeah, there's a difference between loving a singer from the crowd, and loving a singer in person. Like me and Adam for instance." I say.

"How long have you been pregnant?" She asks.

"About 3 weeks." I say.

"Oh wow! You and Adam sure were busy!" She says with a wink.

I laugh a little.

\-------

Adam closes up the concert and comes backstage.

"Hey! Here's some water." I say as I hand him a water bottle.

"Thanks!" He says as he takes it and sits on the counter.

"I can't believe that I'm sitting in front of you, Adam!" Sandra says.

"Well, you better believe it!" He says.

We talk for a little while and then he autographs Sandra's CD and takes some pictures with her and then she has to leave. We say goodbye and she leaves.

We head back to the bus and get ready to get going. As soon as everybody is back on the bus, we start out on the road.

\-------

We have gone to a few other states and now we're going back to California.

\-------

We get back to California and it's about a week until Christmas and Hannukah. We're celebrating both holidays since Adam's Jewish and I'm not.

\-------

I walk downstairs and I see Adam on the phone.

"Hey!" He says as he finished his phone call.

"Hey! Who were you talking to?" I ask.

"Allison. I invited them to come see us for Christmas." He says.

"Cool. It'll be good to see them." I say.

"They're gonna fly in and be here in a few hours. They're gonna sleep in the guest bedroom. I gotta vacuum in there." He says.

"No honey, I'll vacuum. Don't worry about it." I say.

"But I don't want you carting a heavy vacuum around coz you're pregnant." He says, a worried look on his face.

"I said, don't worry about it, Adam." I say and hug him.

I start to head to the closet with the vacuum and then Adam comes up behind me and hugs me from behind.

I just stand there with his arms wrapped around me. He turns me around and gives me a kiss and picks me up. I kiss him and then he puts me down.

"How about you set up the Christmas tree, and I'll vacuum the guest bedroom?" I say.

"Fine, go ahead. I'll get the tree out of the garage." He says.

I go upstairs and get the vacuum out of the closet and plug it in and vacuum the guest bedroom and also straighten things up. I put the vacuum away and walk downstairs and see that Adam has gotten the tree up.

"I also brought the ornaments in. It's our first Christmas together as a married couple." He says as he pulls me close.

I look into those beautiful blue-green eyes and can't help but smile. He smiles back down at me. He holds his arm up above us and I look to see what he's holding. I notice that it's mistletoe. He leans down and kisses me and I kiss him back. The he goes and tapes it to the living room doorway.

"You're so cheesy. I love that about you." I say as we sit on the couch. He pulls me onto his lap. We kiss a little and warm up by the fireplace.

After a while, the doorbell rings and Adam goes to open it.

"Adam!" Allison says.

"Hey Allison! Hey Leah!" He says.

"Hey!" Leah says.

They come in the living room and we talk for a while.

"How's Tommy?" Leah asks.

"He's great! He really wants to see you." He says.

"Aww. I miss him. Is he able to come over?" Leah asks.

"Yeah. I'll call him." He says.

He gets up and calls Tommy.

He's in there for about 3 minutes and then he comes back with a smile.

"He's on his way!" He says.

"Yay!" Leah says.

We talk for a while longer and then we hear the doorbell again.

Adam opens the door and Tommy walks in and immediately goes to Leah.

They kiss a sweet kiss and hug.

"I missed you, Leah!" Tommy says.

"I missed you, too, Tommy!" Leah says.

We keep talking for a while and then we all go upstairs. We show Allison and Leah where they'll be sleeping. They gasp in awe when the see the guest bedroom/bathroom.

"It's beautiful!" Leah says.

"It really is!" Allison says.

"Thanks! I just straightened up in here not too long ago." I say.

"You did a good job!" Leah says.

"Thanks. That's sweet." I say.

We all decide to go out to eat. We go get in the car and go out to eat.

\-------

We come back and decorate the tree. Then we all go upstairs and get ready for bed.

\-------

Christmas Eve.......

I wake up one morning and move my hands to my belly. I feel around and notice that it's bigger. I look over at Adam who's still asleep. I get up and go in the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face to wake up.

I notice the door open and see Adam look at me. He has a little bit of a scruff. He's taken a few days off of shaving. He comes in and cleans himself up. I look at him and he looks at me.

"I'm excited for tonight. It's the night where we tell our parents that you're pregnant." He says.

"Yeah. My mom will probably cry happy tears." I say.

"She probably will." He says as he finishes with the razor.

We both get dressed and go downstairs and make breakfast. Eventually, Tommy wakes up and so does Leah and Allison.

We all eat breakfast and get ready for the day. We decorate the house and I prepare the food for the guests that are coming tonight.

\-------

The doorbell rings and Adam opens it and my parents are there.

"Hey, mom!" I say.

"Hey, Ameilia!" She says.

"Hey, Daddy!" I say.

"Hey, sweetie!" He says.

We all go in the living room and sit down and talk.

"Momma, Daddy? We have something to tell you." I say.

"What is it, Ameilia?" My mom asks.

I look at Adam and he nods a little.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!" I say, proudly.

My mom looks at me with a very happy expression and my dad just has wide eyes.

"Oh, Ameilia! This is great!" My mom says, crying happy tears.

"Yeah. It sure is." My dad says, unenthusiastic.

We talk a little while longer and then Adam's parents arrive. We tell them the good news and they congratulate us.

A lot of people start to show up.

I notice presents piling up under the tree. I finish with the food and everybody eats.

\-------

"Ameilia. It's a tradition to open one present on Christmas Eve. You go first." Adam says as he hands me a little silver box.

I open it and it's a Kay Jeweler's necklace. I gasp.

"Oh, Adam! It's beautiful!" I say.

"I'm glad you like it!" He says.

I hand him his.

He opens it and he sees the gauges. He smiles really big.

"How'd you know?" He asks.

"I just knew." I say as I kiss him.

We socialize with other people for a while and then everyone starts to leave. As soon as most everyone is gone, we retreat upstairs. I fall asleep in no time.

\-------

Christmas Day.......

I wake up and notice Adam's not in the bed. I get up and go downstairs and see him watching A Christmas Story. He notices me and straightens up.

"Merry Christmas, Ameilia." He says quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Adam." I say as I sit in his lap.

We watch the movie and then as soon as Tommy, Leah, and Allison are awake, we get everyone downstairs.

As soon as we're settled, we open gifts. I hand one to Adam with his name on it. He opens it and he gasps.

"It's a new mic!" He says.

He reads the to/from card and it's from his manager.

He hands me one and I open it and it's a baby name book.

We continue to open gifts and then we all eat breakfast.

\-------

We're all dressed and ready to go see relatives. I walk downstairs and I'm about to step in the doorway and I see the mistletoe. I notice Adam standing right under it.

I walk over there and kiss him. We kiss for what seems like forever. Then he kneels on both knees and lifts my shirt up and kisses my belly.

We're all ready to go and we head off to visit relatives.


	9. The New Year

Me and Adam are trying to watch the New Years ball drop before we go to sleep. I'm laying down on top of him in the recliner. He's rubbing my belly while we watch the New Years thing in New York. We're here by ourselves for a while until Allison and Leah come home. Adam kisses my forehead a few times as I'm dozing off. We perk up when we see Allison on stage. She's singing at Times Square in New York.

She finishes her song as the ball drops. When it drops, we hear a lot of cheering and clapping to know that it's 2013. I look at Adam and smile. He looks at me and smiles.

"Happy new year, baby." He says softly.

"Happy new year, honey." I say, almost a whisper.

We kiss our first new year kiss. I lean my head back on his chest and eventually fall asleep. He covers us with a blanket and continues to watch TV.

Adam's POV:

I eventually bring Ameilia upstairs and lay her in the bed and climb into it. She looks exhausted. Probably from the morning sickness. Which is all day sickness for her. I fall asleep after a while.

Allison's POV:

We get back to California and unlock the front door of Adam's house. We walk in and go upstairs. We're trying to be as quiet as possible. I hear a door open and just shake it off.

"Oh god. It's just you. I thought you were robbers." Adam says, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh shit! You scared the hell outta me!" I yell.

"Shhh! Shhh! Ameilia's asleep. She's exhausted. She needs the sleep." He says.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"It's okay." He says.

Leah's POV:

"I'm gonna go lay down now. Night guys!" I say as I go get in the bed.

Allison gets in the bed after a while.

I have this dream where I'm driving and I get lost. It turns into a nightmare because I can't find my way back.

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream in my sleep.

"Leah! Leah sweetie! Wake up!" Allison says.

"Huh?! Oh. Thanks, Allison." I say.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Go back to sleep." She says.

I wake up the next morning and go downstairs. I try to eat some breakfast, but I fall asleep in the middle somewhere.

\-------

I go downstairs with Adam and see Leah at the kitchen table asleep with her half eaten cereal. Adam takes a picture and posts it to Instagram. He puts a really funny caption.

Lol Leah fell asleep half way through her breakfast!

Leah's POV:

I wake up an hour later and put my dishes away. I get my iPhone out and check Instagram. I look and see a picture of me. It's one of Adam's pics. I get a little mad, but then I laugh it off. It's kinda funny.

Adam's POV:

"Hey. If it's a girl, let's name her Sara Marie." I say.

"Okay. What about a boy?" She asks.

"Um...... I think Keegan Michael." I say.

"I like both those names. They're great." She says as she scoots a little closer to me.

I pull her onto my lap and cover her with the blanket. She lays her head on my bare chest and breathes in deeply.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. I just love the way you smell." She says.

"Aw. That's sweet." I say as I kiss her head. She closes her eyes and eventually falls asleep. I stroke her long red hair. She's so small. She's got very thin arms and legs. She's a tiny thing. I love her very much.

I turn on the weather and see what the temperature is gonna be the next day. The weather man says that it might snow.

"Mmmm..." She moans from me moving around. I try not to move a whole lot.

She eventually wakes up after a while and looks at me.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." She yawns.

"The weather man says that it might snow tomorrow." I say.

"Cool." She says.

She shifts around until she's laying on her back in between my legs. I stroke her red hair. She grabs my arm and puts it on her chest and holds my hand. We watch the weather together.

Leah's POV:

I leave a note on the kitchen island for Adam and Ameilia.

Be back in an hour. Gone somewhere to get food.

-Leah

We leave and start heading down the road. We start driving and eventually we get lost. Me and Allison are freaking out. Tommy is trying to calm us down. We're getting lost in the desert.

"Oh my god! My nightmare is coming true!" I say, freaking out.

"Okay, don't panic, don't panic. Umm......." Allison says.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, Leah. I'm here." Tommy says as he wraps an arm around me.

"Okay. As long as I'm in your arms, I'm fine. I love you Tommy." I say.

"I love you too, Leah." He says.

"I'm cold." I say.

"Me too." He says.

"Me three." Allison says.

"I think there are some blankets in the trunk." I say.

Tommy gets out and grabs three blankets. He wraps one around me and hands one to Allison. Then he wraps one around himself.

\-------

I go downstairs to get something to drink and see a note on the kitchen island.

Be back in an hour. Gone somewhere to get food.

-Leah

I look at the clock and it's 10:34 pm.

They've been gone for 5 hours. I think they got lost.

"Adam!" I yell for him to come downstairs.

He comes down the stairs and comes in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asks.

I point to the note as I chug a small Sunny D.

He reads it and looks at me with a worried look.

"We gotta go find them, Adam." I say.

"We really do. Go bundle up, because it's really cold outside. I bet they're freezing to death." He says.

"I bet they are." I say as I go put on some warm clothes and a heavy jacket.

We get in the car and look all around town for them. Eventually we reach the desert. We see a black car and realize that it's Allison's car.

"There they are!" I say.

We drive up behind them and park the car while its still running. I stay in the car while Adam goes and knocks on the window of Allison's car.

Leah's POV:

I hear a knock at the window. I turn to my left and see Adam right outside the car.

"ADAM!!!!!!!" I say, waking Allison up.

"Wha-?!" She says, startled.

"Hey! Y'all lost?" He asks.

"Uh... yeah!" I say.

"Tommy! Wake up!" Allison says as she shoves him back and forth to wake him up.

"Huh?!" He says.

Then he notices Adam.

"Glad to see that everyone is okay. Follow us back to the house." Adam says.

\-------

We get back to the house and Leah and Tommy sit on the couch and me and Adam eat something and then go to bed because it's almost midnight.

We eventually hear Leah and Allison come upstairs and Tommy leaves.

\-------

It's my 16th week of my pregnancy.

I wake up one morning and go to the mirror on the back of the bedroom door. I turn to my side and rub my baby bump. I have an ultrasound appointment today. I notice Adam stir and look at me.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He says as he gets up.

He comes over to me and puts his hand on my belly and feels for movement. He feels a little movement.

"Today we find out if it's a boy or girl." He says.

"Yep. I gotta get ready for the appointment." I say as I go to the closet. He comes in after me and finds an outfit.

We finish getting ready and we head out to the car. He drives to the baby doctor. We get there, get out, and walk in. I sign in and sit next to Adam. He holds my hand and places a kiss on my lips. I notice a couple other people looking at us and whispering.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Are you Ameilia and Adam Lambert?" The woman asks.

"Yep! We are!" I say.

"That's great! How far are you?" She asks.

"16 weeks." I say.

"Ooh! You get to see if it's a boy or girl today! We have two kids already." She says.

"Wow. That must be a handful." Adam says.

"It is. One is 4 the other is 3." She says.

"Ameilia Lambert?" The nurse calls us.

We get up and walk back and she weighs me. I've gained 7 pounds.

"Your weight is fine." She says.

We follow her to the room and I lay down on the bed and Adam sits in a chair next to me.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She says.

"Okay." I say.

We wait a good 15-20 minutes before the doctor knocks at the door.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Nook!" She says.

"Hey!" I say.

"How you feeling?" She asks.

"Better than usual." I say.

"That's good." She says.

She pulls the monitor closer and takes out the petroleum jelly and puts some on my baby bump. She moves the transducer to spread it around a little bit. She moves it around and turns it some towards the lower half of my belly.

"Aaaannnnddd... there she is!" She says.

"It's a girl?!" I say.

"Yep! Congratulations!" She says.

She shows us other views of the baby. Then she prints out some pictures.

We finish up and leave to go home and put the ultrasound pictures in the scrapbook.

\-------

"Hey, honey?" Adam asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I might be getting a new tattoo soon." He says.

"That's great! I'll go with you. I'll hold your hand while you get it." I say.

"Aww." He says.

"Where are you gonna get it?" I ask.

"On my upper arm. On the right." He says.

"What's it gonna look like?" I ask.

"It's gonna have to do with Astrological stuff, honey." He says.

"Cool!" I say as I hug him.

"Our little miracle is getting bigger." He says.

"Yeah. She is." I say.

He kneels down on both his knees and lifts my shirt up and kisses my belly. He listens to it and rubs it a little.

"We love you. We hope to see you soon, Sara." He says as he kisses my belly once more and stands up.

"Yes we do." I say as I rub my belly a little.

\-------

We're at the tattoo shop and Adam and I walk up to the desk and the woman looks at us.

"Hey, Adam!" She says.

"Hey! Is Gabe here?" He asks.

"Yep, just walk back there." She says.

"Thanks!" He says as we walk hand in hand to the back room.

"Hey, Adam!" Gabe says as he notices us.

"Hey, Gabe! I wanna get a tattoo." He says.

"Okay. Just sit here." Gabe says.

We sit down and Adam and Gabe talk about the tattoo and Gabe preps Adam's arm and starts the tattoo.

It takes a good 10 hours.

We finally finish at the tattoo shop and he pays and we leave.

"Damn. That hurt like hell." He says.

"Aww. Just make sure you put that stuff on it that he gave you." I say.

"I will, don't worry." He says.

"I might think about getting one on my wrist, honey." I say.

"What of?" He asks.

"Your name inside a heart!" I say.

"Aww. Really?" He asks.

"Really!" I say.

We get back to the house and notice that Leah and Allison aren't there.

We go and make something to eat and sit in the living room and watch TV.

Allison's POV:

"We're finally here!" I say.

"Yeah. What time is the concert?" Leah asks.

"Later today." I say.

"Oh. Okay." She says.

I go onto the stage and practice.

Soon enough, I have to go backstage and get ready for the concert. Leah meets me back there and she comes up next to me.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

"Nope!" I say.

"Good!" She says.

After a while, it's time for me to go on stage.

I sing my most popular songs for over an hour.

"Thank you! You've been a wonderful audience! Good night!" I say.

I walk towards backstage. I must've taken too big of a step and I start to fall. I tumble to the ground.


	10. Surprise Surprise

Allison's POV:

I couldn't stop myself from falling. I tried to get up, but my ankle hurts to even put pressure on. Tommy and Ashley come and help me up. Tommy picks me up and sits me in a chair. He calls a paramedic over and the paramedic looks at my ankle.

"Nothing's wrong with it. Just a twisted ankle. Nothing a little Tylenol and ice can't help. Give it a few weeks to heal. Don't walk on it. You should be fine." He says as he gets up to leave.

"It hurts so bad!" I say.

"You'll be fine, sis!" Leah says.

I lean to hug her and she hugs me back. She's crying. I can tell. She doesn't like to see people in pain.

"I gotta go do something." She says as she walks out.

Leah's POV:

I get my phone out and call Ameilia. She says I can talk to her about anything. I dial her number and she picks up on the second ring.

"Leah? What's wrong hun?" She asks.

"Allison got hurt." I say. That's all I could say.

"Okay. Me and Adam will be there soon! Don't go anywhere!" She says and hangs up.

I hit the end button on my phone and just stay there crying.

\-------

Me and Adam get in the car and drive up to North LA where the concert was. We drive into a parking spot. We walk hand in hand to the room where Leah is. I knock on the door and I hear a soft voice say come in.

I open the door and Leah is sitting with Allison. I look at Allison's ankle and it looks like a balloon was blown up inside her ankle.

"How did this happen?" I ask as I get a plastic bag and fill it up with ice and close it and put it on her ankle.

"I'm not sure. Today is not my day." She says.

"I'm going to another room." Leah says.

"Okay." I say.

Leah's POV:

I'm humming to myself while I walk down the hall. I feel like I'm being watched, but I shrug it off.

"Boo!" Tommy says.

"Jesus freaking Christ, Tommy!" I yell.

Tommy's POV:

"What? I just wanted to startle you!" He says.

She comes towards me and I let her pin me to the wall. We kiss for a while.

\-------

Me and Adam are talking to Allison while I sit on Adam's lap. We hear a lot of noise coming from the hall and then Leah and Tommy come bounding into the room. I get up to try to stop them and Leah bumps into me. I start to fall but then Adam catches me before I hit the floor, so that the baby's safe. He sits me in the chair.

"Guys! Chill out! Why are you acting like this?" He asks.

"Well, I was running because I poked Tommy on his cheek and then next thing I knew, he was chasing me." Leah says.

"Well, that doesn't mean you act like children!" I say.

"Sorry. We'll be more careful." Leah says.

"Thank you. You almost knocked me over, Leah. You can't do that. I'm pregnant and I don't want anything to happen to her." I say as I rub my belly.

"I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." Leah says.

"Thanks." I say.

\-------

Leah's POV:

We come back to Adam's house one day and it's dark in the living room. We turn the lights on and a lot of people jump up and yell surprise.

"Wow! For me?" I ask.

"Yep! We felt bad about missing your birthday, so we planned this!" Ameilia says.

"This is nice!" I say.

I make a video of my birthday party.

I notice that everything is covered with plastic wrap. I think we're gonna have a cake fight.

I grab some cake and throw it at Ameilia. She smiles and throws some back. I laugh and then we all start to throw cake. Then as soon as the cake is all gone, everyone sprays silly string on me. We all chill out after that and then I say that I'm gonna take a bath. I suddenly notice Tommy pick me up and take me upstairs.

"I'll give you a bath. Don't you worry, babe." He says.

"Oh. Okay." I say, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" He asks.

"Because you've never seen me like that!" I say, still blushing.

"Don't worry! I'm only gonna start the water for you. That's all. Save that for later in our relationship." He says with a wink.

I blush again and he laughs.

We get upstairs and he sits me down in the bathroom. He starts the water and checks the temperature.

He walks out and I get in and clean myself. I finish and wrap a towel around myself. I walk into the bedroom and see a pair of pajamas he laid out for me. I change and go to sleep. I eventually notice Allison get in the bed. We both go to sleep for the night.

\-------

It's been about 9 weeks since we found out that I'm having a girl. I wake up one morning and see that Adam is still asleep. I turn on my side and put my hand on my belly. I feel around for kicking. I do happen to feel a little kicking. I giggle a little. I kiss my hand and put it on my belly. I see Adam turn over towards me. He's snoring a little. He looks really tired. I grab my iPhone and plug in my headphones. I put them in my ears and listen to my music. I turn on Adam's Trespassing CD. He just turned 25 this year. In three months I turn 23. I can't believe I'm really with Adam. I had always wanted a guy like him. And now I got him. I'm a very lucky woman.

After a while I fall asleep again.

Adam's POV:

I wake up and notice Ameilia fell asleep listening to music. I carefully take out the earbuds and put it on the table. I lean next to her and put my warm hands on her belly. I feel some kicking. She's very squirmy. I laugh a little. I kiss her belly and then I lay back down. I look at the alarm clock. It says 8:15 am. I can see why she fell asleep again. It's early. I go back to sleep and she scoots closer to me and wraps her arms around me. I kiss her forehead.

Eventually I have to get up and get Allison and Tommy up because we have to go to the studio. I get up ever so carefully and go take a shower. I get dressed and go wake Allison and Tommy and they get ready and we leave. I leave a note for Ameilia.

\-------

I wake up and notice that Adam's gone. I get out of the bed and try to wake up. I go downstairs and notice a note. Its says that Adam, Tommy, and Allison left to go to the studio. I toast a bagel and eat it in the living room.

Leah's POV:

I wake up and go downstairs. I see Ameilia eating a bagel in the living room. She's sitting in Adam's chair. She's holding a plate under the bagel so crumbs don't go down the chair.

I sit on the couch. I see what she's watching and and then I ask where Adam, Tommy, and Allison are.

"They went to the studio." She says as she finishes her bagel.

She puts her plate on the table next to her and then drinks her juice.

"How are you this morning?" She asks me.

"I'm fine. Really tired." I say.

We watch TV a little bit and then she goes to make me breakfast.

\-------

I make Leah breakfast and I hear Adam come in. I give Leah her plate and I hug Allison. Leah hugs Tommy.

Adam comes in the kitchen and puts his hands on my sides and kisses my neck.

"I missed you." He says.

"I missed you, too, Adam." I say as he kisses me lightly on the lips.

"My baby's having a baby. I'm so happy!" He says with a smile.

"Me too!" I say.

\-------

A few weeks later, I'm 28 weeks.

Adam went to the drugstore to get something for me. He just left, so he should be back soon.

Adam's POV:

I'm getting something for Ameilia at the drugstore and I come out after paying for it. I hear a clicking noise, but I shake it off then I feel something press against my right shoulder.

"Suffer for life." The voice says.

Then I feel a burning sensation and I fall to the ground. The person drives off and I'm left on the cold, dark ground to bleed to death.

\-------

I notice that Adam isn't back yet and I call his phone. No answer. I start to get worried and freak out. I call Tommy downstairs. He comes running down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Adam hasn't been back yet! I'm getting worried!" I say as I start to cry.

Tommy hugs me and he tells Leah that we're going to find Adam. She says okay. We go out to the car and drive the 1 minute drive to the drugstore.

We see his car and we drive up next to it. I walk around the front of the car and see Adam on the ground.

"Adam!!!!!!!!!" I yell.

"A-Ameilia?" He asks, weakly.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" I ask, frantically.

"I-I think I-I got shot. I-in my sh-shoulder." He says, still weak.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Tommy says as he pulls out his phone and dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asks.

"My friend just got shot! We need help! We're at a drugstore!" He says.

"Help is on the way. Please stay on the line. What is the victim's name?" She asks.

"Adam Lambert!" He says.

"I hear sirens, Tommy." I say as I press a blanket from the back of the car on the wound.

"Agh!" Adam says as he grits his teeth.

"It'll be fine, honey. You'll be fine. I'm coming with you." I say as I climb in the ambulance.

Tommy follows us to the hospital and parks in the front and waits in the OR. He sits with me in the waiting room. I'm crying my eyes out. I rub my belly and talk to Sara saying that her daddy will be okay.

She responds by kicking twice.

After a while, the doctor comes out and I look up with red eyes.

"Your husband will be fine. He'll just need a lot of rest." She says.

"Thank you so much!" I say as Tommy helps me up.

"You're welcome. Congratulations by the way. Is it a boy or a girl?" She asks.

"A girl. Sara Marie." I say.

"Congratulations again." She says as we walk to Adam's room.

I look at him and see he's asleep. He has an oxygen tube under his nose and an IV in his hand. He also has a lot of bandages on his right shoulder. At least the person didn't kill him.

I sit down next to him and hold his left hand. I lean over and start crying again.

Tommy stands against the wall. Allison and Leah come in right then. Allison gasps and Leah's tears start to flood over. She comes over to Adam and just sits there.

Allison sits in another chair. I'm still crying. I feel Adam squeeze my hand and I look up and he's looking at me. I smile as I lift his hand up to my cheek and kiss it.

He takes his hand and reaches for my belly and puts his hand on the side.

"Hey, Sara. Daddy's fine. I'm okay." He says.

I can't help but smile.

Then, happiness turns to pain in Adam's eyes.

Adam just starts yelling out in pain and I see the doctor come in and put some medicine through his IV.

He soon calms down and he falls asleep.

Leah's POV:

I sit next to Adam and put my earbuds in.

I'm listening to Can't Let You Go.

I have some flashbacks of when he and Allison were on American Idol.

I go out of the room and go out to the front of the hospital. I start to sing Better Than I Know Myself.

\-------

I follow Leah to the front of the hospital. She sits outside and sings Better Than I Know Myself. She's really good. I notice a woman stand right in front of her.

Leah's POV:

I look up and see a woman standing right in front of me.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Are you Allison Iraheta's sister?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay, good. Do you know where Allison and Adam are?" She asks.

"They're upstairs. Adam got shot last night." I say.

"Oh my god, really?" She asks.

"Yeah. I think there's someone out to get us. Adam was probably her main target." I say.

"Well, let's go upstairs." She says.

We go upstairs and to Adam's room.

\-------

I go back upstairs and walk back into Adam's room. I sit next to the bed and see that Adam is awake and he reaches for me. I stand up and put the rail down. I sit on the bed and lay down next to him. He puts his good arm around me.

Soon, Terrance, Keisha, Reyna, Ashley, and Brian come in.

"Damn. He looks rough. I can't believe he got shot." Ashley says.

"He's too nice to get shot." Brian says.

The doctor comes back in.

"How do you feel, Adam?" She asks.

"My shoulder feels tingly. It's kinda hurting." He says.

"I might have to change your bandages. Lean forward the best you can. I'm gonna rewrap them." She says.

Adam grunts and grits his teeth as he leans forward.

She changes the bandages quickly and he lays back down when she's done. I lay back down next to him.

We both fall asleep.


	11. Sara Finally Arrives

Me and Adam arrive home one day and I'm about 40 weeks. I'm due tomorrow. Well, at least I'm supposed to be. Leah and Allison picked up a newspaper to look for a house. They're looking through that while Adam softly sings If I Had You to Sara. He rubs my belly while he does that.

"Look at that one." Leah says.

"Oh my god! It's so nice." Allison says.

"And it's in this neighborhood." Leah says.

"That's awesome." I say.

I take a look at the house and it's pretty decent. It's fairly big and two stories. I look at Adam and he looks at me after he kisses my belly. He pulls my shirt back down.

He takes the paper and looks at it.

"This is pretty nice. That's a good choice. Good cost, too." He says.

"We gotta get our stuff flown in from Texas." Leah says.

"We do." Allison says.

Me and Adam go upstairs and and get ready to go in the pool in the backyard. We change into our bathing suits and walk downstairs and take a couple towels outside and I sit in the warm chair for a few minutes and then step into the cool water when I get too warm. Adam dives off the diving board and comes up under the water towards me. He comes out and kisses me. He picks me up and carries me to the other side. He sits me in the seat. He sits next to me and we talk and hold hands. After a while, it starts to get dark, so we get out and go upstairs and change into our pajamas. I climb in the bed and lean into Adam. I breathe a sigh of relief because I'm tired and I finally get to rest.

"You tired?" He asks.

"Yeah. Really tired." I say.

"Aw. I don't want my baby to be tired." He says as he kisses my forehead.

He had his hair down today. I love how he does his hair. I reach up to him and put my hand on his face. Then I take his hand and put it on my belly where the baby is kicking.

"You feel that? She wants to come out soon." I say.

"Yep. But she's not ready quite yet." He says with a wink.

He turns the TV on and we watch A Baby Story on TLC. Then Toddlers and Tiaras comes on. That show is nice. Then Here Comes Honey Boo Boo comes on. He cuts that off because it's way too ridiculous. We can't stand it. I fall asleep and Adam turns off the TV and gets comfortable.

\-------

I wake up the next day and feel refreshed. I get up and take a shower and blow dry my hair. I style it a little. Today is the day we help Leah and Allison decorate their new house.

I go downstairs and see Adam is all ready to go help set up.

We get in the car and drive down the road a little bit. We drive up to this two story house with an okay sized pool in the backyard. We go in and see that it's a beautiful home. They've already woken up and decorated a little. They put the couch in the living room and I sit down. Leah sits next to me and puts her hand on my belly. Adam is in another room helping set up Leah's bedroom. I feel a lot of pressure and feel my water break coz I heard a splash of water. I immediately notice that I'm going into labor.

"Adam!" I yell and he comes running into the living room and kneels in front of me.

"Are you going into labor?!" He asks, frantically looking from my face to my belly to my face again.

I get nervous, so all I do is nod my head up and down. He picks me up and puts me in the car and takes me to the hospital.

Allison's POV:

"Where'd Adam and Ameilia go?" I ask Leah.

"They went to the hospital because Ameilia went into labor." She says.

"Well, let's meet them up there in a little bit. Let's get the rest of this crap done. Then we'll leave for the hospital." I say.

"Okay." She says.

\-------

We get to the hospital and Adam carries me in and they set me up in a room. They put my legs up and get prepped. Adam gets some scrubs on and sits next to me and holds my hand. He kisses me once and nuzzles me a little.

My mom and dad peek their heads in and give me a thumbs up like I can do this. Adam's parents do the same thing.

"I'll be here the whole time. Don't worry." He says.

"I know, Adam." I say.

I smile a tiny smile.

"She'll be here soon." He says, rubbing my belly.

"Yeah. She will." I say.

After quite a few hours of contractions, I'm finally ready to deliver.

Me and Adam hold my legs back an I hold his hand tightly.

"Ready, babe?" He asks.

"I think so. This is gonna hurt so much." I say with a scared tone in my voice.

"Hey, look at me. We're in this together. We started it, so let's end it. Let's bring Sara into this world together." He says, smiling.

"Okay, Adam." I say, smiling.

"Alright, Ameilia. We're ready. Push with all your might. Remember to breathe." Dr. Nook says.

"Aaahh!" I yell as I push.

I squeeze Adam's hand really hard. I keep pushing as hard as I possibly can.

"You're doing great, Ameilia! She's almost here! I can see the top of her head! Keep pushing!" She says.

I push really hard until I feel the baby's head come out.

"Good job! One more time!" Adam says, kissing my temple.

"Damn you, Adam, DAMN YOU!!!" I almost screech.

I push one last big push.

"She's out!!!" The doctor says.

I hear the baby cry. She's finally arrived.

"We have a baby." Adam says with a smile.

"Yeah." I say with a smile.

"Mr. Lambert? Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" She asks.

"Yes!" He says.

Adam gets up and cuts it and then they take the baby to the other side of the room and clean her up.

They clean me up and then I get to hold her.

"She's beautiful." I say.

"She really is." Adam says.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it." I say, crying a little bit.

"Ameilia, that's nothing to cry over, honey. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sure that was the most painful thing you've ever had to do." He says.

"I love you, Adam." I say.

"I love you, too, Ameilia." He says.

We kiss one kiss and then I stroke her hair.

"She has red hair, Adam." I say.

"That's great." He says.

It quiets down a little bit and then we hear a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I say.

Allison and Leah come in and sit next to me.

"She's adorable." Leah says.

"Thank you." I say as I give the baby a kiss.

"What's her name gonna be?" Leah asks.

"Sara Marie Lambert." I say.

I hand her to Adam and he rocks her a little bit. He kisses her head and puts his finger in her hand. She grips his finger.

"Aww." He says.

"That's so cute." I say.

"Can I hold her?" Leah asks.

"Yeah. Here." Adam says as he puts Sara in Leah's arms.

"She's so tiny!" Leah says.

"She really is." Allison says.

Leah hands her back to me. I take her and she gurgles a little.

Tommy eventually comes to see us and he knocks at the door with his knuckles.

"Tommy." I say with a smile.

Adam gets up and takes the baby and puts her in Tommy's arms. He looks at her and she gurgles a little.

"Aww." Tommy says with a small smile.

He hands her back to Adam and sits next to Leah.

"We hope to have a baby one day." He says as he pats Leah's knee.

"What do you mean by that?" Leah asks.

"This." He says.

He gets up and kneels down again on one knee in front of Leah and takes out a small black box.

"Leah, these 9 months that I've known you have been the greatest ones of my life. I love you so very much. Will you marry me?" He asks.

"Oh my god. Yes, Tommy!" Leah says.

She's crying happy tears. They hug and he puts the ring on her finger.

Then all of a sudden, Sara starts to cry.

I hit the nurse call button and she comes in.

"She's probably hungry. Try breast feeding her." She says.

I take my hospital gown off my shoulder a little and put it back.

"Um, can you guys go in the lobby or something?" I ask.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm hungry anyways. Let's go eat in the cafeteria." Leah says to Allison and Tommy.

They leave and I quickly take my hospital gown off one shoulder and pull Sara up to my breast and she starts feeding.

"Interesting." Adam says.

"What?" I ask.

"How she does that." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"How does it feel?" He asks.

"It feels... different." I say.

"Different how?" He asks.

"It just does." I say.

He comes over and puts the rail down and sits on the bed to take a closer look.

He strokes her hair softly. He kisses her head gently.

Leah's POV:

We go down to the cafeteria and eat something. I sit next to Tommy and we share some chicken tenders and fries. Allison eats some fries too.

We go back upstairs afterwards.

\-------

We cuddle Sara for a little bit while we wait for Leah, Tommy and Allison to come back upstairs. They come back in and sit down.

Tommy looks at Leah and kisses her.

"Can I hold her?" Allison asks.

"Sure!" I say and hand her to Allison.

"She's so small!" She says.

"She really is." I say.

She holds her for a while and then hands her back to me.

"I gotta take you to meet my parents, Leah." Tommy says.

"Yeah. Can we go now?" She asks.

"Yeah. Come on. We got a long way to drive. Let's go." He says.

"Okay! See you guys later." She says.

"Okay! We'll be here." I say.

Tommy's POV:

"Okay before we leave do you have to pee?" I ask.

"Nope." She says.

"Okay, let's go." I say, putting the key in the ignition.

I back out of the spot and drive to my parents' house in Burbank.

It takes quite a while to get there. But at around 9pm, we finally arrive there.

We get out and walk up the steps.

I open the door and hold Leah's hand.

"Mom? Dad?" I ask.

"Kitchen, son!" My dad says.

"Hey, guys. I have someone I want you to meet." I say.

"Who is it, dear?" My mom asks, not turning around.

"Mom, it would be great for you to turn around." I say.

"Oh!" She says, finally turning around.

"Hi, Mrs. Ratliff. I'm Leah." Leah says.

"Oh my goodness! You must be the girl Tommy talks about a lot." She says.

Leah looks at me and I turn my face away, blushing.

Leah's POV:

I see him blushing and get an idea.

"So, Mrs. Ratliff? How often does he talk about me?" I ask her.

"Quite often, actually. Just the other day, he said that your friend was about to have a baby, and that he wants to make a family with you." She says, knowing what I'm up to.

"Mom! Please hush." Tommy says, blushing really red like a beet.

"Oh fine. Tell me about yourself, Leah." His mom says, sitting down.

"Well, I was living with my parents and sister when Tommy's friend Adam and his wife Ameilia came to town for Adam's concert. I went to a meet and greet to see them and I got my sister who was on American Idol with Adam to meet us there.

"We talked, watched the concert, and afterwards, I ended up getting dragged off by God-knows-who and almost choked to death. A day passed and Tommy came to see me in the hospital. I wrote him a note and he read it.

"We decided to go out then. A few weeks passed and we both got into a car wreck when he was taking me to the hospital again, long story short I tripped and hit my head.

"So after I woke up in the hospital, I was freaking out coz I couldn't move. The doctor told me I had fractured my spine in two spots, but I was lucky to have survived. So soon Tommy had to go and we met up again in California.

"I was pretty much healed up and could walk like usual. I'm grateful to have him. He's the best." I say, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I like her." His dad says.

"Thanks, Dad." Tommy says.

"So how's Adam and his wife doing?" His mom asks.

"They're actually doing good! Their baby arrived today and we got to hold her." I say.

"Aww!" His mom says.

Tommy's POV:

I look at my phone and see Adam's been texting and calling non-stop.

Tommy, what's taking so long?

Dude, come back.

3 missed calls

"Fuuuuuuck. Adam's been texting and calling me non-stop! I bet it has something to do with the studio." I say.

"Well, we should let you get back then, huh?" My mom says.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later." I say.

We leave and head back to Los Angeles.

\-------

I hear a soft knock at about 2 in the morning.

I groggily open my eyes and see Tommy and Leah walk in.

"How'd it go?" Adam whispers.

"Great. Perfect actually." Tommy says.

"Yeah!" Leah says.

"That's good." I say around a yawn.

Leah gets her phone out and calls her parents. She goes out of the room with Tommy.

Leah's POV:

I call my mom and bring Tommy out of the room with me.

"Hey Mom!" I say.

"Hey Leah! How you liking LA?" She asks.

"Good! Me and Allison found a house. Here's some good news. You remember Tommy, right?" I ask.

"Yes I do!" She says.

"Well, he proposed to me!" I say, excitedly.

"Oh my god! That's great honey! Let me go over to your father so that you can tell him!" She says.

She hands him the phone.

"Hey, Dad!" I say.

"Hey, sweetheart! You know it's really late, right?" He says.

"Yes, and I didn't know you'd be up. But, anyways. Tommy proposed!" I say, still excited.

"Great!" He says.

"We're so happy." I say.

"I bet!" He says.

"Guess what?" I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Tommy's best friend, Adam and his wife, Ameilia had a baby today!" I say.

"Isn't Tommy Adam's guitarist?" He asks.

"Yeah. They're really close friends, too." I say.

"Well, tell them I said congrats!" He says.

"Okay! Will do!" I say.

He hands the phone back to my mom.

"Well, I gotta go, Leah. We're going to bed soon." She says.

"Okay! Talk to you later, mom!" I say.

"Okay! Bye!" She says as she hangs up.

We go back in the room.

\-------

Leah and Tommy come back in the room.

"How'd it go?" I ask.

"It went great!" She says.

"That's good." I say.

We talk for a while and then they leave.

Adam puts Sara in her little crib. Then I go to sleep. He does too.

The next morning, I wake up and see Adam pacing back and forth holding Sara. He sees that I'm awake.

"Hey." I say, yawning.

"Hey." He says as he hands her to me.

"Does she need to be fed?" I ask.

"Nope. She'll accept a bottle too." He says.

"Cool." I say.

"I got to feed her!" He says as he smiles.

"Aww. I bet you're happy about that." I say.

"Yep!" He says as he sits down.

The doctor comes in.

"You're free to go home today!" She says.

"That's good!" I say.

"Yep! Just sign these release forms." She says.

I sign them and so does Adam. He lets me take time to change and get ready to leave. I finish getting ready and we go say goodbye to the staff and nurses.

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"No problem!" Dr. Nook says as she smiles.

I carry Sara out to the car and Adam holds her while I get my seatbelt on. Then he hands her to me. He gets in the car and drives home. He helps me out of the car and we go in the house. We go upstairs and put Sara in her crib. But then she starts crying. I look and see that she needs her diaper changed. I change it and put her in the crib. I go and take a nap and leave it up to Adam to take care of her. Apparently he doesn't mind. He actually seems enthusiastic about it.

"You just rest, honey. I'll take care of Sara." He says with a smile.

"Thanks, honey." I say as I kiss him.

He goes out of the room and I go to sleep.

Adam's POV:

I go and sit in the rocking chair in Sara's room. She's asleep in her crib. I take out my phone and get up quietly and go over to her and lean over and take a picture of her. I put it on Instagram.

It's her first day home! This is where she'll grow up and be happy!

I sit back down and get on Twitter.

I get a lot of mentions from people saying that they love how cute she is. My Glamberts are so in love with her already.

Then she starts to cry. I pick her up out of the crib and cuddle her. She quiets down.

"There's my girl." I say as I hold her little hand. I smile when she gurgles. I sit in the rocking chair and rock back and forth slowly.

"Aww." Ameilia says as she walks in.

"Here." I say as I hand her to Ameilia.

"Come here, baby girl." She says.

We go downstairs and get comfy.

\-------

I have just realized how hard this is.

There's feeding her, changing, bathing, rocking her to sleep, and then it starts all over again.

We're in the process of getting ready to feed her when Allison, Leah, and Tommy walk in the door.

"Tommy! Come with me!" Adam says as he grabs Tommy's wrist and drags him to the kitchen. Leah helps me with Sara.

Adam's POV:

"I need help. Go grab a rag from the laundry room while I get a bottle ready. Hurry!" I say.

"Okay!" He says as he runs to the laundry room and grabs a rag and brings it to me as I shake the bottle.

We walk back out and I put the rag on Ameilia's shoulder and I hand her the bottle. She puts it in Sara's mouth and she quiets down. Me and Tommy go back in the kitchen.

"So......." He says.

"Yes, Tommy?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you about the wedding." He says.

"Okay. Shoot." I say.

"It's in 2 weeks." He says.

"Woah! Hold up. Two weeks?!" I ask, throwing out my arms.

"Yeah. What is it like to be married?" He asks.

"Well, there is the first time where you get to have sex with her on the honeymoon." I say with a wink.

"Wow! Okay. Well, I think that the wedding should be at the beach." He says.

"That's a good idea." I say.

We talk a little more and go back in the living room.

I sit next to Ameilia and put my arm around her. I kiss her once and she looks at Sara.

Sara finishes her bottle and then Ameilia burps her a little bit. She pats her back until she burps. I notice that she spits up a little. As soon as she's done, I go and put the rag in the washing machine. I put some dirty clothes in it and turn it on.

I walk back out and Ameilia is sitting on the couch crisscross. I sit next to her and pull her onto my lap.

\-------

It's been 2 weeks and it's the day of the wedding. I'm helping Leah get ready.

"I'm nervous." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says.

Then she looks a little bit like she's gonna be sick.

She runs to the small bathroom and throws up. She comes back out and sits on the couch. I hand her a water bottle.

"Thanks." She says as she drinks it.

"No problem." I say.

"I'm so nervous." She says.

"Don't be. I was nervous on my wedding day too. I was scared my dad wouldn't like Adam because he's Jewish. But he actually likes him." I say.

"Cool. Are you Jewish now?" She asks.

"Yes, but only by marriage." I say.

"That's cool." She says.

"You want help with your dress?" I ask.

"Yes, please." She says.

I help her into the dress and shoes and then I feed Sara and then Adam comes to carry her down the aisle. She's one of the flower girls. The other flower girl is one of Leah's little cousins.

She gets ready with her dad and I go and sit down in a seat.

We hear some music start playing and the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor go first. Allison is the Maid of Honor.

Then the flower girls go down the aisle. Leah's little cousin goes first and then Adam carries Sara.

"Awwww!" Is what everyone says.

I smile. Adam is great with kids.

The wedding goes as planned and then it goes to the reception. I help Leah get her party dress on and she and Tommy walk in the water a little bit. I get a different dress on and I walk in the water with Adam as he holds Sara. She's looking at the water with amazement. I smile.

"Whatcha see, Sara? Water?" I say to her. She smiles and gurgles.

"There's our girl!" Adam says.

I kiss him and he kisses back.

Leah's POV:

Me and Tommy are walking in the water holding hands. He's got shorts on and a button up shirt. I got my party dress on and my hair pulled back in an updo.

"Tommy?" I ask.

"Yes, honey?" He asks.

"Um, I was really nervous before the ceremony. I actually threw up." I say.

"Aww. Don't be nervous. I don't want you to be nervous. At all." He says as he pulls me close to him and kisses me.

Soon, we have to go take pictures. We take a bunch of pictures and then we cut the cake. Then we dance together.

We dance to Nirvana by, of course, Adam.

I lay my head on his chest and he puts his hands on my back.

Tommy whispers in my ear.

"I love you. I will protect you. I will not let anything happen to you." He says in my ear.

"I know. I love you, too, Tommy." I say.

We both smile. I kiss him and he kisses me.

Tommy's POV:

I start to think about how our lives will be different now. It's gonna be one helluva of a ride.

Leah's POV:

After a while, me and Tommy leave to go on the honeymoon.


	12. The Secret Baby

Leah's POV:

Me and Tommy are on our honeymoon and I have no clue where he's taking me. He said he won't tell me until we get there.

We get to our destiniation and we walk in the door. He scoops me up bridal style and carries me into the bedroom and puts me on the bed.

He kisses me roughly and slides his hand up my dress. He pokes his fingers into my underwear and slides them down.

"Tommy." I say, out of breath.

"Yeah?" He asks, stopping in his tracks.

"I-I've never gone this far with anyone before. You're the first. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I say, sliding my hand up to his belt buckle.

"Leah, I love you." He says.

"I love you, too, Tommy. Forever." I say.

He kisses me softly and then I unbuckle his pants and he takes them all the way off along with his shirt. He looks at me devilishly and kisses me hungrily, all the while taking my dress off from behind me. As soon as my dress is off, he looks at me cross-eyed a little.

"Ready?" He asks.

I shake my head up and down gently and brace myself for pain.

"Ugh." I grunt.

"I know, baby. The pain will be all over with soon." He says, kissing my forehead softly.

I feel him go all the way in and stop there. I let the pain subside and move somewhat to let him know that it's okay to move.

"I'll go slow at first, okay, Leah?" He says.

"Okay, Tommy." I say.

He starts thrusting slow, then gradually gets faster and faster.

"Oh, oh my god, oh my god!" I say, feeling like I was close.

"Are you close?" He asks.

I shake my head up and down really fast and he kisses me a little.

I feel him thrust one last time and we both end at the same time.

We're breathing so hard that I can see our breath mingling in the air.

He pulls out and lays down next to me. I curl up next to him and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and let my eyes adjust to the light from the sun coming from the window. I look at the time and it says 11:37 am.

I look over at Tommy and he's on his iPhone.

"Who're you talking to?" I ask.

"You!" He says.

"I mean on your phone." I say, laughing a little.

"Oh. I'm just on Twitter." He says.

"Ohhhh okay." I say.

I get up and go freshen up in the bathroom. I feel Tommy come up behind me and kiss my neck. He turns me around and kisses me for a while.

We walk into the kitchen holding hands. I open the fridge and grab the orange juice. He grabs two glasses and I pour the juice into them.

We sit down and I look out the window.

"Will you please tell me where we are now?" I ask.

"We, my dear, are in Baja California." He says as he finishes his juice.

"Cool!" I say as I finish my juice, too.

We clean out our glasses and go back into the bedroom.

He picks me up and carries me to the bed and places me down and climbs on the bed and starts kissing me. I kiss back and eventually we get hot and sweaty. We relax and then I get up and go take a shower.

I finish my shower and then he takes one and then when we're both dressed, we go take a walk in the warm tropical sun.

"Honey." Tommy says.

I look at him and he takes my chin in his hand and kisses me. We happen to be under a very large palm tree. It's really romantic. I love him so damn much.

We get back to the hotel and sit in the room.

I get up to get a magazine and have to bend down to pick it up and I look behind me and see Tommy staring at my butt.

"What're you looking at huh?!" I say, playfully.

"You!" He says with a wink.

"Well, stop looking at my butt and kiss me you fool!" I say as I walk over to him and kiss him.

Then I go into the bedroom and start to make the bed and then Tommy comes in the bedroom and picks me up and puts me down on the bed and starts kissing me and soon it gets really heated.

We're there for over two weeks and then we go back to LA.

We go to Adam and Ameilia's house. I ring the doorbell and Adam answers it. We walk in and Adam brings us into the living room.

"Ameilia will be down in a second. She's upstairs changing Sara's diaper." He says.

"Okay, I'll wait here." I say.

Adam and Tommy walk into the kitchen.

Tommy's POV:

I walk into the kitchen with Adam and he finishes cleaning the dishes.

"Well, Adam. You were right. I did get to have sex with her." I say.

"I knew you would." He says.

"She said I was her first time. That makes me feel special, you know." I say, smiling like an idiot.

"Aww. That's really nice, Tommy. I'm happy for you." He says, turning around.

"Thanks, Adam. You're my best friend. I wouldn't change my life at all." I say.

"That's a good thing. Not many people think that way." He says as we sit down.

Leah's POV:

I listen to the conversation between Tommy and Adam and then I barge into the kitchen.

"You are such a dork, Adam!" I say.

"Am I now?" He says as he grabs a pencil and puts it on his top lip and holds it there and makes a funny face.

We all laugh.

"Well, look who's back!" I hear Ameilia say.

"Hey, Ameilia." Tommy says.

"Hey, Tommy!" She says.

"Can I hold her?" I ask.

"Sure." She says.

She hands Sara to me and I kiss her nose. She smiles at me a little. I smile back.

"Aww." Tommy says.

I rock her a little and she opens her eyes. I look into those deep blue eyes and instantly get hypnotized. They're a beautiful blue.

She smiles some more when I put my finger in her hand.

"When are y'all gonna have another baby?" I ask.

Adam and Ameilia look at each other.

"Maybe once she's at least 8-10 months old we'll try for another." She says.

"That's cool." Tommy says.

"I just got the idea that we go on a road trip!" I say.

"That's a good idea." Ameilia says.

"It really is!" Adam says.

"By the way, where's Allison?" I ask.

Ameilia looks at Adam and sighs.

"I asked her if she wanted to hang out and she said she doesn't feel like she wants to live anymore. She said she feels used and betrayed. We don't know what happened." She says.

"She went somewhere and wouldn't tell us." Adam says.

I hand Sara to Adam and take out my phone and call her.

She doesn't answer and I leave her a message.

"Allison, where are you? You're getting me worried. Please call back." I say.

She calls back about thirty seconds later.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just out somewhere. It's nothing to worry about." She says.

"Nuh uh. Don't pull that crap with me. Where are you? I'm coming to you." I say.

"I'm at the beach. Come by yourself." She says.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I say.

I hang up.

"Um, she wants me to come to her by myself. So, um, I'll be back, okay?" I say.

"Okay. See you soon." Tommy says as he kisses me.

I go and get in the car and drive to the beach and see her sitting in the sand. I go sit next to her and notice that she's been crying. A lot.

"What's wrong?" I say as I hug her.

She gets up and goes to the edge of the sand and lets the ocean breeze hit her in the face.

"Let's go back to our house." She says.

"Okay." I say as we both walk to the car.

I drive back to our house and we go in my room and sit on the bed.

"How can I fix this?" I ask.

"Well, it's nothing you can fix really. It's more of a personal thing. But since you're my sister, I'll tell you." She says.

"Okay. So, what's wrong?" I ask.

She takes a few deep breaths and finally tells me.

"I'm pregnant and I'm scared." She says.

"Who got you pregnant?" I ask.

"Tony Francheski." She says.

"Oh my god. Do you really want this baby?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I'm not ready to take care of a baby." She says.

"Do you want to put it up for adoption?" I ask.

"Maybe. I don't know." She says.

"Okay, then. So, how long have you been pregnant?" I ask.

"About two weeks." She says, wiping away more tears.

"Oh. Wow. About the time I've been gone on my honeymoon." I say.

"Yeah." She says.

"Maybe when you put the baby up for adoption, I could adopt him or her." I say.

"That would be a good idea." She says.

Then we hug it out.

"Maybe me, you, and Ameilia and Sara can have a girls' day from the guys." I say.

"That would be great. It's always healthy to be away from the guys every now and again." She says.

"Yeah, and the guys can have a guys' day out." I say.

We go back to Adam's house and walk in the front door. We look and see that they migrated into the living room.

"Hey! We're back." I say.

"Hey!" They say.

"Ameilia, how about Allison, me, you and Sara have a girls' day? Then the guys can hang out." I say.

"That sounds like a good idea!" She says.

"Okay. How about tomorrow?" I ask.

"That's fine!" She says.

"Okay! That's the plan. The girls get to hang out together, and the guys get to hang out together." I say.

"Works for us." Adam says.

"Cool." I say.

Me, Tommy, and Allison go back to our house.

\-------

Today is the day all us girls hang out. I wake up and see Adam watching tv.

"Hey, honey." I say.

"Hey, sweetheart." He says as he leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back.

Soon, we start to make out. He gets on top of me and starts to gently pull my pajama top off. I slide my hands down his chest to his waist and gently stroke him. He moans a little and unbuttons my pajama top, then pulls it off my arms. He kisses down my neck and my chest. His hands go down my sides and down to the elastic of my pajama bottoms. He pulls them down puts his hands on my hips. He meets my face and kisses me some more. I pull his boxers down a little and he just yanks them to the floor. He almost goes in and then we stop when we hear the baby crying.

"Fuck. Every time." He says with a sigh.

"We'll get around to it." I say, panting a little.

"Yeah, I guess so." He says as he tugs his boxers back on.

He looks at me as I pull my pants back on. I look back at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Come here." He says.

I walk over to him and he takes a look at my surgery scar.

"It's looking a lot better." He says.

"It is." I say.

I put my shirt back on and go check on the baby. I change her diaper and then I throw a rag over my shoulder and sit in the rocking chair and breastfeed her.

Adam leans against the doorway with his arms folded.

"She really is a beautiful baby." He says.

"She is. She really is." I say.

She finishes feeding and I put her on my shoulder and gently pat her back and she lets out a small burp. I put the rag in the hamper and then I hand her to Adam. He walks down the stairs with her and sits in the living room while I make breakfast. I make pancakes and sausage.

"Come and eat, honey." I say.

"Okay." He says as he gets up and puts her in the swing.

She starts crying again and I hurriedly bring the food out.

He comes and grabs his food and we both go eat in the living room.

We eat as we watch Sara fall asleep in the swing. She eventually falls asleep and Adam takes our plates and goes to wash them.

I go and get dressed and kiss Adam as I take Sara to Leah and Allison's house.

I walk the short distance carrying Sara in her carseat.

I reach their house and ring the doorbell. Leah opens the door.

"Hey!" She says.

"Hey!" I say.

I walk in and see Tommy getting ready to leave.

"Hey, Tommy! Have a good day with Adam." I say.

"Thanks! I'll see you later, baby." He says as he kisses Leah's cheek.

He leaves and gets in the car and drives down the street.

I sit in the living room and put Sara next to me.

"Allison will be out in a minute." Leah says as she goes in the kitchen.

I notice Allison walk into the living room.

"Hey, Allison." I say.

"Hey, Ameilia. How are you today?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

She sits down and looks like she's been sick.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about..." She says.

"Okay. Whatever you say." I say.

Leah comes back in with some cereal for Allison and herself.

"Did you already eat?" She asks.

"Yeah, I have." I say.

"So, how'd you sleep?" She asks.

"I slept fine. When I woke up this morning, me and Adam tried to have sex, but then Sara woke up and started crying. We've been trying all week. But everytime we try, she starts crying." I say with a sigh.

"Oh. I'm sorry for you." Allison says.

"It's okay. You're a lot of work!" I say to Sara.

She responds with a smile.

I laugh a little.

As soon as they're done with their cereal, Leah grabs a DVD and puts it in the DVD player.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"Old videos I made when I was younger." Leah says.

"Cool." I say.

We watch the videos and talk about the guys and lots of other stuff.

After a while, Sara starts to cry.

"Is she okay?" Allison asks.

"I think she's hungry." I say.

I take her out of the carseat and check her diaper.

"Can I feed her?" Allison asks.

"Sure." I say as I grab the bottle from the diaper bag.

I hand Sara to Allison and then I hand her the bottle.

She puts the bottle in her mouth and Sara starts to drink it.

"Aww. She's so cute." Allison says.

"I know. When I'm out and about, people always tell me that she's adorable." I say.

Adam's POV:

We get back to the house and Ameilia isn't back yet with Sara. We go in the living room and relax. I sit in my recliner and Tommy sits on the couch.

"Whatcha wanna watch?" I ask.

"I don't care. Whatever you wanna watch." He says.

"Okay, then I'm turning on Breaking Bad." I say.

I turn it on and we watch it and talk for a while.

\-------

We go in the house and quietly walk in the living room. I quietly walk up behind Adam and shake his shoulder. Leah does the same to Tommy, too.

"What the hell?!" He yells.

"You scared me!" Tommy says.

"Yeah we did!" Leah says as she gives me a high five.

Adam comes over to me and takes Sara out of my arms, holds her, and rocks her. He takes her little hand and kisses it.

After a while, Leah, Tommy, and Allison go home.

Me and Adam are cuddling with the baby.

Leah's POV:

Me, Tommy, and Allison went home and are almost ready for bed. I call Tommy into Allison's room and tell him to sit down.

"Tommy. We need to tell you something..." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

We both take deep breaths.

"I'm pregnant." She says.

He gets up and starts pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" I ask.

"Are you okay with this?" She asks.

"Um, I'm not sure." He says.

He looks like he's confused.

"Who?" He asks.

"Tony Francheski. A guy I dated in high school but he cheated on me. An old flame." Allison says.

He starts pacing back and forth again.

"Chill out, Tommy." I say.

He sits back down and gives me a kiss.

"So, do you want this baby?" He asks.

"No, not really." She says.

"I was thinking we could adopt it." I say.

"That would be a good idea." He says.

"So, that's the plan." She says.

Then he gets up again and starts pacing back and forth again.

"What's wrong now?" I ask.

"I feel like someone's watching us." He says, pushing his hair back from his face.

Me and Allison turn around and look out the window.

"There's no one there, honey." I say.

"Not that kind of watch." He says.

"Oh. Then what kind?" I ask.

"Like a video camera." He says.

I look around the room and see a tiny video camera sitting in the fake plant that's in the room.

"Look what I found, Tommy." I say.

He takes it and throws it to the ground and smashes it.

Then he goes out of the house and scouts for more cameras. He finds one in the bushes and smashes that one, too.

Then he calls Adam over. He comes rushing over.

"What is it?" He asks.

"There were video cameras in our house and we didn't place them there." Tommy says.

He comes in the bedroom with us so that we can show him the video camera.

Then we all hear a noise. Tommy grabs a bat and I cower behind him. We walk out to the living room and hear another noise. Then Tommy turns the light on and almost hits the guy that happens to be in the living room looking for the camera. He misses and the guy grabs the bat and whacks Tommy's arm. Adam comes up behind him and grabs his arms like a cop would do.

"Gotcha!" He says.

I take off his glasses and see that it's the guy from high school that always tried to get me to go out with him.

I immediately have a flash back.

I think of how he used to follow me all around the school. One time he tried to grab my wrist when I was starting to walk away from him when we were talking. Then he would follow me some more. There was another time when he was following me and I started to run and I fell over a rock. He grabbed my arm and I smacked his arm away and yelled pervert at him and grabbed my bag and ran off towards the bus. At least he didn't ride the same bus as me.

Then the flashback ends.

I snap back to reality when I hear the guy yelling from Adam gripping his arm really tight like how a cop does it when they catch a criminal.

"She doesn't like you! She's a married woman now! Get out of here, you pervert!" Adam yells.

He runs out of the house and gets in the passenger side of a car.

I run over to Tommy and see if he's okay. He takes his shirt off and I look to see what the damage is. Just some bruises and bumps. Nothing bad. I put a heating pad on his back and he leans back on the couch.

"You gonna be okay, honey?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He says.

Adam shuts the door and I walk a little forward and I step on something. I look down and see a flip phone. I pick it up and look through the pictures. I look at one picture and see the crazy woman. I scream and drop the phone. Adam comes over and picks it up.

"Um, I don't think he was here to rob y'all. I think he was here to kidnap someone." Adam says as he shows Tommy the picture of the crazy woman.

"Dammit. Why are they out to get us?" He asks to the air.

We all nod in confusion.

"Well, I gotta go back to the house. It's 1:30 in the morning. I'll see you two later." Adam says as he leaves.

Adam's POV:

I get back to the house and shut the door behind me.

I scrunch down in front of the front door and hang my head in between my legs and cry. I hate that these people are out to get us. At around 2:15 I go upstairs and get back in the bed. I make Ameilia stir and she looks up at me and I look at her.

"What's wrong, Adam? Why have you been crying?" She asks.

I show her the picture and she immediately goes to Sara's room and checks to see if she's okay. I run after her and see her picking her up out of the crib.

"At least she's okay." Ameilia says.

"Yeah." I say.

We go downstairs and sit in the living room. Ameilia sits in my lap and holds Sara. I'm playing peek a boo with her. She's smiling and gurgling.

\-------

It's a beautiful Friday morning and me and Adam are going to a concert that Adam has to do. We walk into the big room where the concert will be held and Adam goes up to the stage and practices. I watch him while I hold Sara. She's staring at him like she's hypnotized. Apparently she loves to see him sing. When Adam goes backstage I walk back there and see him doing his hair up.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey." He says.

"This is going to be a great concert, I can feel it." I say.

"Yeah, I can feel it too." He says.

About 2 hours later, it's time for the concert.

Adam's POV:

"How you guys doing tonight?" I ask the crowd.

They all scream in unison.

"Great! I have someone I'd like you all to see! Ameilia! Come on out here!" I say. 

She walks out on stage cradling a sleeping Sara in her arms.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the audience says.

"Everyone, this is Sara Marie Lambert! She is such a Daddy's Girl!" I say.

"No I think she's a Mommy's Girl, Adam!" Ameilia says.

"Haha anyways! I wanna sing an acoustic version of If I Had You to her, coz that's what I sang to her when she was in you. Tommy, you ready?" I ask.

He gives me a thumbs up.

He starts strumming and I sing If I Had You to Sara. I notice her smile in her sleep and I smile at that.

I end the song and Ameilia goes backstage.

I continue to banter and sing for a good two hours.

\-------

At the end of the concert, Adam comes backstage and I give him a kiss.

"I think Sara enjoyed that." I say.

"She probably did." He says.

He takes her in his arms and gives her a kiss on her forehead. She reaches up and grabs his nose.

He smiles and puts his finger in her hand and she grips it.

I smile and take her back in my arms so that he can drink some water and then we get ready to leave.


	13. Disneyland Horror

We get back to the house and I decide that it's time for a night away from the baby.

"Honey. How about we take a night off from the baby?" I ask.

"That would be great. Leah and Tommy can take care of Sara." He says.

"I'm gonna call them and see if they can do that for us tonight." I say.

I dial Leah's number and she picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey, Leah." I say.

"Hey, Ameilia. How was the concert?" She asks.

"It was great." I say.

"Cool!" She says.

"Can you take care of Sara tonight?" I ask.

"Sure! That's not a problem!" She says.

"Thanks! It means a lot." I say.

"No problem. See you soon." She says.

"See you soon!" I say.

I hang up and put my phone down.

"Leah and Tommy are able to take care of Sara tonight." I say.

"Great!" He says.

We get to Leah and Tommy's house and bring Sara and her diaper bag inside.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey!" Leah says as she takes Sara in her arms and kisses her nose lightly.

"She's asleep, but she'll be hungry in a while. I have lots of baby formula in here. You won't have a problem with running out." I say as I hand the bag to her.

"Okay. She's in good hands. Don't worry." She says.

"Thanks again!" I say.

We leave and go back to the house and change into something more nice.

Leah's POV:

I sit down and Sara wakes up and opens her eyes. I put my finger in her hand and she grips it. Then she starts to cry.

"Tommy, can you go heat up the bottle?" I ask.

"No problem, baby." He says.

He gets up and goes in the kitchen with the bottle and heats it up and brings it back in and I put it in her mouth. She drinks from it and Tommy puts the rag from her bag over my shoulder so that I can burp her when she's done.

She finishes the bottle and I burp her, she does spit up a little when I do that. I put her in her carseat and she falls asleep. Me and Tommy watch tv for a while until Sara starts to cry again. I know that she's not hungry, so she needs her diaper changed. I take her out of the carseat and change her. She stops crying after that and falls asleep again.

Eventually, Adam and Ameilia come back.

"Hey! How'd it go?" I ask.

"It went perfect." She says as she kisses him.

"It was great." He says as he kisses her back.

"Well, she was just a little angel. If you need a baby sitter again, just come to us." I say.

"Thanks! We will." She says.

They leave with Sara.

Tommy scoops me up and carries me to the bedroom and starts kissing me. I kiss back and soon both of us are making out and it gets heated. We go on for about 30 minutes and then we relax in the bed.

Tommy's POV:

I get a text from my friend. It says that he's having a party and we're invited and we can bring three guests.

"You wanna go to a party?" I ask.

"Sure! Why are you asking this?" She asks.

"My friend is having a party. He said that me and you are invited. And we can bring three friends." I say.

"Cool! Let's go!" She says as she kisses me.

\-------

I get a text from Tommy and it says that we're invited to his friend's party.

"Hey, honey. Tommy invited us to a party." I say.

"Cool! We need someone to watch Sara." He says.

"I'll call my mom. She loves Sara." I say.

I call my mom and she says that she would be glad to watch Sara while we're out.

She comes within 10 minutes and we get ready to leave.

We head over to Leah and Tommy's house and get in the car. Tommy drives to his friend's house.

Leah's POV:

We get to Tommy's friend's house and we talk with different people.

We invited Allison, but she won't be here until later. She had to get an ultrasound done today.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, honey." I say as I give him a quick kiss.

Tommy's POV:

I watch my beautiful wife walk to the bathroom and think to myself that I'm a lucky guy.

"Hey, handsome." I hear a voice next to me.

"Uh... hi?" I question her.

"Wanna go have some fun in another room?" She asks.

"Uh, no thanks." I say, trying to walk away.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to." She says, now getting too close to me.

"Um, you're making me super uncomfortable..." I say.

She leans in and tries to kiss me, tongue and all, but I keep my mouth shut tight.

Leah's POV:

When I'm done in the bathroom, I walk out and see a girl trying to kiss Tommy. As I walk over to them she does kiss Tommy. I can't tell if he's enjoying it or not. I go up to her and pull her away and smack the living shit out of her.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!!!! HE'S MARRIED TO ME!" I yell.

At that instant, she comes up to me and gets up in my personal space. I can tell she's drunk. She tries to smack me and I just push her against the wall. She throws a cd case and I feel it hit my head. Tommy just takes me to the car. Adam, Ameilia, and Allison follow us back to the house.

"I can't believe that bitch tried to kiss you. Did you like it, Tommy?" I ask.

"Not really. I was trying to tell her I was married, but she didn't listen. She was drunk." He says.

"Yeah. She really was." I say.

We get back to the house and Tommy and I sit in the living room until Adam and Ameilia come.

Ameilia comes in the house and has a first aid kit. She takes out a cleaning cloth and a bandaid.

"There. You're all fixed up." She says

"Thanks, Ameilia." I say.

"No problem. What are friends for?" She asks.

"Thanks so much, guys. I love that we had met." I say.

"Well, we gotta check on Sara. We'll see you guys later." She says.

"Alright. Bye!" I say.

They leave and I start to cry.

"What's wrong, honey?" Tommy asks as he takes me in his arms.

"I thought today was going to go better than it did." I say, crying my eyes out.

"Well, at least we're home now. We can relax if you want." He says.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I say.

Allison comes back to the house and comes in the front door. She takes one look at me.

"What happened to you?!" She asks.

"You didn't see what happened back there?" I ask.

"Not really." She says.

"Well, I caught this bitch kissing Tommy. I bitch slapped her and she threw a cd at me. That's how I got this cut. Then we came back to the house and Ameilia fixed it." I say.

"Oh. Well, that's not really good." She says.

"I know." I say.

I get up and go to the bathroom and look at the cut. I go back out and sit on the couch.

"So, is it a boy or girl?" I ask.

"It's a boy." She says.

"Eeeee! A boy!" I say, happily.

Tommy and I laugh a little.

I sit in Tommy's lap and we talk with Allison about whether or not we're gonna adopt the baby.

I look up at Tommy and kiss his chin.

I get my phone out of my pocket and call Elsa. I ask her if she can come over. She says yeah and says that she is on her way over. I get up and go in my room and sit. I end up falling asleep and I wake up when I hear the door bell ring. She comes in the bedroom and sits down. I start to feel nauseous. I run to the bathroom and throw up. She looks confused when I walk back in.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I don't know. I don't feel sick anymore." I say.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

I look around and think for a few minutes.

"I haven't had my cycle yet." I say.

"You could possibly be pregnant." She says.

"Oh my god. I wonder how Tommy will react." I say.

I run to the bathroom and look through the cabinet and find a spare pregnancy test. I use it and then when it's ready, I start to freak out.

"Uh oh." I say.

Elsa knocks on the door.

"Are you okay, Leah?" She asks.

"Not really." I say.

I walk out and show her the pregnancy test.

"Oh damn." She says.

I go downstairs with the pregnancy test in my hand and sit next to Tommy. We're alone in the living room.

"What's the matter, honey?" He asks. 

I pull out the pregnancy test and show him the result.

"Oh. Well, okay. This is a shock." He says.

"We need to tell Allison." I say.

"We do." He says.

I get up and so does he. We hold hands as we walk to Allison's room.

I knock on the door and walk in.

"Allison?" I ask.

"Yeah, Leah?" She asks as she puts down her magazine.

I sit on her bed and hold Tommy's hand. I take a few deep breaths and hand her the pregnancy test.

"Oh. My. God." She says slowly.

"Yeah." I say as I look down towards my lap.

Tommy sits down on the bed.

"I can't believe this is happening." She says.

"I didn't think I could ever get pregnant coz of the accident when my spine broke. I'm thankful for this day." I say.

We finish talking and I walk back to my room holding my belly crying my eyes out. They're happy tears, mostly.

I eventually stop crying and Tommy comes in and has Sara in his arms. Adam and Ameilia must have come over. He sits on the bed.

"If we were able to take care of Sara, then we are able to take care of the baby inside you." He says.

"I guess you're right, honey." I say.

We both smile and he kisses me. Then Sara gurgles. He takes Sara back to the living room and comes back and sits next to me on the bed. He turns on the tv and I fall asleep next to him in the middle of the program.

After a while, I wake up.

I walk into the living room and see Elsa watching tv.

"Hey. You wanna spend the night?" I ask.

"I can't tonight. I have stuff I gotta do. Maybe tomorrow night." She says.

"Okay. That's fine." I say.

I sit next to her and hug her.

She leaves and so do Adam and Ameilia.

It's about 10:49 at night when they're gone.

I got to bed after getting a glass of water.

I wake up in the middle of the night and see Tommy passed out.

I get up and go in the kitchen and get some more water. I drink it and then I go and lay on the couch. I fall asleep there.

Tommy's POV:

I wake up and notice that Leah's not in the bed. I get up and walk into the living room and see her sleeping on the couch with the tv on. I turn the tv off and pick her up and bring her back to the room and go back to sleep.

Leah's POV:

I wake up and notice I'm back in the bedroom. I get up and grab my phone and go in the living room. I sit on the couch and look through my texts. I see an odd number and tap it.

It says:

I will be back for you. Mark my words. I WILL be back!

My heart starts to beat fast. Really fast. I start to hyperventilate and freak out.

Tommy's POV:

I walk out of the bedroom into the living room and see Leah breathing really fast. I run over there to help her calm down. I sit on the couch and pull her up towards me and lay her in my lap. I put my hand on her chest, around the collar bone area, and tell her to breath like I am. She calms down a little after a while.

"What's going on with you lately, Leah?" I ask.

"You need to look at this, Tommy." She says.

She hands me her phone and I look at the text and my eyes get wide.

"Well, it looks like someone is stalking us." I say.

"Yeah." She says.

"I thought you were hyperventilating because you're pregnant. But now I know why." I say.

"Yeah, that's not a good thing to hyperventilate over either." She says.

She looks down and so do I. I put my hand on her belly. She holds my hand there.

"I need you to protect me and the baby, Tommy. I need to trust you with it." She says.

"I promise that I will protect you and the baby. I would never let that happen to you or the baby." I say.

"I'm glad." She says as she leans on me.

Leah's POV:

I get up and call Ameilia. She answers the house phone and I tell her what happened. She tells me that she's on her way over.

Adam's POV:

I wake up to the warm, but empty spot on the bed. I look around and notice that Ameilia isn't even here. I go in Sara's room and pick her up out of the crib and sit in the rocking chair and snuggle her. She gurgles a little.

I get a phone call from Ameilia.

"It's your mommy. Hello?" I ask.

"I need you to come over to Leah's house with Sara." She says.

"Okay. I'm on my way." I say.

I hang up and put Sara in her crib while I get dressed. I go back in her room and take her out of the crib and bring her with me to Leah and Tommy's house.

Leah's POV:

I end up running to the bathroom and throw up. Tommy follows me.

When I finish, we walk back out and sit down on the couch. Adam is there holding Sara.

"Sorry about that. Listen, we need to tell you something." I say as I look at Tommy.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

I look at their faces and they look shocked. Ameilia takes Sara into her arms.

"How long have you been pregnant?" She asks.

"Since yesterday." I say.

"Oh. Wow." She says.

"I'll be right back. I'm really hungry. I'm gonna go get some cereal." I say as I get up.

I go in the kitchen and make a bowl of dry cereal and go back in the living room and sit next to Tommy.

Allison comes out and looks really sleepy.

"Hey, guys." She says.

"Hey, Allison." We all say.

She sits next to Adam.

"You're pretty big already." He says.

"Yeah, I know right?" She says.

"Let's go on a roadtrip!" I say.

"We can't. We're waaayyyyyy too busy taking care of Sara to go on a road trip." Adam says.

"Oh. Okay." I say.

"Maybe we can do something else instead." Ameilia says.

"How about Disneyland?" Adam asks.

"Sure!" I say.

We decide on going to Disneyland the next day and we just hang out the rest of that day.

\-------

I wake up the next morning and see Adam still asleep. I get up and go get ready for the trip to Disneyland. I take a shower, get dressed, and wake Adam up.

I shake his shoulder.

"Adam. You need to get up." I say.

He snores a little and jerks upwards.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Disneyland." He says, yawning.

"You're more tired than usual this morning. What's wrong?" I ask.

"Sara was crying a lot last night." He says.

"I didn't hear her." I say.

"Well, I did." He says.

"Well, do you need something like an energy shot? We have some 5 hour energy in the cabinet." I say.

"That would help." He says.

I go and get one for him and he chugs it.

"That better?" I ask.

"Much better." He says.

I give him a little kiss on the mouth. Then he goes to get ready.

I go and get Sara ready and put a cute dress on her and some little pink booties.

Adam comes up behind me with a t-shirt and boxers on.

"Your bulge is teasing me, Adam." I say, smiling.

"Is it?" He asks, slyly.

"Yes it is." I say.

He laughs a little. He kisses my neck and breathes in my ear.

"Adam. I'm trying to dress the baby. She can see everything you're doing." I say.

"Well, lay her in the crib and come with me." He says.

I put her in the crib and follow Adam into the bedroom. We start kissing and I tease his bulge. He moans a little and then takes my tank top and bra off. I lean back on the bed and kiss him. He loops his fingers in my belt loops on my jeans and goes to undo the button on my jeans. I put the tips of my fingers in his boxers and pull at them a little. He moans some more and yanks my jeans down along with my underwear. I yank his boxers down and he immediately inserts himself and we move in sync. We go at it until we both come. We get dressed in clean clothes and then I go and check on Sara. I notice that she fell asleep. Adam comes in and kisses me. I take her out of the crib and go downstairs and get her diaper bag ready.

Adam comes downstairs in boots and a dark jacket. He hands me my favorite jacket and I put it on. We go out to the car and drive to Leah and Tommy's house.

We walk into the house and see that all three of them are getting ready.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey! Something seems different about you." Leah says to me.

I whisper in Leah's ear and she smiles then giggles.

We get ready to go to Disneyland and we all go in two cars. Leah, Tommy, and Allison in one and me, Adam and Sara in the other.

We get there and we pay to get in. The first thing we do is go to one of the rides. Allison and Leah can't go on it, so we have them watch Sara. Me, Adam and Tommy ride it and then we go back to them.

"That was fun!" I say.

"Yeah, it was!" Adam says.

I hold his hand on the way back to Allison and Leah.

"We're back!" I say.

"She's hungry." Leah says.

"Okay. Hand her here. I didn't bring any bottles, so I'm gonna have to breastfeed her. Unfold that rag and put it over my shoulder so that my chest is covered. That's how I'm gonna feed her." I say.

She unfolds it and puts it over my shoulder and I get Sara and put her under there and she feeds.

We ride rides until it's 7:00 and then we eat and at 7:30, we go and get ready to go watch the fireworks. We go and sit in the bleachers and wait for the fireworks and concert to start.

Someone taps my shoulder and I look behind me and smile.

"Hey, Fawn! Hey, Neil!" I say.

Then someone else taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Lee says.

"Hey! What's up guys?" Adam asks.

"Not much! We didn't expect you to be here!" Lee says.

"There he is!" Adam says as he picks up Riff.

"Aww. He really loves you, Adam." I say.

"Well, he is my Godson. I'm like another father to him." He says.

"Baby!" Riff says.

"Isn't she cute?" Adam asks Riff.

"Yes!" Riff says.

"The fireworks are about to begin! Please take your seats!" The announcer says.

We all take our seats and the concert starts. About 3 minutes in, the fireworks start and a big one scares Sara. She starts crying and I calm her down. After the concert and fireworks, I look back at the stage and I see one of the guys on the stage wink at me. I make a weird face and try to forget about it.

When it's time to go, I'm almost out of the gate of the bleachers when someone comes up behind me and starts touching me. I try to yell out for Adam, but nothing comes out. He takes his hand and undoes my jeans and sticks his hand down my pants.

"A-ADAM!!!!!!!!!!" I yell.

Leah notices me and grabs Adam's arm and they come running towards me and the guy. He just keeps going. He moves my hair with his other hand and bites my neck. I yell out coz he's sexually abusing me.

"STOP! PLEASE!!!" I yell.

Adam and Leah are still pretty far away.

Then the guy yanks my pants down and rips my button up shirt open and rips my tank top in half. Oh my god, I'm being raped. I can't believe this. He lays me down and tries to force himself on me.

Adam and Leah are getting really close.

The guy starts to try to kiss me. I try to get away, but it doesn't work. Everytime I try to get away, he pushes me back down. I think he's drunk. Guys usually do this when they're drunk. I can feel him pushing into me. He starts thrusting a little too fast and somewhere I. The middle I feel him come inside me.

"Mmm nice and loose. Just how I like em!" He slurs.

"Please stop!" I cry.

Adam and Leah are running through the gate now and eventually Adam reaches us and knocks the guy to the ground. Leah helps me get my clothes back on. Adam punches him in the gut and then in the nether regions. Then he calls a security guard. The security guard calls the county police and an ambulance.

The ambulance comes first and some paramedics come and check me out. They see a bite mark on my neck and apparently I'm shaking like a maniac. I'm transported to the hospital where they monitor me.

I wake up about three hours later and see Adam sitting in the chair asleep. I can tell he's been crying because his face is all red. I see Sara in her carseat asleep, too. I sit up and lean forward to tap Adam on the knee. He snorts and wakes up.

"Huh?! Oh. Hey, honey. How you feeling?" He asks.

"Eh, could be better." I say.

"Well, I hope that never happens again. I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you again." He says as he starts crying again.

"Honey. Come here. All I care about is that you came back for me. And you beat him up. He actually went inside me." I say.

"I can't believe that jerk. They took your clothes to do a rape kit and it came back positive." He says.

He puts the rail down and sits next to me. I scoot to the right a little and he lays down next to me. I kiss his forehead and he nuzzles me.


	14. Revenge

Where am I? In the hospital still? Ugh.

I must have fallen asleep.

*Dream starts*

I'm sitting in the bleachers watching myself watch the fireworks. I look and I see me and Adam getting ready to go. I look where my other self is looking and see the guy wink. After a few minutes, I'm still in the bleachers watching my other self get ready to go when I see that rapist come up behind me.

I see myself yell for Adam and he and Leah are running. I look back over to me and the guy. First he undoes my jeans and then shoves his hands down there and touches my nether regions.

I look back towards Adam and Leah. Still pretty far away. I look back and the rapist is yanking my jeans down and ripping my shirt open and ripping my tank top in half. I look again and see Adam and Leah come close. I look back and see the rapist laying me down and trying to kiss me now. I'm trying to get away and he keeps pushing me back down. He says he likes how loose I am and licks his lips and pushes inside me even further. He thrusts until he comes and I look like I'm about to cry again.

Then Adam comes and knocks him to the ground. He punches him in the gut and kicks him in the nether regions while Leah helps my get my clothes back on.

Then I see Adam call a security guard and the security guard calls the cops and an ambulance. The paramedics come over to me and check me out and I look over and I'm shaking and murmuring something. They take me to the hospital.

*Dream ends*

Adam's POV:

I wake up and hear Ameilia talking in her sleep. It sounds like she's saying something like please stop or something like that. I go over to her and try to wake her up.

"Ameilia! Wake up!" I say as I shake her shoulder.

"Huh?!" She says as she almost whacks me.

"Woah!" I say, as I'm caught off-guard.

"Sorry." She says as she calms down.

"What's wrong? Were you having a bad dream?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was having a nightmare where I was reliving what happened at Disneyland." She says.

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen to you ever again." I say as I sit next to her.

"I hope so." She says as she buries her face in to me.

She starts crying because of the nightmare.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. I'm right here." I say as I rub her back and kiss her head over and over.

"I love you so much, Adam." She says when she looks up at me.

"I love you too, Ameilia. I'll try to protect you more now." I say as I wipe the tears off her face.

I lean in and kiss her passionately.

\-------

Me and Adam cuddle for a while and we watch Sara sleep. I'm glad that I married Adam and that we had our first child 4 months ago. She's the cutest little baby ever and she's all ours.

Eventually we hear a knock at the door to the hospital room.

"Come in." I say.

The door opens and Leah, Tommy, and Allison walk in.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Leah asks.

"Like a million bricks hit me." I say.

"Aww. I'm sorry." She says.

"It's okay." I say.

"I hate having to come to the hospital again and again and again. It's getting old." She says.

"It's like we can't get away from it no matter how much we try." I say.

Then I break down in tears again because the memory keeps flooding back to me. It's like it's permanently etched into my brain.

Adam wraps his arms around me and tries to calm me down.

Leah's POV:

I get up and go in the bathroom and look in the mirror.

I let memories flood back to me. I think about how I met Adam and Ameilia, then how I met Tommy, Ameilia giving birth to Sara, Tommy and me getting married, Allison getting pregnant, then me getting pregnant, then going to Disneyland, Ameilia getting raped, and now her in the hospital.

I eventually start to get sick of what is going on with our lives.

"I'm sick and tired of my best friends and family being in the goddamn hospital 24/7. I'm just sick of it." I say.

I go back in the room and sit next to Tommy.

I look at Ameilia and she looks rough, tired, stressed out, and mortified. She has dark circles under her eyes and they're red from crying.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Ameilia." I say.

"It's not your fault, Leah." She says, wiping her face.

\-------

There's another knock at the door.

"Come in." I say.

The nurse walks in and hands me the release forms and me and Adam both sign them.

Leah's POV:

I look down towards my lap.

"I'm gonna protect us. Don't worry." I say softly.

"Say it again, Leah. I didn't hear you." She says.

"I'M GONNA PROTECT Y'ALL I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SHIT GOING ON!" I yell.

"Oh. That's great, Leah." She says.

"I don't want anyone else in the hospital anymore unless one of us girls is pregnant." I say.

"I agree with you, Leah." Allison says.

"From now on, we're all gonna avoid the hospital as long as we can." I say.

They all agree with what I said.

"We gotta go now. We'll see you guys later." Tommy says.

"Bye." Adam says.

\-------

Leah, Tommy, and Allison leave and then we get ready to leave.

Adam helps me get my clothes on. He helps me get my sweatpants on. Right before they're all the way up, I have a flashback.

I have a flashback to where the rapist had bit my neck. It hurt my neck really bad and I reach up to my neck and feel it. I notice that there's a bandage on it.

I'm snapped back to reality when I hear Adam call my name.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I said, stand up." He says.

"Oh." I say.

"It's okay. You're just emotionally unstable. I'm here with you. Don't worry." He says as he ties the strings on my sweatpants.

"Thanks for being there for me, Adam." I say as he helps me get my shirt on.

"No problem, baby." He says as he kisses me lightly on the lips.

I sigh and then slip on my black Toms and pull my jacket on. Adam grabs Sara's car seat and we head out to the car.

As we're on our way home, I feel my neck again and again.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"How hard did he bite my neck?" I ask.

"Pretty hard. You were bleeding." He says.

"Oh." Is all I could say.

We get home and I see two cars in the driveway. I recognize my mom's car. I don't recognize the other car.

"Looks like both our parents are here." He says.

"Oh, so that's your parents' car. I was wondering who's that was." I say.

We park in the driveway and walk up the cobblestone sidewalk. I hold Sara's carseat and walk in when Adam unlocks the front door.

When I walk in, my mom comes up to me and hugs me.

"Oh my god. I'm so glad you're okay. What happened?" She asks.

"Long story." I say.

"We all got time." She says.

We go and sit in the living room and my mom holds Sara.

"Well, the other day, me, Adam, and Sara went to Disneyland with our friends Leah, Tommy, and Allison. Me, Adam and Tommy rode rides. Leah and Allison couldn't because they're pregnant. Both of them. So we rode rides and had fun until 7:00 rolled around. We ate some food and then went to watch the fireworks at 7:30. There was a concert going on at the same time.

"After the concert, the tech guys were packing up and one guy winked at me. I just made a face and pushed it aside. Then as I was almost out of the gate, the same guy came up behind me and started touching me. I yelled for Adam and he and Leah came running. They were pretty far away.

"Then he unbuttoned my jeans and shoved his hand down there. He then pushed my hair aside, and then he bit my neck really hard. See? Then he yanked my jeans down, ripped my shirt open, and then ripped my tank top in half. He tried kissing me, but I kept trying to get away. He pushed me down each time.

"He even pushed himself inside me and said he liked how loose I was, then thrusted inside me until he came. Then Adam came and knocked him to the ground. Then he punched him in the stomach and then kicked him in the nether regions and called the Security guard and he called 911.

"Then a couple paramedics came over to me. They said I was shaking like a maniac and that the bite mark on my neck was in bad shape. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital." I say in a hurry.

There was silence in the room. No one was talking until Leila spoke up.

"Adam. You're a hero. You are the best husband and father around. She's lucky to have you." She says.

"Thanks, Mom. It means a lot to hear that." He says.

"Let's change the subject." I say.

We talk about stuff unrelated to the last subject.

While they're talking, I have another flashback.

I have one where he shoved his hand down my jeans.

All I hear is a muffled voice saying my name.

"Honey, Ameilia. Can you hear me?" He says.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be in here right now." I say as I go upstairs and take a nap.

Adam's POV:

"Sorry about that. She's really unstable emotionally and physically. I'm gonna go see if she's okay." I say.

"That's okay. We need to go now anyways." My mom says.

"We do too." Ameilia's dad says.

They leave and I take Sara upstairs and put her in the crib. She falls asleep and I go and lay in the bed. I just watch Ameilia sleep. I watch her chest rise and fall. I caress her face and then fall asleep myself.

\-------

I wake up and see that Adam fell asleep in the bed next to me. He's snoring a little. His hand is flopped over. I put my hand in his and I link our fingers together.

He wakes up right then.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I say.

"You feeling better?" He asks.

"A little." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Come here." He says.

I scoot a little closer to him. He wraps an arm around me and I snuggle up to him.

"I hope you get past this, honey." He says.

"Me too." I say.

We lay there in silence for a little bit and I listen to his heart beat.

"I think I'm gonna have to go to therapy because of this, Adam." I say.

"That would probably help." He says.

"I love you, Adam." I say as I kiss him.

"I love you, too, Ameilia." He says, kissing me back.

Leah's POV:

Tommy comes in the living room and sees me putting security cameras up in the corners of the house.

"What are you doing?!" He asks.

"I'm putting up security cameras so that we can catch it the next time some one tries to break in. It's by CPI Security. There's an app where it will lock our doors and turn the lights on, too. Adam's doing the same thing." I say.

"Oh. Well, don't fall off that ladder." He says.

"I won't." I say.

Adam's POV:

I finish putting up the security cameras and then sit on the couch and pull Ameilia closer to me and she falls asleep.

I think about why I can never get to her in time. I bet she's disappointed in me. I look down at her and she's snoring lightly.

I hope she's not about to have another nightmare.

I take her upstairs and put her in the bed and strip to nothing but boxers and climb into the bed.

Leah's POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night to hearing some noise in the living room. I slowly walk into the living room and see someone in the trap I set. He fell into it and I sneak into the kitchen and grab a knife. I walk into the living room.

"Well well well. Look who we have here. Should I kill you for stalking me and my friends?" I ask.

"What ya gonna do to me, huh? Cut me?" He asks.

"Maybe! Unless you confess now." I say.

"I'm not saying anything!" He yells.

I take a good look at him and notice that he's the same guy that raped Ameilia.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE SAME GUY THAT RAPED MY FRIEND!!!!!!!" I yell and just throw the knife down and start kicking him in the shins.

He starts yelling and asking me to stop.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" He yells.

"WHATAYA WANT FROM US?!?!?!" I yell at him.

He just looks at me all scared. He looks like he's trying to get the words out, but they're not coming out. Tommy comes out of the bedroom to see what's going on.

"Leah, honey. What's with all the-?!" He starts to say, but then his jaw drops.

"Yeah, this is the guy who raped Ameilia." I say as I kick him some more.

"I'm gonna call the cops!" He says as he takes out his phone and dials 911.

In about 2 minutes, the cops arrive.

They're about to take him away, and then I run to stop them.

"WAIT! I need to know what he wants from us!" I say.

"Tell her what you want." The cop says.

"I want the redhead." He says.

I immediately know that he wants Ameilia.

"She's married." I say.

"I don't give a fuck that she's married. I wanna fuck that bitch so hard. I don't care if I have to force myself on her again." He says.

"Alright, that's enough. Get back in the squad car." The cop says as he shoves the guy back into the car.

I take off running towards Adam's house. I knock on the door loud enough for Adam to hear.

He opens it and I push him back in.

"I need to talk to you, Adam." I say.

"What about? It's 3:35 in the morning." He says with a yawn.

"The guy that raped Ameilia was just in our house." I say.

"REALLY?!" He says.

"Yeah. You have to believe me, Adam!" I say as I start breathing heavily.

"We can't tell Ameilia. She's stressed out enough as it is." He says as he paces back and forth.

"I agree with you." I say.

He takes me by the shoulders.

"We HAVE to get these people locked up on Death Row." He says.

"Okay... or just kill him the next time he tries to hurt any of us." I say.

"That's sweet Leah, but we want THEM locked up, not you. We need to put them on trial." He says.

"Maybe you're right, Adam." I say.

Then I hear footsteps. Like they're running. Then we see Ameilia appear at the top of the staircase. She's out of breath.

"The nightmare again?" He asks her.

She just nods her head up and down slowly and sits on the ground hugging her knees.

He goes up the stairs and picks her up and carries her downstairs.

"Well, I just needed to tell you that. I'll see you guys later." I say.

\-------

"What were y'all talking about?" I ask.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, honey." He says.

"It's making me worry even more now." I say.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He says.

I can't help but to keep thinking of what he was talking about with Leah.

Leah's POV:

"Where were you?!" Tommy asks when I walk in the door.

"I was over at Adam's house telling him what happened. He said that we can't tell Ameilia or she'll freak." I say.

"Oh. I thought something happened to you." He says with a sigh.

"No. Let's go back to bed." I say.

"Whatever you want to do, honey." He says.

Adam's POV:

"Ameilia?" I ask.

"Yeah, honey?" She asks back.

"Do you trust me enough?" I ask.

"That's ridiculous! I trust you completely! Why would you think that I don't trust you?! I trust you more than you know, honey! Tell me why." She says as she sits up in the bed.

"Because of what happened the other day. I didn't think you would trust me anymore to protect you." I say as I feel my cheeks getting hot.

"I trust you. Why can't you see that?" She asks.

I sigh because I can't keep it in anymore.

"Leah came by and said that the guy who raped you is out to get you." I say.

Her jaw drops and she starts to freak out. She gets up and runs to the bathroom, shuts the door and locks it. I get up and run to the door.

"Ameilia, please come out. I couldn't hold that in any longer. I had to tell you sooner or later." I say.

I try and try to get her out of the bathroom, but eventually I fall asleep on the floor next to the bathroom door.

I wake up about an hour later and tug a shirt on and go downstairs.

I see a note and read it.

Went to Fawn's house. She wanted to see Sara. I love you.

-Ameilia❤️

"Great going, Adam. You made her leave the house." I say to myself as I sit heavily in a chair at the kitchen table.

I put my head in my hands with my elbows propped up on the table.

I get my phone out and call Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy. Can you come over?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit." He says.

"Alright, see you soon." I say and hang up.

I go and get some jeans and boots on and wait for Tommy.

I sit in the living room and turn the tv on.

Then the doorbell rings.

I get up and go open it.

"Hey. I'm glad you can come." I say.

"No problem. You okay, Adam? You look like you've been crying." He says.

"I have. Me and Ameilia were talking and I told her about what happened at y'all's house earlier. She took Sara and went to Fawn's house." I say.

"Oh. You couldn't keep it in, huh?" He asks.

"Nope. I just blurted it out." I say.

"Then what happened?" He asks.

"She freaked out and ran into the bathroom and locked the door." I say.

"How long was she in there?" He asks.

"I'm not sure. I was asleep for an hour. She must have came out when I was sleeping." I say.

"Oh. I'm sorry that stuff keeps happening to you guys." He says.

"It's not a problem, Tommy. We just gotta find out how to get these worthless dirtbags to go to prison." I say.

"Yeah, I agree with you there." He says.

"Wanna play Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

I put the disc into the Xbox 360 and turn on the wireless controllers. I hand one to Tommy and I go to Multiplayer mode.

We play it for hours.

I hear the door unlock around 12 pm. I look and see that Ameilia has finally come home. I pause the game.

"What? Dude! Why did you pause it?!" Tommy says as he puts the controller down.

"Ameilia is home." I say.

"Oh. Go talk to her." He says.

"I know what to do!" I say, getting irritated.

I walk into the kitchen and see Ameilia.

"Hey honey." I say as I kiss her on the lips lightly.

"Hey, hun." She says as she kisses back.

"Hey, Sara!" I say as I take her into my arms.

She gurgles and grabs my nose.

"Aww. She really loves you, Adam." She says.

"Yeah, she does." I say as I give Sara a kiss on her cheek.

We walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"What were y'all playing?" She asks.

"Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2." I say.

"Oh. I'm gonna go put Sara down for a nap." She says.

"Okay." I say.

She goes upstairs and me and Tommy continue the game.

Leah's POV:

I wake up and feel my tummy. I notice that I've gotten bigger. I grab my phone and call Tommy.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm over at Adam's playing video games again." He says.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna come over." I say.

"Okay, honey. See you soon." He says.

I hang up and get dressed. I try putting on some jeans and notice that they won't button.

"Crap! Looks like I've gotta go maternity clothes shopping." I say to myself.

I'm big for a couple months... I think to myself.

I just put on some pink sweatpants and a tshirt and a zip up hoodie.

I put my phone in my pocket and head over to Adam's house.

On the way over there, a car slows down and I see a bunch of guys in it.

They roll down the windows.

"HEY SEXY MAMA! WANT SOME OF THIS?" They say.

I just keep walking and just tell them to fuck off.

They just laugh and drive away.

I get to Adam's house and walk in.

"Tommy, you will not believe what just happened." I say.

"What happened, baby?" He asks.

"A bunch of idiots just rolled by and tried to hit on me." I say, rolling my eyes.

He just rolls his eyes, too.

"Wanna see the baby bump?" I ask them.

"Yes! I wanna see!" Ameilia says.

"Me, too." Adam says.

"Alright." I say.

I unzip my hoodie and pull my shirt up.

"Aww!" Ameilia says.

I sit next to Tommy and he pulls me into his lap.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Take Sara, Adam!" Ameilia says as she hands her to Adam and makes a break for it.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I hope she's okay." Adam says.

"I hope she's not pregnant again." I say.

"You never know." Adam says.

"If she's pregnant, then shame on you Adam!" I say.

"What did I do?! Just because she's throwing up, doesn't mean she's pregnant." He says.

\-------

I finish puking and sit down. I notice that I'm late. I rush and look through the cabinets for a spare pregnancy test. I find one and follow the instructions. When it's done, I look at it and then I feel my heart race. It's positive.

Leah's POV:

I hear the bathroom door open and I see Ameilia walk out with something in her hand.

"Guess again, Adam." I say.

I get up and go over to her.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask.

She nods up and down slowly and then walks over to Adam and slumps into his lap.

She just cries and cries.

Adam's POV:

I take the pregnancy test out of her hand and look at it. It's positive.

"It'll be okay, honey." I say as I rub her back.

"It's too early. Sara's not even 8 months yet. Holy shit. What if this is a rape baby?!" She says as she continues to cry.

\-------

Me and Leah are at the spa having a day out together. We don't really get to do that lately.

We talk about lots of different things. She can't get her back massaged because she has a baby bump. I get mine done though.

Allison's POV:

Me and Tommy are at the house talking about what's happened lately.

"How can we get Ameilia through this crisis?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can just help her by not talking about it...?" He says.

"Hmm. I don't think that'll work. We need to do stuff that will keep her mind off of it." I say.

"Oh." He says.

Tommy's POV:

"The guy that raped Ameilia was in the house the other night." I say.

"Really?!" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Well, I heard yelling and I woke up and went downstairs and found Leah kicking him. He was yelling for her to stop. Then I called the cops and they took him away. Leah had to ask him what he wanted from us and he said Ameilia. She asked why and he said because he wants to have sex with her. Leah said that she's married and he said he doesn't give a fuck that she's married. He said he will rape her again if he has to." I say in a hurry.

"Oh. Damn." She says.

"Yeah." I say.

"I remember Leah saying that she will protect us. Do you think that she'll be able to do it?" She asks.

"I think so! She's a strong woman." I say.

"I hope so." She says.

Then I hear the door open and shut. I see Leah walk in looking all refreshed.

"Hey, honey!" She says as she kisses me.

"Hey, baby." I say.

\-------

I walk in the house and go in the kitchen. I see Adam there making salad.

"Hey, honey." I say as I walk up behind him.

"Hey, baby! How was the spa?" He asks.

"It was great!" I say.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks as he rubs his neck.

"Why would you ask that? I'm not mad at you." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks, still looking worried.

"I'm sure." I say as I give him a small, reassuring kiss.

I go upstairs and pick Sara up out of the crib. She wakes up and smiles. I kiss her cheek.

"You're gonna be a big sister, Sara!" I say to her.

She smiles some more.

Leah's POV:

I'm folding clothes in the bedroom when Tommy comes up behind me and starts kissing me. We start making out after a while.

He stops after a while and puts his hand on my belly.

"I wonder if it's a girl or boy?" He says.

Allison's POV:

I see Leah and Tommy and decide to put a picture on Instagram.

Then I walk away quietly.

Leah's POV:

I look at Tommy and he looks at me.

"I think it's time for an ultrasound." He says.

"Okay. I'm excited!" I say.

"Let's go now." He says.

"Right now?" I ask.

"Yeah!" He says.

We go to the baby doctor and wait in the waiting room.

"Ratliff!" The nurse says.

We follow her back to the room and the doctor comes in shortly after her.

"I'm Dr. Smith! How are you?" He asks.

"We're good." I say.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" He says.

He gets the petroleum jelly out and grips the rim of my pants. I start to freak out a little.

"It's okay. Don't worry." He says.

"O-okay." I say and just push it down myself.

He puts the cold jelly on my stomach and moves the sensor around.

"It looks like you're carrying twins!" He says.

"Oh my god! Twins, Tommy, twins!" I say.

"I'm so excited!" He says.

We finish up at the baby doctor and go home.

Adam's POV:

I'm sitting in the living room with Ameilia and I can't decide if she's mad at me or not.

I get my phone and text Leah.

Is Ameilia mad at me?

No, why?

Well, I'm not sure coz she just... I don't know.

Well, just ask her for an honest answer.

Thanks. That helps.

No problem.

Leah's POV:

We eventually get to Adam's house and we walk in.

"Hey y'all! Guess what?" I ask.

"What?" Ameilia asks.

"I'm having twins!" I say, excited.

"Good for you!" She says.

We both give each other a big hug.

I go on Instagram and have Tommy take a picture of my belly. I put the caption myself.

Yay! Twins!

Then I look through the pics of the people I follow and see a pic of me and Tommy kissing.

"Allison!" I say.

"What about her?" Tommy asks.

"She took this picture of us." I say, laughing.

"Heh, that's cute!" He says, also laughing.

I go and get a glass of water and sit in the living room.

I get a text from my mom and it says that she misses me. I text back saying I miss her too.

"We should go visit my parents, Tommy." I say.

"We should. Let's go tell Allison. We'll see you guys later." Tommy says.

"Bye!" They say.

\-------

I look up at Adam and bury my head in his bare chest.

"Adam?" I ask.

"Yes, honey?" He asks.

"You really want to know if I'm mad at you or not?" I ask.

"Yes, I do." He says.

"Well, I'm not really mad, but I am kinda disappointed that you didn't notice I wasn't walking out the gate with you." I say.

"Oh. At least you're not mad. I'm sorry. I love you so much, I just need to protect you more." He says.

"I know. I love you, too, Adam." I say.


	15. James's Birthday

Leah's POV:

I get a text from my mom one day.

Y'all should come and visit! :D

Yeah! We should!

How're you doing?

I'm fine. Me and Tommy are doing great!

How's Allison?

She's fine! :)

That's good! :)

Um, I need to tell you something.

What?

I'm pregnant.

FaceTime me right now!

I call her on FaceTime and she answers really quick.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" She almost yells.

"Yeah! Allison is, too." I say

"Show me." She says.

I get up and go to the mirror and turn the camera towards it and turn my belly to the side. Then I go to Allison's room and show her.

She freaks out in a good way.

She gets up and goes to show my dad. He freaks out the same way.

I go back in the living room and we discuss the plans for the trip to Texas.

Later on.......

I'm in the bedroom packing for the trip and I feel Tommy come up behind me and kiss my neck. Then he turns me around and puts both his hands on my belly.

"I wonder if it's boys, girls, or both?" He asks.

"I hope it's both." I say.

"Me too." He says.

"We have to come up with names, Tommy. If one's a girl, I wanna name her Melody and if one's a boy, I wanna name him Daniel." I say.

"I like those names, baby." He says as he kisses me.

We finish packing and go relax.

\-------

Me and Adam are taking Sara for a walk in the park. We stop under a big oak tree. I remember that it's where Adam proposed to me.

"Sara! This is where your Daddy asked me to marry him!" I say.

She gurgles, laughs, and claps.

"Aww!" Me and Adam say.

Allison's POV:

We finally arrived in Texas and we're walking up the front steps to the porch.

"ALLISON AND LEAH ARE BACK! AND THEY BROUGHT A BOY! EWWW!" My cousins say as they come running towards us.

I notice Tommy chuckle a little.

"Well, he's not a just a boy. He's my husband." Leah says.

"Oh. Well, that's different, I guess." One of our cousins says.

"I'm gonna go inside and greet your parents, Leah." He says as he kisses her cheek.

"Okay, honey!" Leah says.

Tommy's POV:

I walk into the kitchen and stand next to Leah's mom.

"Need any help?" I ask her.

"Sure! You're very sweet, Tommy!" She says.

I notice her dad come in.

"You better take good care of Leah, Tommy." He says.

"I will, sir." I say.

"Don't call me sir. Call me Joel." He says as he holds out his hand.

"Okay!" I say as I shake his hand.

"You can call me Chloe." Her mom says.

I shake her hand, too.

"Have you thought of any names for the twins?" She asks.

"How'd you know it was twins?!" I ask, surprised.

"I could just tell!" She says with a little laugh.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?!" He asks, obviously caught off-guard.

"Yeah. Melody and Daniel. Allison is having a boy and she's gonna name him James." I say.

"Oh a boy named James! Cute!" Chloe says.

Leah's POV:

I go in the house and walk into my old room and sit on the bed and pick up one of my dolls. I remember all the fun me and Allison used to have with the dolls.

I see Allison come in and sit and pick up another doll. She looks at me and I look at her.

"Remember how we used to fight over these dolls and dress them up?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I do remember. You should give them to your daughter." She says.

I notice my mom walk in.

"So, Leah. I hear you're carrying twins." My mom says.

"Yep. Melody and Daniel." I say as I point to each side of my belly.

"Allison, I hear you're having a boy." My mom says.

"Where did you hear that from?" She asks.

"From Tommy." My mom says.

I laugh a little.

She looks at the dolls in our hands.

"Are you gonna give those dolls to Melody?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, I think she'll like them. I'll come back for them after I give birth to her." I say.

"I can mail them to you, Leah. Don't stress yourself." My mom says.

"Okay! Thanks Mom. Let's go see how Tommy's doing with Dad." I say.

My mom helps both of us up and we walk into the living room.

Tommy's POV:

Me and Joel are talking and watching tv at the same time while drinking beer.

"DAD!!!!!!" Allison and Leah yell.

"What? I'm past 40, so I can drink beer. Is there a problem?" He asks.

"Yes, Dad. It's bad for your health!" Leah says.

"She's right, Dad." Allison says.

"Well... maybe you're right. I'll try to stop." He says.

"You better." Allison says.

Leah sits next to me and takes my beer too.

"You too, Tommy." She says.

"This is only the second beer I've ever had! I don't drink often. Did you see me drink at our wedding?" I ask.

"Not really." She says.

"You gotta trust me, baby." I say as I kiss her hand.

She sighs.

"You better not get drunk, Tommy." She says.

"I promise!" I say as I kiss her hand once more.

"Fine. Here." She says as she hands me my beer back.

I notice Joel scoff.

"How come--?!" He starts, but Allison cuts him off.

"DAD!" She says.

"What? He can have a beer, but I can't? I'm a grown ass man!" He says.

"Well, he doesn't drink a whole bunch. You do." Leah says.

"I guess you're right. I need to stop. It's a bad habit." He says.

"Thank you, Dad." Allison says and kisses his cheek.

\-------

I'm making dinner for me and Adam while Sara is playing with her toys and watching cartoons. Adam is trying to write a song upstairs in the office.

I finish making dinner and I get Sara and take Adam's plate upstairs to him.

I knock on the door and he opens it.

"Hey, honey! I made some stirfry!" I say.

"Yum. I love stirfry. Put it right here." He says as he moves some papers out of the way.

I put the plate down and hand Sara to Adam.

"Hey, Sara! How's my good girl today?" He asks her.

She gurgles and grabs his nose playfully.

He laughs a little when she does that.

"What song you writing?" I ask as I look at the lyrics.

"It's called By The Rules." He says.

"Cool! I hope you'll like what I made for dinner. I gotta go feed Sara now. She's probably getting hungry." I say as I take her back into my arms.

Then she starts crying and reaching for Adam.

"She wants her daddy. Give her here. I'll calm her down." He says.

He takes her into his arms and kisses her forehead and cheek and reassures her that she'll be alright.

He hands her back to me and I go downstairs and feed her.

I sit her in the high chair and then I grab some baby food and sit and feed her.

I finish feeding her and go put her in her playpen.

Allison's POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night to feeling my water break.

"AHHH!" I scream.

Leah's POV:

I wake up and hear Allison screaming. I sit up really quick and shove Tommy and he wakes up and hears Allison screaming.

"Go wake my parents!" I say.

"Okay!" He says as he gets up, puts a pair of pajama bottoms on and a plain t-shirt and runs to their room.

I go into Allison's room and see her freaking out.

"What happened, Allison?" I ask, frantically looking around.

"My... water... broke!" She says, panting out of breath.

"Um, okay, um, Tommy should be in the room in a few seconds." I say as I get the sheets off the bed and help her sit up.

Tommy's POV:

I go to Joel and Chloe's room and knock on the door.

"Joel! Chloe! Get up! Something's wrong with Allison!" I say.

"We're coming!!!" I hear Chloe say.

I run to Allison's room and see that her water broke.

"Um, I'm gonna take her to the hospital!" I say as I help her up and to the car.

"Go without me! I'll be there soon!" Leah says.

"Why?!" I ask.

"JUST GO!!!!!" She yells.

"Okay! We're going now, Allison." I say as I help her in the car.

Allison's POV:

I scream in pain almost the whole time.

"Just breathe, Allison!" He says.

I just scream in pain more.

I look down and feel the baby trying to get through.

"Tommy! The baby's head is starting to crown! Hurry the hell up!" I say.

"I'M GOING! FUCK! We're gonna have to birth the baby here!" He says as he pulls into an empty parking lot.

He stops the car, grabs a flannel blanket out of the trunk, pushes my seat back, turns the light on, and positions him self in front of the baby.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" I ask.

"I damn hope so! Now, push! And remember to breathe!" He says.

I push really hard and I feel his head poke through.

"Good! Keep going! I almost have him out!" He says.

I push a couple more times and I hear him cry. I relax just a little bit and then we're back on the road. He reaches the hospital and carries me inside where the doctors and nurses get me in a room. They clean me up and they clean James up.

Leah's POV:

We get to the hospital and I get off the elevator on the Labor and Delivery floor and I see Tommy sitting in the lobby.

"Oh thank god you're here!" He says as he hugs me.

"Is she okay? And why is your shirt dirty?" I ask.

"Yeah. She kinda gave birth in the car." He says, rubbing his neck.

"SHE DID?!" I ask.

"Yeah." He says, still rubbing his neck.

"That doesn't matter. Is the baby okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's fine. They cleaned him up and he's a healthy 7 lb 13 oz boy." He says.

"Aww! Cute!" I say.

"I was waiting for you to get here." He says.

"Aww. Okay, let's go see her." I say as we start walking to Allison's room while holding hands.

"Oh gosh, our first grandchild, Joel." My mom says.

"I know. It's unbelievable." My dad says.

"It's a miracle!" My mom says.

We get to the room and Tommy opens the door and I see Allison with James.

"How are you feeling, Allison?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. You wanna hold him, Leah?" She asks.

"Of course! My nephew is so cute! What's his middle name?" I ask.

"Patrick." She says.

"You should probably get some rest, Allison." My mom says.

"You're right, Mom." Allison says and closes her eyes to get some well deserved sleep.

I hand James to Tommy and he just smiles at James. Then he lets my mom and dad hold James.

"I can't wait till Melody and Daniel are born, Leah." He says.

"Me either. But let's enjoy this time while it lasts." I say.

I get my phone out and call Ameilia and Adam.

It rings 2 times and Ameilia picks it up.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Ameilia! Allison had James!" I say.

"That's exciting!" She says.

"I know right? We'll be coming back to California in about 3 days." I say.

"Okay. We'll see you then. Talk to you tomorrow." She says and hangs up.

\-------

I take Sara upstairs and put her in the crib and then I go to check on Adam. I push the door open slightly and see him passed out.

Should I wake him? No! But he looks so cute sleeping. But I can't let him sleep like that at a desk. I guess I gotta wake him up. I think to myself.

I shake his shoulder slightly and he wakes up.

"Huh? Oh. I fell asleep." He says.

"Come on, Adam. Let's go to bed." I say as I lead him to the bedroom and I change into some pajamas and he strips to nothing but boxers and gets in the bed. I get in the bed and he pulls the covers over us.

I look up at him and see that he is almost asleep again.

"Honey?" I ask.

"Yes, baby?" He asks.

"If the baby is a boy, what would you like to name him?" I ask.

"Keegan Michael." He says and drifts off to sleep.

I go to sleep also.

Leah's POV:

As soon as we came back last night, I fall asleep in the bedroom curled up next to Tommy like a kitty cat.

I wake up to my alarm at 8:30. I hear noise in the kitchen.

"Do I smell your famous chocolate chip pancakes, Dad?!" I ask as I bust into the kitchen.

"Yup! They'll be ready soon!" He says.

He finishes off a pancake and hands the plate to Tommy.

"Try it!" He says.

Tommy takes a bite and his eyes widen.

"I take it you like them?" I ask.

"Oh man! They're awesome!" He says.

I get my phone out and call Allison.

It rings a couple times and she picks up.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey, Allison. How's James?" I ask.

"He's fine. He's drinking from a bottle right now, so he should be good for a while after that. I'll be out of here tomorrow." She says.

"That's great!" I say.

We finish our conversation and then I hang up so I can finish my breakfast.

After breakfast, I go and get dressed. I get a t-shirt on, and I sit on the bed and try to get a pair of maternity jeans on and I can't because I can't reach them. Tommy comes in and helps me get them up.

"Thank you, Tommy." I say and kiss him.

"Always here to help you, honey." He says as he kisses me back.

"It's getting harder to do that." I say.

"I bet. You are carrying twins and all." He says.

"Um, y-you wanna feel my belly? They're kicking." I ask.

"No need to be nervous, Leah." He says.

"Okay, Tommy." I say.

He puts one hand on each side and feels for kicks.

"Melody kicks a lot. Daniel, too!" He says.

"I hope they don't fight. Like 'Mom! Daniel is putting gum in my hair!' or 'Dad! Melody is being mean!'" I say.

"A little fighting is kinda healthy. It's called sibling rivalry. It's normal. They'll get used to it." He says.

"Okay. As long as they get along." I say as I put my hands on top of his.

"Melody is really energetic. Daniel is, too. Maybe they'll find a way to channel all that energy." He says.

"Maybe you can teach them how to play the guitar. If they want to learn, that is." I say.

"You're right. Come on. Let's go see Allison." He says.

We get in the car and go up to the hospital to see Allison.

\-------

Me and Adam decided that we should go have a picnic at the park today. We make a lunch, pack it, and get ready to go.

I put Sara in a cute pink dress and little mary jane shoes. I brush her red hair and we get ready to go.

We leave for the park and find a nice spot under a tree when we get there.

Adam sets the blanket out and I do the rest. We sit down and I let Sara crawl around.

After a while, I notice a little girl tug her mom's shirt and point toward us. She and her mom come over to us.

"Hi! She's sweet! What's her name?" He asks.

"Her name is Emily. We're big fans of you, Adam! Your baby is adorable. How old is she?" The mom asks.

"8 months old!" He says.

"Oh cute! So is Emily." The mom says.

Emily hands a flower to Adam.

"Aww! Thank you, Emily!" He says.

"Can you sign this, Adam?" The mom asks us as she hands him her Trespassing album.

"Sure!" He says as he signs it.

"Can we have a picture?" She asks.

"Why not?" He says as he props her up on his knee. Her mom takes the picture with her iPhone.

Emily gives Adam a kiss on his cheek and he ruffles her pigtails and they leave.

"Thank you!" She says.

"You're welcome!" He says.

"You have fans of all ages, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess so!" He says.

"I'm your number 1 fan." I say as I kiss him.

"I know that, baby." He says as he kisses back.

I notice Sara crawl into Adam's lap and look up at him.

He rubs my belly a little.

"Dada!" Sara says.

"Adam! She just said Dada!" I say.

"Say it again, Sara!" He says.

"Dada!" She says and claps her hands and smiles.

"Let's go get in the swing, Sara!" I say as I get up and carry her to the swing set.

I put her in the baby swing and push her lightly and she gurgles and smiles.

Adam comes over to us and just watches Sara's facial expressions when I push her forward.

I look around and see some kids do cartwheels and flips and stuff.

I wonder if Sara will be able to do cartwheels and flips and stuff like that when she's older... I think to myself.

Then I hear Sara start to laugh and see Adam is making funny faces at her.

"Here, Adam. You can push her for a while." I say as I sit in the swing next to them.

I kick the swing gently back and forth slowly and put my hand on my belly.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Oh. I'm fine! Just feeling for kicks." I say.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I need to finish up the song. So we gotta get home. You ready to pack up?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I think Sara is getting tired." I say as I point to her.

He looks at her and she's falling asleep in the swing.

"Heh, we better get her home." He says.

"We should." I say as I get up and pick her up out of the swing.

We walk back to the picnic blanket and pack up and get everything into the car.

We drive back to the house and I take Sara upstairs and put her in the crib. Then I go and do some laundry.

Leah's POV:

We're talking on the front porch before we go get Allison from the hospital and then head to the airport.

We all talk a little bit more and hug it out.

Then as soon as we're in the car, I call Allison and give her a heads up.

It rings a few times and then she answers.

"Hey, Leah!" She says.

"Hey, Allison! We're on our way to pick you up." I say.

"Alright! I'm getting ready now. I'll see you soon." She says.

We both hang up the phone.

When we get there, we park and go up to the maternity ward and go in Allison's room.

"Hey. How are you feeling today?" I ask.

"Pretty good. Got some energy today." She says.

"That's good." I say.

Tommy walks over to James and picks him up.

"Hi, James!" He says.

He kisses his nose lightly and James opens his eyes.

"Leah! Look!" He says.

"Aww. He's got really beautiful brown eyes." I say.

"Yeah, he does." He says.

I laugh a little and go help Allison pack her things.

"You ready, Allison?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go. I wanna see Adam and Ameilia again." She says.

"I do, too." I say as I grab her bag.

We all leave the room and go say goodbye to the doctors and nurses.

"Thanks for all the help. I had happened to give birth to the baby in a car." Allison says to the doctor.

"Well, at least your friend was able to help you." He says.

"Oh, he's not just my friend. He's my brother-in-law!" She says.

"Oh, well, that's very thoughtful of him to help you. Great job, man!" He says as he shakes Tommy's hand.

"It always feels good to help people out." Tommy says.

"Well, we gotta go now. Thanks again!" Allison says.

They all say their goodbyes and we leave for the airport.

We get on the private jet and it takes us to California in less than 2 hours.

We go through the airport and see Adam there with our bags and stuff.

"Hey, man!" Tommy says as he hugs Adam.

"How was the trip?" Adam asks.

"It was pretty good! Allison gave birth to James!" I say.

"Well, looks like Sara has a playmate. She said Dada yesterday when the three of us were on a picnic together." Adam says.

"Yeah, Sara does have a little playmate, huh?" Allison says.

"I'm so happy for Sara! She can say a word now." I say, excitedly.

Adam drives back to the house and opens the front door.

Ameilia comes up and hugs each one of us.

"Oh my. Is this James?" Ameilia asks.

"Yup!" Allison says.

"May I hold him?" She asks.

"Yes you may." Allison says as she hands James to Ameilia.

She takes him in her arms and rocks him side to side a little and he opens his eyes.

"He has beautiful eyes!" She says.

"He really does!" Allison says.

She hands James back to Allison and comes up to me.

"You've gotten bigger, haven't you, Leah?" She asks as she puts her hands on my belly.

"Yeah, I have. You've gotten bigger, too, Ameilia." I say.

"Not much, though." She says as she puts her hand on her belly.

"Well, we have to take Allison home so that we can get James a crib. We'll see you guys later." I say as we go out the door.

We get back to the house and I open the door.

"Home sweet home." Allison says.

"Well, you go and rest and we'll go buy you a crib. We'll be back, Allison." I say as I hug her.

"Okay. I'll be here taking care of James." She says.

Me and Tommy leave to go to Babies 'R' Us and get a crib.

We get there and walk in and go look at all the cribs.

"This white one looks good." I say.

"How about this brown one? I think it suits him more." Tommy says.

"I like that one for him." I say.

We go and look for changing tables and stuff like that, too. We find some baby clothes, diapers, bottles, pacifiers, a carseat, and a couple stuffed animals.

We pay for everything and get it all in the trunk and head back to the house.

I help a little with putting the crib and changing table together and then Tommy pushes it against the wall in Allison's room. Tommy picks James up off the bed and puts him in the crib. Then he puts the blanket over Allison.

We walk out of the room.

"You're so good with kids, Tommy." I say and kiss him.

We head to our room and sit down.

"You wanna watch the 3D ultrasound?" He asks.

"Sure!" I say.

He gets up and takes it out of the case and puts it in the DVD player. Then he grabs the remote and sits down and hits Play.

"Which one is Melody and which one is Daniel?" I ask.

"That one is Melody, and that is Daniel." He says, pointing to each one.

"Aww! Oh my gosh I can't wait." I say.

"I know. I'll be there with you the whole time, don't worry." He says as he kisses me.

I smile and look towards my belly and feel Daniel kick.

"Be nice to your sister, Daniel!" I say.

He kicks twice like he's saying he will.

"Tommy feel." I say as I grab his hand and put it to my belly where Daniel is kicking.

"Woah!" He says.

Then he puts his other hand on Melody's side and feels her kicks, too.

It's back and forth between them.

"I bet they're hungry. I know I am." I say.

"Stay right there. I'm gonna make you something to eat. I'll be back in a bit. It's a surprise." He says as he gets up.

"Okay!" I say as I sit up and turn on some cartoons.

I turn on SpongeBob and tell Melody and Daniel all about cartoons and stuff.

After a while, I notice Tommy come back in with a sandwich.

"It's my secret recipe!" He says with a wink.

"Okay!" I say.

I take a bite and my eyes widen.

"Oh my god! It's really good." I say.

"I'm glad you like it." He says.

I finish the sandwich and then I feel Melody and Daniel kick as if they're saying thank you, mommy.

After a while, I get my phone and call Ameilia.

It rings a couple times and she answers.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey, Ameilia!" I say.

"Hey, Leah!" She says.

"You wanna go shopping tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure. What time should I be there?" She asks.

"How about 9:00 am?" I ask.

"Sure! Works for me." She says.

We both hang up and I change into some pajamas and get comfortable in the bed.

\-------

I wake up the next morning and take a shower, get dressed, and wake Adam up.

"Honey, wake up. I need you to watch Sara for a while." I say.

"Ugh. Okay. Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm going shopping with Leah and Allison. Tommy is gonna watch James." I say.

"Okay. I love you." He says as he kisses me on the mouth.

I go in Sara's room and give her a little kiss on the forehead and then I go downstairs and grab my purse and head over to Leah's house.

I knock on their door and Allison opens it.

"Hey, Ameilia! Come right in. We won't be long." She says.

I sit on the couch and then I see Leah come out.

"Hey, Ameilia!" Leah says.

"Hey, Leah! How far are you?" I ask.

"Um, about 7 months! They're a lot of work. Daniel kicks a lot. So does Melody." She says.

"Yeah, they are gonna be a lot of work." I say.

"How far are you, Ameilia?" She asks.

"About 3 months. I still need to know if it's a boy or girl. I won't know until about 16-20 weeks." I say.

"Oh. You're pretty big too." She says.

"Yeah, this baby is big!" I say.

She laughs a little.

"Well, you ready?" She asks.

"Yep, I'm ready!" I say.

"Take good care of James, Tommy." Allison says.

"Bye, honey! You ready, Allison?" She asks.

"Yeah, let's go." She says.

Tommy's POV:

I get James ready and then I head over to Adam's house.

Leah's POV:

As Allison drives, she puts on the radio and I feel Melody kick a whole bunch.

"Wow! Melody must really like music." I say.

"I just felt my baby kick, too." Ameilia says.

"They must love music a lot." I say.

We get to Macy's and me and Ameilia go to the maternity section while Allison goes to a different section.

A lady comes up behind me and taps my shoulder.

"Hello, I just wanted to know, how many kids are each of you having?" She asks.

"I'm having twins." I say.

"I'm having just one child right now. I have another baby at home." Ameilia says.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter how many, it just matters that they're little miracles! How tall are each of you?" She asks.

"I'm 5'9"!" I say.

"I'm 5'4"!" Ameilia says.

"Well, I'm a supermodel agent, so I would like to offer you both a chance at being supermodels. Here's my card." She says as she hands us both cards with silver font.

"Thank you!" We both say.

"Call me after both your pregnancies. Make sure you work out some to shave off the baby fat. I'll see you both soon!" She says and leaves.

As we go back to looking at the clothes, I notice Allison come towards us with a really big white bear.

"Woah! That's a big bear!" I say.

"Yeah! And it only costs $10!" She says.

"That's great! You ready to go pay now?" I ask each of them.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ameilia says.

"I am, too." Allison says.

"Well, let's go." I say.


	16. The Twins Arrive

Leah's POV:

Me, Allison, and Ameilia are still at the store. We're about to leave when I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Leah, honey. When are you gonna be home? James is getting antsy." Tommy says.

"We'll be home in 20 minutes. Try giving him a bottle, Tommy." I say.

We all pay and then we leave the store and get in the car.

"Is James cranky?" Allison asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well, he's gonna have to deal with it. You're having twins. It's two times worse than James." She says.

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard." I say.

We get back to the house and walk in.

Allison takes James into the bedroom and feeds James.

Me and Ameilia go in the living room and sit with Tommy and Adam.

"Tommy, guess what?" I ask him.

"What?" He asks.

"Me and Ameilia got supermodeling jobs!" I say.

"Oh my god! That's great!" Adam says and picks up Ameilia and spins her around lightly.

"That's great, baby!" Tommy says as he comes up behind me.

"Yeah, it really is!" I say as I hug him.

Me and Tommy go to check on Allison in the other room.

I knock on the door and walk in.

"Hey, Allison. How is he?" I ask.

"He's okay. Just needed his mommy." She says.

I sit on the bed.

"So, Allison. Do you still wanna put him up for adoption?" I ask her.

She thinks for a bit.

"Nah. I don't want to do that. I might never see him again. I'm gonna raise him." She says.

"Okay. That's great! Whatever makes you happy, Allison." I say.

"This is great! I have a nephew." Tommy says.

I look at him and smile. He rubs my back a little.

I notice Ameilia walk in.

"Hey! Y'all wanna stay for dinner?" She asks.

"Sure!" Tommy and I say.

"Cool! Come on, Leah. I need your help." She says.

"Okey dokey." I say as I follow her.

I follow her down the stairs.

"WOAH!" I say and catch myself.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I almost tripped." I say.

"Oh. Okay, be careful." She says.

"Yeah, stairs don't like me." I say as I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"I see that." She says.

We walk into the kitchen and I follow her in.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"I need you to grab the sauce, meatballs, onions, spaghetti noodles, and the cheese." She says.

I go and grab each ingredient and put them on the counter. I look around for the onions, but I can't find them.

"Hey, Ameilia, where are the... nevermind, I found them." I say as I close the fridge.

I turn around and jump because Tommy snuck up behind me.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Tommy! You scared me!" I say and walk over to the counter.

"Sorry, honey." He says.

"Don't worry. No harm done." I say.

I start peeling and chopping the onions.

He puts his head against mine.

I see Ameilia walk in just then.

"TOMMY! Leah's trying to cook!" She says.

"And? I've never seen her cook." He says.

"Aww. Baby." I say as I kiss him.

He kisses back and then one kiss on the cheek.

He leaves and I go back to chopping the onions.

"Hey, when you're done with the onions, can you set the table?" She asks me.

"Sure! I'm already done." I say as I hand them to her.

I grab the plates and forks and stuff and go set the table.

I'm in the middle of setting the table and then I hear the doorbell.

"I'LL GET IT!" I say.

I go and open the front door.

I open it and there's a guy at the door.

"Hi, may I help you?" I ask.

"Do you remember me?" He asks.

I look at him, confused.

"We went to high school together. I was with your sister for a while." He says.

"Tony?" I ask.

"Yeah!" He says.

"Yeah, now I remember you. Why are you here?" I say.

"Can I just speak to Allison?" He asks.

"Sure. Come in. She's right there." I say as I point to her sitting on the couch.

He walks in and goes to sit next to her.

Then I shut the door and then go to sit on the chair.

He looks her up and down.

Then his eyes stop on James.

"Who's this?" He asks.

"You're his father." She says.

His jaw drops.

"You got me pregnant. You're the father, Tony. This is your son, James Patrick Iraheta." She says.

"I just want you to know, I think that we should be more than just a one night stand couple." He says.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks.

"Allison, will you go out with me?" He asks.

"Yes I will, Tony. As long as you do your half of taking care of him." She says.

"I will. I promise." He says.

I get up and pull her out of the conversation.

"Allison, you already had James and you're just going out? Really?" I whisper to her.

"I'm sure about this, Leah. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She says.

"Okay. Just come to me if you need anything." I say.

I give Tony a short glare.

"Be good to her!" I say to him.

I walk out of the room.

"O-M-G I'm turning into my dad!" I say to myself and grab my face.

Then Tommy comes up to me and sees me thinking hard.

"You okay, honey?" He asks and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried that Tony will just hurt Allison." I say.

"He won't. He seems like a good guy." He says.

"He cheated on her in high school!" I say.

"Well, you should give him a chance." He says.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say and put my head to his chest.

I go in the living room and see Tony holding James. He seems happy.

I smile a little and go back into the dining room and finish setting the table.

\-------

I walk out into the living room and see someone holding James.

"L-Leah? Who's this?" I ask.

"Oh. That's Allison's boyfriend. He's also James's father." She says.

"Oh. Well, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Tony. Me and Allison used to go out in high school, but I kinda cheated on her." He says.

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah, I don't really like him." Leah says.

"Well, anyways. I just finished making dinner. Come and eat everyone!" I say.

I go back in the kitchen and Adam comes up behind me and kisses my neck.

"Here's your plate, Adam. Can you go put Sara in her high chair?" I ask him.

"Sure! Anything for my lovely wife." He says.

Leah's POV:

I walk up the stairs to go wash my hands and I hear talking coming from the guest bedroom. I listen in and hear Tony talking on the phone with someone.

"Mom. I'm serious. She had a baby and I'm the father. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Tony says.

Then he opens the door and I look around.

"Nope, Tommy's not in here! Bye!" I say and go wash my hands before I eat.

Then I see Tommy come up the stairs.

"There you are." He says.

"I was just washing my hands before I eat." I say.

I go and hug on him and he puts his hands on my belly.

"I bet they're hungry." He says.

"Yeah. Let's go eat." I say.

We kiss a few times and walk down the stairs.

We grab our plates, put some food on them and go sit and eat.

*2 months later*

Leah's POV:

It's been 2 months since Allison gave birth and now I'm 9 months.

I'm home alone while Allison's friend is taking care of James.

Tommy, Allison, and Adam are at the studio right now.

I'm about to start eating a waffle, when I feel a contraction shoot right through me.

"OWW! Can't you just wait until I finish my waffle?" I ask to the air.

Then I feel another contraction.

"OWW! Okay, we're doing it your way." I say and grab my phone and dial Tommy's number.

"Leah? What's wrong?" He says.

"Honey, the twins are coming!" I say.

"OH MY GOD! I'll be there soon. Just relax and don't push. I'm grabbing my keys now!" He says.

"Okay. Please be quick, Tommy!" I say and hang up.

I put my hand on my belly and just breathe. Then I call Ameilia.

It rings a couple times and she picks up.

"What's up, Leah?" She asks.

"Well, for one thing I'm in labor. Tommy's on his way home to pick me up." I say.

"Oh. Wow." She says.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. I'll see you later." I say and hang up.

About 10 minutes later, Tommy comes bursting through the front door and helps me up and we walk to the car.

As we're going to the hospital, I just look out the window.

When we get to the hospital, Tommy carries me and the doctors and nurses get me in a room and prep me. Tommy takes a seat next to me.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I say.

"Okay, Leah. You ready?" Dr. Smith asks.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Okay. Then just push." He says.

I push a few times and then I feel one of their heads pop out. I push a couple more times and then the baby comes out.

"This one is a girl!" The doctor says.

"Oh!" I say, from pain again.

"Alright. We're ready for you to push again, Leah." The doctor says.

I push some more and I feel another head pushing it's way through.

I push even more and more.

I squeeze Tommy's hand really hard until this one is out.

Then the baby comes sliding out.

"This one's a boy!" He says.

"Oh... they're finally out." I say, out of breath.

Tommy just kisses my cheek over and over.

I'm sweating a bunch, so the nurse comes and wipes down my forehead.

After a while, things start to calm down.

I get to hold Daniel and Tommy gets to hold Melody.

I hear a light knock at the door.

"Come in." I say.

I see Ameilia and Adam come in. Ameilia is holding Sara.

Ameilia comes to sit next to me.

"Hey, Ameilia." I say.

"Hey, Leah. The twins are both so beautiful!" She says.

Then she hands Sara to Adam.

"Wanna hold Daniel?" I ask her.

"Sure!" She says and takes him into her arms. 

"Look, Leah. Daniel has blonde hair like me, and Melody has brown hair like you." Tommy says.

"Oh my god, wow! You have good eyes, Tommy." I say.

I hear another knock at the door.

"Come in!" I say.

I see Allison come in holding James. I notice that Tony is with her. I stare at him as if he's done something wrong.

"Stop that." Tommy says.

I stop glaring at him.

Then I look towards Melody and realize something.

"Oh! That reminds me. I have to call the supermodel agent!" I say.

"Go ahead and call her!" Ameilia says.

I dial her number and she answers.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey! This is Leah Ratliff. You gave me a card. I just gave birth to my twins." I say.

"Oh wow! Congratulations!" She says.

"Thanks!" I say.

"How big are they?" She asks.

"Melody is 6 lbs and 4oz and Daniel is 5lbs and 14oz. I should be out tomorrow, so I'll work out some next week!" I say.

"That's great! How's Ameilia's pregnancy going?" She asks.

"It's fine. She's about 5 months or so." I say.

"Great!" She says.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I say.

"Okay. Talk to you later!" She says.

I hang up and put my phone down.

"Let me see Melody!" I say to Tommy.

Tommy hands her to me and she gurgles and opens her eyes she looks at me and I smile.

Then I look at Daniel.

"They look identical!" Ameilia says.

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" I say.

I notice Ameilia looking at Daniel's eyes.

\-------

I just stare into Daniel's eyes and think for a while. I think of how Keegan will look when he's born.

"Do y'all wanna hear part of the song I've been writing?" Adam asks.

We all say stuff like sure, why not.

He starts singing.

You're my lover

My lava flow

Burn like no other

Right through the core

Just like the constellations, we shine

No wreck or ruin, our planets align

The tide and the moon yeah

You pull like the sea

In waves I can feel ya

You're my ecstasy

The lamb and the lion

We lay down in peace

Like air to the fire

I need you to breathe

By the rules I play

By the rules I play

By the rules I play

Let nature have its way

Predator and prey

That's the way we're made

So by the rules

By the rules

By the rules

"That's a great song, Adam." I say.

"Thanks, honey." He says and kisses me.

"You wanna hold Melody, Adam?" Leah asks.

"Sure!" He says.

He takes her into his arms and looks into her eyes.

"So, I take it Melody is older?" He asks.

"Yeah, she came first." Leah says.

"Is it okay if I take a picture of both of them and put it on Instagram?" He asks.

"Sure!" Leah says.

He gets his iPhone out and takes the picture, and puts a caption.

They arrived!

I get on my phone and go to Instagram and like the picture and comment.

They're so cute!

Tommy's POV:

I get on my iPhone and check Twitter. I look and see a lot of comments on the pictures of the twins I took earlier when they were just born.

I see comments where people are saying how lucky Leah is to be with me.

I go and sit on the bed next to Leah.

I kiss her over and over.

"I'm glad they finally arrived, honey." I say as I touch my forehead to hers.

\-------

I put Sara on the ground and let her crawl around a little.

I talk with Adam, Leah, and Tommy for a bit.

Then I look over at Sara and see her walking.

"Sara!" I say.

Adam looks to where I'm looking.

Sara walks over towards me, and she falls once.

"Awww! Adam record this!" Leah says.

He takes his phone out and opens the camera and records her walking towards us.

"Dada! Mama!" She says as she walks.

She walks towards us and then reaches me and I pick her up and sit her in my lap.

"I'm gonna put this on YouTube!" Adam says.

"That's a good idea!" I say.

"After that, I'll tweet it." He says.

"Baba." Sara says, pointing to her mouth.

I take her bottle out and shake it up and hand it to her. She sits there and sucks on the bottle.

Leah's POV:

I see the nurse come in.

"Visiting is over in 10 minutes. I suggest y'all get ready to leave." She says.

Ameilia and Adam just nod towards her, along with Allison and Tony.

"I guess we should get ready to go, then. We'll see you tomorrow, Leah!" Ameilia says.

"Okay, Ameilia. See you tomorrow." I say.

"We better get going, too." Allison says.

"Okay, sis. See you later." I say as I hug her.

They leave and Tommy puts the twins in their cribs. Then he gets in the chair and falls asleep.

I go to sleep after a while, too.

The next morning.......

I wake up and see Tommy is still asleep. I get up out of the bed and walk over to the twins.

I think of how cute they are. I wonder how nice they'll be to each other when they get older. A little sibling rivalry won't hurt, I guess.

I don't notice Tommy get up and come up behind me. He kisses from the bottom of my neck to my cheek. He loves on me playfully.

"Whatcha thinking?" He asks.

"How adorable the twins are." I say.

"Aww. I love you, Leah. A lot. I don't ever want you to go." He says.

"I won't because I can't do that to you, Tommy." I say.

"That's good, because I won't ever do that to you either, my baby." He says.

"I love that I married you and that we had kids, Tommy. Even better that they're twins." I say as I nuzzle into him.

Then I hear Daniel start crying.

"Oh no no, don't cry. It's okay, don't cry." I say.

"I think he's hungry." Tommy says.

"I'll try to breastfeed him. How about you try to bottlefeed Melody?" I ask.

He takes her out of the crib and sits down with her.

"So, you're the oldest, huh?" He asks her.

She looks at him and smiles. Then he puts the bottle in her mouth.

He laughs a little and kisses her cheek.

I sit on the bed and start breastfeeding Daniel. I stroke his blonde hair while he feeds. He feeds until he starts yawning. I pull him away and rock him to sleep. I put him in the crib and Tommy finishes feeding Melody and puts her in her crib as well.

Then me and Tommy sit on the bed together. I look at him and he looks at me. I lean forward and kiss him and he kisses back. Soon, we start to make out. I tangle my hand in his hair and he puts his hand on my neck. We kiss for what seems like forever.

Then, after a while, the nurse comes in.

She clears her throat and we jump.

"Um, I was just... helping...?" He says.

"Save it. I know what you were doing. Um, it's time for you to take your medicine." She says as she hands me the little plastic cup with the pill in it.

Then she walks out.

I giggle a little because Tommy's face is a little red from embarrassment.

I take the meds while he watches me and then he sits back down.

He starts to kiss me again and then there's a knock again.

"Ugh. Come in." He says.

Ameilia walks in followed by Adam carrying Sara.

"Hey, guys." Adam says.

Then he looks at us like something was going on. He notices that Tommy is on the bed so he automatically assumes that we were making out.

"Were you guys...?" He asks.

"Um... yeah. We were making out. Of course you would notice that, Adam." Tommy says, his face getting red again.

"Okay, then." He says.

"How you feeling today, Leah?" She asks.

"Better!" I say.

"That's good! Sara wants to see you." She says as she puts Sara on the bed.

"Aww, okay!" I say and she crawls over to me and I grab her.

"What you doing, huh, what you doing?" I baby talk to her.

"Bah." Sara says, then laughs.

"How many months are you now, Ameilia?" I ask.

"6 months today. The twins are beautiful, Leah. You and Tommy make very pretty children!" She says.

"Thanks, Ameilia!" I say.

\-------

I go over and look at Leah's twins.

I notice Adam come up behind me and starts nibbling my ear.

"Stop that, Adam. We're in public." I say. He stops after that.

"She's right, Leah." He says.

"Well, I got to go back to the house and set up the room for the twins." Tommy says.

"Okay. See you soon, honey!" Leah says and kisses him once.

"Bye, baby." He says.

"Are they hungry or did you just feed them?" I ask her.

"Um, we fed them about a few hours ago." She says.

"Oh, well, can we feed them?" I ask.

"Sure!" She says.

I pick up Melody and Adam picks up Daniel.

We each get a bottle ready and sit down and feed them.

Leah's POV:

I take out my phone and see a text message.

It's from Allison.

When are you coming home?

In a while. Why?

I need some advice. Like, now.

I'm coming home later when Tommy comes to pick me up.

Well, he's here right now setting up both cribs. Tony is helping him.

Why the...?

It's complicated. I'll see you when you get home.

Okay, see you then.

Then I look over at Ameilia and Adam. They finished feeding Melody and Daniel. They're putting the twins in their cribs now.

"Thank you so much, guys. I can't thank you enough." I say.

"No problem, Leah. Anytime. But we have to go now because Adam needs to finish up the song." She says.

"Okay. Bye, guys! See you later!" I say.

We hug and she picks up Sara and she grabs ahold of her shirt.

"Okay! See ya!" She says.

She leaves the room and shuts the door.

After they leave, I decide to take a 5 minute nap.

I must've been asleep longer than 5 minutes coz I hear a voice calling my name.

"Leah, Leah, honey. Wake up. It'll be time to go soon." Tommy says.

"H-huh? Oh. I guess I was asleep longer than I thought." I say.

"You sure are tired, Leah." He says then kisses me once.

The doctor comes in with the release forms and we both sign them.

Then he helps me get ready to go.

He picks up Melody, and I pick up Daniel.

We go and say goodbye to all the wonderful nurses and doctors.

We get downstairs in the car and get the twins buckled in and then we get buckled in.

We get home and put the twins in their cribs. I turn around and see Allison right behind me.

She drags me by the wrist into another room speedy quick.

She shuts the door and turns towards me.

"So, what is it that you needed to talk to me about, Allison?" I ask, rubbing my wrist.

"It's about Tony." She says.

"Okay, what about him?" I ask again.

"I don't believe him when he says he wants to help care for James. I think he's hiding something." She says.

"And like I didn't? He cheated on you for that whore in high school, remember?" I say, upset.

"Yeah, I remember that. What gets me is that I don't think he's telling the full truth." She says.

"You want me to talk to him?" I ask.

"Please, sis?" She pleads.

"Sure. Anything for family." I say.

"Thank you so much, Leah." She says.

We hug and then I walk out into the living room and he's sitting down with James.

She comes out to get James and walks away into another room.

I sit next to him awkwardly and clear my throat.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Are you really gonna help care for James?" I ask.

"Well... I might come and go, but I'll be here to raise him." He says.

I look into his eyes and see he's telling the truth. Maybe.

"Okay. I believe you. But you have to tell Allison." I say to him directly.

He gets up and I follow him quietly.

He goes into Allison's room and tells her what I told him to.

She also looks into his eyes and sees the truth.

He kisses her gently on the lips and holds James.

I hear a knock on the front door and I see Tommy go to open it and Adam and Ameilia come in.

"Hey, guys! Hey, Sara!" He says and kisses her cheek.

I see Ameilia put her down on the ground.

She gets up and stumbles over to me.

"Leah!" She says.

"Hai, Sara!" I say and pick her up.

I put her in my lap and she starts playing with my hair.

"Oh, okay, OW, okay, no more. That hurts, Sara." I say and put her back on the ground.

She starts crawling around.

I see her crawl over to the toy box and she pulls herself up into a standing position and pulls out a doll and sits and plays with it.

"How are the twins so far?" Ameilia asks.

"They're fine. They're asleep. Actually, I need to check on them. Be right back. I put some sandwich stuff in the kitchen if y'all want any! I haven't cut the tomatoes though. Ameilia, can you cut them, please?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

I walk up the stairs and into the twins' room and see Tommy in there.

\-------

I walk into the kitchen and grab the knife and start to cut the tomato.

I'm in the middle of cutting it when it slips off the tomato and slices my hand real deep.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" I say, holding my hand.

I see Adam run into the kitchen and come up to me.

He looks at my hand and looks back at me.

I'm freaking out so much, I start to feel like I'm passing out.

I feel Adam catch me.

"TOMMY! LEAH!" He yells.

I kinda hear them run into the kitchen.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She asks.

"She cut her hand! I gotta get her to the ER! Tommy, follow me there!" He says.

We get to the hospital and they get me into the OR really fast and numb my entire arm.

They end up putting in 22 stitches in my hand.

After the surgery.......

I wake up in the hospital room feeling lightheaded.

"Hey. You okay?" Adam asks softly.

"I think so. I can't remember anything after I passed out." I say quietly.

I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I ask.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Ameilia." Leah says.

"It's not your fault, Leah. It's my own fault. I wasn't being careful." I say.

"You sure?" She asks.

"I'm sure." I say.

Then I hear the twins crying in the background.

"I gotta go. The twins are crying. I hope you get better, Ameilia." She says.

I hang up and look at Adam sleepily.

"Where's Sara?" I ask.

"She's back at Tommy and Leah's house. They're taking care of her." He says.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I want to go home." I say.

"Well, you gotta wait. They gotta give you some medicine for your injury. They're not giving you pills because you're pregnant." He says.

"Oh. I guess I do have to wait a while." I say.

Leah's POV:

I pick Sara up and take her upstairs and show her the twins.

"These are my babies, Sara!" I say.

She points and gurgles.

I take her back downstairs and sit in the living room and put on Toddlers and Tiaras. I wonder if Ameilia will put Sara in a competition because she's a beautiful child.

A few hours later, I hear Tommy open the door and Adam is helping Ameilia walk so she doesn't collapse.

He helps her sit down in the chair.

"How did it go?" I ask.

"She had to get 22 stitches in her hand." Adam says.

"God damn! That's a lot of stitches!" I say.

"It is." He says.

"I was thinking. Maybe you should put Sara in a pageant when she's older!" I say.

"Well, she can be entered at any age. I think she has a shot at it, don't you Adam?" She asks.

"Yeah! I think she does!" He says.

"I might enter Melody when she's older." I say.

"Those cupcake dresses are very cute, but they're also very expensive." She says.

"Yeah, they are pretty expensive." Adam says.

"Yeah, but we can save up for a couple dresses for her. I think she's more of a pink kind of girl." She says.

"Yeah, I think Melody is too." I say.

"Honey, I gotta show you something that I have been meaning to show you." She says to Adam.

"What?" He asks.

She moves her hair away from her face and shows him her eyebrow piercing.

"When did you get that?" He asks.

"A couple days ago. You like it? I got your birthstone on one end, and mine on the other." She says.

"I do! It's sweet that you got that. Did you get new gauges too?" He asks.

"Yeah, just some that are a different color." She says.

"Cool! I was thinking of getting my nose pierced." I say.

"Well, I think a small stud would do the trick. Something small, but noticeable. Nothing too obnoxious." She says.

"You're right." I say.

"What're you guys talking about?" Tommy says as he walks into the room.

"My new piercing. It's got both mine and Adam's birthstones on it." She says.

"That's great! Leah was telling me about getting a nose piercing." He says.

"Yeah!" I say as I kiss him.

He kisses back and puts the baby monitor on the side table and as soon as he does that, the twins start crying.

I go upstairs and check on Daniel.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

I notice he's hungry and then I see Tommy come in and pick up Melody out of the crib.

We bring them both into the living room.

I breastfeed Daniel, and Tommy bottle feeds Melody.

"How did you start feeding Sara, Ameilia?" I ask her.

"Just like how you're feeding Daniel right now." She says.

Then Sara stands up and walks over to Ameilia.

"Baba!" She says.

She hands her a bottle that was already made and she sits on the floor and drinks it.

After Sara finishes her bottle, she falls asleep on the floor.

Adam picks her up and holds her.

"She's knocked out." I say.

"She usually falls asleep after a bottle." She says.

"It's adorable!" I say.

"Ugh, my arm and hand hurt so much!" She says.

"Well, you had a tetanus shot AND you have stitches." Adam says.

"I know. It just hurts." She says.

"I know that baby." He says.

"Thanks for getting me to the ER so fast, Adam." She says.

"You're welcome, honey." He says and kisses her softly on the lips.

\-------

I get a phone call and see it's from my mom.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Oh, Ameilia! Thank goodness you answered!" She says.

"What's wrong, Momma?!" I ask, worried.

"Your father had a heart attack and he isn't breathing!" She says.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SURE?!" I ask.

"I'm positive." She says in a flat tone.

"Are the paramedics over there?" I ask.

"Yes, they are." She says.

"Well, what did they say?" I ask some more.

"He didn't survive." She says, on the verge of tears.

I just drop the phone.

"What?" Adam asks as he picks my phone up.

"My father had a heart attack today." I say, about to cry myself.

I bury my face into Adam's chest and just cry my eyes out.

Leah, Tommy, and Allison come and hug me as well.

"Adam, I want to go home." I say.

"Okay, baby. Whatever you want." He says.

I get up with my good arm and grab the diaper bag and my purse and we go home.

Adam picks Sara up and heads out behind me.

9 months pregnant.......

I wake up one morning and notice that it's Valentine's Day. I get up and use the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. Then I smell something good. I follow the scent downstairs and to the kitchen.

I open the kitchen door and see Adam making pancakes.

"Good morning, Adam!" I say and wrap my arms around him.

"Good morning, honey!" He says.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I say.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart!" He says.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask, playfully.

"Making my beautiful wife pancakes!" He says.

"Ooh! Yum!" I say.

He finishes some and puts them on a plate. He puts chocolate syrup instead of maple syrup and some strawberries and whipped cream on it. Then he hands it to me.

"Thank you, honey!" I say and kiss him.

He puts his hand on my belly and leans down and kisses me.

We go and eat breakfast and then we go and sit in the living room. Sara is still asleep at the moment.

Then, all of a sudden, I start having contractions.

"Adam? I think the baby is coming!" I say.


	17. We Are Glamily Tour

"Adam, you need to get me to the hospital. Like, NOW!" I say, panting out of breath.

"Okay, honey!" He says and goes upstairs and gets dressed.

Adam's POV:

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" I say to myself as I pull on some jeans and and a t-shirt and some boots.

I run back downstairs and see her having extreme pain.

"Honey, he's coming faster than I expected! I might end up giving birth here on the couch!" She says.

"Oh my god! I'll call the paramedics!" I say.

I call 911 and they come within 5 minutes and I rush out to them.

"Thank god you're here! My wife is about to give birth!" I say.

Then a couple of paramedics come in and the woman puts on a glove and checks to see how far she is.

"She's gonna have to give birth here. She's too far along to get to the hospital in time." The paramedic says.

"Ugh!" She says.

Leah's POV:

I look out the window and see flashing lights go past the house. I get my phone out and call Adam.

"Adam? What happened? Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Um, not really. Ameilia is about to give birth right here in the living room. The paramedics said she's too far along to get to the hospital in time." He says, worried.

"Oh my god! I'm on my way to help!" I say and hang up.

I go in the living room and see Tommy in the living room with the twins in their swings.

"What's the matter, Leah?" He asks.

"Ameilia is about to give birth in their living room. I'm heading over there to help." I say.

"Okay, well, I'll stay here with the twins. I love you!" He says and kisses me once.

Then I head over there.

Adam's POV:

I hang up the phone and automatically head upstairs and check on Sara.

"DADA!" She yells.

I go in her room and pick her up out of the crib.

I sit in the rocking chair with her because I can't let her go downstairs to see what's going on.

"Mama?" Sara says.

"Mommy's gonna be okay, Sara. She'll be fine." I say to her.

Leah's POV:

I see Ameilia breathing hard and then I see Keegan's head come out. She keeps squeezing my hand.

"He's almost here. Keep pushing." The paramedic says.

She pushes a couple more times and then he comes out.

Adam's POV:

I hear some crying downstairs.

"Adam!" I hear Ameilia yell.

I put Sara in her crib.

"Dada will be right back." I say and close the door.

I race down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Yes, what's wrong, honey?" I say.

I look around and then my eyes stop on the beautiful baby boy in Ameilia's arms.

I get on my knees on the floor next to her and just stare into his eyes.

"Aww. Honey. He's beautiful!" I say.

"Yeah, you gotta cut the umbilical cord. The paramedic has a tool for it." She says.

I go and sit next to her and take the tool and cut the umbilical cord.

"Welcome to the world, Keegan." I say as I get to hold him.

Then I notice Leah stand up.

"Well, my work here is done!" She says.

"Thank you for coming over so quickly, Leah. You were a big help. Can you watch Sara?" I ask.

"Sure! I'll go upstairs." She says, walking away.

I hear my phone beep and see a text from my manager.

Hey Adam. You ready for the trespassing tour?

Oh that's this year? I totally forgot. I gotta text Tommy.

Okay! The tour bus will come to get you in a few months. See you then.

I wonder how Ameilia will take this. Dammit. I'm so confused.

I walk back into the living room and the paramedics are getting Ameilia on a gurney to get her into the ambulance. I head into the ambulance, as well.

When they get Ameilia in a room, I head to the bathroom and splash cold water on my face.

"I have a son." I say to myself, smiling.

Then I hear Keegan crying in the room.

I go and pick him up out of the crib and hold him. He quiets down and opens his bright blue eyes and looks at me.

I look at him and smile. Then he yawns really big and falls asleep again.

I walk over to Ameilia and hand Keegan to her.

\-------

I take Keegan into my arms and look at him. He's a beautiful baby boy.

I notice the door open and I see Leah walk in holding Sara.

"Hey, Ameilia!" She whispers.

"Hey, Leah." I say with a smile.

She puts Sara on the bed and she comes up to me and Keegan.

"Baby!" She says.

"Yeah baby! This is your new baby brother, Sara!" I say to her.

"Baby!" She says again.

I can't keep from smiling.

I hand Keegan back to Adam and he puts him in the crib next to him.

Leah sits down in the chair next to the bed.

"Where's Tommy?" Adam asks.

"He's at home taking care of the twins." She says.

Then she gets up and goes over to Keegan and takes him out of the crib and holds him.

Tommy's POV:

I get a text from Adam as I'm giving Daniel a bottle.

Hey Tommy. It's almost time for the tour. A few months, it's coming up pretty quickly.

Did you tell Ameilia?

Nope. I'm scared to tell her.

Oh. Well, I hope you work it out. I gotta finish feeding Daniel and Melody.

Okay.

Adam's POV:

I lean back in the chair and exhale heavily.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ameilia asks.

"Well, I need to tell you something, Ameilia." I say as I lean forward and grab both her hands.

I kiss each hand and cup her face with mine.

"Anything." She says.

"Well, the Trespassing Tour is in a few months." I say.

"Oh. Well, I gotta find someone to watch the kids when I go to the gym." She says.

"That's a good idea. You and Leah can both go to the gym because you gotta work off that baby fat so that you can do some modeling pictures!" I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Yeah... I'm gonna miss you though, honey." She says as she kisses me.

"I'll miss you, too, sweetheart." I say as I kiss her passionately.

We kiss for a long while.

Then I take her hands in mine again.

It's silent for a little bit. Then she breaks the silence.

"You look good with that goatee, honey." She says.

"Thanks, sweetie!" I say and kiss her again.

Then I sit back and text Tommy.

Hey, I told Ameilia. Have you told Leah?

No, not yet. But I'm pretty sure she's gonna be fine with it.

Okay. Hope for the best!

"Is something on your mind, honey?" She asks.

"I'm scared to leave cause remember what happened at Disneyland?" I ask.

"Oh. Yeah, I remember." She says.

I notice a shiver go through her back.

I get up and go to sit with her on the bed.

I see her thinking for a bit.

"Maybe I can stay with Leah and help with the twins while she helps with Sara and Keegan." She says.

"That's a good idea, baby." I say.

"What if the guy finds me?" She asks.

"Leave that to me." I say.

Then I give her a good, passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad we met, Ameilia. I love you so very much." I say.

"I love you, too, Adam. You mean the world to me." She says.

Then I kiss her again.

"By the way, where did Leah bring Sara?" She asks.

"She took her to the cafeteria to get some food." I say.

"Oh." She says.

\-------

A few days later, I get to go home. We do our daily stuff and whatnot.

A month later.......

I finish puking in the toilet and sit down on the floor.

"Fuuuuuuck..." I groan out and facepalm myself.

"Ameilia?" Adam asks.

"In here." I say.

"What're you doing there?" He asks.

"I was throwing up." I say, putting my chin on my knees.

He sits down and feels my forehead.

"Mm you're warm. I'm scared to ask this but do you wanna do a preg test?" He asks warily.

"It wouldn't hurt to." I say.

He helps me up and I search through the cabinets and find one.

I use it and wait for the results.

I look at it and sigh of relief.

"Negative. Thank god." I say.

"You might have a stomach bug." He says.

"Yeah, probably." I say.

"Go lay down in the bed. I'll go out and buy some Gatorade and Powerade for you." He says.

2 months later.......

It's the day for Adam to leave and I just kiss him a little before he has to leave. I'm gonna miss him.

Leah's POV:

"I'm going to miss you, Tommy." I say as I hold Melody and he holds Daniel.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Leah." He says as he kisses me.

\-------

I'm outside the house hugging and kissing Adam before he has to go.

"Please be careful." I say.

"I will. I'll miss you." He says.

Then I notice the bus pull up.

I feel like I'm gonna cry again.

"Bye. I love you, Adam." I say as I start crying again.

Then I hug him till he looks like he's gonna pop.

"No no no. Don't cry. I'll only be gone for a month or so. I'll call every night, okay?" He says.

"O-okay." I say as I sniff a little.

Leah's POV:

I see the bus pull up by Adam's house and give Tommy a hug and kiss before he hands Daniel to me.

"Bye. I love you. I'll miss you." I say.

"Bye. I'll miss you, too, sweetheart!" He says as he kisses me once more.

Then he kisses Melody and Daniel on the head.

"I'll miss the both of you, too. Be good for Mommy." He says.

He grabs his suitcase and walks over to the bus. He starts climbing the stairs and turns back and waves to me.

I wave the best I can since I'm holding the twins.

Then he walks onto the bus.

I walk inside and put Daniel in his swing and hold Melody.

\-------

"Bye. I love you, Adam." I say.

"Bye, Ameilia. I love you, too." He says.

Then he kisses Sara's cheek.

"Bye bye, Sara. Be good for Mama." He says.

Then she starts crying.

"Aww. Dada will be back, Sara. I better go give her a bottle. I'll be looking forward to your call, Adam!" I say as he grabs his suitcase and starts to turn around.

"Bye, sweetie! I'll call you when we reach the airport!" He says and heads for the bus.

I head in the house and pack a bag and feed Sara and Keegan. I pack some clothes for them and their bottles and stuff and put them in the stroller and head to Leah's house.

I get to her house and knock on the door.

Leah's POV:

I hear a knock at the door and figure that it must be Ameilia.

I open it and she heads in.

"Hey!" She says.

"Hey! Got enough stuff?" I say, playfully.

"Heh, yeah, I think so!" She says.

Then as things calm down, I go in the kitchen and pull out some menus. I go back into the living room and sit next to Ameilia.

"Whatcha want for dinner?" I ask her as I hand the menus to her.

"Hmmm..... not sure which to choose. They all look so good." She says.

"Well, may I suggest the Chinese take out?" I ask.

"Sure. I love Chinese food." She says.

I call and order some food and wait for them to come.

\-------

I go into the guest bedroom and change Sara into her pajamas and Keegan into his onesie.

I bring them back out and put Sara in front of the tv so she can watch cartoons and I give her a bottle. Then I breastfeed Keegan for a bit.

After a while, the food comes. Just in time, because Allison just walked in the door as well.

"Hey guys! Where's Tommy?" She asks as she throws her keys on the side table.

"He left this morning." Leah says.

"Oh! Well, how's Keegan today, Ameilia?" She asks me.

"He's fine. Just really tuckered out today." I say.

Then we all eat and then watch a little tv and get ready for bed.

I get Sara to sleep and then I get in the bed.

Then next morning, I get a call from Adam.

"Hello?" I ask, rubbing my face.

"Hey, honey!" He says.

"I miss you already, Adam! What town are you in?" I ask.

"We're actually getting on a plane to head to Seoul in South Korea." He says.

"Oh. Well, I hope you have lots of fun. Take lots of pictures." I say.

"Okay, baby. How are the kids?" He asks.

"They're okay. Keegan is doing fine, although Sara keeps saying Dada like it's a question. She misses you, Adam." I say.

"Aww. Let me talk to her." He says.

I put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, baby girl. I miss you!" He says.

"Dada!" She says.

"Dada will be home before you know it, Sara. Be a good girl for Mama." He says.

Then she kisses the phone.

Leah's POV:

I send Tommy a text.

Hey, honey! I miss you!

I miss you too, my boo!

The kids miss you, too!

Aww. I bet!

So, where's your next stop?

We still have to perform in Korea, but then we'll be heading to Tokyo.

That's cool! Bring something back. I love you!

I will! I'll bring something back for the twins, as well. I love you, too, my sweetheart! ^_^

After that, I get up and start getting ready for the day.

I take a shower and get dressed and go and make breakfast.

\-------

I take a shower and get dressed in some exercise clothes.

I head downstairs and see Leah getting ready for the day.

"Hey Leah, we need to go to the gym today. Maybe we should call someone to watch the kids while we're gone." I say.

"That's a good idea, Ameilia." She says.

And with that, I call my mom to come watch Sara and Keegan.

Leah has Allison taking care of Melody and Daniel.

My mom arrives soon and knocks on the door. I go and open it and she walks inside and I hand Keegan to her.

She takes him in her arms and rocks him a little.

"How is my grandson today?" She asks him.

"Mom, the diaper bag is upstairs. I'll see you around 5ish." I say.

Leah hugs Allison and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, see you soon." She says.

Then we both leave to head to the gym.

We head for Leah's car, get in, and drive off.

When we get to the gym, we head to the treadmills and get start them up.

I put my headphones in and put on Adam's Trespassing cd.

I see Leah put her music on shuffle.

After a while of walking on the treadmill, I feel like I'm about to breakdown.

I get off the treadmill and go sit down.

Leah's POV:

I see Ameilia get off the treadmill and go sit down. Her face starts to turn red and then she puts her hands to her face and starts crying. I get off the treadmill and go up to her.

"What's wrong, Ameilia?" I ask.

"I-I miss Adam so much!" She says.

"It's okay, Ameilia. He'll be back before you know it." I say.

"O-okay. You ready to go home? I know I am." She says.

"Y-yeah. I wanna see my babies." I say.

Then I grab a towel and wipe off the sweat off of my neck and forehead. Ameilia does the same.

Then I grab the keys and we head to the car.

While I'm driving, I call the supermodel agent.

It rings a couple times and she answers.

"Hey, Leah!" She says.

"Hey! When do we start?" I ask her.

"Well, has Ameilia given birth to her child yet?" She asks.

"Yep! We were just working out. We're heading home now." I say.

"Okay! That's good. Come by and we'll start on Friday." She says.

"That's perfect! See you then." I say and hang up.

"Um, can you drive to the store so I can buy some stretch mark cream?" She asks.

"Yeah. We're almost passing by WalMart." I say.

We get to WalMart and she gets out and goes inside to buy the stretch mark cream.

She comes back out and gets back in the car.

We get to the house and walk in.

\-------

I follow Leah into the house and shut the stormdoor and front door.

"MAMA!!!" Sara says and gets up and walks over to me.

I pick her up and she touches my face.

"Mama is okay. I just miss your Daddy." I say, because she can tell I've been crying.

Then she looks at me again and smiles.

Leah's POV:

I go upstairs to check on the twins and I open the door and see Tony in there.

I notice he's looking at the twins.

I walk in farther some more.

"Um, what are you doing in here?" I ask.

"Sorry." He says, then he leaves the room.

I check both cribs and see that they're okay.

I see them both wake up and then I breastfeed them both.

\-------

I'm talking to my mom downstairs while I watch Sara play with a doll.

"Hey Momma, I had a breakdown at the gym. I started crying." I say.

"Aww. You'll be okay, Ameilia. You need to be strong. For me. For Adam. For your kids and friends and family. He'll be back soon." She says.

All I could do was cry some more.

"I just can't take the fact that he's not here. We've never been apart before. I miss him so damn much!" I say, still crying.

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it. He's a singer, and you're going to be a supermodel. Both of you are going to be famous." She says.

"Yeah, I guess so. He'll be back in a month or so. I'll see him then." I say.

As I say that, my phone starts ringing. I put the song Nirvana as the ringtone for when Adam calls me.

I pick it up and answer.

I get up and go in another room.

"Hey, honey! I miss you so much." I say.

"I miss you, too. We're getting set up in Seoul." He says.

"That's far away! When did you say you're gonna be back?" I ask.

"About a month or so, honey. Don't worry. I'll be calling you every day." He says.

"Okay. I just miss you. This is the first time we've been apart." I say.

"Yeah, I know. I love you." He says.

"I love you, too. How's Tommy?" I ask.

"He's fine. Tuning his guitar right now." He says.

"Tell him Leah says hi and that she misses him." I say.

"I will. I gotta go practice. I'll call you when the show's over. Give the kids kisses for me." He says.

"Okay, honey. I love you, Adam." I say.

"I love you, too, Ameilia. Talk to you later." He says.

Then he hangs up and so do I.

I go in the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

"Chill the fuck out. He's just gone for a month. Don't stress yourself out." I say to myself.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Ameilia? You okay?" I hear Leah say.

"Um, yeah, I'll be okay." I say.

"Okay... I hope so." She says.

Leah's POV:

I walk away from the door and I get a call from Tommy.

"Hey, honey! I can't talk long, but I just wanted to check on you and the twins. How are they?" He asks.

"They're good. I found Tony in their room, though. I'm not sure why he was in there." I say.

"Well, if he's in there again, just tell him to get out of the house." He says.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure how Allison will react to that though." I say.

"Talk to her about it." He says.

"Okay. Well, I know you're busy, so I'll let you get back to what you were doing." I say.

"Okay, baby. Love you!" He says.

"Love you, too. Bye!" I say.

Then I hang up and go in Allison's room.

"Hey, Allison?" I ask.

"Yeah, Leah?" She asks as she closes her laptop.

"I need to talk to you about Tony." I say.

"Sure. Sit down. Tell me what's on your mind." She says.

"I found Tony in the twins' room." I say.

"What? I told him not to go in there." She says.

"Why was he in there, Allison?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I think he's hiding something." She says.

"I wonder what it could be..." I say.

"I'm not sure. Well, I gotta go get some formula for James. I'll be back." She says.

Then she heads to the store.

Allison's POV:

I'm in the baby aisle and I hear a laugh like Tony's. I round the corner of the aisle and see Tony with another woman.

"I knew it." I whisper.

I instantly get mad and upset and finish buying the formula and head to the car.

I start crying and call Leah.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Leah? Tony is cheating again." I say through sobs.

"I knew it was too good to be true." She says.

I just keep crying.

"Come on home, Allison. It'll be okay." She says.

"O-okay." I say as I hiccup a little while I cry.

When I get home I put the bag of formula on the couch, head to my room, grab ALL of Tony's stuff, pack it into his suitcase, and throw it outside.

"He's just a piece of shit." I say.

"It'll be okay Allison. You're young, beautiful, and smart. You'll find the perfect guy." She says.

Then I notice Tony walk in looking all pissed off.

"Why's all my stuff outside?!" He demands.

"You're being kicked out. How dare you come into my house and break my sister's heart! I knew you were trouble!" She yells at him.

"Ohhh. She must've seen me at the store. I was with my sister! I haven't seen her in 5 years!" He says.

"You're nothing but a lying cheater!" She says, then looks at me.

"You're kidding me, right? You were with your 'sister'?" I ask.

"You don't believe me, Allison?! Fine then. I'm outta here!" He says.

"Whatever! I never liked you anyways!" I yell.

I walk inside and shut the door. Then I walk upstairs to James's room and take him out of the crib and hold him.

"It's okay, James. Mommy will take great care of you." I say as I feel tears overflood my eyes.

He smiles at me.

Then I see Leah stand in the doorway.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah... I'll be alright. I'll look for another guy soon. Just not right now." I say.

"That's good. Remember, when you need help, I'm always here, Allison." She says.

"I know, Leah." I say.

Then I hear the front door open and close.

"Hey! Y'all here?!" I hear Ameilia yell.

Then me and Allison walk out into the living room.

"Where were you?" Leah asks her.

"At the grocery store buying formula for Sara and Keegan. What happened, Allison? Your eyes are so red!" She says.

We explain everything that happened here before she got home.

"Aww. It's okay. Don't worry. You'll find the perfect guy someday." She says.

"Yeah, I guess I will." I say.

I sniff a little. Then Ameilia comes and gives me a hug.

\-------

After I hug Allison, I get a phone call from Adam.

"Hey, honey! How's concert life?" I ask.

"It's good. We're heading to Japan." He says.

"Cool!" I say.

"I miss my baby!" He says.

"Aww! I miss you too, honey!" I say.

"I got a few things for the kids." He says.

"Aww. I can't wait till you get back home, Adam." I say.

"Me either. I miss the kids so much." He says.

"You wanna talk to Sara?" I ask.

"Yeah, let me talk to her." He says.

I put the phone up to her ear.

"Dada!" She says.

"Hey, Sara! Daddy will be home soon!" He says.

"Dada gone." She says.

"Yes, Daddy's gonna come home soon!" He says.

I bring the phone back up to my ear.

"I love you very much, honey." I say.

"I love you too, honey! I gotta go shower and get ready! I'll call you after the show!" He says.

"Okay, honey. Talk to you later." I say.

Then we both hang up.

"How's Adam?" Leah asks.

"He's fine. He's in Tokyo now." I say.

"That's cool!" She says.

Then I go and check on Sara and Keegan because Leah was babysitting them.

I go and see Keegan asleep in the crib.

I sit in the rocking chair and think about how he will grow up. I think of how he will act, what he will look like, and what he will want to do with his life.

Then he starts crying and I take him out of the crib and see he needs his diaper changed.

Then as soon as I finish changing him, I get another call from Adam.

"Hey, honey!" I say.

"Hey, baby! Um, looks like we got held up here at the airport. I have a few minutes to talk." He says.

"Aww. Well, where are y'all headed next?" I ask.

"I just love your southern accent. We're headed to Kanazawa." He says.

"That's cool. When are you coming back to the USA?" I ask, desperate.

"In a couple weeks or so. I miss you and the kids so much. How's Keegan doing?" He asks.

"He's fine. I'm feeding him right now." I say.

"Make sure to give the kids extra love for me." He says.

"I will, hun." I say.

Leah's POV:

I get a FaceTime call from Tommy.

"Hey, honey!" He says.

"Hey, babe!" I say.

"How are the kids?" He asks.

"They're fine. They're asleep." I say.

"Aww. I miss you guys so much." He says.

"We miss you, too, Tommy." I say.

"HAI TOMMY!!!!!" Allison says as she jumps up from behind me.

I swear, I think I jumped 10 feet out of my skin.

"Fucking Jesus Christ, Allison!" I say.

"HA! I scared her!" She says.

Tommy laughs a little.

"Hey, Allison! He says.

I can hear Adam laughing from the other side.

"Wow, Allison! You gave Leah quite a scare!" I hear Ameilia from the other side as well. I heard her from Adam's phone.

"You're going to get it!" I say and I position the phone so that Tommy can see what's going on.

Then I go and chase her.

I end up tackling her on the couch and we just laugh until our stomachs hurt.

"You guys are dorks. Love you guys!" Tommy says.

"Thanks! I'll be here all night! Literally." I say.

He just laughs and laughs.

"Oh, I think the plane is about to start moving. I'll call you when we get to the hotel." He says.

"Okay! Bye! Love you!" I say and hang up.

\-------

"Well, it looks like you gotta go. I'll talk to you later, baby." I say.

"Okay, honey. I love you." He says.

"I love you, too. Bye." I say and hang up.

Later that night, I start a book, but then I fall asleep.

I start having a dream.

*Dream*

Adam is still home. We start kissing and he slowly takes my shirt off and undoes my bra. Then he kisses down my bare chest and licks my nipple and sucks it when it's hard. I start moaning. Then he goes back up to my mouth and kisses me some more. He tugs at my belt loops on my jeans and undoes my jeans slowly and pulls them down. I undo his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers. Then he inserts himself and goes in and out slow then fast, then faster and faster. We kiss while he does that and I pull his torso down on me and wrap my legs around him. We have some hot and sweaty sex and I just can't help but smile.

"I miss you." He says.

"I miss you, too." I say.

*Dream ends*

I open my eyes slowly and notice that I'm sweating. I notice a light pressure and look down toward my nether regions. I look up slowly and see that there is someone inside me.

I look and see that it's the rapist guy and scream.

Then I see Leah barge into the bedroom with a shocked expression. She pulls him off of me and pushes him to the ground. She kicks him in the nether regions and he yells. She uses karate moves and gymnastics moves to beat him up. I fall off the bed and cower in the corner. I shake and shake and shake.

She uses some of her karate moves to break his legs.

I scream until I pass out.

Leah's POV:

She passed out. That's not good. I gotta get this guy outta here.

I see Allison come in and she sees him on the floor.

"I'm calling the cops!" She says.

She calls the cops and they arrive faster than I thought they would.

They come and put him in the squad car and the paramedics come and check Ameilia out. She really did experience something because they said that her pants and underwear were completely off and she was bleeding a little. I help get her pajamas back on and they put her in the bed and cover her up.

She wakes up after a while and looks at me.

"Leah... your head." She says.

"Oh. It's just a bruise." I say.

I sit her up and we hug it out.

She's crying harder than she ever has before. I can tell that she wasn't really dreaming that it was happening. It was real.

I rub her back to calm her down.

"Shh. Shh. Shh, it'll be alright. Don't worry." I say.

"No it's not! Nothing's gonna be the same anymore! Adam wasn't here again!" She says and keeps crying.

"Don't worry. I actually broke his legs so he won't be around for a while." I say.

"T-thanks L-Leah. I owe y-you one." She says, still crying and hiccuping.

"You don't owe me anything." I say and keep rubbing her back and shushing her.

"O-okay." She says.

I get up and she goes back to sleep and I call Adam.

It rings once and he answers.

"Hey, Leah. What's up?" He asks.

"Ameilia got raped again. This time worse." I say.

"You're not joking, are you?" He asks.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" I ask in a serious tone.

"Good point. You're right. Let me talk to her." He says.

I shake her awake and hand her the phone.

They talk for almost an hour.

"Yeah, but Leah did kick some ass so I'm okay now. I want you to come home now, Adam! Please!" She says, almost crying again.

"I can talk to my manager and see if she will let me come home early. I'll call you back and tell you her answer." He says.

"You sure, Adam?" She asks.

"I'm sure." He says.

"Okay, honey. I gotta go. Bye." She says and hangs up and hands my phone back to me.

\-------

When I wake up, I feel a warm spot on the bed. I feel around and feel a bare chest next to me. I look up and see Adam's face next to mine.

"ADAM!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!!!" I scream and hug him.

I start crying into his chest for what seems like forever.

He shushes me and rubs my back for a while.

We talk for a while, too.

I tell him about the dream and then what happened after I woke up.

Leah's POV:

I hear a knock at the door and groan something like come in.

"Leah, honey? You awake?" Tommy asks and smiles.

I turn over in the bed and see him. He climbs onto the bed and we hug it out.

"I missed you, Tommy." I say.

"I missed you, too, Leah." He says.

He looks through his bag and takes out a small bag and hands it to me.

"Open it!" He insists.

I open it and pull out a beautiful necklace made of Jade and marble.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy. I love it." I say and kiss him.

"I knew you would, honey. I love you very much. Look at what I got the twins." He says as he pulls out two stuffed bears, a pink one and a blue one.

"I got these in Japan." He says.

"Aww. They're so cute!" I say. He puts them on the bed and we hug and kiss.

"Did you hear about Ameilia?" I ask.

"Yeah..." He says.

"Why does everything keep happening to her?" I ask.

"I have no fucking clue. We gotta figure this out." He says.

"Yeah, we really do." I say.

We walk to the guest room and I knock on the door.

"It's open!" I hear Ameilia say.

We walk in and sit on the bed and we talk.


	18. Back on tour

When Leah and Tommy leave the room, I get up and try to walk to the bathroom, but my legs feel like they're filled with Jell-O. I collapse to the floor and Adam picks me up and puts be back on the bed. I sit on the edge of the bed and just hang my head with my face in my hands. I eventually start crying and Adam just shushes me and rubs my back.

I lay back under the covers next to Adam and try to not fall asleep. I keep trying, but my eyelids are just too heavy. I end up falling asleep while Adam sings Nirvana to me.

Adam's POV:

I let her sleep while I go and check on the kids. I get a bottle ready for Sara and give it to her and change then feed Keegan. After a while, I start to hear something like screaming coming from the guest bedroom. I put Keegan in the swing and go upstairs to check on Ameilia. I open the door and she's screaming in her sleep. I go over to her and shake her shoulder.

"Ameilia! Sweetheart! Wake up!" I say.

"Huh?! What happened?" She asks, tiredly.

"You were screaming in your sleep, honey. What's wrong?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"I-I was having a n-nightmare, I think." She says.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I-I'm not s-sure. Adam, please don't leave me." She says as she wraps her arms around me.

She starts crying again. I just sit and rub her back and try to quiet her down.

I think for a little bit and get an idea.

"How about you come with me on the rest of the tour?" I ask her.

She wipes her eyes and looks at me.

"A-are you sure?" She asks.

"I'm positive. I don't want anything to happen to you again. Can you trust me this time?" I ask.

"Yeah. I can." She says and kisses me.

"We can get a nanny for the kids." I say.

"That's a good idea. But both of us haven't been apart from them at the same time before. How will they take it?" She asks.

"The tour will be over in a couple weeks, so they should be fine for that time." I say.

She gets up and goes out of the room and I hear a squeal escape from her. I laugh a little.

\-------

I walk down the hall to Leah's room and knock on the door.

"It's open!" I hear her say.

I walk in and squeal a bunch.

"What's going on, Ameilia?" She asks, laughing.

"I'm going with Adam on the rest of the tour!" I say, excited.

She squeals a little, too.

We talk a little and then I go back into the bedroom to Adam.

I walk in and shut the door.

I get on the bed with Adam and give him a kiss and hug and lay my head on his chest. Then he takes my chin and kisses my lips and pulls me closer to him and lets me sleep.

I wake up in the morning and see Adam pacing back and forth on the phone. I sit up and listen a little.

"Yes, in a couple days we'll need her. Thanks! Okay. See her then!" He says, then hangs up.

"Good morning, Adam." I say.

"Good morning, Ameilia. I got us a nanny." He says as he kisses me.

"Who?" I ask.

"Her name is Halle. She's 19." He says.

"That's great, Adam!" I say.

"Yep! Now, I missed you so much. Come here." He says as he gets on the bed and slowly comes up to me and kisses me. He sits down and I get on his lap and kiss him madly. I start to grind my hips against his bulge. He moans. Then he gently flips me to the bottom and we kiss and make out and he starts moaning. He undoes my button up shirt and pulls it off and kisses my neck. I pull his tshirt over and off his head. I moan as he continues down my bare chest and rakes his hand through my hair. I grip onto his back with one hand, and tangle my other hand in his hair. He bends my knees and gets in between them. He grips the sides of my shorts and slowly pulls them down. Then he strokes my thighs and I moan a little. I moan and he moans. I tug at his boxers and yank them down. I look and see that he's really hard. I rub his dick a little and he moans a little too loud. I kiss him and pull his torso down onto me and he inserts his dick in and I grab his ass and pull him down some more and he kisses down to my breast and licks my left nipple and sucks on it when it's really hard and does the same to the other side as I moan. He comes back up to my mouth and devours me in kisses. He moves back and forth and grips onto the back of the headboard and thrusts back and forth more. Then faster and faster. Then he grips my sides and licks my neck. I moan and bite his neck softly and suck it a little. Then I wrap my legs around his waist. He keeps thrusting and moaning. I breathe into his ear briefly and he moans pretty loud. Then he kisses my belly and breasts. Then he licks my thighs and I moan some more. Then he breathes into my ear making me shiver. He thrusts even faster and I start to tense up and he thrusts some more and then we both climax.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I yell.

"OH MY GAWD!!!" He yells.

He takes himself out and lays down and I curl up on his side and shake a little.

"That felt great, Adam." I say.

"It did. It really did." He says.

I get up and go take a shower and put some clothes on and go and sit on the bed while Adam takes a shower and gets dressed.

We head downstairs and we gather everything up to take it home. We get there and he makes me some food. He takes out the waffle maker and mixes the batter. He pours some into the waffle maker and lets it cook.

When it's done, he takes it out and slices a strawberry and fans it out on top of the waffle and squirts some whipped cream on top of them.

"Thank you, honey!" I say and kiss him once on the mouth.

"You're welcome, baby." He says.

I eat it so fast, it looks like I haven't eaten in years.

"Damn, Ameilia. You're hungry." He says, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. I've cried so much, I'm hungry as hell." I say.

"Well, at least you're getting some food in your stomach." He says.

"Yeah..." I say and let out a burp. I cover my mouth and excuse myself.

He laughs and peeks at me with a smirk.

Leah's POV:

I'm cleaning up the house a little and I come across a picture frame. I look and see that it's the picture of me and Tommy on our wedding day.

I feel Tommy come up behind me and kiss my neck softly. He looks at the picture, too.

"I love you, Tommy." I say and smile.

"I love you, too, Leah." He says, also smiling.

He turns me around and kisses me softly on the lips a few times.

Then we see Allison walk in the room.

"Hey, Tommy. When did you get here?" She asks.

"I got here last night. We have to go back soon." He says.

"Oh. Well, it's good to see you!" She says and gives him a hug.

Then he hugs me, but not too tight.

After that, me and him hold hands as we walk into the kitchen and make some food.

\-------

When we finally get the kids to bed, it's almost 12 am. I yawn and head to the bedroom. I see Adam half asleep in the bed staring at the tv.

I get into our bed and cuddle up to Adam and he puts an arm around me and I fall asleep in about 5 minutes.

I wake up the next morning and see Adam still asleep. I kiss his cheek and go check on the kids. I see that Sara is fine and that Keegan needs to be fed. I take him out of the crib and pull my tshirt down a little and feed him. I pull him close and he sucks and gurgles. I sit down in the rocking chair and rock back and forth slowly. I notice Adam standing in the doorway. He looks at me then comes over to us. He gets on his knees and kisses Keegan's head.

"You're gonna miss him, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah, I sure am." I say, looking sad.

As soon as I'm done feeding him, Adam takes him and sits in the rocking chair and slowly rocks back and forth.

"You be a good boy while me and Mommy are gone, Keegan." He says as he kisses his forehead.

Keegan looks at Adam and smiles, then gurgles.

Adam's POV:

The next day, I head over to Leah's place and the first thing I hear when I get in the house is the twins crying upstairs.

"Leah! The twins are crying!" I yell to her.

"Thanks, Adam! I'll be right there!" She yells.

Leah's POV:

I head upstairs and check on the twins. I see that Melody needs to be fed and Daniel needs to be changed.

"Tommy!" I yell.

"Yeah, Leah?" He yells back.

"Come change Daniel!" I yell.

"Okay! I'm on my way up the stairs!" He yells, then bursts in the room.

He goes up to Daniel and takes him out of the crib and I go out with Melody.

I go out and downstairs and feed Melody.

As I'm feeding Melody, I get a call from Elsa.

"Hey, Leah! Can I come over for the night?" She asks.

"Sure, Elsa. Come on over. I'm excited to see you! It's been such a long time." I say.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there in a few." She says.

I put the phone down and finish feeding Melody.

After about 10 minutes, Elsa arrives at the house.

I go and open the front door and she walks in.

"Hey, Elsa!" I say as I hug her.

"Hey, Leah!" She says and accepts the hug.

"How you been?" I ask.

"Good, good." She says.

"That's good. Me and Tommy have been busy." I say.

"I'm still surprised you're with THE Tommy Joe Ratliff." She says.

"Well, he's upstairs. I'll call him down." I say.

"Okay." She says.

"Tommy!" I yell.

"Coming!" He says.

He comes down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, Elsa!" He says.

"Hey, Tommy! How you been?" She asks.

"Pretty good. Busy between my job and the twins." He says.

"Aww. Well, it's gonna be hard." She says.

"Yeah, it is." He says.

"I help too, you know!" I say.

"Yep. She really helps a lot with the kids." He says.

"Yeah, I bet." She says.

Then I get up and give them both hugs.

"Well, where are the two cuties?" She asks.

I take her hand and run upstairs.

"Woah, Leah! Slow down!" She says.

"Oops. Sorry!" I say.

"It's okay." She says.

I open the bedroom door and see that the twins are awake. She looks in each crib.

"Aww. You and Tommy make beautiful kids, Leah." She says.

"We do, don't we?" I say, smiling big.

"What's their names?" She asks.

"Melody and Daniel." I say, pointing to each one.

"Aww! Beautiful names!" She says.

"Yeah. So, what are the plans for tonight?" I ask.

"Hmm. I'm not sure." She says.

"How about we do a little nanny searching because I have a job and Tommy is going back on tour with Adam soon, so..." I say.

"You have a job?" She asks.

"Oh yeah! It's a supermodeling job. Ameilia got one, too." I say.

"Oh. How's Ameilia?" She asks.

"Really shaken up. She got raped again." I say.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" She asks.

"Well, she's recovering. She'll be fine. She's going with Adam back on tour." I say.

"Ohhh. We should go see them." She says.

"Okay! Follow me. Their house isn't too far. Walking distance." I say.

"Okay." She says.

Adam's POV:

I hear a knock at the door and go to open it.

"Hey, Leah!" I say.

"Hey, Adam! Where's Ameilia?" She asks.

"She's upstairs getting into a bath. I'm about to go check on her. We're kinda busy. Can you watch the kids for a bit?" I ask.

"Oh. Y'all are probably getting ready for the tour, right?" She asks.

"Yeah... who's this?" I ask.

"My friend, Elsa. She's staying the night tonight." She says.

"Well, come in and play with the kids. I'm going to check on Ameilia." I say and walk away.

I head up the stairs and knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in, Adam." She says.

I walk in and see her standing in front of me. She opens up her robe and all I see is bruises up and down her arms, legs, belly and chest.

I really hate being late to this kind of stuff. I can't bear to see her in pain. I love her too much for that.

"I'm sorry this happened again." I say.

I sit down and hang my head in my lap.

"I'll be fi--" She starts to say, but I cut her off.

"NO! You won't be fine until that bastard goes to hell!" I say.

"Oh." She says, tearing up.

"Ameilia. Come here, sweetie. I'm sorry I yelled. I just can't bear to see you like this." I say as I hug her.

"It's okay, Adam. I'm not mad." She says.

"You want me to get in the bath with you?" I ask.

"I'll feel more safe then, yeah." She says.

I get in and then she does too. She lays back and leans on me. I kiss her shoulder.

I get her hair wet and help her wash it. I notice that she's really tense.

"No need to be so tense, Ameilia. Relax honey." I say.

"I'm trying, Adam. I really am trying." She says.

"I know that, baby." I say as I rinse her hair.

"It's just, I don't know. I feel like I can't get out of this rut..." She says.

"It's okay, honey." I say.

She turns around and kisses me. While she's doing that, she sneaks her hand down and starts rubbing me.

"Oh god..." I moan.

I kiss down her neck and bite a little and suck.

She moans a little when I do that.

I make my way back up to her mouth and my hands explore her chest area. I take my hands and put them on her back and pull her closer to me. She puts her arms around my neck. We make out in the hot bath and she bites my neck a little.

Leah's POV:

We're waiting for Adam downstairs, and I swear, he takes forever to just check on Ameilia. I wonder what they're doing upstairs. I just look through my phone while I wait for him. Elsa plays with Sara while we wait. Then my phone starts to buzz.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Where did you go?!" Tommy asks.

"We're at Adam's house." I say.

"Well, where is he?" He asks.

"He went upstairs." I say.

"Well, do you know when he'll be back down?" He asks.

"Noooo... he didn't say." I say.

"Oh, okay. Well, come home. I need your help. The kids are crying and won't stop." He pleads.

"I told you it's gonna be hard." I say.

"Okay, well, hurry. I don't know how much longer they'll keep crying." He says.

"Okay. I'm on my way." I say and hang up.

"What's wrong, Leah?" Elsa asks.

"I gotta head to the house. Tommy's having trouble with the kids." I say.

"Oh. Well, what do I do?" She asks.

"Watch Sara and Keegan until Adam comes downstairs. I'll be back." I say.

I rush over to the house and open the front door and hear noise coming from the kids' room and run up the stairs and open the door.

"What happened in here?!" I say, jaw dropping.

All I see is diapers all over the place and baby powder in the air. I look around and see the twins crying and crying. I look at Tommy and can't help but laugh at the fact that he has a diaper on his head.

"Um, you need some help there?" I ask.

"Y-yeah." He says.

I take Daniel from his arms and put him on the changing table.

"What happened? Did Daddy try to change you?" I ask Daniel.

He gurgles then laughs.

I laugh a little and put a clean diaper on him. Then I change Melody, too.

"You should be practicing this more, Tommy." I say.

"I guess you're right." He says as he kisses my cheek.

He goes to pick up Melody and bounces her lightly.

She gurgles and smiles like she's agreeing.

"I'll go feed her a bottle. I'll be back." He says.

Tommy's POV:

I put Melody in the playpen and go in the kitchen to heat up a bottle for her.

I hear her start to cry and I bite my lip in frustration from this slow ass microwave.

It finally beeps and I take it out, test how hot it is, then go feed her.

I turn the tv on and watch the weather for a while.

\-------

Me and Adam are relaxing in the tub while Leah and Elsa are taking care of the kids. Adam is stroking my arm softly and has his chin on my head.

"Hey, honey. The water's starting to get cold. Let's get out now." He says.

"Okay, honey." I say as I stand up.

He stands up and wraps a towel around me and himself. He carries me to the bed and lays me down. He goes in the closet and gets dressed while I take a nap.

Elsa's POV:

Leah is still gone. I start to hear something like a tub draining. They must've been sharing a bath.

I call Leah really quick.

I dial her number and she picks up on the first ring.

"Hey, Elsa. What's wrong?" She asks.

"U-uh I'm not really used to this and I was wondering when you're coming back." I say.

"I'm on my way." She says.

"Okay. See you soon." I say.

Leah's POV:

I walk downstairs with Daniel and go in the living room.

"Hey, honey, come with me to Adam's house. Elsa's alone over there and feels weird about it." I say.

"Okay." He says.

He puts Melody in my arm and gets the double stroller out of the closet, sets it up, and puts the twins in it.

We walk over to Adam's house and knock on the door.

Adam's POV:

I hear a knock at the door and go to open it.

"Hey Leah... again. Where did you go the first time?" I ask.

"Long story. I'll tell you inside. Can you help get the stroller inside?" She asks.

"Sure." I say, reaching for the stroller.

"How's Ameilia?" She asks.

"She's fine. Napping." I say.

I look down and see Melody and Daniel.

"Hello little baby Melody and baby Daniel!" I say in a cute baby voice.

They both smile and gurgle.

"Who is that? Is that Uncle Adam?" Leah asks the twins.

Leah and Tommy take the twins out of the stroller and hold them.

I hear a door open upstairs and figure Ameilia must be awake. I see her come down the stairs yawning. I see she put on a pair of grey yoga pants, a black tshirt with a panda on it, and black UGG boots.

"Hey, baby! How was your nap?" I ask.

"Eh. It was okay. When do we leave?" She asks.

"In a week." I say.

"Hey, Ameilia. How you feeling?" Leah asks.

"Better, thanks for asking." She says.

\-------

I sit in Adam's lap and give him a quick kiss and lay my head on his chest. He plays with my hair a little.

"Hey, guess what, Leah?" I ask.

"What?" She asks.

"I won't be able to do the modeling thing with you. I'm going with Adam on his tour." I say.

She pouts a little and Tommy rubs her back.

"Aww, man. Well on the bright side... yeah there is no bright side." She says.

"It'll be okay. The tour isn't gonna last much longer. Maybe you could ask her to postpone it until I get home." I say.

"Yeah, maybe." She says.

I hear a beep when she says that.

"What was that?" I ask.

"It was my phone." Adam says.

"Oh." I say.

"It's a text from my manager." He says.

Adam's POV:

Hey Adam! The bus will be there in a week.

"Hey, Tommy, the bus will be here in a week." I say.

"Oh shit. I gotta go pack again." He says.

Then he puts Melody in the stroller and runs out of the house and back home.

"Well, we'll see you guys later. I gotta take the twins back. Come on, Elsa." Leah says.

"Okay. See you guys later. Nice meeting you, Elsa!" Ameilia says.

"Nice to meet you, too." She says.

They leave and we hold hands up the stairs. We get the suitcases out again and pack enough for a couple weeks or so.

\-------

A week later.......

Half way through packing, I hear a knock at the door and go to open it. I see a short haired strawberry-blonde girl with blue eyes there.

"Hi. May I help you?" I ask.

"Hey, is this the Lambert residence? I'm supposed to be Sara and Keegan's nanny." She says.

"Yes, I'm their mother. Nice to meet you, Halle!" I say and shake her hand.

I invite her in and she sits gingerly on the couch. I can tell she's nervous.

"Adam! Halle's here!" I yell up to him.

He comes down the stairs and comes up to us and holds out his hand for her to shake it. She shakes it and stands up.

"Well. You wanna meet Sara and Keegan?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, that would be great!" She says.

We go upstairs to the kids' room and we introduce Halle to Sara and Keegan.

I take Sara and Adam takes Keegan.

"Hi, Sara and Keegan! I'm your new nanny!" She says and plays with Keegan's fingers. He smiles and laughs. Then she takes Sara into her arms. Sara plays with her nose.

"Sara is in the pink crib and Keegan the blue. You shouldn't get too mixed up with that. They have plenty of formula, diapers, et cetera... you won't have a problem of running out. We're gonna go finish packing, so take some time to get to know them. Play with them or something. Sara like her Barbies." I say.

"Wait!" She says.

"What?" Adam says.

"U-um... I'm gonna come right out and say this... ADAM! I'm such a big fan! I love you and your music so much! It's an honor to be your kids' nanny!" She says with a big smile.

"Aww. It's no problem. It's always great to meet a fan! Just be good to my babies. They're my life along with Ameilia here." He says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. I'll take great care of them!" She says.

I hear the bus honk outside.

"Damn. They're quick." Adam says.

"OH! Don't forget to call this number. It's my friend Leah's number. Call her anytime. She knows where everything is." I say.

"Thanks, I will. By the way, where do I sleep?" She asks.

"Follow me." I say and show her the guest bedroom.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem." I say.

I show her where everything is and she goes to get her suitcase.

"Thanks, again. I hope you have fun on the tour." She says.

"We will!" I say.

Tommy's POV:

I give Leah a goodbye kiss and kiss the twins' heads, too.

"Love you, Leah!" I say.

"Bye Tommy! I'll miss you!" She says.

"I'll miss you, too, sweetie!" I say and give her another quick kiss.

I get on the bus and sit down next to Adam and sigh.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" He asks.

"Aw man, the kids are tough." I say.

"Well, having multiple kids is always gonna be tough, Tommy. Trust me. Sara was hard to take care of at first. We got used to it." He says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I say.

I get up and go into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna miss the kids and Leah so much." I say to myself low enough so no one hears.

I start to cry a little.

Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Tommy? You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say and wipe my eyes.

Then I walk into my room on the bus.

Halle's POV:

I get Sara and Keegan situated in the kitchen and give Sara her baby food. I prepare a bottle for Keegan and feed it to him.

As soon as they're done, I give them each a bath and put them to sleep and go to bed for the night.

\-------

I'm sitting next to Adam on the plane and he kisses my forehead.

"Now you'll get to see other countries, Ameilia." He says.

"I can't wait!" I say.

I look out the airplane window for a while.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Singapore." He says.

"Cool! I've always wanted to go there!" I say.

Then he sits closer to me and rubs my leg a little.

"You okay, honey?" He asks.

"I am now." I say and lay on his chest on the way there.

I must have fallen asleep, because Adam had to wake me up when we got there.

"Ameilia, honey, wake up." He says.

"Are we here?" I ask, sleepy.

"Yeah, we're here." He says.

When we get out of the plane, there are cameras flashing everywhere. We're still on the pavement, so I can't see where I'm walking.

I cover my eyes because they're red from crying so damn much.

I grab my sunglasses and put them on.

We finally get out of the crowd.

"Woah! Is it always this crazy?!" I ask.

"Yeah, it happens a lot." Tommy says.

"Damn! Their flash is too bright!" I say.

Then I fall and scrape my knee really bad.

Adam scoops me up and carries me.

He carries me into a room and sits me in a chair.

Someone comes to check out my knee and they put a bandage on it and I rest it.

Leah's POV:

*Nightmare*

I see Tommy running from something. I'm not sure what he's running from. He trips and falls down a hill. His right leg gets broken. He screams in pain.

*End of nightmare*

"Leah! Leah wake up!" I hear Allison say.

"Huh?!" I say, waking up.

"What happened? You okay, Leah?" She asks.

"I-I'm not sure." I say.

"You were moving around a lot in the bed. You were crying, too." She says.

"Oh Alli. I had the worst dream. Tommy got hurt in it..." I say, crying.

Then my phone rings and I see that it's Tommy.

"It's him! Hello?" I ask, moving my bangs out of my face.

"Hey, Leah. Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare." I say.

"Talk to me about it." He says.

"Well, it was about you." I say.

"What happened to me?" He asks.

"You got hurt." I say, tearing up again.

"Aww, honey. It's okay. I'm fine. Please don't worry about me right now, worry about the kids." He says.

"Honey?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you, too, Leah." He says.

"Please be careful. I don't know what I would do without you." I say.

"I'll be fine, honey." He says.

"Okay. Bye, honey. I love you." I say.

"Love you, too, baby. Bye." He says.

\-------

I'm still sitting in the room trying not to move my knee. I get comfy and call Halle to check up on the kids.

I dial her number and she picks up on the third ring.

"Hey, Ameilia." She says.

"How are the kids?" I ask.

"They're fine." She says.

"Okay. Please take great care of them." I say.

"Don't worry. They're in good hands." She says.

"Thanks, Halle. It means a lot. I gotta go. I'll call later. Bye!" I say.

"Okay, Ameilia. Bye!" She says.

I hang up the phone.

I see Adam walk in and he gives me a kiss.

He grabs a water bottle and sits next to me on the couch, pulling me onto his lap.

"You know, I think you should come with me more often. We could do so much together. After the show, we're going to Universal Studios here in Singapore." He says.

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!" I say.

"It'll be more fun now that you're here." He says.

He steals a kiss from my lips.

I hear a knock on the door and Adam goes to open it.

"You're on in 5 minutes, Adam." The guy says.

"Alright." He says.

He shuts the door and comes over and kisses me a few times and someone comes in and puts his earbuds in and hands him a microphone. He kisses me once more and heads to the stage.

Before he leaves the room, he stops in the doorway.

"I love you, Ameilia." He says with a smile.

"I love you, too, Adam." I say and blow him a kiss.

He catches the kiss and puts it on his heart and heads to the stage.

I listen to the quietness in the room and I can hear all the people in the crowd. It's a lot of people.

Then I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I say.

Then a woman comes in and sees me sitting here.

"Um, you're Ameilia, right?" She asks.

"I would think so." I say, sarcastically.

"Oh, well, Adam wants you on stage." She says.

"He does?" I ask.

"Yeah, he said something about introducing you to the Japanese crowd." She says.

"Oh, well, I'll go to him then." I say.

She leads me out of the room and we head to the backstage area.

A couple people set me up with the earbuds and a microphone.

They rush me up the stairs and I get ready right behind the curtain.

"Now, I want y'all to meet someone! She's my life! I want y'all to meet my wife, Ameilia!" I hear Adam say.

I walk out onto the stage and finally reach Adam. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me close.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ameilia!" He says, proudly.

Then he kisses me passionately.

The crowd goes wild.

"Everyone, we would like to show you our children! Ameilia, you got your phone on you?" He asks me.

"Yeah!" I say as I pull my iPhone out.

I swipe it open and pull up a picture of Sara holding Keegan.

I hold it up to a guy with a camera.

I hear a lot of ooh's and aah's.

"They're cute, huh?" Adam asks.

Tommy's POV:

I look at Adam and Ameilia and they look so happy. I miss my kids and Leah.

I hear Adam trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Tommy. You got a picture of your twins on your phone?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say as I take it out and pull up a picture of the twins.

I show everyone and I hear a lot of aww's. I half smile.

Adam's POV:

Well, time to get this how started.

I start with a song dedicated to Ameilia.

She clutches her chest and smiles.

\-------

Adam starts with a song dedicated to me. I smile and grasp my chest.

It's such a beautiful song.


	19. The boyfriend-wannabe comes back

After the concert is over, Adam heads backstage where I am. He drinks from a water bottle and then sits down.

"Hey!" He says, smiling.

"Hey!" I say as I put my phone down.

He leans forward and puts his hands on my face and kisses me and pulls me onto his lap. We kiss and his hands sneak down to my breasts and he squeezes them. My arms are around his neck as we kiss. He's hot and sweaty already, so he's more in the mood. We kiss and I tangle my hands in his hair. His hands explore my body a little before I hold a kiss. We hold it and pull away and look at each other's lips and breathe heavily.

"We gotta get going to Universal Studios." He says with a wink.

"Okay, let me get my purse." I say and get off his lap and grab it and we head out the door.

He holds my hand as we walk to the bus.

"You'll like Universal Studios, honey." He says as he kisses my hand.

"It sounds fun!" I say.

"It will be!" He says.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" He asks.

"I try." I say with a smile and a shrug.

"How are your kids, Ameilia?" Ashley asks.

"They're fine. I called Halle before the show and she said that they're doing good." I say.

"That's good!" She says.

The bus driver drives all the way to Universal and parks the bus.

We get out and go to the gates. We let the people at the gates scan our tickets and search our bags.

As soon as we're past the gates, we head to the nearest ride. I look up and instantly start to feel sick.

I let go of Adam's hand and run to the nearest trash can and throw up.

"Ameilia! Guys! Stop for a minute!" Adam says and runs towards me.

He pats my back until I stop. As soon as I'm done, I wipe my face and sit down.

"Are you okay, Ameilia?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." I say with a fake smile.

"Are you sure about that?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't think I should ride anything though. It could upset my stomach even more." I say.

"I'll sit with you for a while." Adam says and kisses my head.

"Thanks, honey." I say and lay my head on his shoulder.

"No problem, Ameilia. Y'all go ahead and go on the ride. I'll ride something later." He says.

"You sure, Adam?" Tommy asks.

"I'm positive. Guys, just go! We'll catch up." He says.

"Okay. See you soon." Tommy says.

They leave to get on the ride and we just sit and talk. After about 20 minutes I hear Tommy yelling.

"One more time! One more time!" He yells.

"We rode it 3 times, Tommy!" Ashley says.

"Y'all rode it that much?" I ask.

"Yeah. He kept saying, 'One more time! One more time!' Ha ha." Ashley says.

"Well, he happens to like that ride, apparently." I say.

We get up and go ride some more rides, play games, and eat lots of good food.

Leah's POV:

I get up in the morning and decide I should take the kids to the beach. I get in my swimsuit and coverup and go and get the kids ready.

I get the kids' things for the sand and put it in the car. Then I go in the house and grab the kids and put them in their car seats. Then I get in the car and head to the beach. When I pull up towards the parking lot I see a lot of paparazzi.

"Shit... sorry for the bad words kids." I say and look at them in the rearview mirror. They look at me with clueless faces. I smile to myself and park the car. I get the double stroller out and get them in it and set it up in the sand a little closer to the shore.

Once I'm set up, I sit and relax and read a magazine while the kids play with each other.

"Leah? Is that you?" I hear a voice.

"Emma?" I ask.

"It IS you!" Emma says as she heads over towards me.

"Hey, Emma! How are you?" I ask.

"I'm good! What about you?" She says.

"I'm fine. Just thought I'd bring the kids to the beach today, since it's nice out." I say.

"That's good! Aww! They're adorable!" She says as she picks Melody up out of the sand.

She puts Melody in her lap and Melody grips onto her bathing suit strap.

"She's beautiful, Leah! You and Tommy make beautiful children! What's their names?" She asks.

"That's Daniel, and you're holding Melody." I say.

Then we hear Melody laughing a lot. Emma pulls her back a little and I see that Melody undid Emma's bathing suit strap.

"Oh! Here you go. I'll fix that." She says as she hands Melody to me.

"I'm sorry, Emma! I didn't know she would do that. I'm seriously sorry!" I say to her.

"It's okay, Leah! It's not anyone's fault. She's just a baby. She doesn't know better." She says.

"I guess. I gotta get the kids home. I'll see you later." I say.

"Okay, Leah. I'll see you at the next shoot." She says.

"Okay! Bye!" I say.

I get the kids' things gathered up and head to the car and put the twins in their car seats. I get in the car and start it up and get out of the parking lot unseen by the paparazzi. I drive through a McDonald's and get a sweet tea and park and get a bottle for each of the twins. Then I head home.

Allison's POV:

My phone rings and I see who it's from. It's Tommy.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Allison, I need you to do something for me." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I'm coming home tonight, so I need you to set up me and Leah's  bedroom for a sexy night tonight." He says.

"What do I need to buy?" I ask as I grab a pad of paper and a pencil.

"I need you to buy condoms and candles that smell like vanilla. I also need rose petals around the room. Also buy KY Yours and Mine. I really want to make her happy tonight." He says.

"Okay. Got it! I'll set that up for you!" I say.

"Just don't tell her about it. I want it to be a surprise." He says.

"Got it. I'll get right on that. I'll talk to you later." I say.

We both hang up and I grab my keys and my purse and head out to the living room.

"Where you headed, Alli?" Leah asks.

"Um... to the store. I'll be back later." I say hurriedly.

I walk out the door and head to the car.

I drive to the store and park the car. I sit and call Matthew. I met Matthew a couple weeks ago and I really like him and I think he likes me, too.

"Hey Allison!" He says.

"I need you to come to the store I'm at. I want to see you!" I say.

"Okay! I'll be there soon!" He says.

"I'll be waiting in the store." I say.

"Okay." He says.

We both hang up and I head inside. I walk around and wait for him in the aisle with the condoms.

I feel someone hug me from behind.

"Hey, Alli!" Matthew says.

"Hey, Matt!" I say.

"Hey, I'm sorry for this, but, I had to bring my son with me. I couldn't leave him alone." He says.

"Oh. It's okay. My sister is taking care of my son at the moment." I say.

"Aww. How old is he?" He asks.

"He's about a year and a half right now." I say.

"Oh! He's young. My son will be 16 soon." He says.

"Wow! Is this him?" I ask as I look to my left.

"Yep! His name is Jonathan." He says.

"Nice to meet you, Jonathan." I say as I shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Allison. You were on American Idol, right?" He asks.

"Why, yes I was." I say.

"Then you must know Adam Lambert, right?" He asks.

"Yes, I do. My sister is married to his guitarist." I say.

"My son is gay. Did I forget to mention that?" Matthew asks, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, you forgot to tell me." I say.

"Sorry I missed that." He says.

"Anyway. I need to pick out the strongest condoms. My sister's husband asked me to pick some up. Along with... vanilla scented candles, rose petals, and KY Yours and Mine." I say.

"These right... here! These are perfect." Matthew says.

"Thanks! Let's go get the rest of the stuff. So, Jonathan? Are you in a relationship?" I ask.

"Nope. Not right now. I just got our of a relationship that went downhill very fast..." He says, going quiet.

It was quite an awkward silence for a while. We found everything and paid for it and left.

"Follow me back to my place, okay, Matthew?" I say and kiss his cheek.

"Okay." He says and gets in his car, which is next to mine.

I get in my car and drive to the house and get the bags and go in the house and luckily sneak them past Leah. I go and put them in my room for now. I go downstairs and let Matthew in the house along with Jonathan.

"Leah! Come meet Matthew!" I say.

She comes downstairs and smiles brightly.

"Hi! I'm Leah Ratliff. You must be Matthew. It's very nice to meet you." She says as she shakes his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Leah. Alli talks about you all the time. Oh! This is my son, Jonathan." He says.

We talk for a little bit and then I realize that I have to set up their room without Leah knowing. I come up with a plan.

"Leah, you look stressed. Why don't you go to the spa for a while?" I suggest.

"Well, I guess I could use a good massage..." She says.

"That's great! You should get going then! No time to waste!" I say as I grab her purse and shove her out the door.

I watch her drive off and then I grab Matthew and we go set up the room.

About 5 minutes in, Tommy calls.

"Hey Tommy! We're almost done setting up your room." I say.

"Good. I'm about 3 minutes from the house. Where's Leah?" He asks.

"I sent her to the spa." I say.

"Okay, so she'll be in a good mood when she gets back." He says.

"Yep. I'll see you soon. Bye." I say.

"Is he on his way home?" Matthew asks.

"Yeah. He'll be here in, like, less than a minute." I say.

"Okay. We should get out of this room then, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just shut the door." I say.

He follows me out and shuts the door. We head to my room and sit in there.

After a while, I hear Tommy go in the bedroom.

Leah's POV:

Jeez. Allison is acting weird today. At least I finally met Matthew.

After 20 minutes, I finish at the spa and head home. I walk in and put my purse in the kitchen. I head upstairs and try to turn the knob to my bedroom, but it's locked. I walk to Allison's room and knock on the door.

"Come in!" She says.

"Alli? Why is my door locked?" I ask.

"Um... I don't know. Try it again." She says.

I head back to my room and sure enough, the door is unlocked.

I slowly open the door and see Tommy lying on his side on the bed... naked.

"TOMMY! I MISSED YOU SO DAMN MUCH!" I say and run up to him.

"I missed you, too, Leah!" He says as he kisses me.

He shuts the door and locks it.

"Why'd you lock the door?" I ask.

"Take a look around. And take a deep breath." He says.

I look around and see rose petals and a box of condoms on the nightstand. I breathe in deeply and smell vanilla candles in the room.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I missed you a lot, Leah. I wanna make you a happy woman tonight." He says.

He starts to slip my tank top straps off and kisses my neck. He goes down my neck, to my breasts, and reaches behind me and pulls my tank top off over my head. Then he slides my shorts off along with my underwear. Then he unhooks my bra and throws it on the floor. He picks me up and sets me on the bed and opens the condom box and takes out a packet and opens it and slides it on. He takes a box out of the drawer.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's KY Yours and Mine. Follow the instructions and put it on. I'll do the same." He says.

We follow the directions and then he puts it in the drawer and he starts kissing my neck and makes his way up to my lips and we make out for a while. Then he puts his hands on my sides and lifts my ass up in the air and inserts himself. He wraps my legs around his waist and starts thrusting and kissing my neck and biting it as well.

I pull him closer and closer to my body. I gently push his head deeper into my neck. He bites harder. I tangle my hands in his hair and grip his back hard. He and I both moan loud. He thrusts even faster and harder.

"Tommy... I think... I'm gonna..." I try to say.

But it's too late. I climax and yell as I grip his hair and back even harder.

He pulls back and takes himself out and we chill out next to each other.

"Tommy?" I ask.

"Yes, love?" He asks back.

"When do you want more kids?" I ask.

"Not for a while yet. Two kids at once is enough for now. Maybe in about 10 years." He says.

"I actually agree with you there. But more kids one day will be great. Just not anytime soon." I say.

I pull his head down and kiss him gingerly before I fall asleep next to him and he wraps his arms around me.

\-------

I sit Sara in her high chair and give her some Cheerios.

"Are they good?" I ask her.

"Num!" She says.

I sit next to Adam and hold his hand.

"I sure missed the kids." He says.

"I missed them, too. Did Sara get bigger?" I ask to the air.

"I think she did. She seems a little bigger. Go ask Halle." He says.

I walk to the living room and see Halle picking up the kids' toys.

"Halle? Did Sara get bigger while we were gone?" I ask her.

"Yeah, just a little though." She says.

"Okay. I just needed to know." I say as I turn to go back to the kitchen.

I sit next to Adam and turn his face towards mine from his game on his iPhone.

"What?" He asks.

I kiss him and he kisses back we make out passionately for a while. We hold a kiss but then I get an idea.

"Halle!" I yell.

She walks in and looks at us hesitantly. She's obviously a very big fan of Adam and is nervous around him.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" She asks.

"Can you take a picture of us?" I ask her.

"Yes, ma'am." She says as she takes Adam's iPhone and takes the picture of us kissing.

She hands Adam his phone back and goes out of the room.

"Adam, I think you should talk to her. She seems nervous and antsy around you. We know she's one of your biggest fans. We need to reassure her that she doesn't need to be nervous." I say.

"You're right. She did seem a little antsy. I'll go talk to her." He says and gets up.

Adam's POV:

I go in the living room and see Halle nervously cleaning.

"Halle? Can we talk?" I ask her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks.

"No. You didn't do anything. Come. Sit." I say.

She sits on the couch gingerly.

"Don't be nervous. Relax. I'm not gonna bite, Halle." I say.

She relaxes just a little bit.

"So. Me and Ameilia noticed that you're a little... antsy when you're around me. Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"No, nothing's wrong... it's just... I don't want to do anything wrong to piss you or Ameilia off and end up getting fired. Plus, I'm such a huge fan of yours, so that adds to it." She says.

"Don't worry. Anything you do can be explained and worked out. I don't get mad that often. Go ahead. Touch my arm. Ease your nervousness." I say as I put my arm out.

She starts to reach her hand out to touch my arm. Slowly, but surely, she touches my arm.

"Strong..." She says.

"Yeah, I am kinda strong." I say.

"I'm sure you're busy. I'll let you go now." She says and goes into another room.

I head back into the kitchen and sit back down.

"What did she say?" Ameilia asks.

"She said she just doesn't want to do anything that will piss us off and end up getting fired. To ease her nervousness, I let her touch my arm. She felt better and then went off into another room." I say.

"Oh. I think Sara needs a bath." She says.

"I think I'll go give her one." I say as I pick Sara up out of the high chair and kiss Ameilia's neck.

I head upstairs to the bathroom and get the water running.

"You wanna be all cleaned up, Sara?" I ask her.

"Yes!" She says.

"There's my girl!" I say.

As soon as the water's ready, I get her undressed and put her in the tub in her little chair. I take a washcloth and clean her up and let her play with her toys a little.

After a while, I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey. How is she doing?" Ameilia asks.

"Fine. She loves those water toys." I say.

"Don't let her be in there too long. We're going over to Leah's house in a little bit." She says.

"Okay. I'll give her a few more minutes." I say and watch her play with the toys.

\-------

I go in the kids' room and check on Keegan. I see he just woke up from his nap and I pick him up and sit in the rocking chair and pull my t-shirt down and start nursing him. He nurses for a little while.

I see Adam come in and sit Sara on the changing table.

"Let's get you dressed, Sara." He says.

"Yay!" She says.

He gets her dressed in a pink dress with little pink socks and her white Mary Janes.

"I'll bring her downstairs. See you in a few." He says.

"Okay." I say as I get ready to burp Keegan.

I pat his back a few times until I hear him let out a tiny burp.

"That better Keegan?" I ask him.

He smiles at me.

I get him dressed and head downstairs.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yep! I think we should let Sara walk this time. I'll hold her up." He says.

"Okay. Let's go." I say.

We walk over to Leah and Tommy's house. Sara falls over a couple times. She got right back up.

I ring the doorbell and Leah opens it.

"Hey guys! I missed y'all!" She says.

We walk in and Adam lets Sara walk around.

"I see she's finally walking!" She says, excited.

"Yep! We're so proud!" I say.

"Come in and sit." She says.

We sit and Leah goes upstairs to the twins' room and comes back down with them. She sets them down on the floor. They start crawling around.

"Where's Tommy?" Adam asks.

"I'm right here, Adam." Tommy says as he comes down the stairs.

"Hey." Adam says.

"So, anything new, Leah?" I ask.

"Well, I met Matthew and his son." She says.

"Who's Matthew?" I ask.

"I am!" I hear a voice coming from upstairs.

"Oh. Hi." I say and wave a little.

"I'm dating Allison. My son is up here, too. Jonathan!" He yells.

His son comes out to the stairs and waves at us.

"I'm Jonathan. Nice to meet you... NO WAY!" He says.

"What?" I ask.

"IT'S ADAM LAMBERT!" He yells.

He runs down the stairs and towards us.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, Jonathan." Adam says.

"I'm such a big fan! Can I get a picture? And will you sign my Trespassing cd?" He asks.

"Awesome, yes, and yes." He says.

"Cool!" He says.

He goes out to the car and grabs two things and comes back.

"Here's my cd with a Sharpie. And I got my iPhone." He says as he hands his cd to Adam.

Adam signs it and then they take a picture.

"You're so nice, Jonathan! There's something about you that we don't know yet though." Adam says, looking puzzled.

"Oh. That. I'm... I'm... I'm gay." He says, quietly.

"Don't be shy about it. You know I support things like that. Be proud of who you are. Never let anyone bring you down. Remember: Love overcomes hate. Love has no color. Love has no orientation. All is love." He says.

"Come on back up here, Jonathan. You'll see plenty more of Adam. We'll be around him enough." Matthew says.

"REALLY?!" He says, excited.

"Really. Now, come on back up here, son." He says.

"Okay. Thanks again, Adam!" He says and goes upstairs.

"He's a nice boy. Very flamboyant. You can definitely tell there." Adam says.

"Yeah, you can." I say.

"So, I decided to have another concert here in LA. And y'all can come watch us!" He says.

"Oh how exciting!" I say.

"I can't wait!" Leah says.

"It's tomorrow. Can we all meet up at say, around Noon?" He asks.

"Sure! It's a done deal!" Leah says.

"Great. We have to get back so that I can rest my throat. Don't want anything to happen. We'll see you guys later!" He says as we stand up.

He goes and scoops up Sara in an airplane motion.

She laughs and smiles big.

We leave and head back to the house.

We put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves.

The next morning.......

I wake up and get the kids ready for the concert practice.

Once everyone is ready, we head to the venue.

We see that Tommy's car is already there.

We get out and grab the kids and head in.

"Heya guys!" He says.

I sit next to Leah in the front row and watch Adam and Tommy.

We sit and watch for about 30 minutes and then Tommy brings Leah up onto the stage.

Leah's POV:

"Wanna learn how to play the guitar?" Tommy asks.

"Sure!" I say.

I sit on the stool and he hands me the guitar. Every time I do something right, he kisses me.

"There you go! Now you're getting the hang of it!" He says.

"I wanna get a picture of you with the twins! Wait there." I say and go grab the kids and put them in Tommy's lap and take a picture for Instagram.

Then we let the kids roam around on the stage.

After a while, we see someone open the door at the back of the auditorium.

"Well well well... isn't my wife lovely today?" We hear a voice say.

"Who is he talking to?" I ask Tommy in a low voice.

"I don't know." He says.

"Leah. You look more beautiful than ever!" He says as he steps closer, more into the light.

"You! What are you doing here?!" I ask.

"Well, I'm here to take my wife back." He says as he takes a gun out of his jeans and puts ammo in it. We hear a click and I flinch and grab the kids.

"Don't hurt anyone. I was never your wife. I love Tommy. No one can change that. I've never loved you." I say.

"Don't be silly, Leah. I've come to take you back with me. If you come, no one gets hurt." He says with a sneer.

"Look buddy! No one takes Leah away from me! She's mine! Ya hear me?!" Tommy says as he gets in front of me.

"Well, I think we're at an impasse. Either hand her over, or someone gets hurt." He says.

"Never." Tommy says.

Then, I hear the gun go off and then Tommy is on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! CALL 911! NOW!" I yell.

"L-Leah..." Tommy says.

"Yes, baby?" I ask.

"He got... away." He says.

"Yeah, the ambulance is coming..." I say, but then he's unconscious.

Some paramedics come in and put him on a stretcher and take him away. Me and Ameilia round up the kids and all 3 of us head to the cars and we head up to the hospital after them.

We get there and I struggle to put the kids in their stroller. I get them in it and rush in.

I start to run towards the OR and a doctor stops me in my tracks.

"Woah woah woah. Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"My husband! Is he in there?" I ask.

"You're Leah?" He asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask.

"He's been saying your name since he was in the ambulance. Can we have you wait in the waiting room, Mrs. Ratliff?" He says.

I just breakdown crying and he leads me to the waiting room and I sit down with the kids nearby.

After a while, I stop crying and reassure the kids.

"Leah, guess what?" Ameilia asks.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant!" She says.

"What?! When?!" Adam asks, a teensy bit shocked.

"I found out this morning." She says to Adam.

"That's great, Ameilia!" I say.

"Yeah. It is, isn't it?" She says.

"What is the name gonna be if it's a girl or boy?" I ask.

"If it's a girl, Lily Rose, and if it's a boy, well, we don't really know yet." She says.

We talk a little more and the doctor comes back out.

"Mrs. Ratliff. Great news, your husband is gonna be alright. He'll be able to go home tomorrow. If you follow me, I'll show you to his room." The doctor says.

We get to the room and he opens the door and I see him sleeping from the anesthesia and I go over to the bed quickly.

I sit down and grip his hand and start crying again. He grips it.

"Leah?" He asks, waking up.

"I'm here, honey. Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Where's the kids?" He asks.

"Right here in their stroller." I say.

Then we hear a knock at the door.

"Knock knock! Hey Tommy. You feeling alright?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He says.

Then he sits up ever so carefully.

"Leah, who was that guy?" He asks.

I explain everything that went down when I was in high school and stuff about him and why he thinks I'm his wife.

"Oh. Damn. He's obsessed." He says.

"Yeah, he really is." I say, sweeping my hair behind my ear.

"Visiting hours are about over." The nurse says.

"Thanks!" I say.

"I guess that's our cue!" Ameilia says.

"I guess so. We'll see you guys later." I say as I hug both of them.

They leave and I shut the door to the room and sit next to Tommy.

"Dada!" The twins say.

"I guess they want to see you!" I say as I grab each one and put them on the bed.

"Dada!" Melody says and touches his side. He winces a little. She looks at him with a questioning look.

"Daddy will be fine, Melody. Don't you worry, sweetheart. Daddy loves you. Don't forget that." He says.

He kisses each of them on the cheek and they both start to yawn.

"Y'all getting tired already?" I ask the twins.

I get up and pull out the sofabed and set it up. I put each of the kids on it and they fall asleep soon enough.

I sit on the bed and Tommy grabs my hand.

He pulls me closer and kisses me. He looks into my eyes and pulls my head closer and breathes into my ear, making me shiver.

"Go see if there's a condom in any of the drawers. Let's do this while the kids are asleep." He says.

I get up and look around and find one and hand it to him. He opens it and slides it on.

"You sure about this?" I ask.

"I'm positive." He says.

We kiss for a while and he sneaks his hand down to my button and undoes it and pulls my shorts off and throws them on the floor along with my underwear. He throws the blanket off and sits up very softly and sits me on top of him and inserts himself.

We hear the door open and see a nurse.

"OH! My goodness! I'm apparently interuptting something, so, I'll just back out slowly now..." She says as she leaves.

"You wanna keep going?" He asks.

"Nah. She killed the mood. And it was getting so good." I say.

"Yeah. Maybe tomorrow." He says.

"Stop. You were just shot! Learn to chill out, dummy!" I say, play slapping his face.

"Then why are you still on top of me?" He asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"Shut up." I say and kiss him.

I get up and get my underwear and shorts back on. Then I sit on the bed and lay next to him.

Then I hear a beep.

"Your phone just went off, Tommy." I say.

He looks at it and grunts.

"What?" I ask.

"See for yourself..." He says and shows me the text.

Leah is my wife! I'll do anything to get her back! I'll get her when you're not looking and I'll take her where you won't find her and rape her if I have to! You people better be watching your backs!

"Tommy..." I say, shakily.

"I'll protect you, Leah. Don't worry." He says.

"I broke my promise." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"I said I broke my promise. I promised that I would protect everyone. I broke it." I say, crying now.

He dials the number the text came from and it rings and someone picks up.

"You ready to hand her over?" The guy asks.

"Look bitch! I'm still alive and if you think you're gonna take Leah away from me, that's not gonna happen!" He says and hangs up.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I called him to tell him off. Look. I'm gonna have to take you somewhere he will never find you. Then I'll deal with him myself." He says.

"Oh. Well, you should try to sleep, Tommy." I say.

"Okay. You too." He says.

We both fall asleep after a while of silence.

Tommy's POV:

*Dream*

There she is. Sitting in a big empty room. She looks like she's tied up. Her arms and legs are bound to the chair she's sitting in. She has duct tape over her mouth. I see the guy come out from one side of the room. He stands in front of her and rips her shirt open and rips her jeans off. He puts his hand on the side of her face.

"Shhh... he'll never find you here. Now, you shall bear my children, Leah!" He says before he forces himself on her.

She's trying to scream, but the duct tape isn't letting her.

This isn't a dream... it's my worst fucking nightmare.

*Nightmare ends*

I wake up in a sweat and breathing heavy.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" She asks.

"Oh my god. I had the worst nightmare. It was where he had you in an empty room, see. You were tied up pretty good and had duct tape on your mouth. Then he came out from one side and started... raping you..." I say, mumbling the part at the end.

Leah's POV:

I see him crying a little. I've never seen him cry. This must be hard for him.

Then my phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Leah? What happened? I saw you on the news! You were crying and yelling!" My mom says.

"Well, you know that guy who used to follow me around school? He shot Tommy." I tell her, sniffing a little.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, Mom. He's fine. He's right here." I say, patting Tommy's hand.

"I left out one tiny bit of info... we're coming over until that dumbass goes to jail." She says.

"Okay, Mom. Please don't tell me that EVERY family member is coming down here..." I say, sighing.

"No, not everyone. Just Madison, James, his friend Jake, and your father and I. Oh yeah, we got something for the kids, too." She says.

"Haha okay, Mom. I gotta go. See you in the morning! Love you!" I say.

"You too! Love you, too! Bye!" She says.

We both hang up and I set my phone down.

I look at Tommy and see him asleep again.

I lay my head back down and eventually fall asleep.


	20. Sara's 3rd Birthday

Leah's POV:

It's been 7 months since Tommy got shot in the side. I was devastated. At least he's better now.

Me and Tommy are cuddling in the bed watching TV when my phone rings.

I look and see its an unknown number.

"Hello?" I ask.

"I'm coming back for you, Leah! Watch your back!" The guy says.

"Ah hell no!" I yell.

"What?" Tommy asks.

I hold my hand over the speaker.

"It's the guy who wants me." I whisper.

"Hell no! This is not happening!" He says and takes the phone.

He gets up and walks to the other side of the room.

I can hear him yelling into the phone.

He hangs up and puts it on the side table. He rubs his forehead.

He walks back over and sits next to me.

"I hope he doesn't call again. I'll fucking kill him if he hurts you." He says.

"You're so sweet, Tommy." I say and kiss him.

He pulls me onto his lap and kisses my neck a little.

I look around and see the twins in the doorway looking at us.

"Tommy. Stop. The kids are staring at us." I whisper.

He turns around and looks.

"Come here, kids!" He says.

They walk in and crawl onto the bed.

He picks up Daniel and I pick up Melody.

"Do you two want ice cream?" I ask them.

"Yes!" They say, excitedly.

Tommy gets up and grabs the keys.

"I'll be back soon with ice cream." He says and leaves.

20 minutes later, he walks in the front door with ice cream for the kids.

I bring them into the kitchen and sit them in their high chairs. I grab the bibs and put Melody's around her neck first, then Daniel's.

Melody's bib says Trouble 1 and Daniel's bib says Trouble 2.

I put the ice cream in a couple bowls and sit and feed them.

Allison's POV:

The doorbell rings and I open it.

I look and see my mom, dad, and a couple cousins.

"Mom? Dad? What're you doing here?" I ask.

"We came to see y'all!" My mom says.

They walk in and we all sit. Jake gets up and quietly goes in the kitchen.

Leah's POV:

"LEAH!" I hear a voice yell.

"YIPES!" I say, knocking over the kids' bowls.

The kids start to cry. I calm them down.

"Oops. Sorry, Leah." Jake says, looking guilty.

"Well shit. How are you, Jake?" I ask, picking up the bowls.

"Fine! How are you?" He asks.

"I'd be better if you helped me clean up this mess." I say, smiling.

"Oh, okay." He says, grabbing some paper towels.

We hug after we clean up the mess.

Then another guy comes in the room.

"Hi, Leah! Remember me?" He asks.

"Yeah, you're Arron, right?" I ask.

"Yeah! You remember!" He says.

We hug and I put the bowls in the dishwasher. I clean up the kids and pull them out of the high chairs. I put them on the ground and they run off.

I hear the doorbell and go open it.

"Hey, Leah!" Ameilia says.

"Hey, guys! Come on in! It's a full house tonight! Sorry about the mess." I say.

"No worries. I wanted to talk to you about Sara's 3rd birthday party coming up this week!" She says, sitting down.

"Aww! Okay!" I say, sitting down with her.

We discuss how the party is going to be decorated and stuff like that.

"Adam's gonna set up the backyard really early, so I'll be up early, too." She says.

I hear Daniel crying. I go and pick him up.

"If you want, I can send Tommy over that morning to help set up." I say, calming Daniel down.

"What do you think, Adam?" She asks him.

"That would be such a great help, Leah. Our backyard is so big. What with the pool and playset, there's no doubt I'll need help." He says.

"Alright. Hang on a sec. Tommy!" I yell.

He comes down the stairs and I hand Daniel to him.

"Yeah?" He asks, pulling Daniel out of my arms.

"Can you help Adam with Sara's birthday party decorations on Friday?" I ask him.

"Sure! I'd love to help!" He says, smiling.

I smile, too.

"By the way, hun." He says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Our anniversary is in 2 weeks!" He says.

"I remember now! I'm excited!" I say as I kiss him soft, sweet, and long.

Ameilia puts Sara on the floor.

I watch Sara walk over to Melody and they play with the dolls together.

We talk about the details of the party for a while.

\-------

"I think Sara could use a new Barbie. A really nice one." I whisper in Leah's ear low enough for Sara to not hear.

"I know the perfect one." She whispers back.

"What store?" I ask.

"Toys R Us. They have a whole aisle dedicated to Barbies." She says.

"Great! Her party is on Friday, okay? We gotta get back. It's almost 10:30. It's way past Sara's bedtime. Her bedtime is 8:30. She looks tuckered out." I say, looking over at Sara.

She's sitting up with her eyes half closed, about to collapse any second.

Adam gets up and scoops her up and cradles her.

"Well, we should get going, Leah. It's pretty late. I'll call you tomorrow." I say, grabbing the couch arm to hoist myself up.

My 7 month huge belly.

I walk towards the door and Adam hands Keegan to me.

"Bye, Ameilia! Bye, Adam!" Leah says.

"Bye, girl! Call you tomorrow!" I say.

We walk out the door and shut it behind us.

We walk down the sidewalk towards the house. I open the door and walk in and sit on the couch.

Adam shuts the front door and takes the kids upstairs to bed.

We found out today that our next baby is a girl. We're deciding to name her Lily Rose. We hope that she's not born too early.

After a while, me and Adam head up to bed.

On Thursday night, me and Adam pick up Sara and Keegan from my Mom's house.

"Thanks for watching them, Momma!" I say.

"No problem, sweetheart." She says.

She shuts the door and we put the kids in the car and head home. We put the kids in their rooms and tuck them in for the night.

I grab each baby monitor and walk into the bedroom and get into a bath with Adam.

"Mmm. This water feels great." I say.

"It does, doesn't it?" He says, wrapping his arms around me.

He starts kissing my neck and starts to suck and bite. I wrap my arm around his neck and pull him a little closer.

He puts one hand on my belly and the other on my shoulder. I can feel his facial hair grazing my neck. I moan a little.

I feel him smirk and he keeps going.

He sweeps my hair to one side and kisses my neck gingerly.

He puts his chin on my shoulder and kisses my cheek.

"I love you so much, Ameilia." He says.

"I love you, too, Adam." I say, wrapping his arms around my waist.

We sit like that for a while.

"We should probably get out before the water gets too cold." He says.

"Alright." I say.

I stand up and he helps me so that I don't slip and fall. I wrap a towel around myself and go get into some clothes.

We go to bed and I fall asleep instantly.

Leah's POV:

I wake up in the morning and notice Tommy's not in the bed. I get up and hear Melody crying. I go get her out and carry her with me.

"Let's go see where your Daddy is." I say, walking out of the twins' room.

I walk down the stairs quietly.

I go in the living room and see Tommy strumming his guitar.

I put Mel on the couch and kiss Tommy's lips.

"Mama wuv Dada!" She says.

"We also wuv you!" I say, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, hun. You just wake up?" He asks.

"Yeah. I was wondering where you were. I got Mel out of the crib and came down here." I say, picking Melody up and walking into the kitchen.

Then I see Allison burst through the kitchen door.

"GUESS WHAT?!" She asks, very excited.

"What?" I laugh.

"I GOT A RECORD DEAL!" She says, really really excited.

"That's great, Alli! I'm so happy for you!" I say.

"Where's James?" She asks.

"Probably still asleep." I say.

She goes upstairs to her room where his crib is.

I sit and call Ameilia.

She answers after a few rings.

"Hey, Leah. When is Tommy coming over to help set up for Sara's party?" She asks, yawning.

"Oh crap. I forgot. I'll send him over now." I say, getting up.

I walk into the living room and kiss him.

"Hey, hun. What's up?" He asks.

"Ameilia needs you to head over to their house to set up for Sara's party." I say.

"Oh. I'll go get dressed and head over there then. I'll meet you there, hun. Love you!" He says, kissing me once more.

"Love you, too, hun." I say, kissing him back.

I go back to talking to Ameilia.

We talk for a while and then she has to go get ready for the day.

\-------

I finish my phone call and see Sara climbed into the bed last night. I notice Adam open his eyes and rub them.

"We have a visitor, Adam." I say, looking at Sara.

"Oh. Aww. She must've come in here overnight." He says.

"Most likely." I say as I kiss him.

I get up and go get dressed and Adam does the same.

Soon, I have to wake Sara. I go over to the bed and see that she's asleep with her pacifier in her mouth and hugging her blanket. She's so cute in her pink footie pajamas and her ginger bedhead.

"Adorable, huh?" Adam asks, wrapping arms around me.

"Yeah. I almost don't want to disturb her. But we gotta wake her up so that I can get her ready for her party. I'll get her up while you get the backyard ready. All the balloons and stuff are in the downstairs closet. The helium pump is there, too." I say as I pick Sara up out of the bed.

"Okay, hun. I'll go do that." He says as he kisses me.

He goes downstairs and I take Sara to her room and wake her up.

I hear the doorbell ring and figure that it must be Tommy.

I sit in the rocking chair and rub her cheek to wake her up.

"Sara. Wake up, Sweetheart." I say.

She opens her eyes and takes her pacifier out.

"Mommy!" She says.

"Hi, Sweetheart! Happy birthday!" I say to her.

"Yay!" She says.

I pick her up and sit her on the changing table and change her. Then I go to her closet and choose a sweet pink dress and her white Mary Janes with pink ruffle socks.

I put her pacifier back in her mouth and carry her over to the rocking chair and comb her ginger hair.

Her hair is short. It stops right under her ears.

Then I bring her downstairs and sit her in the booster seat and pour some Cheerios into a bowl. I take the pacifier and put it on the counter. I put some cartoons on for her.

"Where's Daddy?" She asks.

"He's doing something in the backyard." I say.

She picks up a Cheerio and puts it in her mouth. I smile a little.

"Sara, do you know how old you are?" I ask her.

"3!" She says, holding up three fingers.

"Very good, Sara!" I say.

I open up the laptop and type in www.abcmouse.com. I think she's ready to start learning.

I notice Adam walk into the kitchen.

"Adam, watch this. Sara, how old are you? Show Daddy!" I say.

"3!" She says, holding up three fingers again.

"Good job, sweetheart!" Adam says, kissing her cheek.

"Daddy!" She says, holding her arms up.

He picks her up out of the booster seat and holds her. She cuddles and hugs him for a while. Then she kisses his cheek and tries to reach for her pacifier. I get up and hand it to her. She puts it in her mouth and soon she falls asleep.

"I'll go put her down for a while and go check on Keegan." He says.

"Okay, hun." I say.

I clean up Sara's mess and clean off the table. I sit back down and look at the FAQ on ABC Mouse for a little bit.

Adam comes downstairs and sits at the table with his phone.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask.

"Just finished making a Vine. Look." He says as he shows me the video.

It's a Vine of Keegan laughing.

"Haha aww! That's so cute." I say.

"He just woke up." He says.

"Oh. I'm sure he's hungry." I say as I get up.

I go upstairs and take him out of the crib. I take him downstairs and heat up a bottle for him.

Adam goes upstairs and walks in our room and makes a few phone calls.

As soon as Keegan is finished, I go upstairs, change him and get him dressed for the day. I bring him back downstairs and put him in the playpen.

After a while, Adam comes downstairs with a very groggy Sara.

She rubs her eyes a little and lays her head on his shoulder.

"She had a long nap." I say.

"She did. She was tired." He says.

He puts her down and she goes over to her doll house. She picks up a Barbie and makes her move around.

I laugh a little.

I hear the sliding door open and turn around.

"Hey, Tommy." I say.

"Hey, Ameilia. How're you?" He asks.

"I'm fine. You?" I ask.

"I'm great!" He says, sitting down.

"Uncle Tommy!" Sara says.

She gets up and runs over to Tommy and hugs him.

"Hey, sweet girl! How's your birthday going so far?" He asks her.

"Good!" She says, climbing into his lap.

"Is it all done?" Adam asks him.

"Yup. It's finished!" He says.

We talk for a while.

Soon, the doorbell rings. I get up and go to open it.

"Leah! Hey, Melody! Hey, Daniel!" I say.

"Hey, Ameilia! Where's the birthday girl?" Leah asks.

"She's in the living room playing with her dolls." I say, leading them inside.

We walk in and I take the gift and put it on a table.

I go grab a comb and pick Sara up and comb her hair. Again.

We talk for a while until I hear the doorbell again.

I get up again and open it.

"FAWN!" I yell.

"AMEILIA!" She yells.

"Damn girl! It's been so long!" I say.

"Yeah! You've put on a few pounds." She says, a little sarcastic.

"Well, I'm pregnant for the third time." I say, just as sarcastic.

"Oh, well, then that's why!" She says, smiling.

Then I notice my mom drive up.

"Momma!" I say.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" She says.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Is Sara enjoying her day?" She asks.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's been really attached to her pacifier lately, though." I say.

"I see. She takes after her mother. You were pretty attached to yours at that age, too, you know." She says.

"I was?" I ask.

"Yep." She says.

"Wow! I never knew that." I say.

I invite her in and we all talk some more until I hear the door bell again. I get up and go open the door.

"Hey, Leila! Eber! Neil!" I say.

"Hey, Ameilia! Have you gained a few?" Leila asks.

"Maybe..." I say with a smile.

"Well, if it's a boy, then I'll give you some of Adam's old baby clothes, if it's a girl, I'll get you something extra special!" She says with a wink.

"Thanks, Leila! Come on in!" I say.

I lead them in and Neil runs over to Fawn and she jumps a little. They hug and he spins her around.

"I missed you so much, Fawn!" He says.

"I missed you, too! When did you get back in town?" She asks.

"This morning!" He says.

I walk over to Adam.

"What does he mean? Where has he been all this time?" I ask.

"He's been out of town for a while. I bet Fawn was falling apart waiting for him to come home. He's been halfway across the country at this thing for his friend who moved away when we were in school." He says.

"Well, she does look happy, huh?" I say.

"Yeah, they do look happy. I betcha Neil has a big surprise for her later." He says and walks away before I could ask what it was.

Could Neil be planning to ask Fawn to marry him? I'm not sure, but that's what Adam made it sound like.

I walk back over to the living room and pick Sara up and put her on my lap.

"How's my big girl?" I ask her.

"I'm happy, Mommy." She says, smiling.

"I'm glad, Sara. Daddy's outside cooking some hot dogs. Do you want one?" I ask her.

"Yes please, Mommy." She says.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll go let Daddy know." I say.

I put her down and she goes to play with the other kids.

I walk out to the backyard and shut the sliding door.

"Hey, grill master!" I say.

"Hey, hun." He says.

He turns towards me and kisses me.

"Sara wants a hot dog. Are they almost ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're almost there. I'll bring them in when they're ready." He says.

"Okay. I'm sure people are getting hungry." I say.

"Okay. Be in soon!" He says.

I open the sliding door and close it again. I go in the kitchen and get the salad ready. I also get out the bags of chips, the salad dressings, the condiments, and, of course, forks. I grab the plastic forks from the cabinet and place a bunch of them in a cup.

Adam walks in the house with the hot dogs.

"Time to eat, everyone!" I yell out.

Sara runs up to me and I help her with her hot dog. I cut it in slices for her and add a little ketchup on the plate. I put a little bit of potato chips on the plate, too. I help her carry it to the table and she gets in her booster seat and I give her a plastic fork.

She eats her hot dogs while I get her sippy cup with some juice in it.

"Here, Sara." I say, handing her the sippy cup.

"Thank you, Mommy." She says.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" I say and kiss her head.

I walk back over to Adam.

I feel my belly and notice her kicking.

I immediately grab Adam's hand and put it on my belly.

"She kicked!" He says, excitedly.

"Yeah! She's really active today." I say.

Adam and I walk over to the side and let people get their food.

"Adam, is this your plate?" Leila asks.

"Yeah, Mom." He says.

She moves it to the side.

He kneels on both knees and puts both hands on my belly.

"Hey there, Lily. Can you kick again for Daddy?" He asks.

We wait a few seconds and then she kicks again. She keeps kicking for a while.

"That's great. I love it when you're pregnant." He says.

"I do, too." I say, smiling.

He stands up and kisses my neck, cheek, and lips. We walk back to the counter and get our food.

We sit down and eat.

After everyone has finished eating, we let the kids play in the backyard for a while.

I sit with Adam on the porch swing and watch the kids play in the yard on the playset. That is, until I start feeling nauseous.

"Adam, morning sickness alert." I say, getting up and rushing to the bathroom.

He comes up behind me and scoops me up into his arms. He goes into the bathroom and sets me down in front of the toilet just in time for me to throw up.

He rubs my back until I get it all out.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Everything came up." I say, sitting against the wall.

He turns the faucet on and gets the washcloth damp. He squeezes it out and puts it on my forehead.

"Is everything alright?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, just morning sickness, Momma." I say, holding onto Adam.

"Okay. I hope you feel better, sweetheart." She says.

"Thanks, Momma. Can you go check on Sara?" I ask.

"Sure thing, Ameilia." She says.

She goes back down the hall.

"You feeling better yet?" He asks.

"Yeah. If you're here, I'm feeling good. You're always there for me. I can't live without you, Adam. I love you. So much." I say, leaning on him.

I lift my head up and put my chin on his shoulder. He looks at me and kisses my forehead. He puts his right hand on my belly.

"Let's savor this time here while she's still in there." He says, rubbing my belly.

"Yeah. 9 months goes by faster than I thought." I say, holding his hand there.

"It does. 3 kids. Wow." He says.

"It is quite a lot. And all of them are so young." I say.

He kisses my forehead again and stands up.

"Here." He says, holding his hand out.

I grab his hand and he pulls me up. He holds onto my hand and lifts me up by my ass so I can stand up.

Once I'm standing, we go back out to the backyard.

"Mommy!" Sara says when she sees me.

"Hey, Sara!" I say as I hug her.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Mommy got sick. I'm okay, Sara." I say and kiss her head.

"Can we have cake?" She asks.

"Sure. Everyone! Time for cake!" I say.

We all walk back into the house and gather in the dining room and I sit Sara in her booster seat.

Adam sets the cake on the table and lights the candle that's shaped like the number 3.

We all sing Happy Birthday and she blows out the candle.

Adam cuts cake for Sara and then everyone else.

"Mmm! Chocolate!" Sara says.

"You like it?" I ask her.

"Yes, Mommy!" She says.

I kiss her head and sit down next to her.

"Sara? Do you wanna feel Mommy's belly?" I ask her.

"Yeah!" She says.

I turn the chair around and scoot hers closer. I feel around to see if I can get her to kick.

"Put your hand right here, Sara." I say.

She puts her hand where I pointed. She looks at me wide-eyed.

"Try talking to her, Sara." I say.

She gets out of the chair and stands in front of me.

"Hi, sissy. I wanna see you soon." She says.

She kisses my belly and puts her head there.

"You excited, Sara?" I ask her.

"Yes, Mommy." She says.

I smile and kiss her cheek.

As soon as everyone is finished with the cake, I go put the rest in the fridge.

"Time to open your presents, Sara!" I say.

"Yay!" She says and runs towards the living room.

We all follow her in there and I pick up Keegan off the floor and sit him in my lap. Adam sits next to the table with Sara.

"This one first!" She says.

Adam hands it to her and she rips the paper off of it and looks at it.

"A dolly!" She says.

"Who's it from?" I ask her.

She looks at the card.

"It's from Aunt Leah! Thank you!" She says and gets up and hugs her.

"You're very welcome, Sara!" Leah says.

"Alright, baby girl. Here's the next one." Adam says, handing her a bag.

She sits on the floor and takes the tissue paper out and takes some play make up out of the bag.

"That's from me." My mom says.

"Thank you, MeMe." She says, getting up to go hug her.

"You're welcome, sweet girl." She says, hugging her.

Sara walks back over towards Adam and he hands her another bag.

He puts it on the ground and she pulls the tissue paper out and pulls out a dress.

"It's a dress!" She says.

"That's from us!" Leila says.

"Thank you, Gramma!" She says and hugs Leila.

"You're welcome, Sara." Leila says.

"There's a couple more, Sara." Adam says.

She walks back over and sits in his lap. He drags a box across the floor. It's a pretty big box.

She rips the paper off and she smiles big.

"A doll house!" She says.

"That one's from me!" Fawn says.

"Thank you, Aunt Fawn!" She says.

"You're welcome, Sara!" She says back.

"Here's the last one, Sara! This is from Mommy and Daddy." Adam says.

He puts the box on her lap.

She rips open the paper and her mouth drops open.

"An iPad!" She says.

She puts it on the table and hugs Adam a lot. Then she comes over to me and hugs me, too. She kisses her brother's cheek.

She goes to sit on Adam's lap again.

"Thank you for coming!" She says.

"You're welcome, Sara!" We all say.

After a while, we're all sitting in the living room and Adam already opened the iPad. He downloaded a couple of games for Sara to play.

"Now, Sara. If you wanna get a new game for your iPad, you come get me or Mommy first, okay?" He asks Sara.

"Okay, Daddy." She says.

She plays Disney Palace Pets for a while. She loves Disney Channel.

"Well, Sara. You had a pretty exciting day, huh?" Neil asks her.

"Yes I did, Uncle Neil." She says, smiling at him.

"I'm about to make it even more exciting." He says.

"What are you gonna do? Dance on the table?" Adam teases.

"No, this." He says.

He reaches into his back pocket and kneels on one knee in front of Fawn and she gasps.

"Fawn. I've loved you for quite a few years. I want you to keep loving me. I feel we were made for each other, like Adam and Ameilia. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" He asks Fawn.

He opens the box and shows her the ring.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" She says, very excited.

He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her.

"Good for you, Neil, Fawn!" Leila says.

"Now both our boys are in a serious relationship. Adam's married with 2 kids and one on the way, and Neil's just starting out." Eber says.

"Yep. I'm so proud of them." Leila says, moved.

"Aww, Mom." Adam says, rubbing her shoulder.

"Just think. In 2 months, we'll have a 3rd grandchild." Eber says.

"I know. It's exciting!" Leila says.

"I can't wait for sissy to come!" Sara says.

Adam kisses her cheek and makes that noise into her neck she loves so much.

"Daddy! Hahaha!" She laughs.

I laugh a little.

"Oh! Adam! Come here!" I say.

He comes over to me and sits on his knees in front of me and feels my belly. He smiles really big.

"Neil. Come here." He says.

Neil gets up and walks over to us.

Adam takes his hand and puts his hand where Lily is kicking.

"Woah!" He says, a little surprised.

"Cool, huh?" Adam asks.

"Yeah." He says.

He goes to sit down next to Fawn and kisses her cheek. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Fawn? You wanna feel?" I ask.

"Sure!" She says, a little excited.

She gets up and comes over and feels my belly where my hand is.

"Woah. That's amazing." She says, smiling.

"I know, right?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says and hugs me.

After a while, everyone has gone home and Sara has passed out in Adam's lap.

I put her pacifier in her mouth.

"Adam, I think that sooner or later she's gonna have to stop using her pacifier." I say, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, we might have to coax her our of it. She might end up throwing a tantrum." He says as I hand him some coffee.

"Yeah, she might. Maybe your mom or mine can help...?" I trail off.

"My mom said once that she got my brother to quit his was give him something to keep his mind off of it. She said to get me off mine was she took me to look at costumes if I didn't use it for a week. Maybe finding something for Sara to keep her mind off her pacifier is a good choice." He says.

"My mom told me earlier that when I was her age, I used to be pretty addicted to mine. She did whatever she could to get to ween me off my pacifier." I say, sipping my water.

"Like what?" He asks.

"She just asked the other moms on the street. You never know." I say.

"We should ask someone then. Probably not Leah and Tommy, though, coz their kids are still using theirs." He says as he strokes Sara's hair softly.

He kisses her head lightly.

"She really loves you, Adam." I say.

"I know. She's such a sweet girl. She rarely gets mad. She's a good kid." He says.

"Yeah, she is a good girl." I say and kiss her hair.

"We need to start potty-training her soon, too." He says.

"Yeah, she's getting too old for diapers." I say.

"Maybe your mom can help us with that too, hun." He says.

"Maybe." I say, drinking the last of my water.

After a while, he takes her upstairs and gets her put to bed.

He comes downstairs and sits back down next to me. He takes the remote and turns the TV on. He turns on Hollywood Access.

"Tonight, we find Adam Lambert and supermodel wife Ameilia going into a doctor's office. Could Ameilia be pregnant? We zoom in on the picture and see a small baby bump. Of course, this was in February. That was 5 months ago. This must be her 7th month. That's all for today. Tune in tomorrow to see what the famous are up to!" The woman says and winks.

"Oh, um, how do they know that?" I ask.

"Honey, there are Paparazzi everywhere at all times. You never know what you'll find out!" He says.

"Oh." Is all I could say.

At around 10 o'clock, we head up to the bedroom and get ready for bed. I put the baby monitors on the nightstand and get pajamas on. I get in the bed and lay next to Adam.

He puts his hand on my belly and smiles. He leans down and kisses my belly. I lean into him and fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and go in the bathroom. I look in the mirror and turn to my side. I run my hand from the top of my belly to the bottom. She's getting there. Hopefully she doesn't come early. I want her to come on time. I hear Adam get up.

He comes in here and looks at my belly.

"Hey, Lily!" He says.

She kicks twice.

"I'm hungry, Adam." I say.

"Me, too." He says.

I walk out and head downstairs.

He uses the bathroom and comes downstairs and walks into the kitchen.

I hear some clanking and figure he must be making either waffles or pancakes. Both sound good right now.

I hear the baby monitor go off.

I go upstairs and walk into Keegan's room and see he's awake.

"What's up, my baby boy?" I ask him.

I check his diaper and he needs to be changed. Really bad.

I finish changing his diaper and carry him downstairs. I walk into the kitchen.

"Hewwo my baby Keegan!" Adam says in a baby voice.

He takes him into his arms and sits him up on his arm.

He finishes making breakfast and I hear Sara walking downstairs.

"Hey, sweetie! Are you hungry?" I ask her.

"Yes, Mommy." She says, tired.

She sits in her booster seat and Adam puts a plate with a pancake down in front of her. He puts Keegan in his high chair and finishes making breakfast.

Leah's POV:

I wake up and Tommy's not in the bed again.

I get up and go look around the house and see that he's not even here.

I go check on the twins and see they're not there either. I go check Allison's room and she's not there either. Not even James.

I go in the kitchen and see a note.

Leah, took the twins and James to the kiddie park. Be back in a while.

-Alli

I go check the front yard and see a strange car parked out front. I back away from the window a little bit. I'm only in a tank top and my underwear.

I see someone come out of the car. I see him pull a baseball bat out of the car. He heads towards the house.

My first instinct is to hide. It's that guy who wants me. I go hide in the bedroom closet.

As soon as I hide, I hear the front door bang open. I hear rummaging around.

I eventually hear some glass on the floor. Then I hear footsteps come upstairs. I hear the bedroom door fly open. I hear drawers open and close.

"Aha! Found them!" He says.

I peek through the crack and see him stuffing all my underwear in a bag.

He walks over to one of Tommy's guitars and runs his hand over one of them.

He picks one up and snaps the neck in half on his knee. He cuts the strings and walks out.

I hear footsteps go downstairs and the front door shut.

Then I hear a car peel out.

I walk out of the closet very slowly.

I first walk over to my underwear drawer and gasp.

He took every pair of underwear I own except one.

I go over to Tommy's guitar and slowly kneel down.

I look at it and feel the neck of the guitar. I sigh really heavy.

I get some shoes on and go downstairs coz I know there's gonna be broken glass everywhere.

I walk along the fireplace and see all the pictures of me and Tommy broken.

I pick one up of me and Tommy's wedding day.

"Oh my god......." I say, tears streaming down my cheeks now.

I walk over to the side table and see a note.

I'll be back for you, Leah. I destroyed all your pictures of you and that guy. Maybe you'll reconsider. I couldn't find you this time, but I got some of your stuff. I'll be back for you next time. And I will succeed.

I hear the front door open and I turn around to see Tommy with his mouth wide open.

"What... the hell?" He asks.

I hand him the note and he reads it.

He puts it down and looks to see what the damage is.

He takes the frame out of my hands and looks at it.

"This was the day of our wedding." He says.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Anywhere else in the house?" He asks.

"Our bedroom..." I say.

He runs upstairs and I follow him.

He bursts into the bedroom and he walks in very slowly.

I put on a pair of shorts real quick.

He walks over to his guitar. He picks it up and sits down.

"Tommy..." I say, opening my underwear drawer.

"It's all gone?" He asks.

"All except one..." I say.

I walk over to the bed and sit down and start crying.

He comes and holds me.

"That fucking bastard." He says.


	21. Lily's born

Leah's POV:

I hear the front door unlock downstairs and run down there.

"Alli!" I yell.

"What the hell happened in here?" She asks, worried.

"That guy who wants me broke into the house and destroyed a lot of stuff. He even stole my underwear." I say.

"Well shit." She says, looking around.

She picks up the same picture I did earlier.

"Mommy hurt." The twins say together as they point to my leg.

I look at it and see a little bit of blood run down my leg. I run upstairs and go in the bathroom. I lock the door.

"Leah? Leah, honey. Open up." Tommy begs.

I start the bath and get in. I start washing the blood away.

I hear Tommy come in and he looks at me.

"Leah? What's the matter, honey?" He asks, kneeling by the tub.

I point to the cut and his eyes widen a little. He puts a band-aid on it and kisses the band-aid. Then he kisses me.

"Go ahead and finish washing up, honey. Love you." He says.

"Love you, too, Tommy." I say as I kiss him once more.

He leaves the bathroom and shuts the door.

I finish in the bath and get out. I wrap a towel around myself and walk into the bedroom.

I get some clothes on and a pair of flip flops. I go downstairs and check on the kids.

I hear the twins crying and I go over to them.

I give each of them a kiss. Then I pick them up and hug them and hold them. They hold onto me and I calm them down.

After a while, the police come to the house. I put the kids in the playpen and talk to them.

I hear someone yell my name.

I go outside and see Ameilia out there.

"Oh my god! Ameilia!" I say, hugging her.

"What happened?" She asks.

"That guy who wants me robbed our house. He broke one of Tommy's guitars." I say, crying by now.

"Come on. Let's go inside." She says.

We walk inside and go upstairs to the bedroom.

We sit on the bed and talk.

"What happened there?" She asks, pointing to my leg.

"I'm not sure." I say, wiping my eyes.

I put my hand on her growing belly.

"She'll be here soon." I say.

"Yeah." She says, smiling.

She rubs her belly a little.

I break down into tears.

She soothes me and rubs my back.

Tommy's POV:

I hear the knob turn on the front door and see Adam burst in.

"What happened, Tommy?!" He asks.

I tell him all of what happened.

"Oh. I'm sorry, man. I hope all this clears up." He says.

"It's alright. The bastard that did this needs to go to hell." I say.

"Where's Leah?" He asks.

"In the bedroom with Ameilia." I say.

"Do you mind if I go up there and talk to her?" He asks.

"Nah, go ahead." I say.

We go upstairs to the bedroom.

Adam knocks on the door.

"Come in." Leah says.

He opens the door and sees Leah and Ameilia.

Leah's POV:

I get up and walk around the room with a frustrated look on my face. Then I start throwing stuff.

"Leah, calm down." Ameilia says.

Adam calms me down by grabbing my arms.

My knees buckle and I just sit there and cry.

I see Ameilia get up and walk over to Tommy's guitar and she looks at it.

Then she goes over to my underwear drawer and gasps.

I see Tommy come in with two suitcases.

"That bastard thinks that he's gonna get away just wait till I get my hands on him." He mumbles.

"Tommy? What are you doing?" I ask.

"We're leaving." He says, all frustrated.

"Leaving where to?" I ask.

"We're going on a trip. Me, you, the kids, Allison, and James." He says.

"How long?" I ask.

"A couple months." He says.

"Where do y'all plan on going?" Adam asks.

"New York." Tommy says.

"What?! Why there?" I ask.

"Why can't we go there?" Tommy asks.

"Because we gotta be back by the time their baby comes." I say.

"We'll be back by then, hun." He says.

"Hope so." I say.

"We will. Don't worry, Leah." He says as he holds me and kisses me.

Then I go find the twins and pack their stuff.

I go and tell Alli the plan.

Then I go back upstairs.

"Well, it's getting late and we should be going." Adam says.

"Okay, Adam. Thanks for coming. It means a lot." I say.

"No problem, Leah. Have fun in New York." Ameilia says.

"I will." I say.

\-------

Adam scoops me up bridal style and carries me back to the house.

He walks up the stairs and lets me down in front of the door.

We both laugh a little like we're the only ones in the world.

Leah's POV:

It's the day we leave for New York and I walk over to Ameilia's house for a few minutes.

I knock on the door and Adam opens it.

"Hey, Leah. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for New York?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see Ameilia before we leave." I say.

"Oh, well, I'll send her out. You can sit on the swing. It's a beautiful day. Enjoy the sunshine." He says, smiling.

"Okay." I say, smiling.

He cracks the door and I go sit on the porch swing.

Soon, I hear the door open and see Ameilia come out.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" She asks.

"I wanted to see you before I leave for New York." I say.

"Aww! That's sweet, Leah." She says.

She sits on the swing and we rock back and forth slowly.

We talk for what seems like forever.

Soon, I see the car drive up.

"Come on, Leah!" Tommy yells.

"Coming!" I yell.

"I'll see you soon, Leah." Ameilia says, hugging me.

"Okay, Ameilia. Be careful." I say.

"You too, Leah." She says.

I walk down the stairs and get in the car. We drive off to the airport. When we get there, we drop the car off and put the kids in their double stroller.

Allison puts James in his stroller and Tommy grabs a cart for the suitcases.

We head inside and go to the boarding station for New York.

We sit down and wait until they're ready to board.

"Tommy?" I ask him as I lay on his side.

"Yeah, babe?" He asks, looking through his phone.

"What are we gonna do while we're in New York?" I ask.

"Maybe we'll go to Coney Island and ride some rides. Then we'll go to Chinatown. And maybe we'll hit the beach and walk down it." He says.

"Sounds great, Tommy." I say as I kiss him.

Allison's POV:

I feel my phone start to buzz in my purse, then it starts ringing.

"Hey, Matthew!" I say.

"Hey, Alli! I just wanted to tell you to have fun on your trip. I love you." He says.

"I love you, too, Matthew." I say.

We talk a little bit more and then we hang up.

Leah's POV:

"Boarding to New York! Boarding to New York!" The lady on the intercom says.

"Let's get going, Leah." Tommy says.

"Alright, Tommy." I say.

I push the kids' stroller and Tommy grabs the suitcases.

Allison pushes James's stroller, too.

"I'm sorry, but, we can't have strollers on the passenger part of the plane. You're gonna have to give it to the men who are putting all the suitcases on the plane." They lady says, scanning our tickets.

"Alright. We'll go give it to them." I say.

I take the kids out of the stroller and give it to the man when we get out there.

I get up on the plane and see its only 2 seaters.

"Tommy. Looks like we're gonna have to put the kids on our laps." I say, sitting down.

"Alright. I'll take Melody." He says.

He sits and buckles himself in and I put Mel on his lap.

I do the same and put Danny on my lap.

"You kids hungry?" I ask them.

"Yes!" They say.

I look in their diaper bag and find a couple bags of Lucky Charms for them.

They sit and eat quietly.

I look over and Daniel's only eating the marshmallows.

"Daniel, if you're gonna eat that cereal, you're gonna have to eat all of it. Not just the marshmallows." I say.

He picks up a piece of cereal and eats it.

After a while, the plane starts to move.

"Tommy, when the plane takes off, cover their ears. They're not gonna like it. Their ears are gonna pop." I say.

"Alright, Leah." He says.

Once the plane starts moving really fast and starts to lift off the ground, me and Tommy cover their ears until the plane is in the air.

It takes a really long time to get to New York. Nearly 8 hours.

When we get there, we head to the hotel.

We unpack when we get there and then rest a little bit.

I get my phone out and call Ameilia.

"Hey, Leah! How are you?" She asks.

"Good. We just got to the hotel." I say.

"Great! How is it so far? I've never been." She says.

"It's awesome! Really crowded." I say.

"Haha well, most of my family is on the east coast, mostly South Carolina and Massachusetts." She says.

"Cool! We'll definitely have to visit those states another time." I say.

"You really should. They're amazing." She says.

"Sound great!" I say.

"Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Leah. By the way, what time is it there?" She asks.

"4." I say.

"It's 1 over here!" She says.

"Haha okay, well, I'll talk to you later, Ameilia." I say.

"Bye, Leah!" She says.

We hang up and Tommy comes up to me and kisses my neck slowly.

"Mmmmm......." I moan.

He lifts my shirt up a little and puts his warm hands on my belly.

"Tommy......." I moan again.

"What is it, my little vixen?" He asks seductively.

"Not here......" I moan out slowly.

"Why not?" He asks.

"We didn't bring condoms." I say.

"Shit. That's what I forgot. Well, I guess it'll have to wait until we find a drugstore." He says.

"Mommy! Mommmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!" I hear Melody yell.

"What is it, sweetie?!" I ask, running to the other room.

I get in there and see Daniel threw up.

"Shit. Tommy!" I yell.

"What is it, Leah?" He asks, coming in the room.

He stops in his tracks and his eyes widen.

"Aww, he has motion sickness." He says, picking Daniel up and going in the bathroom.

"Mommy? Is he gonna be okay?" Melody asks.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, Melody." I say, cleaning up the floor.

"What do I do now?" She asks.

"Go play with your toys for a few minutes." I say, throwing the paper towels away.

I go in the bathroom and see Tommy giving Danny a bath.

"Is he gonna be okay, Tommy?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's gonna be just fine, Leah." He says.

"Okay, good. Melody was worried." I say, putting my hand on my chest.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yep." I say.

He finishes cleaning Danny and puts clean clothes on him.

We go in the other room and sit on the couch until Allison and James wake up.

When they do, we talk about where we're gonna eat for dinner.

We decide to go to Chinatown and eat at an authentic Chinese restaurant.

We go get in a cab and head to the subway.

We each cling to each of the kids for dear life. There are some sketchy people here.

We get to Chinatown and go in the restaurant.

We eat and go walk around and see the little shops here. Then we go walk to Little Italy and get some gelato.

We get the kids chocolate, Tommy gets vanilla, and Allison and I get strawberry.

We sit at the table and eat it.

"Bwain fweeze!!!!!!!" The twins say.

"Put your tongue on the roof of your mouth! It should help." Tommy says, showing them how to do it.

They do that and smile when it's gone.

Me and Tommy laugh a little.

After a while, the kids all look tired.

"Let's get back to the hotel, Tommy. All three of them look tired." I say.

"That's a good idea, Leah." Alli says.

We throw away the little cups and spoons, then we leave.

We get back and put the kids to sleep and then we get in the bed.

I go up to him and lightly poke his lip. He immediately starts kissing me and starts to lay on top of me. He kisses me really fast. He starts to slip my tank top straps off. He kisses my shoulders and down my back.

I moan a little. He covers my mouth.

"Shh." He says, putting his finger to his lips and then pointing to the kids, who are passed out.

"Okay." I whisper.

He continues kissing my back and down to my dimples on my back. He pulls my underwear down a little and kisses my ass, then down my thighs, my calves and my ankles. Then he makes his way back up, eventually to my mouth.

"Oh Tommy......." I drawl out.

I feel him smirk against my skin. He keeps going.

"Naughty boy......." I drawl out again.

He makes his way back up to my mouth and devours me in kisses.

He opens the side drawer and grabs a condom. He picks me up and brings me to the living room.

He undoes his jeans and slides the condom on. He yanks my underwear down and plunges right into me.

He starts thrusting and gets faster and faster. I'm trying to keep my moans down so I don't wake the kids. Soon we both climax and breathe heavy.

He pulls out and lays down next to me. Really close.

"I love you, Tommy." I say, barely above a whisper.

"I love you, too, Leah." He says, also whispering.

We go to the bedroom and change. We climb in the bed and go to sleep right then.

We stay for about a month and a half and then we go home.

We hop on the plane and head home.

"Did you have fun, kids?" I ask them.

"Yes, Mommy!" They say.

I smile at Tommy and he smiles back at me.

We put our hands over the kids ears when the plane starts to take off and then let go.

When we reach the airport, I see Adam and Ameilia there.

"Ameilia!" I say, running up to her.

"Leah!" She says, hugging me.

We hug and then walk to the cars.

"So, did you have fun?" She asks.

"Yep! Melly and Danny did, too!" I say.

"That's great!" She says.

We reach the car and get in.

"We'll meet you at the house, Ameilia." I say.

"Okay! See you soon!" She says.

We leave and head to our house.

\-------

9 months pregnant.......

I'm sitting in the living room playing with Sara and my phone starts buzzing.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, Ameilia. I want to do a photo shoot of you, your husband, and your kids. We'll have some special clothes for you guys to wear. Are you willing?" My boss asks.

"Sure! When do you want us to come in?" I ask.

"In about 45 minutes." She says.

"Okay. I'll tell Adam. See you soon! Bye!" I say.

"Who was that?" Adam asks as he comes out of the kitchen.

"My boss. Um, Adam?" I ask, a little nervous.

"Yeah, sweetie?" He asks as he puts both hands on my belly.

"My boss wants us to do a photo shoot. She's gonna have some special clothes for us to wear." I say.

"That's cool!" He says.

"She wants the kids in it, too." I say.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yep. We gotta be there in 45 minutes." I say.

"Should we rest first or...?" He trails off.

"Let's just sit for a while. It's a thirty minute drive." I say.

"Okay." He says as he sits and pulls me into his lap.

He kisses my neck a few times and wraps his arms around me. He puts both his hands on my belly. He nuzzles his face into my neck and puts his head against mine.

"Ameilia?" He asks.

"Yeah, Adam?" I ask back.

"I love you. So damn much." He says.

"I love you, too, Adam." I say.

I turn around a little, lift his head up and kiss him.

"Oh! I got something for you, Ameilia." He says as he pulls out a velvet box.

I open it and inside is a necklace with a diamond at the end.

"Oh, Adam. It's beautiful!" I say, kissing and hugging him.

"I knew you'd like it. Here. Let me put it on you." He says.

He takes it out of the box, puts it around my neck and lets my hair down.

"Turn around." He says.

I turn and he looks at me.

"Beautiful!" He says.

I blush a little.

He laughs a tiny bit.

"What?" I ask.

"You haven't blushed since we first started dating." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Remember what I said. You don't need to blush around me." He says.

"I'll remember that." I say and kiss him once more.

"Let's get going. I'm sure they'll be expecting us soon." He says.

"Okay. Come on, Sara!" I say.

She comes over to me and I pick her up. Then Adam helps me stand up. We take the kids to the car and head to the photo shoot.

When we arrive, we wait until they call us. Eventually, my boss comes out to greet us.

"Hey, Ameilia. You ready?" She asks.

"Yeah. What do you want us to do?" I ask.

"I want you to go get out of your clothes and put the clothes on that we laid out for you." She asks.

"Okay. We'll go get ready." I say.

We head to the back room where we get out of our clothes and put the clothes on.

"You ready for this?" Adam asks.

"Yep." I say.

"Let's get to it, then." He says and kisses me.

"We're ready for you, guys!" My boss says.

We head out and see the white canvas and still cameras.

"Good! We'll get the whole family, then just the kids, then just the two of you, then just Adam, and finally you, Ameilia. Let's get started." She says.

We walk to the middle of the canvas and stand there. We wait for directions.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Yep! We're ready!" I say.

We start by taking a family portrait. Adam holds Sara, and I hold Keegan.

We take quite a few more pictures with the kids. Then they take some of just the kids.

When it's time for me and Adam, we walk out and wait for directions.

"Okay, so. Adam. You take Ameilia in your arms and wrap your arms around her." She says.

He wraps his arms around me and touches his forehead to mine.

She snaps the pic and I kiss him and he kisses back as she snaps another pic.

"Now. Adam. Get on your knees and kiss her belly." She says.

I slide my shirt up a little to reveal my belly.

He gets down on his knees and puts one hand on each side of my belly and kisses where the baby's head is.

She snaps that picture, too.

"Okay, now. Adam, sit down and cross your legs. Ameilia, sit in his lap. Then you put your hands on her belly, Adam." She says.

He sits cross-legged and I sit in his lap. He puts both his hands on my belly and kisses my neck. We kiss for the camera. We make our faces get close. We smile.

She takes the picture.

We take a lot more pictures together. The last one is where we're both standing. We take one long, good kiss. Then it's time for pictures of just Adam.

"Adam, lay on your side. Then put your hand under your head to support it." She says.

He sits down, lays on his side and puts his hand under his head.

She takes the picture. She has him do some more pictures and then it's my turn.

I get ready on the canvas and I stand there waiting for directions. I put my hand on my stomach and rub it.

"I can't wait for you to come into the world, Lily. Your Daddy and I are so excited." I say to her.

She kicks a couple times. Adam comes over to me and feels for kicks, too.

"She'll be here any day now." He says.

"Yeah. I can't wait." I say.

"I wonder who she'll look like more. Me or you?" He asks.

"It's all up to the genes!" I say.

"Yep." He says.

I notice my boss walk up with the camera.

"Okay, Ameilia. You ready?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Good." She says.

After a while, all the pictures are done and we're getting back in our regular clothes.

Then, out of nowhere, I feel a sudden pain in my lower abdomen.

"A-Adam?" I ask, a little scared.

"Yeah?" He asks, immediately by my side.

"I think... I think I'm in labor..." I say, giving him a worried look.

Then I look down and see that my water broke.

"Ah hell." I say.

"Um, let's get to the hospital. Damn. I forgot we had the kids with us. Uh, okay. Let's get going." He says, holding Sara's hand and carrying Keegan.

"My water broke, Adam. I'm not sure if this will wait for the hospital." I say, getting in the car.

"You've done this twice already. You can do it a third time, honey." He says, getting his seatbelt on.

As soon as we're on the road, I start feeling like I'm about to give birth in the car. I instantly grab ahold of both arms of the seat. I try to breathe, but she's coming too fast.

"Adam! I'm gonna pop! Pull over! NOW!" I yell.

He pulls over onto the side of the road and puts the hazard lights on.

"Okay. I'm gonna help you get her out!" He says and gets out of the car.

He rushes to the other side and opens the door as far as it goes.

"Okay! Remember to breathe!" He says as he pulls off my jeans and underwear.

Then he puts my legs up against the wall of the car and positions himself with a blanket.

"Okay! I'm ready for you to push! Give it all you got, Ameilia!" He says as he gets ready for her to come out.

"Hngh! Ahhhh! Ahh!" I yell.

"She's getting there! I'm starting to see her head! Keep going, honey! You're doing great!" He says, encouraging me to push harder.

"Ahhhh!" I yell.

I push harder and harder. I keep pushing until I hear her crying.

"Oh my god. She's beautiful!" He says.

"Let me... see her... Adam." I say, extremely out of breath.

He hands her to me and I look at her and smile a little before I pass out.

Adam's POV:

Shit. She passed out. I gotta get going!

"Dammit dammit dammit! Gotta get to the hospital. Gotta hurry!" I say.

I look at her for a second and see Lily looking at me with big blue eyes. I smile a little.

I turn my attention to the road for a few minutes. I look back at Ameilia's face. I can't believe she passed out. I'm scared. What if she died from giving birth? How would I live on without her? I can't take care of 3 kids by myself.

As I'm driving, I pass a cop that's on the side of the road. He drives out and puts his siren on and uses his intercom to have me pull over.

I see him get out of his squad car and come over here.

"License and registration, please." He says.

I open my wallet and give it to him.

"Officer, I need to get to the hospital now. I need to get my wife up there. She just gave birth in the car 5 minutes ago." I say.

He looks into the passenger seat.

"Alright, I'll let this one slide. Go ahead. No speeding." He says and leaves.

I start the car back up and drive.

I reach the hospital and I rush in.

"Excuse me? My wife just gave birth in the car and she passed out! I need help! I have my other two kids with me and my wife is holding our third baby!" I say in a rush.

"Doctor Fantona to the ER, Doctor Fantona to the ER!" The woman says in the intercom.

A doctor rushes out with a wheelchair. Some nurses follow him out.

I just watch while they take her upstairs. I go park the car and bring the kids up to the Labor & Delivery floor and sit in a chair with Sara and Keegan playing with the toys.

The doctor comes out and I stand up.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She's fine. It's just fatigue." He says.

"And my daughter?" I ask, worried.

"Perfectly healthy! You did a great job, Mr. Lambert." He says.

"Can I see her?" I ask, nervously.

"Sure. I'll get someone to watch your kids." He says, motioning for a nurse to come over.

"Yes, Dr. Fantona?" She asks.

"Watch his kids while I show him where his baby is." He says.

"Okay." She says, walking towards the kids.

We walk down to the nursery and he goes in. He goes to a crib and picks her up out of it. He walks over to the window and I smile. I put my hand on the glass and smile. She smiles back.

He brings her out so I can hold her.

"Here you go. She's a healthy 7 pounds 12 ounces!" He says.

"Aww! Hey, baby girl!" I say, taking her into my arms and putting my finger in her hand. She grips my finger and sticks her tongue out and back in.

I go sit down. I cuddle her and kiss her cheek.

\-------

I wake up with a killer headache.

"Ohhh. What happened?" I ask.

"You passed out once the baby was born, Ameilia. I rushed you here as fast as I could." Adam says.

"How... how long have I been out?" I ask, wearily.

"All day. It's almost 11 pm. Leah, Tommy, Allison, their kids and your mom are here." He says.

"My mom?" I ask.

"Yeah. You wanna see her?" He asks.

"Yes, yes I do!" I say.

"Okay. I'll go get her." He says.

He gets up and goes out the door and then my mom comes in.

"Momma!" I say.

"Ameilia Marie! You scared me so much!" She says as we hug.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, crying my eyes out.

"Ahem!" Adam clears his throat.

I wipe my eyes and blink a little.

We look and see that he's holding the baby.

He walks over to us and sits on the bed. He puts her in my arms.

"Hello, sweet girl!" I say to her.

"What do you want to name her, Ameilia?" My mom asks.

"We already decided. Lily Rose." I say as I smile.

"That's a beautiful name, sweetie." She says and kisses the top of my head.

"I know." I say.

"She's beautiful." Adam says.

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"They're playing in the lobby with Melody, Daniel, and James. You wanna see them?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

He goes in the hall and comes back in holding Keegan with Sara walking next to Adam. He picks Sara up and puts her on the bed.

"Is dat sissy?" She asks.

"Yes it is, Sara. Her name is Lily. Can you give her a kiss?" I ask.

She touches her hair softly, then kisses her head.

"Aww!" My mom gushes.

Then I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I say.

I see Leah, Tommy, and Allison walk in with their kids.

"How are you feeling, Ameilia?" Leah asks softly.

"I'm fine." I say.

I look over at Adam and see that his eyes are all red. He's been crying.

"Adam..." I say.

He puts his head on my lap and nuzzles his face into me.

"Adam. What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just... I can't bear to keep seeing things happen to you. It's upsetting." He says, choking out the words.

"Hold her, Mom." I say.

She takes the baby in her arms and I look around.

"Can y'all give us a few?" I ask.

"Sure. Come on, Sara." Leah says, taking Sara's hand.

Leah takes Keegan and Sara into the lobby. Tommy gets the twins, Allison gets James, and my mom takes Lily.

My mom shuts the door on her way out.

"Adam. Sit up here." I say.

He gets out of the chair and sits on the bed. He lays on his side facing me.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Adam." I say.

He sighs.

"I'm just worried about you, Ameilia. When you passed out in the car earlier, I thought you were gone... I know that sometimes women die from childbirth. I thought that was what happened to you. I was trying to not cry the whole ride here. I got stopped by a cop when I was driving you here. I had to pull over for him. When he saw you passed out, he let it slide this time. 5 minutes later, I got to the hospital and they took care of Lily and they put an IV in you. They also put an oxygen tube under your nose. Once Lily was taken care of, I got to hold her. She's beautiful. She has hair so dark, it's almost black. She has blue-green eyes. Your mom was the first person I called. When she answered, she said that she was at your father's grave. I told her what happened, and she told me that she would be here soon. Then I called Leah, and they all got here before your mom. They're all worried about you too, Ameilia. Please, please don't make me worry anymore. I can't take it." He says, looking at me.

I grip his hand and hold it for a long time. Then I hear a little bit of snoring. I look and see that Adam fell asleep.

I grab my iPhone and plug in the headphones and put them on. I turn on Adam's Trespassing Deluxe Edition Album. I close my eyes and listen to his music.

I listen to the whole album and take my headphones out. I hear mumbling coming from Adam.

"No... don't... go, Ameilia......." Then I hear snoring again.

I decide that I need to wake him up. I lightly stroke his hair.

He jumps a little.

"Oh. Thanks, honey. I was about to have a nightmare." He says.

"About what?" I ask.

"Where you disappeared... and you were never found." He says.

"Aww. Adam, I'm not going anywhere any time soon." I say.

"I sure hope not." He says.

I let him sit up and he turns toward me.

I look him in the eye and put my hand on his cheek, bringing him closer to me. Once close enough, I kiss him. Slowly at first, then we kiss harder and harder.

"I love you." I say, breathily.

"I love you, too." He says, breathily.

We continue to kiss for over 30 minutes.

After a while, we pull away and we're both breathing heavy.

"Adam... I'll never leave you. Trust me, okay?" I ask.

"Okay, honey." He says and kisses me once more.

"Go get Lily for me. I want to see her." I say.

He gets up and goes out. He comes back with Lily in his arms. He shuts the door behind him.

"Here, Ameilia. Your mom said she needs to be fed." He says.

"Okay." I say.

I pull my breast through the hole in the hospital gown and pull her close and she starts nursing.

Adam sits on the bed and strokes her hair.

"Look at that hair." He says.

"Yeah. It probably came from you, Adam. Since you dyed it black, I guess." I say.

"Yeah, probably." He says.

"She's got slightly darker skin than either of us, too." I say.

"She does." He says, smiling.

She finishes nursing and I burp her. Then Adam puts her in the crib.

He sits next to me and sings Nirvana.

When the stars are too cold

Frozen over their glow

On the edge of the night

We can be their light

So give me more than your touch

Give yourself to the rush

Just keep holding my hand

As we're taking off

I know where we'll land

We can escape to a higher plane

In Nirvana stay

Where the dreamers lay

I'll lay you down, lay you down

Safe on a higher plane

In Nirvana stay

Where the dreamers lay

I'll lay you down, lay you down

Through the dark there's a way

There's a love, there's a place

Where we don't have to hide

We can dream all night

So follow me through the sky

And watch the oceans collide

Just keep holding my hand

As we're taking off

I know where we'll land

We can escape to a higher plane

In Nirvana stay

Where the dreamers lay

I'll lay you down, lay you down

Safe on a higher plane

In Nirvana stay

Where the dreamers lay

I'll lay you down, lay you down

Oh, we don't need any diamonds or gold

Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold as we fly high

We can escape to a higher plane

In Nirvana stay

Where the dreamers lay

I'll lay you down, lay you down

Safe on a higher plane

In Nirvana stay

Where the dreamers lay

I'll lay you down, lay you down

I'll lay you down, lay you down

I'll lay you down, lay you down

Before I know it, I'm almost asleep.

Adam's POV:

That helped her fall asleep. I kiss her head and go in the lobby and talk to her mom.

We talk for hours on end.

I notice the doctor come up to me.

"Hey, doc." I say, finally shaking his hand.

"Your wife should be good to go home later. Her vitals are great, and she's looking better by the minute." He says.

"That's... that's great!" I say happily.

"Here's the release forms. I'll have you sign them now, and when she wakes up, I'll have her sign them." He says, handing me the forms.

I sign them and hand them back.

"I'm gonna go check on her." I say.

"That's fine." He says.

I go in the room and close the door quietly. I walk over to the bed and sit in the chair next to her and hold her little hand. I kiss it and hold it to my mouth. I breathe in her sweet scent. She smells so good. Like... warm brown sugar and vanilla. She's the only one I want to be with. Forever. I can't imagine a day without her. She's what I live for, along with our kids.

And, of course, my music.

I notice her eyes flutter open.

"Hey, honey." I say, smiling.

"Hey." She says, rubbing her forehead.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"I got a killer headache. I need coffee." She says.

"I'll get you some on the way home. Ameilia?" I ask.

"Yeah, honey?" She asks back.

"What would you say to the thought of having more kids one day?" I ask.

"Well, considering I just gave birth not even 24 hours ago, I think that's a long ways off. I think he's sexually charged." She says, pointing to my dick.

"Yeah, probably so." I say, laughing a little.

I look down and see I'm already getting a boner at the thought of sex.

"Um. Excuse me for a second." I say and go behind the curtain and calm myself down by rubbing my dick until I cum. I stuff myself back in and go sit down.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about, hun." I say, a little high pitched.

She looks at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure?" She asks sarcastically.

I sigh.

"I, um, had to calm myself down. If you get my vibe." I say.

Her mouth opens a little and then closes back up.

"Yeah, I understand where you're coming from. I'm sure that's happened many times." She says.

"Many, many times." I say.

"Well, now that that's over, when do we get to go home?" She asks.

"As soon as you sign the release forms. The doctor said as soon as you wake up and sign them, you're free to go." I say, kissing her soft, sweet lips.

We start to make out and I sit on the bed on top of her legs. She moves her legs and I sit in front of her and we kiss for a long time.

The door opens and I turn around to see a nurse coming in to check Ameilia's vitals. She looks up from her clipboard and jumps a little.

"Oh my. Am I interrupting something?" She asks, a little startled.

"Um um um um um......." I say, unsure how much she saw.

"We were just kissing." Ameilia speaks up.

"Oh. Well, may I check your vitals for a minute?" She asks.

"Oh. Sure." She says.

I sit up and sit on my legs and watch.

The nurse checks her blood pressure, pulse, and heart rate. Her heart rate and pulse are a little high. Probably coz we were making out. When the nurse leaves, I kiss her a couple times and get up and sit in the chair.

We talk for a long time until I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She says.

The doctor comes in holding the release forms.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Lambert?" He asks.

"I feel fine, thank you." She says.

"Well, first and foremost, your baby is a healthy 7 pounds 12 ounces!" He says.

"Aww! That's great!" She says, excited.

"Now, I need you to sign these release forms. Your husband already signed them." He says, handing them to her with a pen.

She signs them and hands them back to him.

"Now you're free to go home. And remember: no sex for at least 6 months. Gotta give your uterus some time to go back to its original size." He says and leaves the room.

\-------

As soon as the doctor leaves, I get the covers off of my legs and sit up.

"I went home while you were asleep and got you some extra clothes. I brought you a pair of sweatpants and a tank top with a bra built in, if that's what's comfortable for you." He says.

"That's fine, honey." I say.

I put on a clean pair of underwear and put on the tank top.

Adam's POV:

I watch her get her shirt on and look at the scar on her left side.

"Ameilia, wait." I say.

"What?" She asks.

"Let me check your scar from before our wedding." I say.

She lifts her left arm up and shows me.

I get up and go over to her. I kneel down and look at it closely.

"It looks so much better. It's nice and pink. All closed up and stuff." I say, kissing it.

I kiss each of her breasts once and she pushes my head closer.

I pull away really fast.

"What?" She asks.

"Ameilia, you just had a baby. Chill out!" I say, sitting in the chair.

"Sorry. Hormones. I'm sorry, Adam! I'm really really sorry!" She says, pleading.

I just look at her and scratch the back of my head.

I look away for a long time.

\-------

I slide my sweatpants over my feet, but I can't pull them up coz I have some pain in my abdomen.

"Adam?" I ask.

"Yeah, hun?" He asks back, still a little annoyed with me.

"A little help here?" I ask.

He looks up from his phone and comes over to me. He helps me get my sweatpants up and he ties it into a bow.

"Let's go bring Lily home." He says, grabbing his phone.

"I love you, Adam." I say, laying my head on his chest.

"I love you, too, Ameilia." He says, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm seriously sorry, Adam." I say, looking him in the eye.

"It's okay, Ameilia. I'm still a little upset with you, though." He says.

I just stand there, listening to his heartbeat. It's a soothing rhythm. I sigh.

"What?" He asks.

"I like listening to your heartbeat." I say.

"Oh. We'll have plenty of time for that when we get home." He says.

We hold hands as we start walking and head to the nursery.

"Before we leave, there's something I wanna do." He says.

We walk up to our baby and he takes a picture of her and makes a Vine, too.

I pick her up out of the crib and carry her with me.

"Aww. A little spit up." I say.

"I'll get that." He says, cleaning her up.

I take a picture of Adam holding her.

"That's a beautiful picture, hun." I say, smiling.

"Now, let's go home." He says.

He scoops up the kids and we go and head to the car.

When we get to the parking garage, he unlocks the car and opens the door and buckles Keegan in, then he buckles Sara in.

I get in the car and put my seatbelt on and then he hands Lily to me. He shuts the car door and gets in the driver's seat, buckles up and starts the car.

He drives down the road, turns into the neighborhood and drives down the road to our house. We get home and he drives up the driveway. He puts the car in park. He turns the car off, gets out and helps me out of the car. I get out, he hands Lily to me and I head into the house. I notice that the door is unlocked. I open it and I see Halle cleaning like crazy.

"Hey, Halle!" I say.

"Oh! You're home! How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm a little exhausted, to be honest." I say.

She looks at me and sees Lily in my arms. She comes over to me and looks at her.

"M-may I?" She asks.

"Yes, you may!" I say.

I gently put her in Halle's arms and she smiles at Lily.

Lily gurgles a little and opens her eyes.

"She's beautiful." Halle says.

"Thanks." I say.

She hands her back and I head upstairs. I go in the girls' room and put Lily in the crib that used to be Sara's. We got Sara a toddler bed. Keegan has his own room.

As I go to leave the room, Lily starts crying. I walk back over to her and pick her up and check her diaper. I put her on the changing table. I change her and lay her on my shoulder. I soothe her and quiet her down. I see Adam come in with Sara asleep in his arms. He puts her in her bed and puts her pacifier in her mouth. He covers her up and comes over to me and looks at Lily. He puts his finger in her hand and smiles when she grips it. She looks at him with wide eyes.

He takes her into his arms and puts her on his shoulder. She puts her head down and falls asleep.

"There's my girl." He says.

He puts her in the crib and we leave the room and crack the door. I grab the baby monitor and we walk out. We had to buy an extra monitor for Keegan's room.

We walk to our room and lay on the bed. He turns the TV on and it's on TLC. He looks to see what's coming on in the next hour and we see Here Comes Honey Boo Boo.

"You wanna try watching it? I know we agree its ridiculous, but let's give it a chance." He says.

"Sure. Why not?" I say.

We watch TV until it comes on.

I look at him and he looks at me. We turn our attention back to the screen and watch it.

We actually end up laughing at that dysfunctional family. They're funnier than we thought.

"That oldest daughter. She got pregnant at 17. No teenager should be having sex at that age. She's too young." I say.

"Well, you were 22 when you first got pregnant. Not much of a difference, hun." He says.

"Yeah, but she's still a teenager." I say.

"She's probably a senior in high school getting ready to graduate, hun. She'll have plenty of time to take care of her baby. Just like we'll have plenty of time to take care of our three kids. Okay, hun? You just worry about our kids. Let them worry about their family." He says, looking me in the eye.

"You're right. But, she's so young, you know?" I say.

"I know. I understand where you're coming from, Ameilia. Lots of teenage girls get pregnant nowadays." He says.

"You're right again. Damn I love you, Adam!" I say, kissing his lips.

I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat and think about how much the age difference between the kids are. I had Sara in August 3 years ago, Keegan is only 1 year old, he was born in March, and Lily was born, well, yesterday. In October. Maybe a couple years or so of a difference.

"What's up, hun? You okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the age difference between the kids." I say.

"How much of a difference?" He asks.

"About a couple years difference." I say.

"Oh. Let me count. August is when Sara was born, then when she was 6 months old, Keegan was conceived, then when he was 10 months, Lily was conceived, now she's here." He says.

"Sounds about right." I say.

I look at him and he looks at me.

Our faces get close and we kiss. That's all. Nothing else. Just one kiss. I feel like electricity is running through my veins.

We pull away and look at each other cross-eyed a little.

"Wow..." I say.

"That's never happened before..." He says.

"Did it feel like..." I say.

"Electricity?" He finishes.

I look down at his lips. Then I look back up at his face.

"Yeah." I say, overwhelmed.

"Just one kiss can do so much. I feel it strengthened my love for you." He says.

"I feel the exact same way, Adam." I say and put my arm around him.

He covers us up with the blanket and puts his arm around my shoulder.

I hear the baby monitor go off and I go in the girls' room and pick Lily up out of the crib and carry her back into our room.

I sit in the bed and Adam pulls me close and covers me back up.

"Shit. I forgot a rag. Can you go get one, Adam?" I ask.

"Sure, Ameilia." He says as he kisses my forehead.

He gets up and goes in the girls' room.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Lily cries.

"Shh. Mommy's here. Don't worry, Lily. Daddy will be right back." I say.

She keeps crying. I check her diaper and see its full.

I sigh and get up and go in the girls' room and see Adam rocking Sara.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She was crying really hard. I'm trying to get her to tell me why." He says.

I change Lily's diaper real quick and put her on my shoulder and bob my body up and down to calm her down.

"Hun, I think she's hungry." He says, looking at Lily.

"Maybe so." I say.

I pull one breast out and let her nurse. I sway side-to-side while she does.

"Sara, honey. Please tell us what's wrong." I plead.

She just starts crying again and having a hard time breathing.

She buries her face into Adam's chest and wraps her little arms around him.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asks.

I see her shake her head up and down.

"What was the dream about?" I ask.

She looks up and wipes her eyes and breathes in and out.

"I had a dream where I couldn't breathe, Mommy. It was scary. It felt real." She says, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I look at Adam and I kneel down a little and whisper in his ear.

"Hmm. Maybe so. Alright Sara. I'm gonna take you for a check up in a few minutes, okay? You can stay in your pajamas." He says.

"Okay, Daddy." She says and gets back into her bed and puts her pacifier in her mouth.

We walk down the hall to our room and he gets dressed.

"I'll be back. So, I tell the doctor what exactly?" He asks.

"Tell the doctor she had a dream where she couldn't breathe. Was she having a really hard time breathing when you woke her up?" I ask.

"Yeah. You think she has Asthma?" He asks.

"Yeah. Talk to the doctor about it and maybe call me, and put it on speaker so we can both talk to him." I say.

"Okay, hun. I'll go take her now." He says.

"He'll most likely prescribe Albuterol. It's an inhaler. This is serious shit, Adam." I say.

"I know. I had a friend once who had Asthma. He almost died from an attack. He was in the hospital and everything. That was when I lived in San Diego." He says.

"Alright, call me when you and him go to talk. I'll be here with Lily and waiting for Keegan to wake up." I say.

"Okay. Oh! Let me get the rag for you." He says.

After a couple minutes, he comes back carrying Sara and hands me the rag.

"Be a good girl for Daddy, Sara." I say.

"Okay, Mommy." She says and blows me a kiss.

I pretend to catch it and put it on my heart.

"I'll call you as soon as we see the doctor. Love you, Ameilia." He says.

"Love you, too, Adam." I say.

He walks away, stops and checks his pockets and looks around and sees his keys and wallet on the nightstand. He grabs them and then he goes down the stairs.

I hear the door open and close. I hear the lock turn. Then I hear a car door open. I wait a couple minutes and hear it close and another one open then close. I hear the car start up and he drives off.

A little while passes by and Lily has finished nursing. I put the rag on my shoulder and pat her back a little. Then she lets out a tiny burp.

"Oh! Who made a burpy?" I ask in a baby voice.

I cradle her and she smiles. I put my finger in her hand and and she sucks on my finger for a while. I look around and find one of her pacifiers and put it in her mouth and she falls asleep.

I hear my phone ring and I look and see Adam is calling. I answer it.

"Hey, Adam." I say.

"Hey, honey. We're in here with the doctor. Say hi. I got you on speaker." He says.

"Hey, doc! How's my girl?" I ask.

"Well, she does have a degree of Asthma. She'll need an inhaler. Your husband was asking about Albuterol. Will that medication do?" He asks.

"Yes. That would help tremendously. I just want her to be healthy." I say.

"I'll write the prescription now. I'll send it to your local pharmacy. It'll be ready in 30 minutes. I'm glad to be of service. Now, I have other patients. I'll see you guys later." The doctor says.

I hear a door open, then close.

"Adam, pick up her Albuterol on your way home, okay?" I ask.

"Okay, hun. We'll see you soon. Say hi to Mommy, Sara!" He says.

"Hi, Mommy." She says.

"You okay, sweetie?" I ask.

"I'm okay, Mommy. I'm sleepy." She says.

"Okay, sweetie. Daddy will take good care of you." I say.

"Okay. Well, we gotta get going, hun. I'll go pick up her medicine." He says.

"Okay. See you soon." I say.

We both hang up.

Adam's POV:

I go to the check out desk and we plan a follow up visit for Sara. The woman gives me a card with the date and time on it and I put it in my wallet. I pick Sara up and carry her out to the car.

I drive the short distance to the drugstore and park the car. I get Sara out of her car seat and hand her the blanket she carried with her. Then I walk inside. I wait in line for the pharmacy. When it's our turn, I step up to the desk.

"Name?" The pharmacist asks.

"Sara Lambert." I say.

"Is this her?" He asks.

"Yep." I say and kiss her cheek.

"She's adorable." He says.

"Thanks!" I say.

He walks away and comes back with the medicine in a plastic bag. I pay for it and leave.

I walk out of the store and immediately get bombarded by some Papz for PopCandiesTV on YouTube.

"Adam? Is there something wrong? What's wrong with your daughter?" They ask.

"She has Asthma. I gotta get home." I say.

I notice Sara's breathing become more shallow. She wraps her tiny arms around my neck and buries her face into me.

I hurry up to the car while the Papz still have their cameras on me.

I sit her in the car seat and open one of the inhaler packs and read the directions and help her with the inhaler. She breathes it in.

"Hold it in, Sara." I say.

She holds her breath for about 5 seconds.

"You can let go, baby." I say.

She breathes out and I put her pacifier in her mouth. I give her the blanket she brought with her and she cuddles it.

I get in the car and buckle up. I start the car and head home.

\-------

I hear the door unlock downstairs and figure that Adam must be home. He comes upstairs and lays Sara in the bed.

"She had to have a little bit of the medication coz there was some Papz out there. They were making her nervous. I noticed her breathing starting to get shallow. I figured that was a good time to get some of it into her system." He says, yanking all his clothes off except his boxers.

"At least she's alright now." I say, stroking her hair.

"Yeah." He says.

He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. He comes out about 45 seconds later. He walks over to the bed and gets into it.

"You get Lily to sleep?" He asks.

"Yeah. She wouldn't stop crying earlier. I got her to calm down and then I put her in the crib. Keegan's woke up a couple times, but that's coz he had either a full diaper or needed to be fed." I say.

"Oh. Well, as long as they're fine. Sara fell asleep in the car. I carried her in with me to the drugstore and the pharmacist said she was adorable." He says.

"Aww! Did he recognize you?" I ask.

"I don't think so. He looked kinda... blah." He says.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's no big deal." I say.

"I guess so." He says.

He pulls Sara onto his lap and cradles her. She nuzzles his chest.

I look at her and think back to when she was first born.

"Adam?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" He whispers back.

"I think for our next kid, we videotape each month with a video camera." I whisper.

"I like that idea, honey." He whispers and kisses me.

He gets up and brings Sara to her room to sleep in her bed.

He comes back and shuts the door.

He turns the volume up on the baby monitor.

I snuggle up to him and lay my head on his chest.

Adam's POV:

I look at her face and see she fell asleep.

I kiss her forehead and turn the TV on quietly. I watch Breaking Bad for a while until I hear the baby monitor from Keegan's room go off.

I walk to the next room and open the door.

I walk up to the crib and pick him up.

"What's wrong, Keegan? Huh?" I ask.

He looks at me with his big blue eyes.

I carry him downstairs and heat up a bottle for him. When it's ready, I sit in the living room and feed him.

I hear footsteps come from upstairs and see Halle come out of her room.

"Mr. Lambert? Is Keegan okay?" She asks, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just hungry." I say.

She sits down on the other side of the couch very gingerly.

"You okay, Halle?" I ask.

"Yep." She says, sounding a little nervous.

"You sure?" I ask.

She looks at me and relaxes a little.

"Is there something bothering you?" I ask.

"You're, um, not wearing any pants." She says, still a little nervous.

I look down and see I forgot to put some jeans on.

"Oh. Damn, that's what I forgot. I thought you were asleep." I say.

"I woke up hearing Keegan crying and when I went in there, you had already got him." She says.

"You wanna finish feeding him while I go get dressed?" I ask.

"Sure. Go ahead." She says.

I hand Keegan to her and go upstairs.

Halle's POV:

I watch him walk away and think about how lucky Ameilia is that she met him. Lots of female Glamberts wanted to be with him so bad. But he chose her. I heard she worked at Hot Topic at the South Side Mall. He signed her CD and he gave her his number in it.

I watch his man parts bounce around.

"Oh, I shouldn't have done that. I could get fired." I say, putting a hand on my face.

I turn my attention back to Keegan.

Adam's POV:

I come back downstairs and she's done feeding Keegan.

"He needs to be burped." She says.

"Okay." I say.

I take him and go get a rag. I put it on my shoulder and lay him there. I pat his back a few times and he lets it out.

"Oh. You spit up. I'll clean you." I say, wiping his face.

He smiles and touches my cheek.

I kiss his cheek and take him back upstairs.

I walk in his room and sit him in the crib.

My phone buzzes in my back pocket.

I look and see I got a text.

Adam. Need you at the studio. See you soon.

I walk into the bedroom and wake Ameilia.

"Ameilia, honey. Wake up." I say.

She rolls over and opens her eyes.

"Hey." She says.

"I gotta get to the studio." I say.

"Oh, okay." She says.

"I'll see you later, hun. I'll give Halle the baby monitors." I say.

"Okay. Love you." She says as she falls asleep again.

I take the baby monitors and bring them downstairs.

"Halle?" I ask.

"Yes, sir?" She asks, coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna put the baby monitors here in the living room. I need you to be close enough to hear them at all times. One is for Keegan's room, and the other is for the girls' room." I say.

"Okay. I'll keep my ears open." She says.

"If Sara's breathing sounds shallow and quick, give her some of her inhaler." I say.

"Okay. I'll check for that." She says.

I head out the door and get in the car. I drive down the road to the studio.

I arrive at the studio and go inside.

"Adam! Over here!" My manager says.

I walk over and greet her.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I have a surprise for you." She says.

She opens the door and we walk in.

I shut the door behind me and turn around.

"Hey, Adam!" Nile says.

"Hey, Nile!" I say, giving him a hug.

I sit next to him on the couch.

"Adam, I have another surprise for you." My manager says.

She opens the door again and goes out for a minute.

She comes back with another person.

"Adam, this is Tom Bergling aka Avicii!" She says.

"Hey, Adam! Nice to meet ya!" He says.

"Nice to meet you, too, Tom!" I say, shaking his hand.

"I've decided to feature you and Nile in my new song Lay Me Down!" He says.

"Yes!" I say, giving Nile a low five.

We discuss how the song is gonna go and we record a little bit.

After about 1 hour, we all decide its time to stop for today.

We all file out of the studio and get in our cars. I head home and I turn the car off, heading inside.

I go upstairs and check in on Ameilia.

"Ameilia?" I ask.

"In the bathroom!" She yells.

I hear the toilet flush and she comes out.

"Hey, hun!" I say.

"Hey!" She says.

She wraps her arms around my waist and puts her head on my chest.

\-------

I lay my head on him and listen to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Adam. So much." I say.

"I love you too, Ameilia. So damn much." He says.

I look up at him and kiss him.

All of a sudden, my stomach growls.

We both look down and I laugh a little.

"I'm so damn hungry." I say.

"Come on. I'll make you something." He says, kissing me once more.

We get up and go downstairs. We walk into the kitchen and he makes a couple sandwiches.

I eat mine so fast, it looks like I ate it in two bites.

"You really were hungry." He says, laughing a little.

"Yeah, and I still am." I say, hearing my stomach continue to growl.

He gets up and makes another sandwich and puts some chips on the plate.

He hands it to me and I slow down this time.

"It's so good." I say.

"I'm glad you like it." He says.

We finish eating and I hear tiny footsteps come downstairs.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sara asks.

We get up and go in the living room.

"Hey, sweetheart!" He says, scooping her up and making that sound she loves into her neck.

"Hahaha!" She laughs.

"How did you sleep, Sara?" I ask.

"Okay." She says as he sits her in his lap.

"You wanna watch some cartoons?" I ask, grabbing the remote.

"No, I wanna watch Daddy's music!" She says.

I notice Adam smile a little.

I turn the TV on and turn on Music Choice. I go to All Artists and go to the A section and go down until I see Adam's music videos.

I look, but they're not there.

"Where are they, Adam?" I ask.

"Hell if I know! I think sometimes in order for there to be new music videos on there, they gotta take some off. Oh well. You wanna watch them on the laptop, Sara?" He asks her.

"Yeah!" She says.

I get up and go get the laptop. I come back and open it up. I type in the password and it unlocks.

I go to Google Chrome and type in YouTube.

I type Adam's name in and his channel pops up.

I go down to If I Had You and click on it.

It starts after an ad and she watches with fascination.

When it's over, she claps, lays back and holds his hand.

"Sara, I sang that to you all the time when you were in your Mommy." He says.

"Really?!" She asks, surprised.

"Yep!" I say.

"Can you sing it now, Daddy?" She asks.

"Sure, pumpkin." He says.

He clears his throat a little and starts singing.

So I got my boots on

Got the right 'mount of leather

And I'm doing me up

With a black color liner

And I'm working my strut

But I know it don't matter

All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line tween a dark side

And a light side

Baby tonight

It's a struggle

Gotta rumble

Tryna find it

But if I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you

Then money fame and fortune never could compete

If I had you

Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah if I had you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you

If I had you

From New York to LA

Gettin high rock and rolling

Get a room trash it up till it's 10 in the morning

Girls in stripper heels

Boys rollin in Maseratis

What they need in this world is some love

There's a thin line

Tween a wild time and a flat line

Baby tonight

It's a struggle

Gotta rumble

Tryna find it

But if I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you

Then money fame and fortune never could compete

If I had you

Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah if I had you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you

If I had

The flashing of the lights

It might feel so good

But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah

The fashion and the stage

It might get me high

But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you

The money fame and fortune never could compete

If I had you

Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah if I had you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you

If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need

If I had you

The money fame and fortune never could compete

Life would be a party it's be ecstasy

Yeah if I had you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-you

If I had you

She claps her hands and hugs him.

"I love you, Daddy." She says.

"I love you, too, Sara." He says.

He kisses the top of her head and her cheek.

I turn on cartoons for her and she gets up and sits on the floor.

I start hearing both baby monitors go off.

"Adam. Help me with them. You go get Keegan and I'll get Lily." I say.

"Okay." He says.

We get up and head upstairs to their rooms.

I open Lily's door and go to her crib.

"What's the matter, Lily? Huh?" I ask in a baby voice.

She keeps crying and I check her diaper.

I put her on the changing table and put a fresh diaper on her. She stops crying and I put her pacifier in her mouth and clip it to her onesie.

I carry her downstairs and sit on the couch.

Sara turns around and comes over to me.

"Sissy!" She says.

"Wanna hold her, Sara?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She says.

She sits on the couch next to me. I gently put Lily in Sara's arms.

"Hold her head up. There you go." I say.

Adam comes downstairs and sits on the couch holding Keegan.

"He wants his Mommy." Adam says.

"Aww. Come here, Keegan." I say as I take him into my arms.

I stand him up on my lap and he smiles.

"Adam, why don't we see if he'll walk?" I ask.

"Okay." He says.

I put Keegan on the floor and we wait and watch.

Adam pulls his phone out and opens the camera up.

"Come on, Keegan. Walk for Daddy!" He says.

We wait a few minutes and then he starts walking towards the toy bin.

I look at Adam's phone and see he's recording this.

"Good job, Keegan!" He says.

He finishes the video and goes to scoop Keegan up.

"Dada!" He says.

Me and Adam look at each other in surprise.

"His first word!" I say, excited.

"There's my boy!" Adam says as he kisses Keegan's cheek.

I pick up my phone and check Twitter.

I compose a new tweet.

Spending time with the kids and @adamlambert!

I hit tweet and put my phone down.

I look over at Adam and he's on Twitter, too.

My phone beeps and I look.

I open up the lock screen and see he retweeted my tweet.

I look at him and smile. He smiles back at me.

I look at all my mentions and people are replying to the tweet. I read all of them and smile.

"Adam." I say.

"Hm?" He asks.

"Plan a Twitter party!" I say.

"How about right now?" He asks.

"Fine by me!" I say.

Adam's POV:

I compose a tweet.

Twitter party! Ask away!

Immediately people start asking questions.

I answer one that catches my eye.

@adamlambert when will you start recording again?!

You never know! ;)

I keep answering questions here and there.

I get one from Ameilia.

@adamlambert look at Sara!

I look at Sara and see she's holding Lily and smiling.

Aww! Cute! :)

I look at Sara again and then go back to Twitter.

After a while, I look at my battery and see it's got about 3% left.

3% battery left :(

\-------

"My battery's about to die." He says.

"I'll go plug it in. Watch the kids for a few, okay?" I ask.

"Okay, honey." He says and kisses me.

I take his phone upstairs and go in our room. I go to his side of the bed and plug his phone in the charger. I look at his lock screen and it's a picture of me and him the day we got married. I also look at his home screen. It's a picture of me when I was pregnant with Sara.

I smile and put his phone down and go back downstairs.

"Hun? Did you check the mail, yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. I'll go get it." He says and gets up.

He goes outside for a couple minutes. He comes back in and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

"The invitation for Fawn and Neil's wedding came in." He says.

"Ooh! Let me see!" I say, excited.

He hands it to me and I read it.

You're invited to witness the marriage of Neil Lambert and Fawn Smith.

Time: 6:00 pm

Date: 11/14

Where: Malibu Beach

Can't wait to see you there!

Show this card at the front of the entrance and they'll let you in!

"Aww! My best friend is going to be like a sister to me now! I'm an only child, so I've never known the sibling thing. It took my parents forever to have a baby. They tried for 5 years until finally I was conceived." I say as I get up and go in the kitchen.

I put the invitation on the fridge and turn around and smile as I take Lily into my arms.

"Aww. Is she hungry?" I ask, taking her into my arms.

"I think so. Give it a try." He says.

I unzip my jacket and pull my tank top off one shoulder, exposing my breast. I position Lily and she starts nursing.

"Yep. She's hungry." I say.

He comes over and kisses my neck.

He looks at her and smiles big at her.

"She's so beautiful." He says.

"Yeah, she is." I say, smiling.

He goes out for a minute and comes back with a rag. He puts it on my shoulder for me to burp her.

After she's done, I put her on my shoulder and pat her back a few times.

Adam looks behind me.

"She spit up." He says.

I take her off and Adam puts my tank top back up.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome, hun." He says and kisses me once.

"Let's feed Sara and Keegan some dinner. I'm sure they're hungry." I say.

"Okay. You take care of Lily. I'll go get the kids." He says.

We go in the living room and I sit down.

He kneels down in front of Sara.

"Sara, what do you want for dinner?" He asks her.

"Chicken nuggets!" She says.

"Alright! What veggies do you want? We have corn, carrots, peas, green beans, and broccoli. Come look, Sara." He says.

She gets up and holds his hand. He picks Keegan up and he walks in the kitchen with them.

Adam's POV:

I open the freezer and kneel down to Sara.

"What veggie do you want, Sara?" I ask.

She looks around and pulls out a bag of carrots.

"You want those?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

I take the bag and put it on the counter. I get the chicken nuggets out and put them on the counter as well.

She gets into her booster seat and I hand her a coloring book and her crayons.

I sit Keegan in his high chair and preheat the oven.

I sit down and watch Sara color in her coloring book.

"Who's that, Sara?" I ask.

"A princess!" She says.

I hand her some fresh computer paper.

"Can you make something for Mommy and Daddy?" I ask.

"Yes, Daddy!" She says.

I hear the oven beep and I put the chicken nuggets in the oven. About halfway through, I put the carrots in the microwave to heat them up.

I see Ameilia come in carrying Lily on her shoulder.

"Hey, Lily!" I say and stroke her hair.

She looks at me and smiles with her tongue out.

"Look at that tongue!" I say, kissing her cheek and head.

Ameilia sits down and cradles Lily.

"Mommy! Look!" Sara says.

"What is it, Sara?" She asks.

"A picture of you, Daddy, Bubby, sissy and me." She says.

"Who's Bubby?" I ask.

"Bubby!" She points to Keegan.

"Sara, honey. His name is Keegan. Can you say his name?" Ameilia asks Sara.

"K-Keegan?" She says, unsure.

"There you go, sweetie!" She says.

The oven beeps and I take the chicken nuggets out and let them cool off.

When they're cool enough, I put four on a plate along with the carrots.

"Here, Sara!" I say.

"No ketchup?" She asks, holding her arms out.

"I'll get it, pumpkin." I say, smiling.

I get the ketchup out of the fridge and squirt some onto her plate.

She picks up a chicken nugget and dips it in the ketchup and eats it.

"Is it good?" I ask.

"Mmhmm!" She says, giving me a double thumbs up.

I kiss her cheek and sit down.

I get up again and get a Gerber Graduates cracker for Keegan. I give it to him and he gnaws on it for a while.

\-------

After the kids are finished eating, I help Adam clean up while Lily is in her swing.

I smile. He smiles back.

Once the dishes are clean and dried, we put the kids to bed. Once Sara is asleep, we shut the door and bring the baby monitors into our room.

I lay in the bed snuggled up to my husband and fall asleep on his chest.

The next morning, I wake up next to Adam. I lightly kiss his chest and put my head back down. I listen to his heartbeat.

Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.

Like that. Such a beautiful rhythm.

After a while, he wakes up.

"Nnnnnnnnn!" He says as he stretches.

He rubs his eyes and looks at me.

"You have raccoon eyes, hun." I say.

"I do?" He asks.

He grabs his phone and looks at himself in the camera.

"Yeah. My liner is all smudged." He says.

"I think it's cute. My sexy raccoon." I say as I kiss him.

"You're silly." He says.

He gets up and goes in the bathroom. I hear the shower start.

After about 12 minutes, he comes out with a towel around his waist.

"Hey, sexy!" I say with a wink.

"Hey, beautiful!" He says, winking.

He leans down to kiss me.

He comes out with his black and yellow boxers on. He puts his jeans on the bed and puts his tshirt on. He puts his jeans on and zips them up and buttons them. Then he goes back into the closet. He comes out again with his Medges. He puts them on and kisses me.

"You gotta be somewhere?" I ask.

"Nope. Just getting dressed." He says.

"I guess I'll do the same!" I say and walk like a pixie into the bathroom and take a shower.

After that's done, I get out and wrap a towel around my chest.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Adam sitting on the bed watching Breaking Bad.

He looks over at me and smiles.

"Mmm... sexy." He says.

I smile and head into the closet.

I grab my favorite maxi dress and my boy short underwear with the little pink skulls and crossbones with hearts for eyes. I grab my favorite heels and walk out.

I place the dress on the bed and my heels on the floor.

I pull on my underwear.

"That. Is. Sexy." He says.

I smile at him.

"Oh! I forgot something!" I say, walking back to the closet.

I grab a strapless bra and put it on.

I walk back out and slide on my maxi dress and put my heels on.

He stands up in front of me.

"Look at you. My beautiful wife." He says.

"Not quite yet. Gotta put my liner and stuff on." I say, walking over to the vanity.

I sit down and grab my black liner and my gray eyeshadow. I sweep on the shadow with a fluffy brush. Then I put my eyeliner on. Then some mascara. And finally some pink lip gloss.

I see Adam behind me.

"My turn." He says.

I get up and he sits down. He opens his one tube of eyeliner and puts it on.

"Done!" He says.

"You're quick!" I say.

"Well, it's just one tube of eyeliner." He says.

I laugh a little and kiss him.

10 months later.......

I'm sitting with Sara in the living room playing dolls with her. I start to feel nauseous.

"Sara, honey? Wait here." I say.

"Okay, Mommy." She says.

I get up and rush to the bathroom. I shut the door and open the toilet. I puke till it's all out. I get up and search through the cabinet and find one of the pregnancy tests Adam got. I find one and use it. I wait 2 minutes and check the test. I'm shaking like crazy. I look.

"Shit." I say, grabbing my phone off the counter.

I dial Adam's number and he answers on the first ring.

"Ameilia? What's up?" He asks.

"Adam... I'm pregnant." I say.

"You're what now?!" He freaks.

"I'm pregnant, Adam. You need to go buy that video camera you said you'd buy." I say.

"Alright. I'm at WalMart, so I'll pick one up." He says.

"Okay. And hurry home." I say.

"I will. I love you." He says.

"I love you, too, honey." I say.

We both hang up.

I get up and hold onto the test until Adam comes home.

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Sara asks.

"Come here, sweetie." I say, patting the spot beside me.

She climbs on the couch and hugs me.

"Sara, honey. Mommy is having another baby. See? Right in here." I say, pointing to my lower abdomen.

She puts her hand there.

"I don't feel anything." She says.

"Well, sweetie. It's only the size of a grain of sand right now, honey." I say.

"Wow! That's tiny!" She says.

"Yes it is!" I say and kiss her cheek.

I turn on cartoons for her and watch them with her until Adam comes home.

He bursts in the door and shuts the door softly.

"Where's the test?!" He asks.

"Right here." I say.

I hand it to him and he takes it.

He looks at it and smiles.

"Wow. Another kid." He asks.

"Adam? Can we go to my mom's house?" I ask.

"Sure, honey." He says, getting in the car with me.

We ride until we reach her house. He parks the car and we get out. We walk up the sidewalk and I knock on the door.

My mom opens it.

"Hey, Momma!" I say.

"Hey, Sweetheart! Do you have the kids with you?" She asks.

"Nope. They're at home with the nanny." I say.

"Oh. Well, come in, come in!" She says.

We walk in and she shuts the door. We go in the living room and sit down on the couch.

"So, what's up, sweetheart?" She asks.

"Momma, I'm pregnant." I say.

"That's great, sweetheart!" She says.

Adam puts his arm behind my head on the top of the couch. I lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses my head.

"Do either of you want some coffee?" She asks.

"I do. Sugar and milk." I say.

"Same here. Sugar and creamer." He says.

She goes in the kitchen for a while.

Eventually, my mom comes in with the coffee.

"Thanks, Momma." I say.

"Thank you." He says.

We sip our coffee in silence.

"So, how far are you?" She finally asks.

"A couple hours." I say.

"Really? Wow." She says.

I laugh a little.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself." I say, laying my head on Adam's chest.

"We'll get through it, hun." Adam says.

"I know, Adam." I say and give him a small kiss.

1 month into pregnancy.......

"Hey! There she is!" Adam says as I walk in the door.

He has his new video camera out. He's so happy. He's been recording every day since I got pregnant for the 4th time.

I carry the groceries into the kitchen and put them on the counter.

He walks in, still recording.

"What?" I ask, smiling.

"The camera loves you, hun!" He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yup!" He says.

I smile some more.

He puts the camera down and stops recording. He helps me put the groceries away. Then he opens up the camera again.

"You gonna record every second, hun?" I ask.

"Yup!" He says, smiling.

He follows me into the living room. I sit on the couch and pull Sara onto my lap.

"So, Sara. Mommy is having 3 babies. I found that out today. What do you feel about having 5 siblings?" I ask her.

"It's a lot of work, Mommy." She says, fiddling with her Barbie.

"Yeah, it will be a lot of work." I say, staring at her cute face. She looks a lot like me.

Adam is still recording. I see him smiling behind the camera. He closes it and it stops recording.

"It stops when I close it, and starts up again when I open it." He says.

"Ah." I say.

He scoops Keegan up off the floor and sits him in his lap.

Keegan just gnaws on his cookie.

Then I hear the baby monitor go off. I get up and see Adam reaching for his video camera. I give him an "I don't think so" face. He turns his attention back to the kids.

I go upstairs and check on Lily.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I ask her.

She just keeps crying. I check her diaper and she doesn't need to be changed. I make a bottle for her and she starts drinking from it.

I put a rag on my other shoulder and sway side-to-side.

I notice Sara walk in the room.

"Mommy?" She asks.

"Yes, Sara?" I reply.

"Can I have a cookie?" She asks.

"You can have two. Ask Daddy to get them for you." I say.

"Okay." She says, leaving the room.

Adam's POV:

I see Sara walk downstairs and come up to me.

"Daddy?" She asks.

"Yes, baby girl?" I ask.

"Mommy said I can have two cookies. Will you get them for me?" She asks.

"Sure, sweetie." I say.

She sits in her Cinderella chair. I put Keegan on the floor and get up. I go in the kitchen and go up to the cabinet.

I open it and grab the pack of Oreos. I take two out and put them on a napkin.

I walk back into the living room.

"Here, Sara." I say, handing them to her.

"Thank you, Daddy." She says.

"You're welcome, pumpkin." I say.

\-------

As soon as I finish feeding and burping Lily, I head downstairs.

I go in the living room and sit in Adam's lap in the recliner.

"Look who just go fed!" I say, handing Lily to him.

"Aww! There's my girl!" He says, putting her on his lap.

Adam kisses my cheek and pulls my hair behind my ear.

"Those gorgeous gauges." He says.

"Don't forget the eyebrow." I say, laughing a little.

He laughs a little too and kisses my eyebrow piercing.

"I love you, Ameilia." He says, smiling.

"I love you, too, Adam." I say as I kiss his cheek bone.

He turns the TV on and it's on Animal Planet.

I look at the TV wide-eyed.

"What?" He asks, laughing a little.

"Those fish tanks are AMAZING!" I say.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?" He asks.

"We should get one from ATM!" I say.

"That would be pretty cool, huh?" He asks me.

"Yeah! And it can have music notes, a microphone, and some really cool fish!" I say.

"I guess I'll call them in a little while!" He says.

"Yay! Thank you, Adam!" I say, kissing him.

I look down and see we almost squished Lily.

"Oops! Sorry, sweetie!" I say, kissing her tiny head.

She just looks at me all cute.

I smile at her and she smiles back. She's definitely one of the Lamberts. Just three more and we'll be complete.

I grab my phone and call Leah.

"Hey, Ameilia! I'm in the middle of changing the twins, can I call you back? They're really fussy today." She says.

"Sure, Leah. No problem." I say as she hangs up.

"What's up with Leah?" He asks.

"She's changing the twins. She says they're really fussy today." I say.

"Oh. Well, you take Lily and Sara over there and I'll watch Keegan. Plus, I'll call Wayde and Brett from ATM and see if they can make us a tank!" He says, kissing me slowly.

"Mmm, okay." I say, pecking his lips a few times.

I lick my lips a little.

"Why do you do that?" He asks.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Lick your lips after you kiss me." He says with a smirk.

"Oh that. It's coz your lips taste good!" I say.

He laughs a little and kisses me again.

I lick my lips again.

He laughs a little.

I take Lily and go upstairs and grab her diaper bag.

I walk back downstairs carrying Sara's flip flops.

"Sara! Come put your shoes on, sweetie!" I say.

"Okay, Mommy!" She says, getting up and running over to me.

She puts them on and stands up.

"Have fun, boys!" I say, smiling.

"Okay, honey!" He says.

I take Sara with me out the door while holding Lily.

We walk down to Leah's house and I ring the doorbell.

She opens it while holding Daniel.

"Hey, Ameilia!" She says, smiling.

"How are you, Leah?" I ask.

"I'm fine! Just got the kids quieted down. They're tough to change when I'm home alone." She says.

"You're alone?" I ask, walking into the house.

"Yeah, Tommy went out for a while." She says, shutting the front door.

"Where's Allison?" I ask.

"At Matthew's." She says.

I sit down and she puts Daniel on the floor. He crawls over to his sister, Sara, and Lily.

"So, I got a little bit of news, Leah." I say.

"Spill it!" She says, smiling.

"Well, first, Adam's gonna get a fish tank!" I say, excited.

"Who's gonna make it?" She asks.

"The guys from Tanked!" I say, smiling.

"Awesome! What else?" She asks.

"Um, I'm pregnant again......." I trail off.

"Good for you, Ameilia!" She says.

"You and Fawn are like sisters to me coz I never had siblings. My parents tried for five years to just conceive me." I say.

"Damn. That's rough." She says.

"Yeah. Enough about me. How are you since the break in?" I ask.

"Better, at least a little." She says.

"How's Tommy about his guitar?" I ask.

"Getting better about it. It was broken to the point of no return." She says.

"So it was professionally fixed?" I ask.

"Yeah. He was pretty damn mad." She says.

"I'm sure if Adam were in that position, he'd be mad, too." I say.

"Yeah, maybe." She says.

I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket. I pull it out and answer it.

"Hey, Adam." I say.

"Come home, hun. I got you something." He says.

"Okay, Adam. I'll be there soon with the girls." I say.

Then we both hang up.

"I guess you'd better get going, huh?" She asks.

"Yep." I say.

"Here. Let me help you up." She says.

"Thanks, Leah." I say as I stand up.

"No problem, Ameilia. I'm always here if you need me." She says.

We walk out and I grab Lily out of the playpen.

"You ready to go see Daddy?" I ask Sara.

"Yes, Mommy." She says, grabbing my hand.

"Bye, Leah. See you later." I say.

"See you later, Ameilia." She says, opening the door.

We walk back to the house and I keep a good hold on Lily.

When we get back to the house, Adam is sitting on the front porch.

"Hey, baby." He says, coming up to me.

He gives me a kiss and also gives the girls each a kiss.

We go inside and Sara goes to play with her dolls.

Me and Adam sit on the couch.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Lily cries.

"Oh, she's hungry." I say.

I quickly make her a bottle and sit back down in the living room.

He reaches behind my pillow and pulls out a pink velvet box. He opens it and I gasp.

"Oh, Adam. It's beautiful!" I say, in awe.

It's a beautiful Tiffany necklace. It's a silver heart with pink diamonds in the middle.

"I knew you'd like it, Ameilia." He says.

"I love it, Adam." I say.

I turn around and he puts it on me.

"You look beautiful with it on, hun." He says.

I blush a tiny bit. He smiles.

He looks at Lily and see she's almost done. He gets up and runs to get a rag.

He comes back downstairs and puts it on my shoulder.

"Thanks, honey." I say.

I finish feeding her and then I burp her.

Leah's POV:

I'm putting the dishes away from the dishwasher when Tommy comes up behind me and starts kissing my neck slowly.

"Oh Tommy......." I moan a little.

"Honey, I want another baby." He says.

"You do?" I ask as I turn around.

"Yeah, baby. When's your next period?" He asks.

"Um, in two weeks, I think." I say.

"Have Allison take the kids to the park so we can have some alone time." He says with a wink.

I walk to the living room and see Alli reading a magazine.

"Alli? Can you take the kids to the park for a while?" I ask.

"Sure, Leah. Why?" She asks.

I look at Tommy and he nods a little.

"Well, me and Tommy are gonna try for another baby." I say, smiling.

"That's great, Leah!" She says as she gets up and hugs me.

She gathers up the kids and takes them to the neighborhood park.

Me and Tommy go upstairs and get ready to try for another baby.

We lock the door and I stand in front of my side of the bed. He comes up and kisses my neck. He bites my ear lobe and breathes in my ear. I shiver a little. He slides my tank top straps off my shoulders and pulls it off of me. Then he slowly pulls my sweatpants and underwear off. I kick them off along with my flip flops. Then he takes his clothes off. He comes up behind me and hugs me. I can feel him up against my butt. He turns me around and kisses me. I back up to the bed and sit, then lay down. He kisses down my neck, then chest, breasts, belly, thighs, and back up. He kisses my neck and bites a little and sucks. He lifts my ass up and inserts himself and starts thrusting. He keeps kissing me. He keeps going until he peaks and then he lays down.

We're both breathing heavy.

"Boy or girl, Tommy?" I ask.

"Boy." He says.

"Girl." I say.

"It's up to the sperm." He says.

"Yep." I say.

We get under the covers and turn the TV on for a while. I lay on his stomach and he plays with my breasts for a while.

"Tommy, I love you." I say.

"I love you, too, Leah." He says.

He leans down and kisses me.

\-------

I get a call from Leah.

"Hey, Leah! What's up?" I ask.

"Me and Tommy just tried for another baby." She says.

"That's great!" I say.

"Yeah!" She says.

We talk for a while longer. After that, we hang up and I plug my phone in.

At 10, I get Lily to sleep and go get ready for bed with Adam.

I climb in the bed and he puts his arm around me.

"Hey, Adam. Guess what?" I ask.

"What?" He asks back.

"Leah and Tommy tried for another baby!" I say.

"That's great!" He says.

"Yeah! I'm happy for them!" I say.

We watch a little bit of TV and then go to sleep.

Lily cries a lot that night.

Leah's POV:

2 weeks later.......

I get up early one morning and go in the bathroom quickly and throw up.

Tommy comes in and pats and rubs my back until it's all out.

"You okay, Leah?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say as I look through the cabinet.

I find a spare pregnancy test and push Tommy out the bathroom.

I shut the door and use the test.

I walk out and put it on the nightstand wrapped in a tissue.

After about 5 minutes, it beeps.

I pick it up and look at it.

"Tommy... it's positive." I say, a little shakily.

"Really?" He asks, taking a look at it.

He smiles really big.

"We're gonna have another baby!" He says, excitedly.

"Yeah." I say.

I sit down and pick up my phone and call Ameilia.

She answers on the 3rd ring.

"Hello...?" She asks, sleepily.

"Ameilia, I'm pregnant." I say, softly.

"That's great, Leah. Can we talk about this later? I'm really tired." She says.

"Sure, Ameilia." I say.

She hangs up and I put my phone down.

I lay back down and go back to sleep next to Tommy's warm body.

"Tommy?" I ask.

"Yeah, Leah?" He asks.

"I love you." I say, kissing his neck.

"I love you, too, Leah." He says, kissing my head.

We both fall asleep.

At around 11, I get up and get dressed in a dress and some ballet flats.

I curl my hair and brush my teeth.

I go downstairs and grab a bowl and pour Count Chocula in it. Tommy likes it coz it's vampire themed.

I hear Tommy come downstairs and enter the kitchen.

"Hey, honey." He says.

"Hey, Tommy." I say.

He comes over to me and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"I love you, Leah." He says.

"I love you, too, Tommy." I say.

He kisses my neck and cheek.

Then he grabs a bowl and pours some of the same cereal in his.

He grabs the milk and pours it in both bowls.

He gets two spoons and gives me one and we walk and sit in the living room.

He turns the TV on and we watch the local morning news.

They talk about the weather.

"Well hell. It's gonna rain today." He says.

"What's wrong with rain, honey?" I ask.

"I was planning on taking you and the twins to the zoo. But I guess that's not happening." He says.

"Maybe it'll clear up soon..." I say, looking out the window.

"Yeah, maybe." He says.

He comes up behind me at the window and kisses my neck slowly and bites a little and sucks. I moan a little.

"Oh Tommy......." I drawl out.

He smiles and keeps going.

He nips down my neck, to my chest, and to my breasts.

He stops and looks around.

Once we know nobody's around, he continues. We sit on the couch and I lay back.

"Do whatever you want, master." I say, smirking.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that." He says and winks.

He unzips my dress and I kick my shoes off. He slides my dress off and kisses my belly. He gets to my underwear and pulls them off with his teeth. He yanks his clothes off and comes down onto me and gets really close. He lifts my ass up into the air and shoves himself in as far as he can go.

"Damn......." I moan out.

He starts thrusting and he kisses me while he does that. He smooths my hair and kisses my neck and bites and sucks... hard.

He stops thrusting and pulls himself out.

He lays down and covers us with a blanket.

"How was that?" He asks.

"Wonderful... just wonderful, Tommy." I say.

"I wonder what our next kid is gonna be like..." He trails off.

I think about having another girl.

If it's a girl, I wanna name her Rosie. If it's a boy, well, I'm not sure yet.


	22. Too much to handle

Adam's POV:

I still can't believe Ameilia is having triplets. It's crazy. We can't keep our hands off each other. Every time we get the chance, we end up having sex. And then she gets pregnant.

"Ameilia?" I ask.

"Yeah, Adam?" She asks from the bedroom closet.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask as I walk in.

"Getting dressed." She says.

I see her getting a pair of maternity jeans on. She grabs her favorite tshirt of mine. It's the one that says Queen in sequins.

She's already 2 months and almost none of her regular clothes fit.

I go over to her and kiss her sweet lips.

"My beautiful wife." I say, smiling.

She smiles.

I put my hand on her cheek. She holds it there.

I kiss her once more.

\-------

I walk out the closet with Adam and we go downstairs.

"Halle?" I ask.

She peeks her head out the kitchen window facing the living room.

"Yes, ma'am?" She asks.

"Where are the kids?" I ask.

"I'm giving them breakfast." She says.

"Oh. Okay." I say.

We walk to the kitchen and sit with the kids.

"Whatcha make?" I ask.

"Pancakes." She says.

"Sara's favorite!" I say, kissing Sara's cheek.

She gives each of us a plate with pancakes on them.

We eat and talk and laugh.

"I think I'm starting to overcome my fear of getting y'all upset." Halle says, eating the last bit of her pancake.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Adam asks.

"Yeah... I'm still a big fan, so I'll still be nervous sometimes." Halle says.

"Don't be. You're nice. There's no reason to be nervous, Halle." Adam says.

She sighs.

We finish talking and help clean up.

I take Keegan out of his high chair and put him on the ground. He runs off towards the living room.

I take Lily out of her high chair and put her on my hip.

"There we go." I say.

I head upstairs and change her.

Right before I start, Adam walks in.

"Mind if I do this one?" He asks.

"Fine by me." I say, smiling.

He comes over and changes her.

Then he cradles her.

He bobs his body up and down.

"There's my girl." He says, soothing her until she falls asleep.

When she falls asleep, he puts her in her crib.

We walk out and head downstairs.

We sit on the couch and watch the kids play together.

He turns to my growing belly and starts making small circles with his hand.

He starts singing Time For Miracles.

When he's done, he sits back on the couch.

"That was beautiful, Adam." I say, smiling.

"Thanks." He says, also smiling.

"These kids will be our last, right?" I ask, looking him dead in the eye.

"Definitely. 6 kids, all close in age, that's a lot of work." He says.

"Yeah. I told Leah to laugh it up while she can." I say with a little laugh at the end.

"That's a good idea." He says, laughing a little, too.

I decide to see if Leah is available today.

I get my phone and call her.

She picks up on the 4th ring.

"Hey Ameilia. I'm really busy today. I might not be able to hang out. I got company coming over from work, Allison is out at Matthew's with James, and Tommy is visiting his parents for the day. Plus, the twins are cranky as hell. But I might need some help cooking. Do you want to help?" She asks in a hurry.

"Sure, Leah! I'd be happy to help. Want me to bring the kids?" I ask.

"Can't Adam and Halle take care of them? I can only handle the twins right now." She says.

"Sure, Leah. I'll be there soon." I say.

We hang up.

"You headed over there?" He asks.

"Yeah. She needs my help. Watch the kids." I say.

I walk over to Sara and Keegan and give them each a kiss on the head.

"See you in a while, Adam." I say, kissing him softly and deeply.

"Love you." He says.

"Love you, too, hun." I say.

I grab my purse and head down the street to Leah's house.

I knock on the door.

"It's open, Ameilia!" She yells.

I walk in and the twins come and hug me.

"Hey, kids! How are you?" I ask them.

"Good!" They say.

I smile.

They go and play.

I head into the kitchen and put my purse in the chair.

"So, what can I help with, Leah?" I ask.

"Mix this. Quick and fold it in." She says.

"Okay." I say.

I mix it as she said. I put it in the pan she handed me.

Adam's POV:

I take Lily out of the crib and go heat up a bottle for her. I grab two juice boxes for Sara and Keegan.

"Here, Sara." I say.

"Thank you, Daddy." She says, drinking it.

I put the straw in for Keegan and hand it to him.

I put cartoons on and finish feeding Lily.

When she's done, I burp her and set her down on the floor.

\-------

We finally finish all the cooking, so now we go straighten up a little.

"Where do you want this, Leah?" I ask, holding up a toy.

"In the toy bin." She says, putting the broom away and closing the closet door.

"Ugh, I need to sit." I say.

"Go ahead. I need to sit, too." She says, sitting on the couch.

I sit next to her.

The twins crawl up onto the couch with us.

"What wong wif her bewwy, Mommy?" Melody asks.

"Nothing, sweetheart. She's having 3 babies." Leah says.

"Oh. You having baby, Mommy?" Melody asks.

"Yes, sweetheart." Leah says, smiling.

"Yay!" The twins say together.

She hugs both of them.

Then the doorbell rings.

Leah gets up and goes to open it.

I hear happy exclamations and then footsteps.

"Ameilia!" She yells.

"Yeah?" I ask, struggling to get up.

She helps me up and I look at who's here.

"Uh, Emma, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's me!" Emma says.

I also recognize Kayla, Taylor, Fira, Lee Anna, and Jess.

We talk and laugh for hours.

All of a sudden, my phone rings.

"Adam? What's up?" I ask.

"When are you coming home?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, hun. Leah has company over and it's our co-workers from the modeling agency." I say.

"Oh, well, Sara's been wondering where you are. Are you coming home soon?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head over in a few." I say.

"Alright, hun. See you soon!" He says.

We both hang up.

"Well, I should be headed back. It's been a few hours. You got it from here, Leah?" I ask.

"Yep. See you later, Ameilia." She says.

"Bye, Melody and Daniel!" I say, hugging both of them.

"Bye bye, Auntie Ameilia!" They say.

I smile and hug them again.

"Bye Emma, Kayla, Taylor, Fira, Lee Anna, and Jess!" I say, hugging each one of them.

"Bye, Ameilia!" They say.

I leave and walk home.

I open the door and see Adam asleep on the couch. I go and kiss his lips to wake him. He opens his eyes and smiles.

"Mmmmmmm... hey, hun." He says.

"Where's the kids?" I ask.

"Halle took them to the park." He says.

I sit next to him and lay on my side. He wraps his arm around my side and puts his hand on my belly. He pushes my shirt up.

"I can't feel anything yet." He says.

"I'm sure they don't have feet yet, Adam." I say.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You're only 2 months." He says, kissing my neck.

He keeps kissing. His goatee is grazing my neck. It kinda tickles.

"Adam, that tickles!" I say.

"Oh really?" He asks, a smirk tone in his voice.

"Yes, really." I say, smiling.

He rolls me over and puts his hand on my belly. He rubs it in very small circular motions.

He starts singing Time For Miracles again.

I get the video camera and record him.

When he's done, I close the camera.

"That was simply beautiful, Adam." I say.

"Thanks, hun." He says.

He leans down and kisses me, slowly and deeply.

We make out for a few minutes.

He stops after a while.

"I love you, Ameilia." He says, smiling.

"I love you, too, Adam." I say, smiling back.

16 weeks pregnant.......

"Hun? You okay?" Adam asks, opening the bathroom door.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm fine. Morning sickness." I say, sitting back against the wall.

He sits next to me and kisses my head softly.

We sit there for a while.

"Let's go get ready for your doctor's appointment." He says, helping me up.

I walk into the closet and choose a pair of maternity pants and a tshirt.

Adam bought some maternity clothes made for triplet pregnancies.

He helps me get my Pierce The Veil shirt on, and also my stretchy jeans. Then he helps put my black Vans on.

I put my hair into a ponytail and wrap it around the hair bow. I secure it with some bobby pins.

I sit at the vanity and put my makeup on and then I go brush my teeth.

"You ready, Adam?" I ask as I walk into the bedroom.

"Allllmmooossssstttttt thhheerrrrreeee....... done!" He says, closing his eyeliner tube.

"Haha, you're silly." I say, hugging him.

He holds my arms on his chest.

He turns towards me and lifts my shirt up and kisses where my belly button is starting to poke out. He puts his hands on both sides of my growing belly and feels for kicks.

I feel with him.

"Oh my god! I felt a kick!" He says.

I feel where he had. I feel all over.

"I'm feeling lots more kicking over on this side, Adam." I say, moving his hand.

"Woah." He says.

"I know, right?" I ask, smiling.

He kisses my belly all over for the triplets.

Then we go downstairs and to the living room.

"Halle? You down here?" I ask.

"Laundry room!" She says.

I walk in there and see her doing some laundry.

"We're heading to the doctor, so just listen out for the baby monitors." I say.

"Alright. Good luck at your appointment." She says.

I give her a little hug and walk out.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yup!" I say.

He grabs the video camera and opens the door for me. I walk out to the porch and hold the handrail. I walk down each step with care.

We walk to the car and get in.

We reach the doctor and go inside.

I sign in and sit next to him.

We hold hands and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Ameilia Lambert?" The nurse asks.

I get up and walk back with Adam.

He opens the video camera and records everything so far.

She weighs me and then leads us to the exam room.

"The doctor will be in here in just a few minutes." She says.

"Okay." I say.

She leaves and shuts the door.

"Adam?" I ask.

"Yeah, babe?" He asks.

"How are we gonna handle six kids?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, hun. But I know we can do it together if we try hard enough." He says, smiling a little.

Then I hear a knock at the door and see Dr. White walk in. We got a new doctor.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Okay! Lets find out the genders." She says.

She puts a pair of purple gloves on and takes out the petroleum jelly and squirts some on my belly. She turns the monitor on and puts the transducer on my belly.

"Hmm... of course there's 3, so let's see here... um, there's a girl and two boys! Congratulations!" She says.

"A girl... and two boys...?" I ask.

"Yep." She says, cleaning my belly and taking her gloves off.

"Oh my god." Adam says.

"Your next appointment is in a month. Here's a few pictures." She says.

I take the pictures and look at them.

"Oh my god, Adam. A girl and two boys! I'm so excited!" I say.

"Me too, hun!" He says.

He turns the camera a little and kisses me.

We walk out and schedule the next appointment.

We leave and head home.

Leah's POV:

I hear the doorbell ring.

I get up and go open it.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! What a surprise!" I say, hugging them.

"How are you, sweetie?" My mom asks.

"I'm fine! Great actually!" I say.

"That's great!" My mom says.

"Where're the twins?" My dad asks.

"In the living room!" I say.

We walk into the living room and the twins get up and run over.

"Gwandma! Gwandpa!" They say.

"Hey, kids!" My mom says.

My mom picks Melody up and my dad picks Daniel up.

We sit on the couch.

"So, mom, dad. I've got some news." I say.

"What's up, sweetheart?" My mom asks.

"I'm 15 and a half weeks pregnant." I say.

"Wow! That's great!" My mom says, excitedly.

"Good for you, Leah." My dad says.

"Thanks, Dad." I say, taking Melody into my arms.

She puts her tiny hand on my belly.

"Baby!" She says.

"Yeah! Baby! It's really tiny in there." I say.

"Tiny?" She asks.

"Yeah. Really really small. Um, like this." I say, picking up an eraser that goes on the end of a pencil.

"Wow! Dat's tiny, Mommy!" She says.

"I know, sweetie!" I say, kissing her cheek.

"How's Ameilia?" My mom asks.

"Fine. She's pregnant, too." I say.

"How many is she having?" My dad asks.

"3." I say.

"Woah. That's a lot. They already have 3 small children, right?" My dad asks.

"Yep. They do. You wanna go say hi to them? They're at home." I say.

"Sure!" My mom says.

"Great!" I say, excited.

They each pick up one of the twins and we head over to Adam's house.

\-------

I hear the doorbell ring and go open it.

"Hey, Leah!" I say.

"Hey, Ameilia!" She says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Not much. My parents are with me. So are the twins." She says.

"Well, come on in!" I say.

They walk in and we sit down.

"Adam!" I yell.

"Yeah?" He asks, walking out to the balcony.

"Get the kids and come down here!" I say.

"'Kay!" He says, turning around.

He takes a few minutes coz Sara was in the middle of a nap. He comes down carrying Sara and Keegan.

He puts Sara on my lap and I cradle her a little. I hear her snoring lightly.

He puts Keegan on the ground and he plays with his toys.

"I'll go get Lily." He says.

"Okay, Adam." I say.

He comes down a couple minutes later cradling Lily.

He sits next to me and kisses me.

"Chloe, Joel, this is Lily!" I say.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Chloe says.

"What's his name?" Joel asks, pointing to Keegan.

"Oh yeah! We haven't introduced you to him yet, huh? His name is Keegan." I say.

"He's a sturdy little fella isn't he? How old is he?" Joel asks.

"3 years." Adam says.

"Cool." Joel says.

"Lily is 1 year old, and Sara is 4 years old." I say.

"That's cool." Chloe says.

"Yep!" I say.

"So, how far are you?" Joel asks.

"16 weeks." I say, rubbing my belly.

"Wow. You're not much farther than Leah here. You're definitely bigger." Joel says.

"Yeah. Triplet pregnancies tend to be like that." I say, laughing a little with a bit of sarcasm.

He laughs a little.

Adam rubs my back softly.

I notice Sara open her eyes and stretch a lot.

"Hey, Sara boo!" I say.

"Hi, Mommy!" She says.

She gets up and crawls over into Adam's lap.

He hands Lily to me. I get up and go put her on her play mat. I sit down on the floor next to her.

Keegan comes running over and smacks Lily on the back of her head.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Lily cries.

"KEEGAN! No sir! You do not hit! Adam! Did you see that?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'll put him in a Time-Out." He says, scooping him up.

Adam's POV:

I put Keegan in the playpen and take all the toys out.

"Look, Keegan. You can't be hitting your baby sister. You need to be careful, son." I say.

He just looks at me.

"Sit here for 5 minutes." I say and walk out the room.

I sit next to Ameilia on the floor.

"He's in the playpen. I took all the toys out of it." I say, taking Lily into my arms.

"That's good. How long is he in there for?" She asks.

"5 minutes." I say, rocking back and forth to comfort Lily.

"Oh. That should be soon." She says, looking at her phone.

As soon as 5 minutes is up, I go over to the playpen with Lily.

"Hey, Keegan. Can you kiss Lily's head?" I ask.

I kneel down a little after taking him out of the playpen.

He kisses her head.

I hold his hand and we walk into the living room.

\-------

I notice Adam walk back in with Keegan and Lily.

"Did he apologize somehow?" I ask.

"Yep. He kissed her head." He says.

"Aww. That's cute!" Leah says.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Well, we should get going. Tommy should be back from his friend's house soon." Leah says.

"Okay, Leah. See you later." I say.

"Alright, Ameilia." She says, hugging me.

They leave and me and Adam play with the kids.

Leah's POV:

17 weeks pregnant.......

"Tommy? Wanna come with me to the doctor's appointment? We're gonna find out the gender today." I say.

"Sure, Leah." He says, putting his guitar on the rack.

He gets up and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, Tommy." I say, looking up at him.

"I love you, too, Leah." He says, smiling.

We stand there hugging for a while.

"Should we bring the twins with us?" I ask.

"Sure. They'd love to find out whether they're having a little brother or sister." He says.

"Well, then let's go get ready!" I say.

We go upstairs in the bedroom and I head into the bathroom and take a shower.

When I'm done, I wrap a towel around myself and go in the walk-in closet. I choose a Sleeping With Sirens sweatshirt with long sleeves that stretches over my big belly. I pull on a pair of maternity jeans and my slip on Converse. I put my Avril Lavigne Abbey Dawn star earrings in that Tommy got me. I brush my long brunette hair and dry it, then flat iron it. I put some makeup on and sit on the bed for a few minutes.

The twins come in and climb up on the bed.

"Hey, kids!" I say.

"Mommy?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, baby?" I ask.

"Awe you having a boy ow giwl?" He asks.

"I don't know yet, Daniel. Me and your Daddy are going to find out today. And guess what? You get to come with us!" I say.

"Yay!" They both say.

I notice Tommy come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He goes into the closet and closes the door. He comes out about 10 minutes later in his skinny black jeans, a tshirt, and a pair of his black creepers. He dries his hair and styles it. Then he slides on some black liner.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep! You ready, kids?" I ask.

"You tink we're weady? We still in ouw pajamas!" Melody says, holding her arms out.

"Oh crap! Let's get them dressed, Tommy." I say.

Me and Tommy each grab one of them and go get them dressed.

When they're ready, we go leave for the appointment.

Tommy drives to the OB and we walk in. I sign in and sit down.

The twins play with the toys in the waiting room. I read a magazine and Tommy is on Twitter on his iPhone.

After a while, the twins come up to me.

"Mommy?" They ask.

"Yes, kids?" I ask back.

"We'we hungwy!" They say.

"I was afraid of that." I say.

I dig in their diaper bag and grab two sandwich bags of cereal for them.

They sit in a chair together and eat their cereal.

"Leah Ratliff?" A nurse calls.

We each grab one of the twins and head back.

I lay on the bed and Melody sits on Tommy's lap and Daniel sits with me.

Me and Tommy talk to the kids for a while.

"Knock knock! Coming in!" Dr. Smith says.

He walks in and shuts the door.

"How are you, Leah?" He asks.

"Fine. We brought the twins today!" I say.

"I see that! Aww! They're adorable! You two make beautiful kids!" He says, sitting down.

"Thanks, Dr. Smith. By the way, you wouldn't have a sister named Fawn, do you?" I ask.

"Yeah, she just got married to a guy named Neil. Why?" He asks.

"My best friend, Ameilia, Adam Lambert is her husband. Neil is Adam's younger brother!" I say.

"Wow! Now that you mention it, I did see Adam Lambert at the wedding." He says.

"Yeah! They're close friends of ours. Ameilia is pregnant with triplets. They already have a 4 year old, a 3 year old, and a 1 year old." I say, kinda getting a headache.

"Really? Well, lets get started. You get to see if it's a girl or boy today!" He says, getting some purple gloves on.

"Yay!" I say as he pulls my shirt up.

He squirts the petroleum jelly on my belly and puts the transducer to it. He moves it around a little and makes a face.

"It's a little hard to find today... ah! Found it! Looks like it's a... girl! Congrats!" He says.

"A g-girl?" I ask.

"Yep! Again, congrats!" He says, taking the gloves off and wiping off my belly.

I slide my shirt back down and sit up a little.

He leaves the room for a minute and shuts the door.

"Now, kids. Listen very closely. Mommy's having a girl. You're gonna have a new baby sister soon!" I say.

"Yay!" They say together.

Me and Tommy laugh a little.

The doctor gives us a card with the next appointment date on it and the ultrasound pictures. We leave and head to the grocery store.

Fawn's POV:

I wake up and see that Neil is still asleep. I just sit and watch him sleep.

He wakes up after a while and rubs his eyes.

"Hey, Neil. How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Great, knowing you're here next to me." He says, smiling at me.

I always knew I'd have a great husband. And I have one. And my best friend is now my sister-in-law and I'm hers. We're closer than we've ever been!

Neil sits up and I lean on him and wrap my arm around him.

"Neil, do you want kids?" I ask.

"Of, course. Why would you ask that? You know I like kids. Adam's kids are adorable. Especially Sara." He says.

"Yeah, she is pretty cute." I say.

He leans down and kisses me. I lay back while he does that. We kiss for a long time. He goes down my neck biting, sucking, and kissing. He goes down my belly and kisses my thighs. He pushes my legs apart and starts to insert himself. He thrusts back and forth while we kiss. We go on for a long time.

After we peak, we stop and lay down.

We cuddle for a little bit.

"If we do have kids, how many do you want?" I ask.

"Um, I think 2 will do fine." He says.

"I think so, too." I say.

He looks at me and I smile.

"I'm glad we got married, Neil." I say.

"Me too, Fawn." He says, stroking my hair.

\-------

It's been a couple weeks since we found out what the genders are of the triplets.

Me and Adam are sitting in the living room with the kids. I'm sitting cross-legged in his lap while Lily, Sara and Keegan are playing together.

I hear the doorbell ring and I look at Adam. I get up and go open it.

"Hey, Ameilia!" Fawn says.

"Hey, girl!" I say.

"Neil's at work, so I decided to come visit you!" She says.

"Awesome!" I say.

She hugs me and I hug her.

We go in the living room and sit.

She gets up, comes over to us, kneels down and sits on the floor.

"Triplets, huh?" She asks.

"Yep. A girl and two boys." I say.

"Good for you, Ameilia! These will be your last... right?" She asks, looking me in the eye.

"We hope so." I say.

"Good. Me and Neil only want 2 kids." She says.

"That's cool." I say.

"What are you gonna name the triplets?" She asks.

"You know what? I haven't even thought of that. Have you, Adam?" I ask him.

"Nope. Not yet." He says.

"Could you go get the baby name book that's in the girls' room? We can figure this out early." I say.

"Okay, hun. Be right back." He says.

He goes upstairs and comes back a few minutes later with the book.

He sits back down and I put my legs on his lap again.

"Let's figure out the girl's name first." He says, handing me the book.

"Okay." I say.

We look at all the first names for girls.

"Ariel?" I ask.

"No. How about Georgia?" He asks.

"Ew, no. Um, what about... Natalie?" I ask.

"No. Um, let's see here..." He says, looking down the name lists.

We finally look at the same name.

"Katherine!" We say together.

We both smile, then laugh.

"I like Marielle for a middle name, Adam." I say, smiling.

"Me too." He says, also smiling.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Lily? Remember the name I thought would be good for a boy?" I ask.

"Joseph Mitchel?" He asks.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Cool! We got two names now. We just need a third one. Hmm..." He says, thinking.

We think, then read, think, then read.

I look at the TV and see Ross Lynch on the TV on Disney Channel.

"How about Ross?" I ask.

"That's great, Ameilia. Where'd you figure that one out?" He asks.

I nod towards the TV. He looks and sees Ross Lynch.

He looks at me and smiles.

"Middle name for Ross?" He asks.

"Riley." I say, smiling.

"Perfect." He says.

He kisses me once.

"Okay, well, I should be headed back to the house." Fawn says.

"Okay, girl. See you soon." I say, hugging Fawn once more.

She leaves and shuts the door behind her.

"So, this is how it goes. Katherine Marielle, Joseph Mitchel, and Ross Riley." I say.

"I like that set of names, hun." He says.

"Me too, Adam." I say.

"But it all depends what order they're born in." He says.

"Yep!" I say.

I kiss him once on the mouth.

Halle's POV:

I walk out to the balcony and see Adam and Ameilia kissing. I sure wish that was me he was kissing. But I blew my chance of that. He noticed her, not me. I'm sure he didn't even know I existed until now.

\-------

At around 10, we finally get the kids settled in bed and asleep.

Me and Adam head into the bedroom and get ready for bed.

I finally get comfortable and relax into Adam's side. He wraps his big warm arm around me and kisses my head.

"Adam?" I ask.

"Yeah, hun?" He asks.

"Do you ever wonder what having six kids is gonna be like?" I ask.

"All the time. It's gonna be hectic around here." He says, looking at me.

"Yeah. It definitely will." I say, looking up at him.

"Halle's gonna have to help out a lot more, too." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

He's gonna have to help pick up the slack around here.

This means we gotta buy 3 more cribs, an ass load of diapers, more bottles, a whole bunch of shit.

I sigh really heavy.

"What's wrong, hun?" He asks.

"Just thinking about how much stuff we're gonna need when the triplets are born. Cribs, diapers, bottles, tons of stuff." I say.

"Yeah, we will need lots more." He says.

He turns the light off and we go to sleep.

I'm woken up in the middle of the night to Sara climbing in the bed.

I shove Adam awake.

"What's wrong, Ameilia?" He yawns out.

"Sara's in the bed again." I mumble.

Adam's POV:

I look around and see Sara in between me and Ameilia. I pick her up and carry her back to her bed and put her under the covers. I turn on her night light and crack the door.

I walk back to the bedroom and crack the door. I get back in the bed and let out a groan.

"You get her to sleep?" Ameilia asks.

"Yeah. I turned on her night light and cracked the door." I say.

I look at the alarm clock and it says 4:50 am. I let out another loud groan.

"What?" She asks.

"It's almost 5." I say.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yup." I say.

She gets really close to me and soon I hear some light snoring.

She's tired. That's what happens when you're carrying lots of extra weight on your front half of your body.

Eventually, I fall asleep myself.

\-------

I wake up in the morning at around 11. I get up and go use the bathroom, brush my hair, and brush my teeth.

I go downstairs and into the kitchen. I see a note on the island.

Ameilia, took Sara to her doctor's appointment. Be back soon. Love you.

❤️ Adam

I smile a little.

I get a couple pieces of bread and put them in the toaster. When they're ready, I put butter on them and some grape jelly

I go sit down in the living room and open the laptop.

I look through my feed on Twitter. I open a tweet that has a picture and see a picture of Adam and Sara.

Someone must've been behind them when he was walking.

I retweet it and keep scrolling.

I open up YouTube and watch some videos.

Eventually, I hear the door unlock and see Adam walk in holding Sara.

"Hey! How'd it go?" I ask.

"It went fine. He says her breathing is a little bit better. He says to use the inhaler only when she has an attack." He says.

"Alright. Come here, Sara!" I say.

She walks over to me and I take her hand and put it where one of the babies are kicking.

"Cool!" She says.

"They're kicking?" He asks.

"Yep! You wanna feel?" I ask him.

"Yes!" He says, excitedly.

He quickly comes over and kneels on the floor and sits on his legs. He puts his hand where mine is. He smiles widely.

"That's great." He says.

"I know." I say, smiling.

He kisses me once and sits on the couch.

"I can't believe we're gonna have 6 kids soon." He says.

"I know. It's crazy. We're just really fertile, I guess." I say.

"Yep." He says.

A few days later.......

Me and Adam are heading home from the grocery store.

We hold hands and swing them.

"I'm so happy to be with you, Ameilia." He says, kissing my hand.

"Same here, hun." I say.

He helps me into the car and we head home.

When we get there, I see my mom's car in the driveway.

"My mom's here, Adam." I say.

"I can see that, hun." He says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Just a headache." He says.

"Oh. You need to get some rest." I say.

"Yeah. Maybe some sleep will do the trick." He says.

"We can go to bed early if you want." I say.

"Only if you want to, hun." He says.

"I do feel a little tired. Maybe going to sleep early is a good idea." I say.

"Let's go inside." He says.

He gets out and helps me out of the car. I walk up the cobblestone path and up the front stairs. I open the front door and see my mom playing with Sara, Lily and Keegan.

"Hey, Momma! What's up?" I ask.

"Not much, Sweetheart. Just thought I'd visit the kids. Lily's getting bigger!" She says.

"She is!" I say.

"How're you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Guess what, Momma?" I ask as I sit down.

"What?" She asks.

"I'm having a girl and two boys!" I say.

"That's great, Sweetheart!" She says.

"I know! Me and Adam decided to go to sleep early tonight. He has a headache and I'm tired." I say.

"Alright, Sweetheart. I'll get the kids to bed. What time do they go to sleep?" She asks.

"About 8:30." I say.

"Okay. They'll be in bed and asleep then." She says.

"Thanks, Momma." I say.

"No problem, Ameilia." She says.

I hug her and me and Adam go upstairs and get ready for bed.

Sheila's POV:

"MeMe? Where's Mommy going?" Sara asks.

"She's going to sleep for the night. Like you're going to soon." I say to her.

"Okay, MeMe." She says.

I let her and Keegan play with their toys for about 30 minutes.

When time is up, it's about 8.

I take them upstairs and help them brush their teeth and get their pajamas on them. I put them down and they fall asleep.

I put Sara's night light on and crack the door.

I walk to Adam and Ameilia's room.

I knock on the door.

"It's open." I hear Adam say.

I walk in.

"Hey, Adam. I'm heading home, okay?" I ask.

"Alright. See you later." He says.

"Bye." I say.

I crack their door and go out to the car and head home.

\-------

I wake up in the middle of the night feeling nauseous. I get up and rush to the bathroom.

I open the toilet and throw up.

When it's all gone, I sit back on the floor.

"Ameilia?" Adam asks from the bedroom.

"In here, Adam." I say.

I hear the bed move a little then I hear footsteps.

I see him walk in the door and he feels my forehead.

"Hm... you're a little warm." He says.

"I just threw up, Adam. Of course I'm gonna be warm." I say.

He fills a paper cup with water and hands it to me.

I drink it while he wets the washcloth and squeezes it out. He puts it across my forehead.

"Ohh... that feels great." I say, relieved.

"I'm glad." He says, kissing my cheek.

He wets another washcloth and squeezes it out.

He sits next to me on the floor and presses the washcloth on my cheeks.

After a while, he takes the washcloth off my forehead and checks my temperature.

We wait until the thermometer beeps.

"98.5. You're fine." He says.

"Thank god." I say.

He helps me up and I walk back to the bed and lay down.

He lays down and covers us up.

"Urgh." I groan.

"What's up, hun?" He asks.

"You try carrying 3 babies inside you." I say sarcastically.

"Haha maybe another time." He says.

"There will be no next time after these kids. There will be more sex, but no more kids." I say.

"I know that, hun." He says.

"Good." I mumble.

I fall asleep after that.

I wake up the next morning to the triplets kicking inside me.

"Oh dear god!" I exclaim.

"What's wrong, hun?" He asks, waking up.

"It hurts when they're all kicking at the same time." I say, sitting up.

He turns towards my belly.

He lays on his stomach and makes small circles.

"Shh. It's okay. You're fine. Y'all are gonna be just fine." He says.

They stop kicking for a while.

"Oh my god. That was kinda painful." I say, laying down again.

"You gonna be okay, hun?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just a little new to me. Neither Sara, Keegan, or Lily did that." I say.

"It must be rough for you. But you're a tough woman, hun. And I love you for that." He says, kissing me slowly.

We kiss for a long time. He starts biting my neck and sucking at the same time.

"Oh Adam......." I drawl out southern style.

I feel him smirk and he keeps going.

I feel my back arch a little. He gently pushes me back down.

"Shh. Calm down, Ameilia." He says.

"But... it feels... sooooooo good." I drawl out.

He gets up and goes in the bathroom.

Adam's POV:

I shut the door to the bathroom and I brush my teeth and clean up my goatee a little. I start the shower and jump in real quick.

Once I'm finished, I wrap a towel around my waist and go back in the bedroom.

I see Ameilia passed out again.

I go over there and kiss her forehead.

\-------

"Hey, honey." I say, looking up at Adam.

"Hey, baby." He says back and kisses me softly.

He goes in the closet to get dressed.

I sit up and rub my belly a little.

"It'll be Christmas and Hanukah soon." I say aloud.

"That's right!" He says from the closet.

"You wanna put the tree up and get the Menorah out?" I ask.

"Yeah, let me finish getting ready." He says.

I get out of the bed and go use the bathroom.

Once I'm done, I brush my teeth and brush my lower back length hair and hop in the shower real quick.

When I'm finished, I put a towel around my body and go in the bedroom and walk into the closet.

I choose my Blood On The Dance Floor wolf tshirt and my black skinny maternity jeans.

"Adam!" I yell.

"Yeah?" He asks, coming up to the door.

"Grab my Vans? Please?" I ask and smile like a meme cat.

He laughs a little and grabs them.

I walk out and sit on the bed while he puts them on my feet.

I get up and walk over to the vanity. I sit on the chair and pick up the hair dryer. I blow-dry my hair and flat-iron it, too.

I braid my hair fish tail style and secure it with an elastic. I put a tiny bit of make-up on and hoist myself up.

"Oh god!" I almost yell.

"Ameilia!" Adam exclaims and comes over to me.

"It's okay, Adam. They're all kicking at the same time again." I say, sitting back down.

"Hun, they might be hungry." He says.

I look at him and get up.

We go downstairs and he makes sausage, bacon, and pancakes.

When it's done cooking, he hands me a plate and I almost scarf it down.

"Is it good?" He asks.

"Yup!" I say, mouth a little full.

Leah's POV:

I wake up in the morning and I see Tommy's not in the bed. I go downstairs and see he's looking through a photo album. I see me as a baby butt naked in the bathtub.

I run and grab it from him.

"You don't need to see that!" I say, grabbing it and putting it behind my back and walking away.

"Why not?" He whines.

He grabs it and runs away while looking through it.

I try to get it from him but he doesn't give it back to me. I keep chasing him around the house to try and get it.

He keeps looking through it and sees a picture of me in a bathing suit when I was 13.

"You had quite a body then, didn't you?" He asks.

He smiles widely at me.

I try to grab it back but he keeps on looking through it and running around the living room like a crazy person.

I eventually grab it from him.

"What's so wrong with me looking through it, honey?" He asks, a questioning look on his face.

"Don't look through that... fine. I know where your 'boy dairy' is!" I say.

"Y-you know about that?" He asks, rubbing his neck.

"Yup!" I stand there and look at him.

I run upstairs and get the notebook out of his nightstand drawer and read it page by page.

I start reading a certain page and he grabs it from me and clutches it to his chest and breathes really heavy.

"Lemme see!" I say, a little demanding.

I try to grab the diary from him.

"Noooo!" He whines.

He runs and locks himself in the bathroom.

"Tommy, what's wrong with that page...? Okay, I'll stop reading your diary." I say and walk away.

I go play with the kids on the bed.

Tommy's POV:

I sigh really heavy. I open my diary and it says:

4-2-02

Today is the day I ask her to marry me. I'm thinking about running away with her. My parents don't like her, but I don't give a shit. She loves me and I love her. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna marry her.

4-10-02

Today is a sad day. She died in a car accident. I don't think I'll ever love anyone else. Ever.

1-15-10

It's been a long time since I wrote here. I finally met someone I want to be with forever! Her name is Leah! She and I were in a car accident recently. I'm okay, but she's paralyzed. At least until the right doctor helps her walk again. I love her. A lot. I might even want to marry her one day.

I read it in my head and come out of hiding in the bathroom and I hear Leah singing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson to the twins.

I see the twins sitting on the bed with Leah.

"Leah? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure, hun. What's up?" She asks.

"You really want to know what that page was about?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

I hand her the book and she reads the three pages.

"Wha-? What's this about? You almost married another woman?!" She asks, a little shocked.

"I was young and all that stuff. I was madly in love with her. It was just so sudden. But then she was in an accident and I didn't think I would ever love someone again until I met you. That's why I didn't write in it for so long." I say, a little hurriedly.

"Oh, Tommy. That's nothing to be ashamed of, honey. I'm glad you chose me. I will never forget our wedding day, or the day the twins were born, or even when we found out that I'm pregnant with a girl. Hun, I'll never forget the day we met for the first time. Hun, don't be embarrassed about anything." She says.

She gives me a small, reassuring kiss.

"Well, I don't want you look at my old photos because I have scars all over my body when I was young." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"B-because I used to cut myself..." She says, a bit nervous.

She walks to the other side of the room and bites her lip from being nervous.

"Leah. I'm not worried about that. I just want you to be happy. I showed you my 'boy diary', now you need to show me that photo album. Please, hun?" I ask, pleading.

She sighs.

"Fine." She says, handing it to me.

I look through it and sit down on the bed. The twins look in with me.

"Damn, Leah. Why did you cut so much?" I ask her.

"Is that Momma?" Melody asks.

"Yeah. That's Momma when she was younger." I say to her.

"What wong wif hew awms and wegs?" She asks.

"She cut herself, Melody." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I hated myself and I got teased for it." Leah says.

She looks down in shame.

"She hurt herself because people were mean to her." I tell Melody.

Melody gets off the bed and goes up to her and reaches for her to pick her up. She picks her up and holds her. She looks at Leah and sees her crying.

"Momma gonna be okay?" Melly asks.

She sits on the bed next to me and I put the book down. I reach up and wipe her tears away. I kiss her once on the lips and once on her cheek.

"You're gonna be fine, Leah. You're a supermodel now. Don't let bad memories get you down." I say to her.

"Yeah, I guess so, hun." She says.

"I saw a picture of another girl in here. What's her name?" I ask.

I open it and show her the picture.

"I don't really know hmm..." She says.

Leah's POV:

I take the picture out of the plastic and read the back of it.

Leah, Allison, and cousin Demi Lovato.

"No. Way! Demi Lovato is my cousin!" I say.

"Who dat, Momma?" Melly asks.

"Your middle name is Demi, sweetheart. I named you after her, sort of." I say, kissing her cheek.

She just smiles big. I look and see that she's starting to get a couple bottom teeth.

"Aww Melly! More of your teeth are coming in!" I say.

I get up and get the phone and call Allison.

She answers on the 3rd ring.

"Hey, Leah! What's up?" She asks.

"Guess what I found out?! Demi Lovato is our cousin!" I say, excited.

"Demi Lovato?! Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" She says.

"I know! I'm so excited! We gotta call her!" I say.

"Do it, girl!" She says.

"Okay! I'll call you back later! Tell Matthew I said hi!" I say.

"Okay, Leah! I will! Talk to you later!" She says.

We hang up and I go get the phone book and look down the list for Lovato.

I see her number and dial it immediately.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Is this Demi Lovato?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's me!" She says.

"This is your cousin Leah!" I say.

"OH MY GAWD, LEAH! Omg I missed you so much! How come we haven't talked in so long?!" She asks.

"I'm not sure. When are you available?" I ask.

"Um, I'm not busy at the moment. Just grabbing a quick bite to eat." She says.

"That's great! How 'bout you come over?" I ask.

"That would be awesome! What's your address?" She asks.

I give her my address.

"Okay! See you later!" She says.

"Okay, Demi! See you soon!" I say.

I hang up and go check on the twins.

Tommy's POV:

I look at Leah's arms and see some scars.

I go up to her and hold her arms out.

"Leah, please don't do this anymore. I don't want you to suffer from those bad memories. Is there anywhere else on your body I should be concerned about?" I ask her.

She points at her thighs and legs.

I kneel down on both knees and inspect her legs and thighs.

"How did I not see these before?" I ask to the air.

I hear her sigh.

"I'm not doing it anymore, Tommy, so you don't have to worry. That was when I was in, like, middle school and high school." She says.

"I sure hope so, hun." I say.

I lift her shirt up a little bit and kiss her belly button coz it's starting to stick out. She laughs a little.

She ruffles my hair.

Demi's POV:

I knock on Leah's door. She answers it.

"DEMI!!!" She says.

"LEAH!!!" I say.

We hug.

She invites me in and we talk for a while.

A couple kids come up to me.

"Hi!" They say.

"Leah, are these your kids?" I ask.

"Yeah. Her name is Melody but you can call her Melly and that's Daniel but you can call him Danny!" She says.

I see a guy come in the room.

"They're adorable! What are their middle names?" I ask.

"Melody Demi and Daniel Gabe." She says.

"You gave her my first name as her middle name?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm in love with your music! That's why." She says.

"Aww. That's sweet, Leah." I say.

She smiles.

Leah's POV:

I hear a key turn in the lock and see Allison come in holding James.

"Leah? Who's car is out front?" She asks.

"Our cousin's!" I say.

She looks up and sees Demi. She squeals and goes up to Demi and hugs her like crazy.

"Boo!" Tommy says, startling me.

"Jesus Christ, Tommy! You about have me a heart attack!" I say, play slapping his face.

Demi laughs a little.

"You got good lungs, Leah! What do you do for a job?" She asks.

"I'm a supermodel. My best friend, Ameilia, is too!" I say.

"Oh! That's amazing! But I was thinking you could come to the studio and work with me!" She says.

"Oh. Well, I'd have to think about it coz Ameilia and I got the jobs together. I don't want to make her feel like I'm leaving her. Plus, she's pregnant with triplets. And she already has 3 kids." I say.

"Who's she married to?" She asks.

"Adam Lambert." I say.

"Oh! I met him, like, a year ago." She says.

"That's awesome! I met him when he was doing some concerts a little while back. This is his guitarist, and my husband!" I say.

"What's your name?" She asks him.

"Tommy Joe Ratliff!" He says.

"Awesome! You and him make really cute kids!" She says.

"We do, don't we? Oh yeah! This little vixen is pregnant again!" He says, pointing at me.

I laugh a little.

"Of course I am, dummy! My belly's sticking out! It's true. I am pregnant again, but it's his fault!" I say, pointing at him like I'm telling on him.

I laugh a little. He pokes my belly button. I playfully smack his hand. He laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Hey, you agreed to it!" He says.

"Go over there. I'll deal with you later." I say like I'm his mother.

He scoots across the couch towards the kids.

"Daddy was a bad boy." He says to the kids.

They laugh.

Then Demi starts to laugh.

Melly walks towards Demi.

"You're my Momma's cousin?" She asks Demi.

"Yes I am, Melly!" She says.

"Momma tawks awout you a wot!" Melly says.

"She does? Like what?" She asks.

"Wike how she widn't know youw we'we hew couwsin. Youw woice, youw music, youw haiw, ewewyfing!" Melly says.

"Aww. Well, that's very sweet of your mommy." She says.

Melly's face lights up when she smiles.

"I can see a little bit of you in her, Demi." I say.

"Yeah, I see it, too. Maybe when she gets older she'll be able to sing." She says.

"Maybe. When she was in me, she moved around a lot when there was music playing." I say.

"Wow, that's amazing. My mom told me I did that when I was a baby and look at me now!" She says as she smiles and plays with Melly's hair.

Melly reaches up for her to pick her up. Demi picks her up and puts Melly on her lap.

"Hey, I'm going to Disneyworld in Florida for my vacation. Would you like to come Melly and Danny?" She asks.

"YEAH!" They scream in excitement.

She laughs a little and smiles.

"But it's up to your Momma and Daddy." She says, looking up at me and Tommy.

"Well, I don't know." I say, a little unsure.

"Is there some concern?" She asks.

"Well, I never been away from them and that far before." I say.

"Momma! Can we go?! Pweasssseeeeeee?!?!?!" They beg.

"Calm down, kids." I say.

They sit on the couch together and play with a toy.

"Well, maybe you can come too." Demi says.

"I can't! I have work and things to do this week! I-I guess you could go..." I say to the twins.

They yell in excitement.

"Hun, I can go with them if you want. So that they can have one of us there." Tommy says and smiles.

"Sure, Tommy. Go with them and ride stuff with them. They'll love it." I say.

I smile back and kiss him on the lips.

"Okay, great! The plane leaves in the morning. Don't worry, Leah. Melly and Danny are going to be fine!" Demi says.

"I guess I should pack their stuff in a bit. You make sure they don't get hurt, Tommy!" I say.

"I promise, hun." He says and kisses me again.

I go upstairs and sigh. I start packing Tommy's stuff and the kids stuff.


	23. Rapist Attack

Leah's POV:

It's the day for the kids, Tommy and Demi to go to Disneyworld. I'm with them at the airport.

Melly and Danny kiss me goodbye. I hug Demi a lot.

"Keep them safe." I whisper in her hear.

"I will." She whispers back.

She gives me a thumbs up sign and she gets on the plane.

Before Tommy gets on the plane, he makes out with me for a couple seconds.

"I'll miss you, hun. Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone. Don't want this little one in there hurt. Love you." He says.

"TOMMY! WE GOTTA GO! GET. ON. THE. PLANE!" Demi yells.

"I'll call tonight. Love you, Leah!" He says.

"Love you too, Tommy." I say and kiss him once more.

He walks towards the door and waves and smiles. He blows a kiss and I catch it.

I wave back.

"I'm going to miss y'all... a lot." I say to myself.

I go to the parking garage. I get into the car and drive home and start to do some cleaning.

Wyatt's POV:

"Finally I have my chance to take her back!" I say.

I get out of the car and walk up to the door.

Leah's POV:

I'm cleaning and humming to myself.

Then all of a sudden, I hear the front door knob turn.

I look at the window and run to the small closet by the bathroom and shut the door.

"Leah, you can't hide forever." He says.

I peek out the crack a little.

I see him grab a picture of me, Tommy, and the kids and throws it on the floor.

He starts checking each room for me.

He checks each room and bathroom. He doesn't check the closet coz there are boxes in the way.

I move a little and he hears the noise. He walks over to see. My heart is beating so fast I can hear it.

He opens the door and smiles.

"Well, well. Why are you hiding, my sweet wife?" He asks, grabbing my arm.

I start screaming but he covers my mouth.

"Oh. Is your rescuer not here? Oh look! Our baby is coming along nicely, honey." He says, putting his hand on my belly.

I smack his hand away and push him away.

"I'm not your wife you fucking bastard! Get the fuck out of my house and out of my life!" I say, starting to beat him up.

He grabs my arms and pins me to the ground. He smacks me, making me pass out.

Wyatt's POV:

"God, you're rough, but I could over look that my dear." I say, putting her in my car and I drive off.

Leah's POV:

I wake up a little later sitting in a chair all tied up.

I look at my surroundings.

"What the...?" I say, trailing off.

I try to get up but I can't.

"Get me out of here someone! HELP!" I yell.

"I'll help you, honey. After you admit that you don't like that idiot named Tommy and put those kids of yours in an adoption home." He says, walking around me.

"Hell no, motherfucker! I never liked you! NEVER! You just an inconsiderate jerk!" I yell at him.

"Oh too bad. You'll just have to live with this..." He says.

Then he rips my clothes off and starts raping me.

I start screaming loudly.

\-------

I'm trying to reach Leah by phone but she's not picking up.

"Adam, Leah's not picking up her phone. I think she's in trouble!" I say.

"Okay! Get in the car, I'll call Tommy!" He says.

We get in the car and he calls Tommy.

"Hey Adam. What's up?" Tommy asks.

"Hey, Tommy. Leah's in trouble!" Adam says.

"Are you messing with me?" Tommy asks.

"Uh, hell no. Ameilia says Leah's not picking up her phone. Get on the earliest flight back here, Tommy." Adam says.

"Alright. See you soon." Tommy says.

Tommy's POV:

I hang up with Adam.

I go down to the adult bar at the hotel and order a drink. They give it to me and I drink it, pay and go to find Demi and the kids.

I see them coming out of the room and go up to them.

"Hey Demi? I gotta get back to California! Leah's in trouble. I had a dream about this! I'm sorry, but can you keep an eye on the twins?" I ask.

"Sure Tommy. It's not a problem. We'll be here." She says.

I get ready and head to the jet that Demi set up for me.

I get there and I drive to the house and look for clues. I see broken glass everywhere. I also see a little bit of blood on the carpet.

"Shit. She probably hit her head. The baby better be okay. Or this guy's gonna get it. Hell, he's gonna get it anyways." I say.

I hear a knock at the door and let Adam in.

"Hey, Adam." I say grimly.

"Hey, Tommy." He says.

Ameilia comes up and hugs me. I hug back and feel like I'm gonna cry.

"We'll find her, Tommy. Don't worry." She says, smiling.

"I sure hope so. I miss her. A lot." I say.

We get back in the cars and Adam drives Ameilia back home.

I head back to the car and get in.

I try to remember the place he took her from the dream

I think for a minute and remember it was a stage.

"Oh shit! Now I remember where it was! It was where that concert was supposed to be held!" I say, starting the car and driving towards that auditorium.

I see it and drive into the parking lot, park and run in and run towards the stage.

I see her sitting there passed out halfway naked. I go up the stairs and start untying her wrists. She looks up and sees me.

"Tommy...? Is that you...?" She asks, weak.

"Yeah, honey. I'm gonna get you to the hospital." I say.

"What about the baby?" She asks.

"Shit. I hope she's okay." I say, picking her up and carrying her to the car and strapping her in. I put her clothes in the backseat. I drive to the hospital and bring her in.

When I get there, I carry her into the ER and they see me carrying her and they get her into a room right away and check her out.

I sit by her side the whole time. A doctor checks on the baby.

"Hmm... I hear her heart. She's fine. There's no miscarriage. You got to her just in time." He says.

"Oh, thank god! I'm so glad." I say, laying my head in her lap.

I start crying.

I feel her start to move around.

"Ow! Wha-? I'm bleeding!" She says, touching her head and looking at her hand.

The doctor checks her head.

"I'm gonna have to fix that up." He says.

"How's my baby?" She asks.

"She's fine. Don't worry. Your husband got to you just in time." He says.

"Oh." She says.

Leah's POV:

I look at Tommy and see he's crying.

The doctor leaves and Tommy starts crying louder.

He gets up and looks at the wall and punches a hole in it.

"Tommy! You need to calm down!" I say.

"I wasn't there." He says under his breath.

"What?" I ask.

"I wasn't there for you, Leah. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't expect this to happen. But that bastard is going to hell!" He says.

"We need to do something about this, Tommy." I say.

"Yeah. I know. The cops took your clothes to do a rape test." He says.

"Oh. Okay then." I say, getting a little quiet.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna teach that asshole what's comin' to him." He says, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

"Tommy wait..." I say as my voice gets lower.

But he's out the door by the time I say that.

I get the room phone and call Adam. He picks up on the 1st ring.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Adam! Um, I'm in the hospital and Tommy went to go find the guy that raped me... I need you to find Tommy! Please!" I plead.

"Okay, Leah! I'll find him. Don't worry. Is the baby okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, she's fine. Tommy got there just in time." I say.

"Alright, that's good. I'll get my bodyguard and go find Tommy." He says.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me." I say.

"No problem, Leah. I'll see you later." He says.

We both hang up after that.

I just bring my knees as close to my chest as possible and cry.

Tommy's POV:

I drive and go back the auditorium.

I get out of the car and go in and see the guy sitting in a seat where the audience would have been.

"Look who showed up just in time for the show." He says slyly.

"IMMA KILL YOU! STAY AWAY FROM LEAH, MY KIDS, AND EVERYBODY BITCH!" I yell.

"We'll see about that." He says.

We both hear the back door open and Adam walks in followed by his bodyguard.

"Looks like I have help!" I say, smiling.

"Ah shit. He's huge." He says under his breath.

He tries to run and Adam's bodyguard catches him and carries him to the police station just down the road.

We all walk in and dump him off at the desk.

"May I help you?" The woman asks.

"Arrest him! He raped my pregnant wife!!!" I almost yell.

Some cops come and put handcuffs on him. Another cop comes and questions me. I tell the cop all about what happened in the past year.

Leah's POV:

I see Allison come in.

"Allison!" I say.

"What happened?!" She asks, sitting down next to me.

I explain what happened.

"Damn. That guy does need to go to hell." She says.

I just put my hand on my belly and rub it.

"Everything is gonna be okay, Rosie. Momma's gonna be okay and so are you." I say, tearing up a little.

I notice Matthew come in.

"Jeez Leah. You look rough. How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Eh. I guess it could've been worse." I say.

"How's her heartbeat?" Allison asks, pointing to my belly.

"The doctor said it was fine. She's gonna be okay." I say.

"Oh, good. I'm glad she's okay. I was hoping you wouldn't miscarry. And now I know you didn't! I'm so happy!" She says.

"Yeah. Me too." I say.

I just look down and start crying. I cry until it's all out. After a while, I see Tommy walk in the room.

"Tommy! How'd it go?" I ask.

"Well, good news is that when I went to go pick a fight with him, Adam showed up with his bodyguard. The guy tried to get away, but the bodyguard caught him and carried him to the police station down the road. He was kicking and screaming the entire time. We arrived and dumped him in front of a desk. We told the cops all about what he's been doing. They took him in and asked me some questions. After a while, they told me that he's gonna have to be on trial. You gotta testify, hun. And me, too." He says, holding my hand.

"When's the trial?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." He says, kissing my hand.

"Oh." I say.

"How's she doing?" He asks, rubbing my belly a little.

"Fine. I feel a tiny bit of movement, but I'm not sure." I say.

He puts his hand on my belly and makes a face like he's thinking.

"Hmm... I don't feel anything. You're probably hungry. You're feeling your stomach gurgle." He says.

"Now that you said that, I do feel a little hungry." You say.

"What do you want? I'll go get it for you." He says.

I think for a minute or two.

"I want a BLT sub from Jimmy John's!" I say.

"Okay, hun. I'll be back with it." He says, kissing my lips, cheek and neck.

He leaves after that.

I see Ameilia and Adam come in the room with Sara, Keegan and Lily.

"Auntie Leah! What happened?!" Sara asks.

"A bad man tried to hurt me." I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"Coz he thinks I'm married to him." I say.

"But you have Uncle Tommy!" She says.

I smile at what she called Tommy.

"Yep. I do. Come here." I say.

She gets on the bed and sits next to me.

"Guess what, Sara?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks.

"I'm having a little girl!" I say.

"Cool!" She says.

I get her hand and and put it on my belly.

She feels the baby move and she looks at me all excited.

"Wow! There's a baby in there!" She says.

"Yes there is, Sara!" I say.

She hugs me and goes to sit on Adam's lap.

I look at my phone and I call Demi.

She answers on the 1st ring.

"Leah?! Are you okay?!" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are my kids?" I ask.

"They're fine. They're on a kiddie ride right now. I have a concert tomorrow. I'm gonna have them backstage with someone watching them. Her name is Amy. She's my best friend. She's really nice and loves kids." She says.

"Okay. Tell them I miss them. Good luck at your concert!" I say.

"Thanks, Leah! Talk to you later!" She says.

Demi's POV:

I bring the kids to go on an other ride, but the woman closes the ride for the night.

"Sorry, ride's closed." She says.

"What?! You'we destwoying my chiwldhood memowies!" Melly says.

"Memories are overrated, kid. Stop living in the past." The woman says.

I take the kids back to the hotel for the night and tuck them in.

"Where's Daddy?" They ask.

"He went to go save your mommy." I say.

"What happen to Momma?" Danny asks, getting up really quick.

"Someone hurt your mommy." I say to him.

He starts to cry and Melody starts crying, too.

"Oh crap. I don't know what to do. Gotta call Tommy." I say to myself.

I dial his number and he picks up on the 2nd ring.

"What's up, Demi?" He asks.

"The kids are crying! I don't know what to do!" I say, unsure.

"I had a feeling that was gonna happen. Listen up. Their diaper bag has a couple things in it that calms them down. First, their pacifiers. Melody's is pink and Daniel's is blue. Then there's their baby blankets. Give those to them and they should calm down. I gotta go. Call me later if anything comes up." He says.

"Wait! They want to talk to you and Leah!" I say quickly.

The kids start calming down when they hear they want to talk to them.

"Well, I guess I have a few minutes... give them the phone." He says.

I give them the phone and put it on speaker.

"Daddy!" They say.

"Hey kids! Be good for Cousin Demi, okay?" He asks them.

"Okay Daddy!" They say together.

"What happen to Momma?" Melly asks.

"Who do I need to beat up?!" Danny asks.

Tommy laughs a little at what Danny says.

"Nobody Danny. We got it taken care of, son. And Mommy's okay and so is your sister." He says.

"Yay!" Melly says.

They both laugh a little and then stop for a second.

"Where's Momma?" They both ask at the same time.

"Right here." He says.

Leah's POV:

"Hi Melly! Hi Danny!" I say.

"MOMMA! I miss youw!" They both say, and then laugh.

"I miss you, too, kids!" I say, making kissy noises in the phone.

Tommy steals the kiss and they hear the noise though the phone.

"Daddy! Stop twying to kiss Momma while we'we tawlking to hew!" They say together.

"Yeah!" I say.

He laughs and pecks my cheek and neck once.

The doctor comes in with the police.

"Momma's gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, sweethearts! I love you! Bye!" I say, hanging up.

I give Tommy his phone back and turn my attention to the police.

"Don't worry, ma'am. Wyatt is going to be jail for a long time!" He says.

"Oh, thank god. He's such a jerk." I say.

"We'd like to ask you some questions, Mrs. Ratliff." He says.

"Okay..." I say, looking at Tommy.

He nods in agreement.

"First question, when did he first start to take an interest in you?" He asks.

"In high school. I think once I moved here, he followed me." I say.

The cop asks me a few more questions.

"Well Leah, the trial is tomorrow morning. Dress nicely." He says.

"Okay. Thank you." I say.

Then they leave and I start crying some more. Tommy sits on the bed and pats and rubs my back.

I look and see he got my food.

"Food?" I ask, tears still streaking down my cheeks.

He smiles and gives it to me.

I eat it up and drink my Pepsi.

I feel for kicks and I can tell that Rosie is happy to get some food.

I go to sleep and dream about Tommy and the kids that night. I dream about Rosie and the twins being all grown up. Like, about 10 years old for the twins and 8 years old for Rosie.

The next morning, I wake up feeling refreshed. Sort of.

I look and see Tommy's head in my lap. I stroke his platinum blonde hair a little and watch him sleep. I hear a knock on the door and see Demi walk in with the kids.

Tommy wakes up by Melly and Danny poking him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up sweepy head!" They say.

He opens his eyes and rubs them a little.

"Um, Tommy?" I ask, snorting a little and smiling.

"Yeah?" He asks.

I hold up a mirror to his face. He takes the mirror and laughs a little. I dig in my purse and find my eye make-up remover wipes. I hand it to him and he cleans it off. He picks up the twins and puts them on the bed. He gives each of them a kiss and they crawl towards me.

"Thanks for taking care of them, Demi! I'll pay you back." I say, ruffling Daniel's hair.

"No problem, Leah. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Eh. I could be better. The trial is today." I say.

"Do you need me to watch the kids again?" She asks.

"Sure! If you don't mind." I say.

"Alright. Whenever you need me to, it's fine with me." She says.

I watch Tommy get up and start packing to leave the hospital.

He gives me fresh clothes and I get them on. We head to the courthouse and wait for the trial to begin.

We're walking in the hallway and I see the guy and he sees me.

"Hey, baby. That dress for me?" He asks.

"Shut up and get in there." The cop says, shoving him in the courtroom.

I scoff at him and hold Tommy's hand and go sit and wait.

When it's time, we stand and then the trial starts.

"All attention for Judge Tanner. The rape case of Ratliff versus Hardt. You may sit down." The officer says.

I sit down next to our lawyer. I look at Tommy and he nods a little bit.

The guy goes up to the stand and the prosecutor stands up.

"Well, Mr. Hardt, how long have you known Mrs. Ratliff?" The prosecutor asks.

"For a long time. I've known her since high school. I had a crush on her but I don't think she noticed." He says.

"Is it true that you had an encounter with Mrs. Ratliff in high school?" He asks him.

"Yes sir. I chased her one day and caught her by the wrist. She yelled pervert and ran away." He says.

"Do you know that she's not interested in you at all?" He asks him.

"Yeah, but I wanted her to like me so badly! But then she moved to California and I never saw her again until I moved here also." He says, all upset.

"Well, that was probably a bad move on your part." The prosecutor says.

"Yeah, probably..." He says.

"So, Mr. Hardt. Did you or did you not rape Mrs. Ratliff, knowing she's over 22 weeks pregnant?" He asks him.

"Um, y-yes." He says, nervously.

"Did you know that the baby is safe?" He asks him.

"I do now." He says.

"I now call Leah Ratliff to the stand to testify." The judge says.

I get up with Tommy's help and walk over to the stand. I step up onto the small step and sit in the chair.

"Mrs. Ratliff, how long have you known Mr. Hardt?" The prosecutor asks.

"He always followed me around school, so, not long." I say.

Wyatt stands up immediately.

"Is it true that you thought of me as your friend?" He asks.

"Um... at first I did, but then you started stalking me, then chasing me and grabbing me all over. Then finally when I moved here, you followed and now raped me......." I start crying and my lawyer hands me a tissue box.

"Why don't you like me, Leah?" He whines.

"Coz you're a sick pervert. I never had feelings for you." I say, a little sharply.

The guy's lawyer makes him shut up.

"Mrs. Ratliff. Can you describe how Mr. Hardt raped you?" The prosecutor asks.

I look at Tommy for a second and he nods a little and gives me an "it's okay" look.

"Um, he was at the house and I was hiding in the closet. I moved just the tiniest bit and he heard it. He came over to the closet and opened it up. He pulled me out by my arm. He touched my baby bump and I smacked his hand away and yelled at him. I tried to run but he pinned me down and smacked me. Then I passed out. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair on a stage. My mouth was covered with duct tape. He came onto the stage and ripped my clothes apart and... and started kissing my neck and stuff. I hated it." I say, getting upset.

"What kind of stuff?" The prosecutor asks.

"He was squeezing my boobs and starting to touch my lady parts... it's really upsetting to talk about......." I say, crying by now.

"Is that ture Mr. Hardt?" The prosecutor asks him.

"Yes." He says.

"IMA KILL YOU!" Tommy says, immediately getting up out of his chair.

The police hold him back.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY WIFE!" Tommy yells.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WIFE SHE'S MY WIFE!" Wyatt says.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" The judge yells and bangs his gavel.

"We will now let the jury decide on the verdict in the next room." The judge says.

I get off the stand and go sit down next to my lawyer.

"Are you gonna be okay, Leah?" She asks me.

"I'm not sure. I feel so violated right now. This is just too much..." I say, covering my face and crying.

Tommy pats and rubs my back again.

Tommy's POV:

I look at Wyatt with a look of disgust on my face.

Leah's POV:

The jury come back in.

They get ready and a woman stands and clears her throat.

"We, the jury, have decided that Mr. Hardt, is indeed, guilty of rape." She says.

I hear Wyatt sigh like his heart dropped into his stomach.

I sigh a sigh of relief.

"We will decide on Mr. Hardt's sentence tomorrow. Court adjourned." The judge says.

"See you tomorrow, Leah. Be here on time, okay?" My lawyer asks.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I say.

Me and Tommy leave hand-in-hand.

I hug him and he spins me around and Wyatt sees us.

"This isn't over, Leah! One day I will take you back!" He says.

"Pfft, in your dreams!" Tommy says.

Me and Tommy share a little kiss and head to the car and drive home.

We get home and walk in the house and the twins come up to me and hug me.

"Momma! We missed you!" They say together.

"Did dat pewson gow to jail?" Danny asks.

"Not yet. We have to go back to the court house tomorrow. Aunt Allison is gonna take care of you." I say.

"Why not cowsin Demi?" Melly asks.

"She has to go back to work." I say.

"Oh. She come back soon?" She asks.

"Yeah. She'll be coming back a lot." I say as I smile and look at Demi.

"I'll see you guys later. It was nice seeing you again, Leah." Demi says.

We hug and I squeal a little.

"What's wrong, Leah?" Tommy asks, instantly by my side.

"My arms hurt." I say, sitting down and laying on the couch.

Tommy sits next to me, takes my jacket off, and looks at my arm and sees a black and blue hand print.

"What happen Momma?" They ask.

I look at Daniel and he looks angry.

He starts punching his palm.

"I'm going tow beat the guy up who did dat to Momma!" He says.

I laugh a little and take his chin in my hand and kiss his forehead. I get him up on my lap.

"Danny, you need to let Momma and Daddy deal with this. I know you wanna help, sweetie, I really do. But hitting people is bad, okay?" I say to him.

"Okay, Momma." He says and hugs me.

Then Melly gives me a gift.

"Hewe Momma!" Melly says, handing me a box.

"What's this, Melly?" I ask her.

"Open it, Momma!" She says.

I open it and take out a bracelet.

"Melly! It's beautiful!" I say.

"It fwom Daddy, not me." She says.

I look at Tommy and smile a little.

"It's absolutely gorgeous, Tommy." I say.

"It's made by Tiffany. It's got pink and blue diamonds in it. To represent our kids, sort of." He says.

"Aww! I love you, Tommy." I say and kiss him.

He feels for kicks in my belly. His eyes widen really big.

"I felt a kick!" He says, excitedly.

I feel my belly and smile.

"I did, too." I say.

I get my phone and text Ameilia.

Hey Ameilia! You free to come over?

Sure!

Okay then see you soon!

\-------

"Adam, honey?" I ask.

"Yeah, hun?" He asks.

"I'm heading over to Leah's for a bit." I say.

"Wait!" He says, coming over to me.

"What?" I ask.

He wraps his strong muscular arms around me and kisses me softly.

"I really love you, Ameilia. And I'm never gonna let someone hurt you. Please be careful on the way over there, okay?" He asks.

"Okay, Adam. Love you." I say.

"Love you, too, Ameilia." I say.

We kiss and then I head over to Leah's house.

I get there and knock on the door.

I notice Tommy open the door.

"Hey, Ameilia. You look good!" He says.

"Really? Thanks, Tommy." I say and walk in.

I head upstairs with Tommy's help.

I go in their bedroom and see Leah getting in a fancy dress.

"Why you getting all dressed up.... got a date with Tommy?" I ask, smirking.

"No! I got a gig on the red carpet for recognition from movie directors." She says as I help zip up her dress.

"Aww! Good for you, Leah!" I say, smiling.

"They said I can bring a friend. Can you go with me?" She asks.

"Nah, I need to tend to the kids.... and Adam just texted me saying he needs my help." I say, looking at my phone.

"Aww man. That's tough, but hey you asked for it. You knew Adam was gonna want to have sex." She says, shrugging.

"Why? I'm fucking pregnant!" I say.

"It's your fault that you want..." She says, cutting off and looking at the door.

"Babe, the limo is here." Tommy says.

"Alright. I'll see you soon Ameilia. I gotta go." She says.

She hugs me and kisses Tommy bye.

I hug Tommy and head home.

Leah's POV:

I get in the limo sit back.

I look out the window and see a dog.

"Hmm. Maybe the kids would love a puppy!"I say and look at my phone.

I see a bunch of tweets from fans asking about red carpet photos.

Soon guys soon xD

@tommyjoescissorhands says: Well, I can't wait that long!

I laugh to myself and put my iPhone in my purse.

I watch the road go by and see the red carpet appear.

The driver parks and helps me out of the limo.

I go up onto the red carpet and lots of Papz snap pics of me.

I pose and walk up into the building.

\-------

I sit in the living room and watch the kids.

Adam comes in and he lights up when he sees me.

He comes over and kisses my neck real deeply. I feel his Melvin grazing my neck and I squeak a little moan.

"Mommy? What's Daddy doing?" Sara asks.

He stands up and straightens himself up a little bit.

I look at him with a "tell her" face and I look him dead in the eye.

"Well, Sara... um, I really love Mommy, so I was kissing her neck." He says.

"Oh." She says and goes back to playing with her Barbies.

Adam goes upstairs for a few minutes and comes back down with Halle.

He scoops me up and carries me upstairs.

I blush a little and think back to when we first got married.

He sets me down on the bed and shuts the door.

"I love you, Ameilia." He says.

"I love you, too, Adam." I say.

He kisses me once more and lays down. He pulls the blanket over us.

Leah's POV:

When I get in the building the Papz start to take pictures.

"Leah! Leah! Is that Tommy's baby or Wyatt's baby?" They ask.

"IT'S TOMMY'S BABY!" I say, really loud and frustrated.

They shut up a little and I just walk inside and go in the bathroom and cry.

Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Leah? That you?" I hear.

"E-Emma...?" I ask.

"Yeah! Where are you?" She asks.

"Over here." I say and open the stall door.

She looks for me and I wave from the stall.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asks.

"They... tried to ask if my baby was Tommy's or W-Wyatt's..." I say and just cry more.

Emma pats my back a little.

A girl Papz comes in and starts taking pictures of me crying.

"Get outta here!" Emma says.

She smacks her and pushes her out.

I get up and look in the mirror.

"Shit. My makeup is all runny." I say.

I dig in my purse for some make up remover wipes and clean up my face.

"Leah, your baby, um, is it really Tommy's?" She asks.

"Yeah. I was pregnant before I got raped. And she's healthy." I say and smile a little.

"Well, that's good. Well, I think you might wanna get home and explain to Tommy what happened and why you're on the news and tweets and Facebook and all that shit." She says.

"Yeah, probably. Lets finish up here and go to sit in our seats." I say, throwing away the wipes.

We go sit down and talk a little bit.

Soon, a man comes up to me.

"Leah Ratliff?" He asks.

"That's me! May I help you?" I ask.

"My name is Bob Landers. I'd like to see how your acting skills are. Meet me out front after the awards. I'll see you then." He says and walks away.

"Oh my god, Leah! A movie director just asked you for a skill check! I'm so excited!" Emma says excitedly.

"NO WAY! I always wanted to be in a movie. I've always wanted to be in a scary movie!" I say.

"I'm so happy for you, Leah!" She says.

The award show starts and we pay attention.

A lot of stuff happens and then that movie director comes up to the stage.

"I talked to a potential actress tonight. She seems very motivated and confident. She's a model at the moment and also pregnant, but she seems to be happy. I have a movie coming up, and I want her to be in it!" He says.

"Oh my god!" I say.

"Omg Leah! That's awesome!" Emma says.

"I will have her come up on stage now. Leah Ratliff! Come on up!" He says.

I squeal a little and get up with help and walk towards the stairs.

I get there and he helps me walk up.

"Oh my god, this is such an honor to be in a movie! W-what movie is it?" I ask.

"Can't say that now! But it will be revealed soon!" He says and winks at the crowd.

"But it's gonna have to wait until my baby is born, right?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yes, it's gonna have to wait til then." He whispers back.

"I'm thankful to be in this movie and I hope y'all like it too! Thank you! Goodnight!" I say, looking at the crowd.

They all clap and cheer.

I walk off stage and sit back down.

"That was such a rush! I haven't been on stage since that one fashion show!" I say.

"Good for you, Leah!" She says.

I watch the rest of the show and when it's over, I head out and see the director and talk with him for a little while. We finish talking and I leave towards the parking lot.

Tommy is parked and waiting for me while leaning against the side of the car with one foot kicked back. I walk over and hug him and kiss him.

"I missed you, baby." I say.

"I missed you, too, hun." He says and helps me into the car.

He starts the car and drives home.

"Tommy, I'm gonna be in a movie!" I say excitedly.

"Babe, that's great! Do you know what movie?" He asks.

"I honestly don't know..." I say and I keep rambling on and on.

Out of nowhere, Tommy kisses me.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." I say and laugh a little.

He laughs a little, too.

We get home and I decide to call Ameilia.

\-------

I hear my phone ringing and pick it up.

"Hey Leah! I watched the awards! Congrats on your movie audition!" I say.

"You saw that?" She asks.

"I think everybody saw that, Leah." I say, laughing a little.

She laughs a little, too.

"Yeah. Anyways, thanks for watching. I wish I knew the movie title. I hope it's a scary movie!" She says.

"Why a scary movie?" I ask.

"Coz I like scary movies!" She says.

"Just like Tommy! He loves scary movies!" I say.

"Haha yeah! I bet he's gonna be excited for it!" She says.

"Probably, Leah!" I say.

Leah's POV:

I see Daniel come up to me and hug my leg.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta call you back. Um, Daniel what are you doing, sweetie?" I ask, putting my phone down.

"There's a monster in my room!" He says, upset.

"Let's go look." I say and pick him up.

I go upstairs and to the twins' room.

I open the door and walk in.

"RAWR!" Tommy yells.

He pops out of the closet with a mask on.

Daniel starts crying like crazy and I go up to Tommy and take the mask off.

"You made Danny cry! Tommy!" I say, calming Daniel down.

"I'm sorry, Danny. Are you okay, my boy?" He asks and takes Daniel into his arms.

Danny cuddles Tommy.

Melly comes up to me and I pick her up.

"What happened, Momma?" She asks.

"Daddy made him cry. Wanna scare Daddy?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah!" She says.

I take her into another room and get her ready with some face paint to scare Tommy.

When I'm done, I get ready to call him

"Ahh! T-Tommy! Help!" I pretend to scream.

He comes running in and sees Melly on my lap with fake blood going down her face.

"What happened?!" He asks, frantic.

"We scare Daddy!" She says and laughs.

"Ohhh, the prank war is on!!!" He says, smirking.

Tommy's POV:

I go downstairs and sit at the computer. I open up YouTube and make an account. I'm calling it Prank Vs. Prank.

I make a quick video about the account.

I hit record and look at the camera.

"Hey guys, Tommy Joe Ratliff here. This account is of me and my wife pranking each other! Hope y'all like it!" I say.

I hit the stop button and upload it.

Leah's POV:

I come down stairs and see him on the computer.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I made an account on YouTube of me and you pranking each other. We're gonna do this each October." He says.

"This is gonna be fun!" I say, looking at him evil and playful.

"Imma get you now!" He says and picks me up and puts me on the couch and starts to kiss my belly softly.

I notice Danny come downstairs and he sees us.

"Daddy? What are you doing on top of Momma?" Danny asks.

"Um, um. Pfft I'm not on top of her." He says and in a heartbeat he gets off of me and sits on the loveseat.

Danny gets onto Tommy's lap and looks at him.

"Why aren't you in bed, son?" Tommy asks.

"Sissy woke me up." He says.

Tommy carries Danny upstairs.

Tommy's POV:

I get Danny in bed and asleep.

"Goodnight. See you two in the morning." I say.

I close the door and walk downstairs.

I see Leah walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to sleep, hun. I'm so tired." She says, yawning.

"Aww, no. Imma be all lonely downstairs!" I say, poking my lip out.

"Aww. I'm sorry, hun." She says.

"I'll pull out the sofa bed if you want, hun." I say, kissing her cheek.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah, sweetie." I say, kissing her soft lips.

"Okay, I'll go back downstairs." She says.

I go upstairs and get blankets and pillows for us.

I get her situated with her pillows and blankets. I go get ready for bed and cuddle in next to her. I watch her sleep for a while. I kiss her head lightly and go to sleep.

Leah's POV:

I wake up in the morning with the kids jumping on me.

"Momma! Momma!" The kids yell.

"Okay, okay! I'm up, I'm up!" I say.

"Daddy's coming! Daddy's coming!" They chant.

"What?" I say.

He comes downstairs in a tuxedo.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"I got a formal concert with Adam. I'll be back, hun." He says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Oh. Okay! Have fun!" I say.

He walks out the door after that.

"Daddy looks hot!" I say to Melly.

"Heard that!" Tommy says, walking back in and laughing.

I laugh a little, too.

"Okay, I seriously have to go now. See you later, Leah! Love you!" He says, kissing me.

"Love you, too, Tommy!" I say, kissing him back.


	24. Wait... what?!

Allison's POV:

I'm at Matthew's house while Leah watches James. We're just laughing, having a good time. I look at him and he looks at me. We kiss for a while.

Then, out of nowhere, I feel a zing of pain go through my lower abdomen.

"Ahhhh!" I scream.

"What's wrong?!" Matthew asks.

"I-I don't know! It hurts!!!" I yell.

"I'm taking you to the ER!" He says.

He picks me up and carries me to the car and rushes to the ER.

We arrive and he carries me inside and they get me into a room.

A female doctor checks me all over.

She pulls off my sweatpants and has a shocked look on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Miss, you're gonna have to push. You're having a baby!" She says.

I push as hard as I can until I feel something pop out.

"Ahh! Ahh!" I hear a baby cry.

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" She says, handing her to me when she's all cleaned up.

"Wha?" I ask as I take her into my arms.

She walks out and shuts the door.

"Can I hold her, Alli?" Matthew asks.

"Yeah. Here." I say, handing the baby girl to him.

I watch him cradle the baby and think back 9 months.

Sure we had sex, but I was on birth control!

I decide to call Leah.

It rings a couple times.

"What's up, Alli?" She asks.

"Leah, I just had a baby!" I say.

"You're kidding me right?" She asks in a sarcastic tone.

"No! I'm serious!" I say.

"I'm coming up there to see for myself!" She says.

She hangs up and I put my phone down.

"Leah's on her way up here, Matt." I say.

"Okay, Alli." He says.

We wait for a while until I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say.

"Hey Alli!" Leah says.

"Hey Leah." I say.

"Woah! You weren't kidding! You really did have a baby!" She says.

"I told you!" I say.

She sits down and looks at the baby girl.

"Have you named her yet?" She asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Well, do you want me to call Mom and Dad?" She asks.

"Sure. Go ahead." I say.

She gets up and goes to call them.

While she's gone, I just stare at the beautiful baby in Matthew's arms. I can't believe that just happened. I didn't know I was pregnant.

"Alli? You wanna hold her?" Matthew asks.

"S-sure." I say.

He hands her to me and I cradle her in my arms.

"What do you wanna name her?" He asks.

"Well, what's your ideal daughter's name?" I ask back.

"I like the name Madison." He says.

"That's cute! Let's name her Madison Alice Hager." I say.

"Okay! Fine by me!" He says.

"Hello Madison Alice! We're your parents!" I say.

She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Aww. She has blonde hair and brown eyes!" I say.

"She's beautiful." He says.

I see Leah walk back in and come over to us.

"Mom wants to talk to you!" She says.

I take the phone and talk to her for a while.

After that, I hang up and give Leah her phone back.

"What did y'all decide to name her, Alli?" She asks.

"Madison Alice!" I say.

"Cute!" She says.

I start to yawn after that.

"You're tired. We should let you sleep." Matthew says.

"Okay baby. I'll see you soon." I say, rolling over and closing my eyes.

They leave and shut the door.

Matthew's POV:

Once the door is shut, I turn to Leah.

"Leah, what size ring does Alli wear?" I ask.

"Um, a 7, I think." She says.

"Okay. I'm gonna propose to her!" I say.

"Aww! That's great!" She says.

"I know! I'll be back in a bit." I say.

"Alright! See you soon!" She says.

I go down to the parking garage and start the car. I drive to the jewelry store and park. I lock the car and head inside.

I walk in and go look at the diamond rings.

"Hello! How may I help you today?" The woman asks.

"I'm here to buy an engagement ring for my girlfriend." I say.

"That's great! If you follow me, I'll show you the engagement rings!" She says.

I follow her and stop at a case.

"Now, what's your price range?" She asks.

"About $600." I say.

"Okay, and the size?" She asks.

"7." I say.

"Okay... right... here! These three are what you're looking for!" She says.

I look at each one carefully and choose the third one.

"This one!" I say.

"Ah, very good choice! A beautifully cut diamond in the shape of a heart! Nice choice!" She says.

I pay for it and head back up to the hospital.

I get there and head up to the second floor.

"Hey, Leah. Look." I say.

"Aww! It's beautiful, Matthew!" She says.

"Thanks. She awake?" I ask.

"Um, I'm not sure. You can go check." She says.

I go to the door and knock on it.

"Come in." She says.

I crack the door a little bit and check my pocket. Still there.

I walk in and close the door.

"Hey, Alli. How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Fine. I feel better." She says, smiling.

"That's good. Can I ask you a couple questions?" I ask.

"Sure, Matthew! Anything!" She says.

I sit down in the chair and hold her hand.

"Will you promise to never leave me?" I ask.

"Why would you ask that, Matthew? I'll never ever leave you!" She says.

"That's... that's great. Now for a real question." I say.

I pull the velvet box out of my pocket and kneel on one knee. I open the box and she gasps.

"Allison Iraheta? Will you do the upmost honor of marrying me?" I ask.

"YES MATTHEW YES! YES YES YES!" She exclaims.

I put the ring on her finger and kiss her sweet, sweet lips.

"I love you, Allison." I say.

"I love you, too, Matthew." She says.

I sit on the bed and put her in my lap and stroke her pink hair.

"You're my life, you know that right?" I ask.

"Of course I know that." She says.

I kiss the top of her head and she sits up.

"Matthew, I was on birth control when we had sex last. I guess it failed." She says.

"I guess so, Alli. But things happen for a reason. Just take a look at Madison here!" He says.

Allison's POV:

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I say.

"Mommy!" James says, running over to me.

"Hey James!" I say as he climbs up onto the bed.

"Matt!" He says.

"Hey, tike!" He says.

"James, Mommy has something very important to tell you." I say.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Mommy had a baby." I say.

"Where is da baby?" He asks.

"Right here." Matthew says.

He brings Madison over to us and sits on the bed.

"James, you have a new baby sister. Do you wanna hold her?" I ask.

"Yeah!" He says.

I put her in his lap and show him how to hold her head.

"She's tiny." He says.

"I know." I say.

We talk for a while until I see Leah walk in.

"Um, Alli?" She asks.

"Yeah, Leah?" I ask.

"Someone's here to see you." She says nervously.

"Who?" I ask.

She moves the curtain out of the way and Tony walks in.

"What do you want?" I ask with an attitude.

"I just came to see my son." He says.

"Get outta here. No one wants to see you." I say with the same attitude.

"Can I just see my son?" He pleads.

"She said get outta here." Matthew says, getting up in Tony's face.

"Um, who is this?" Tony asks.

"This is my fiancée, Matthew." I say.

"Can I see my son and then be on my way?" He keeps pleading.

"Ugh, fine. You have a few minutes." I say.

He comes over to the bed and I pick up Madison out of James's lap. He picks up James and holds him.

"Hey James. Do you know who I am?" He asks James.

"Mean man! Mommy!" James says, trying to wiggle out of Tony's arms.

Matthew grabs him and holds him.

"Who am I, James?" Matthew asks.

"Daddy!" He says.

"He's against me now, too?! Fine then. Fuck this shit!!! I'm outta here! You'll never hear from me again!" He says, storming out.

He slams the door when he leaves. Madison starts crying right then.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Madison. Mommy's here." I say.

She calms down after a while.

We all sit in silence for a while after that.

"I'm glad he's gone." I say.

"Me too." Matthew says.

I give him a kiss on the mouth and turn my attention to Madison.

She starts to cry again.

"Oh. I think she's hungry." I say.

I pull my shirt down and feed her.

She sits like that for a little while.

Me and Matthew talk for a long time about the story of Tony and me and James.

"Wow. He's persistent." Matthew says.

"He sure is, I'll give him that." I say.

"Well, I'm gonna go call my parents and tell them the good news." He says.

"Okay. I'll do the same thing." I say.

I put Madison in her plastic hospital crib and get my phone and call my mom. We talk for a long time about Madison and the engagement.

"Alright, Mom. Talk to you later. Bye!" I say and hang up.

"Knock knock! Coming in!" I hear Ameilia say.

"Hey!!!" I say.

"We heard what happened! How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Fine. Look over here." I say.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful!" She says.

"Thanks." I say.

We talk for a really, really, really long time.

"Well, can I hold her?" She asks.

"Sure! Go ahead!" I say.

She stands up with Adam's help and goes over to the crib and picks the baby up and holds her the best she can, knowing she's pregnant with triplets.

"She's really beautiful, Alli." She says.

"Thanks, Ameilia. It means a lot." I say.

"What's her name?" She asks.

"Madison Alice Hager." I say.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you, Alli." She says.

"Yeah, I'm happy, too." I say.

We talk some more and then they have to leave.

We wave bye and they shut the door.

"I am so tired." I say.

"You should get some rest, you've had a long day." Matthew says.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say.

"I'll take James home." Leah says.

"Thanks Leah. See you tomorrow." I say.

"Okay! See you then!" She says.

She leaves with James and they head back to the house.

I go to sleep with Matthew by my side on the bed.


	25. This is it

37 weeks pregnant.......

Me and Adam are sitting in the living room with my mom while the kids play together.

"So. You're due any day now, right, sweetheart?" My mom asks.

"Yep. Time sure flies." I say.

"It sure does." She says, watching the kids.

I get up with Adam's help and walk into the kitchen.

Then, all of a sudden, I feel something run down my leg. I look down and see my water broke.

"ADAM!!!" I yell.

He comes running in and looks at me.

"What's wrong?!" He asks, frantic.

I point down. His eyes slowly go down and back up.

"Oh shit..." He says.

He comes over and holds me up. We walk out to the living room to tell my mom.

"Mom, you're about to have 3 more grandkids." I say, smiling.

"Oh my god!" She says, smiling and covering her face.

"Watch the kids with Halle, Mom. I'll call you later." I say, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, sweetheart." She says.

Adam and I head to the car and to the hospital.

When we get there, he gets a wheelchair and brings me inside.

"Excuse me, my wife is in labor with triplets! We need help!" He says, panicky.

They get me to the Labor & Delivery floor and situated in a room.

That's when the contractions start.

"AHHHH!" I yell out.

The doctor checks to see how far I am.

"She's about 7 centimeters. She says.

"Oh god..." I say.

"I'll be there the whole time, honey." Adam says, holding my hand and kissing it.

"Okay Adam. I love you." I say in between breaths.

"I love you, too, Ameilia." He says.

A few minutes later, the doctors and nurses are ready.

"Okay, Ameilia. Push whenever you're ready." She says.

I give about 5 pushes and feel the first baby poke through.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" I hear a baby cry.

"That's the first one. A girl." He says.

I start pushing again and push about 5 more times and feel the next baby poke through.

"Ahh! Ahh!" I hear another baby cry.

"This one's a boy!" He says.

I push 5 more times and feel the last baby poke through.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" I hear the last baby cry.

"Aaaannndddd it's a boy!" He says.

I look at Adam and he's smiling.

"I'm gonna have you push out the umbilical cords and placentas now." She says.

After a while, I get to get some rest.

"Oh Adam. Now we have 6 kids..." I say.

"Yeah..." He says.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask.

"The kids. Us. How stressful this is gonna be. Plus, Leah, Tommy, and their kids are out of town. So we have limited help until they get back." He says.

"Yeah. I know how you feel." I say.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say.

The doctor walks in.

"Good news! All your kids are in good health. Now, I have their weights here. The girl is 6lbs 14 oz, the first boy is 6lbs 5oz, and the second boy is only 4lbs 10 oz. He's gonna have to be here a few days longer. You can go see them anytime you want. They're in the NICU." He says.

"Okay. Thank you!" I say.

He leaves and Adam comes and sits on the bed.

"You did great, hun. You were really brave." He says, smiling.

"You were, too, Adam." I say as I hold his hand.

"You wanna go see them?" He asks.

"Yeah. Let's go!" I say, smiling.

He gets up and rolls the wheelchair over. He picks me up and sits me in it.

He pushes the chair down the hall to the NICU. We reach it and look through the window.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Let me go ask a nurse." He says.

He goes over to the nurses' station and asks a nurse. She gets up and walks over.

"Both of you are gonna have to put these on." She says, handing us some sterile scrubs.

We put them on and she opens the door.

He pushes me in and follows her.

We stop in front of 3 incubators.

"Aww!" I say, covering my face.

"Which one do you want to see first?" She asks.

"The girl." I say.

She shows us the girl baby.

I reach my hand in and put her small hand in between my thumb and index finger. Adam reaches in and rubs her tiny head.

"She's beautiful." He says.

"She has strawberry-blonde hair!" I say.

"She does!" He says, excited.

"Hey, Katherine. Welcome to the world, sweetie." I say softly.

We go over to the next baby and I reach my hand in and stroke his hair.

"Let's name this one Ross Riley." I say, looking up at Adam.

"Yeah." He says, looking at me.

"Hi there, Ross. I'm your Momma." I say.

"He has strawberry-blonde hair, too!" He says.

"Aww! He does!" I say.

We go over to the next baby and I reach in and stroke his tiny arm.

"And finally, Joseph Mitchel. He's the runt of the litter." I say with a small chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, he sure is." He says.

"He's got dark hair!" I exclaim.

"Cool!" He says.

"Hi, Joseph. We're your Momma and Daddy!" I say.

We sit and gush over them for a little while.

"You ready to go back to the room, hun?" Adam asks.

"In a minute." I say.

"Okay, hun." He says, kissing my head.

I think for a while.

"Oh my god, Adam!" I say.

"What?" He asks.

"I just realized we need a new car. We're not gonna fit 6 kids in one car." I say.

"We only have one car, so I'll get you any car you want, hun." He says as he gives me a kiss.

"Okay, baby." I say, licking my lips.

"I love you, Ameilia." He says.

"I love you, too, Adam." I say.

We get ready to leave the NICU.

"Bye, sweethearts. Mommy will be back soon." I say.

Adam pushes the wheelchair out and closes the door behind us.

We take off the sterile scrubs and put them in the trash.

He pushes me back to the room.

He opens the door and pushes me in.

Once around the privacy curtain, I see Leah sitting on the bed.

"Leah!" I say.

"Hey, Ameilia!" She says.

She gets up and hugs me.

"Sooo. Dish! How did the birth go?" She asks.

"Hang on a sec." I say.

I wrap my arms around Adam's neck and he picks me up and sits me on the bed. I cover my legs with the blanket.

"Okay. So. I was just in the living room with my mom and Adam. I get up and walk in the kitchen. When I'm in there, my water breaks. I yelled for Adam and he comes in and takes me to the hospital. I had to push 15 times, 5 for each baby. The girl came first, then the two boys. We just went to see them." I say.

"Aww! That's great, Ameilia!" She says.

"Thanks, Leah! You still have a little bit to go, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah. She'll be here soon." She says, rubbing her belly.

I just sit and watch her rub her belly.

"Can I see the babies?" She asks.

"Sure! Adam can show you the way." I say.

"You're not coming?" She asks.

"Nah. I'm gonna take a nap." I say.

"Okay, Ameilia. You deserve it." She says.

They leave and I lay back and shut my eyes.

Adam's POV:

I walk with Leah towards the NICU.

"When we get there, we have to wear sterile scrubs." I say.

"Okay. I'm excited to see the triplets!" She says.

We get there and I grab two sterile scrubs. I get mine on and help Leah with hers.

We walk in and I walk her to the kids.

"Okay, first up is Katherine." I say.

"C-can I reach my hand in?" She asks.

"Yes you can!" I say.

She puts her hand in and strokes the baby's hair softly.

"Which one's next?" She asks.

"Ross." I say.

I lead her to the baby.

"Aww! He's cute!" She says.

"Yeah." I say.

"And I guess this one's the last one, huh?" She asks.

"Yep. This is Joseph. The runt of the litter." I say.

"He's so small." She says.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" I ask to the air.

She puts her hand in and holds his tiny hand.

"So, that's the last of our kids. This is gonna be a lot of work." I say, sitting down.

"It will. But you got me, Tommy, Alli, your parents, and Ameilia and her mom to help. We're all there for you, Adam." She says.

"Thanks, Leah. You wanna hold one of the kids?" I ask.

"Sure!" She says.

I get up and get Katherine out of the crib and wrap her in a blanket. I walk over to Leah and put the baby in her arms.

"She's so cute!" She says softly.

"Thanks." I say.

She hold her for a long time.

"We should get back soon." I say.

"Yeah, probably." She says.

She hands me the baby and I put her in the crib.

I help Leah up and we walk out.

"Your triplets are so cute, Adam!" She gushes.

"Thanks, Leah. It means a lot." I say, smiling.

We reach the room and walk in.

I round the curtain and see Ameilia's still sleeping.

I sit in the chair next to the bed and hold her hand.

I kiss her hand and prop my elbows up on the mattress.

I watch her chest rise and fall. She looks so peaceful.

"I love you so much." I whisper.

I feel her grip my hand and turn over. I look up and see she's awake.

"I love you just as much, Adam." She says, smiling.

I smile and kiss her lips lightly.

We talk quietly for a while with Leah.

\-------

I hear a knock on the door.

Adam gets up and opens it.

He walks back over with the doctor.

"Hey Mrs. Lambert. How're you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm okay. My belly hurts, though." I say.

"It's gonna hurt for a while. Now, since your triplets are so small, they're gonna have to stay here a little bit longer than you. Your 3rd triplet is gonna have to stay longer than the other two. His lungs need to develop a little bit more. As well as his weight." He says.

"So, we can't stay here until they're able to come home?" I ask, a little sad.

"I'm afraid so. Feel free to come see them every day. They should be good to go home in a few days." He says.

"Oh, that's good, I guess." I say.

"Well, you should be good to go home tomorrow." He says.

"Cool." I say.

"I'll be back to check on you in a while." He says, leaving the room.

I start to cry after he's gone.

"What's wrong, hun?" Adam asks, patting and rubbing my back.

"Nothing. I read somewhere that after giving birth, women can get emotional. It's nothing to worry about, Adam." I say, clinging to him.

"Alright, hun. I love you." He says.

"I love you, too, hun." I say.

He sits on the bed and shifts until I'm in his lap.

Adam's POV:

She falls asleep curled up in my lap. I lay back and put her head on my chest.

She snores lightly while I stroke her hair.

I look and see a tear escaping her eyes. I reach up and wipe it away. She sniffles a little. I kiss her forehead.

"Mmmmmm......." She mumbles.

I try to keep as still as possible.

"She's really tired." Leah says.

"Yeah." I say softly.

I shift until she's laying on the mattress. I cover her with the blanket.

I sit in the chair and get my phone out.

I get on Twitter and compose a new tweet:

Wow. I have 6 kids now. I'm so lucky.

I hit Tweet and then scroll through my feed. I check my mentions and see that they're going crazy. I smile at some of the mentions. I reply to a few and put my phone down.

\-------

I wake up at least an hour later and see the room is empty. Well, not completely empty.

I look and see Adam laying his head in my lap.

I reach out and stroke his hair. I lean forward and kiss his head lightly.

He breathes in and out heavily and smiles.

I smile, as well.

I watch him sleep for a while.

I get my phone and text my mom.

Hey, Momma. Are you free to come up here? Leah's up here, too.

Sure sweetie! I'll be there soon!

I put my phone down and lightly run my fingers through Adam's hair.

He starts to sit up.

He stretches and yawns.

"Hey, Adam." I say, smiling.

"Hey, honey." He says, also smiling.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Fine. Knowing that you're safe." He says.

He leans forward and kisses my lips.

"My mom's gonna be here soon." I say.

"Cool." He says.

After a while, my mom walks in the room.

"Hey, Momma!" I say.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" She says.

She hugs me lightly and sits down on the bed. We talk for a while.

Out of nowhere, my phone rings with a strange number.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Is this Ameilia Lambert?" The person asks.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who this is?" I ask.

"This is your husband's manager. I saw a video of you singing. I'd like to hear you in person. Can we meet, say, Saturday at Noon?" He asks.

"Sure! Where do you want to meet?" I ask.

"Here at the record label." He says.

"Okay! See you soon then!" I say.

He hangs up and I look at Adam.

"What?" He asks.

"Your manager just got me an audition!" I say.

"Oh my god, that's great!" He says, hugging me lightly.

"Good job, Ameilia!" Leah says.

"Thanks, Leah!" I say.

The next day, I get to go home with 2/3 of the triplets.

"Come on, Katie and Ross. You get to come home with Mommy and Daddy today!" I say as we head down to the parking garage.

We head home and walk inside.

"SURPRISE!" I hear people yell.

"Oh my god! Hey guys!" I say.

"Congratulations, Ameilia. How's Leah doing?" Tommy asks.

"She and the baby are fine. She gets to go home tomorrow. You really should be up there with her." I say.

"Well, I came to help decorate." He says.

"Well, that's awesome then!" I say.

We talk to other people for a while. We laugh, talk and cuddle with the babies.

After everyone leaves, me and Adam sit down in the living room and hold the babies.

"Mommy?" Sara asks.

"Yes, sweetie?" I ask.

"Where's the 3rd baby?" She asks.

"Still at the hospital. He was really tiny, so he needed extra time. We get to bring him home tomorrow!" I say.

"Yay!" She says.

We go upstairs and put the babies in their cribs. Katherine goes in with the girls, and Ross goes in with the boys.

Then after Adam gets Sara situated in bed, he comes in and gets in the bed with me.

I lay my head on his chest and breathe out a happy sigh.

"I love you. So damn much, Adam." I say.

"I love you just as much, Ameilia." He says.


End file.
